Sealed
by Hunter's Bride
Summary: Jess is a girl from a world where demons don't exist, but one night she finds herself sucked out of her own world and into a realm where creatures straight from her nightmares walk the earth. Determined to find her way home, she has to stand up and face the obstacles in her way, the hardest one of all, him.
1. Chapter 1

There is a moment in everyone one's life, just one single moment that can change you. It could be the smallest thing like changing your usual seat on a bus or taking a different route home from work. Then there are the big things, like the death of a loved one or a great disaster that changes the way you think about yourself or what you are doing with your life. Each moment whether big or small has consequences that you would never expect, good or bad and you know what people say?

That's life.

So you know what I did when that moment happened to me?

I lived.

* * *

Jess rolled her head on the back of the old, worn-out green, striped sofa in the dingy apartment. The view that met her was a nicotine stained, white peeling ceiling. Damp had turned half the white area a mucky brown that floated above her like someone had mopped the ceiling with muddy water. The small kitchenette to her left was a tacky olive green, the vinyl of the cupboards cracking and peeling at the ends. The broken tiles on the floor fared no better, they were stained brown with, God only knows what and to Jess, God could keep it a secret. The small portable T.V that sat on a second hand, faded, walnut table flickered as the signal dropped for the fifth time that night, causing Jess to sigh. It was a sigh of frustration, more at the fact that it had brought her wondering mind back to reality than the fact it had disrupted the cheesy, zombie movie that played.

Now Jess wasn't one to enjoy horror films, though she must admit she had a soft spot for Bruce Campbell's cheesy b-movies, but horror movies, these were the only thing that made her feel alive. Well them and of course the man in her life, the one being who had ever loved her just for being herself. That guy's name was Rex and at that moment he was lounging on the sofa beside her, his head resting in her lap and snoring so loudly that he drowned out the sound of the violent screams echoing from the screen. Rex to her was her soul mate, the one true love she had searched for her entire life. The one thing that made her know she was alive and he had just farted.

Jess gagged as she covered her mouth with her palm, the smell hitting her so severally that it felt as if acid burned her nostrils. Rex opened his eyes and stared up at her with his soulful, brown irises before shaking his black hair out and rearing up into a sitting position.

'Oh my God,' Jess spat out and coughed as she retched once again, 'how can something living make that kind of smell?'

Yawning Rex shook the sleep from his eyes and stretched, before becoming still and watching her as Jess dashed from the sofa and banged her fist against the wooden frame of the window to unstick it. Forcing the pane upwards with a large heave, she stuck her head out of the gap and sucked in the deepest breath she had ever taken.

'I can taste it Rex, what the hell have you been eating?' she gasped through her mouthfuls.

Rex snorted loudly and as Jess turned her head she pinned him with an angry glare, but all Rex did was tilt his head to the side and wag his small, stumpy tail. Rex was a small Patterdale terrier, black fur covered his entire body, expect for one small strip of brilliant white that ran down his chest.

Then he did it again. The smallest puff of air that had Jess hanging onto the window as if her life depended on it, even the cool, night air couldn't get this one out of her lungs. Sliding down the frame like her legs were made of jelly, Jess slumped to the floor and pinched her nostrils together in an attempt to block out the smell.

Dragging herself across the worn, bare wood flooring with her free hand, she shot the dog a baleful glance before reaching her small kitchenette. Using her free hand to pull herself up she reached for the small cupboard beneath her sink and pulled out a cheap tin of air freshener. After a moment of watching the spray float in the air she gingerly released her nostrils and took a tentative sniff. The action caused her nose to wrinkle as she took in the merged aroma of lemon zest and dog.

'Yeah, this isn't going to work,' Jess muttered to herself and fishing back into the same cupboard she pulled out the black dog leash for the second time that night.

Pulling on the drawer by her left hip she grabbed a small, silver whistle threaded through with a long, black cord. It wasn't much of a defence against the violence that coated the city and mostly there wasn't much hope of anyone coming to her aid if she blew it but the feel of it was a comfort, much like the small tin of pepper spray she picked up next.

Bending down to clip the leash to Rex's collar she gently fondled his ears as the small dog danced with joy before leading him towards the front door. Jess did a double take as she passed the small mirror that hung on the wall just beyond the kitchenette and groaned loudly as she caught a glimpse of her reflection. The long, waves of her chestnut brown hair were pulled up into a thick messy knot, loose strands dangling on either side of her slender face. There was no make-up coating her face causing her natural creamy skin to show pale under the unflattering light. Leaning closer she poked at the slight bags forming under her oval eyes. The vivid green turned pale against the dim bulb, sighing for what felt like the hundredth time that day she glanced down and took in her dark blue, flannel pajama bottoms. Hugging her torso was a pale blue tank top covered by an overly large, grey iron-wool cardigan, its buttons large and brown.

'Well it's not the most glamorous look in the world, right?' throwing her arms out to her sides she glimpsed down at Rex, who stared at her with keen eyes before trotting over towards the door, 'Let's just hope that nobody sees me.' She whispered to herself before wrapping the cardigan around herself and tucking her keys firmly into one of its deep pockets.

* * *

There was a crispiness to the air, not exactly cold enough to say that autumn had arrived but definitely cool enough to indicate the turning of the season and it was dark, very dark. Jess shivered as she waited, rubbing her hands down her arms as she did so in an attempt to create some friction heat.

Hopping from foot to foot she glanced nervously around the silent wooded park. It was only around the corner from her apartment, but still far enough that the eeriness of the secluded area caused her nerves to quiver violently.

'Hurry up,' Jess muttered under her breath as she gritted her chattering teeth together.

Rex just ignored her the way dogs do when they are finding the perfect spot to mark their territory. Only a snort as he sucked in a stray blade of grass was any indication that the dog was actually still there.

Groaning with frustration Jess dropped her head back and stared at the midnight sky. It was a clear night, the clouds scattered due to a storm the previous day and the array of stars lit up the sky like pinpricks of silver. Then she saw it, a star blazing across the night like an arch of hope and before Jess really knew what she was doing she closed her eyes and wished.

Laughing to herself she shook her head at the childish notion and looked down at the spot where her dog had been only a moment ago. Rex was still there, not in the exact same spot but crawling in between the gap of two large bushes. Rolling her eyes Jess clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and gave the leash a gentle tug.

'Come on, I really want to go home now' Jess muttered softly, watching impatiently as the small stub of his tail disappeared into the foliage.

'Rex' Jess gritted out firmly and gave the leash another tug.

The last thing she expected was the leash to tug back. Frowning Jess took a step closer trying to peer into the gap of the bushes.

'Rex?' she asked hesitantly and yelped when the leash pulled again almost taking her off her feet.

'Rex?' she called a little more loudly than before, 'what are you doing in there?'

Giving the leash another hard pull she gulped when it pulled back just as hard. Then a light appeared, faint at first then increased in brightness casting an eerie orange hue just beyond the leafage.

Jess's eyes widened at the unnatural light and giving one more hard pull to guide her dog away she screamed as the leash hauled her forward. The strap gripped her wrist, rubbing against the skin with a burning friction, the force of the pull dragging her feet across the dry dirt. The soles of her hi-tops met no grip and as she slid closer and closer she cried out in fear as she saw the leash disappear into the light. It crackled as if a current ran between its shinning rays and as she scrambled her cold, numb fingers against the tightness of the strap around her wrist she screamed for the final time as she was yanked from her feet and sucked into its orange depths.

* * *

The air rushed out of her lungs as she hit the ground, the rough feel of grass beneath her palms. Puffing out at a blade that tickled the side of her nose she stilled as the rough, guttural sound of growling filled the night air above her.

'Rex?' she whispered uncertainly and slowly lifted herself to her elbows before rolling herself unto her back.

The sight that greeted her was not her dog. The thing that stalked towards her was unlike anything she had ever seen before. It was a creature straight out of a nightmare. It was huge, standing at over seven-feet-tall, with long muscle bound arms that ended in fierce blades. The blades were circular and as it neared her they began spinning, the sound of grinding metal echoed around the air as sparks flew out in burst of molten red. Its face was mask-like, the only markings on it were eyes painted on like a baby-dolls. The large body was lean and hunched at the shoulders where a ragged black cloak-like gown flowed around it.

It growled again, a crack formed where a mouth would have been and opened impossibly wide showing a gaping mouth full of razor-sharp teeth that rotated with increasing speed. It sounded like a chainsaw roaring into action causing Jess to crab-crawl backwards as terror and panic soared through her veins.

Then it stopped its approach abruptly, slowly turning its towering body away from her and blocking her view. Its body jerked as the length of a large, board sword pierced its torso, the tip dripping with thick, lumpy, crimson blood. The sword rocked slightly as Jess's rear hit the grass and with one swift motion the blade was brought upwards and the large creature swayed.

There was a ripping sound as Jess watched the torso and head of the creature split in two before a sucking noise followed as the creature's body was ripped downward on either side of its hips as gravity brought it downwards.

A man stood there, his body now visible as the remains of the creature fell and bounced off the hard ground. The moonlight gleamed against his hair, highlighting his head with a silver halo as he brought the sword down slowly and rested the blade across his shoulder. A long, red coat covered his body, the lengths floating down past his knees and as he met her gaze the light of the full moon gave the impression that his eyes were like sharp steel. He made slow, strides towards her, the worn-out looking leather boots crushing the grass beneath his footfalls.

A smirk etched itself across his face as he sauntered towards her, the confident walk striking fear straight into Jess's heart. Every step he took towards her caused her to pant heavily, the air finding itself trapped in her lungs and as he stopped, his form towering over her, Jess felt the panic build inside her chest.

Then he crouched down towards her, his arm dangling effortless across his bent knee, the smirk on his face turned into a smugness that caused Jess to recoil as he deliberately took in a long, slow sweep of her body before meeting her gaze once again. A gloved hand reached out for her and Jess knew it was now or never, fight or flight her only option to escape his clutches. That man had taken down that creature without breaking a single sweat and she knew deep inside herself that fighting him would only get her killed. So she let her body take over as the instinct to flee overpowered her.

Thrusting her hand into her pocket she felt her fingers touch the smooth metal container. With one swift motion she pulled the can from her pocket and forced it into his face. There was a hiss as the spray left the tin, before the stranger cried out and fell backwards away from her. The skin around his eyes took on a red tinge as the pepper spray took effect and Jess took her chance and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Inhuman screams echoed around the darkness as she ran blindly forward. The thumping of her heart pushing against the cage of her ribs as she continued onward. The lifeless, broken leash still attached to her wrist and with determination not to look at the space where her beloved dog should have been, Jess whimpered.

Grinding metal sounded off from just behind her and even though fear was a solid presence within her mind and body the noise caused her to glimpse over her shoulder. The creature moved like wheels were attached to its feet and if Jess had of stopped long enough to look she would have seen the same circular saws carving themselves out of the creature's flesh just below the ankles.

Then she felt it, just as her head turned back. It was like her body had just slammed off a brick wall, the force sending her backwards only to be caught from falling by an arm around her waist. The air that flooded her lungs refused to come back out, causing her to gasp and gap her mouth like a fish out of water. The arm brought her closer and the warmth of the body holding her pressed against her like a furnace in the cool night. A hand cupped the back of her head, pushing her cheek into the softest leather she had ever felt and as she blinked with confusion she watched as the stranger pulled out a large, polished black gun.

Jess's eyes widened, the thought of that gun pressed against her temple causing the blood to drain from her body. Shivers violently ran through her muscles, causing her to shake and jerk uncontrollably in his arms but the gun didn't turn towards her, instead it was thrust outwards as the stranger fired several shots towards the creature.

It howled as the last bullet penetrated its skull. The heavy thump of its carcass hitting the ground hard vibrated the ground beneath her feet and caused the ever increasing panic in her body to overtake her. With the lack of oxygen and the sudden exhaustion that overcame her, she sagged against his arm; the strength of his grip was the only thing that stopped her falling. The sight of smoke wisping from the nozzle of his gun the last thing she saw before darkness spread across her eyes and she passed out.

* * *

Dante let out a long-drawn sigh and shook the unconscious woman draped over his arm. Maybe a little too roughly as her head bobbed and fell unceremoniously backwards and her limp arms sprawled outwards.

Tucking Ebony back into its holster, he lifted his hand and tapped the side of her cheek.

'Hey, wake up.' He muttered and gave her another yet gentler shake than before.

Not even a moan left her lips.

Sighing again, Dante turned his head and looked back to the area where the portal had been, it was gone now, as soon as she had come flying out of its depths, it had just vanished.

'Who are you?' Dante questioned her, of course no reply came.

Shuffling her so she steadied in his arm he heaved her upwards and tossed her over his shoulder, careful not to smack her head against the hilt of Rebellion as he did so. Gripping her firmly, by pinning her legs against his forearm, he scanned the area. Only the remains of demons littered the grassy area, the blood staining the grass around their corpses. It was going to be one hell of a mess to clean up, not for him of course, he wasn't going to do it, but you know for whoever did.

Shrugging as he complemented his own thoughts, he quickly grabbed her as she began sliding from his shoulder with the action. Turning around swiftly, the breeze caught the folds of his coat, blowing them upwards and away from his body allowing him access to the pocket of his trousers. Using the opportunely he stuffed his hand into its depths as he strolled nonchalantly away from the scene.

* * *

There was something following him, he knew it because the creature wasn't exactly being inconspicuous. The sound of claws tapped repeatedly on the hard concrete of the pavement and every time he halted his steps, the creature would halt also. It breathed to loud too; he could hear it from the shadows. So Dante just kept walking, waiting for the creature to make its move, his body ready and willing to take on anything that came his way. Although by looking at him you wouldn't have been able to tell, his gait was steady and gentle as if he normally strolled through the streets with unconscious women over his shoulder after slaughtering a dozen demons. Then again maybe he did after all he is who he is.

The buildings around him were run-down, most of them having fallen in on themselves long ago. Some resembled warehouses, others large building complexes that at one time or another had housed families or couples trying to start their lives in the world, but no longer. Now they were just rotting timbers and broken bricks, and to Dante, the scenic way home.

It was the red hue highlighting the end of the road that indicated he was almost there, the sign above his door like a beacon in the darkness. The woman over his shoulder was barely a burden, his strength only passingly noticing her slight weight but still he quickened his stride. Then the tap, tap, tapping of claws quickened with him.

It was more of a sense of annoyance than the sense of danger that made Dante huff under his breath, the creature being cowardly enough not to show its face irritated him more than his stoic expression would let on. Instead Dante slowed again, continued on his path and as the large neon sign looked down at him he smiled and taking the double steps in one go he slowly pushed open the door. The only place he could put her right now was the sofa in the corner of his office. Dust curled upwards as he dropped her neatly onto its worn-out cushions. It was then he heard it, the sound he had been waiting for, claws clipping and coming to a standstill on the hard floor.

Straightening, Dante stood to his full height and in one swift movement, brought both his cherished guns out and aimed them straight at the creature.

'What the hell?' Dante said taken aback, his guns slowly lowering from their position.

Upon the moonlight spilling from the street outside across his office a small, scruffy, black dog sat. Its ears pointed upwards in a bat-like manner as it stared up at him with large, brown eyes. Its tongue lulled out of the side of its mouth, panting heavily as its tails rubbed the dust to either side of its swiping. Turning back to look down at the woman, he noticed the lengths of a broken leash dangling from her wrist, glancing over his shoulder he noticed the clip dangle from the dog's collar.

'Really lady,' Dante said as he crouched down beside her, moving a few strands of messy hair away from her face, 'just who the hell are you?'

Before he knew it a small bump hit the side of his bent leg, as the small dog sat beside him and leaned its weight against his calf. It turned its head upwards over its shoulder and stared at him with the same expression from moments before.

'You're not a devil are you? It was more of a statement than a question. The soft thumping of the dog's tail against the floorboards echoed around the room.

'But what about her?' he asked the dog, tilting his head to indicated the pooch's owner. Rising to his feet, Dante moved towards his desk glimpsing every so often at the woman lying on his sofa and the small dog sat by her side.

Leaning his rear against the edge of the desk, he picked up the receiver of his old, black dialed telephone.

Cocking his head to the side to rest the receiver on his shoulder as he placed his weapons gently within reach on the desk behind him, he waited and listened as the phone rang.

'It's me,' he stated softly, keeping his voice low, 'you need to get over here.' He said down the line, 'I dunno, but I think I just found a clue.' He finished then dropped the receiver back into its holder.


	3. Chapter 3

Trish held the lengths of her hair from dangling in the young woman's face as she leaned over and roamed her gaze over Jess's face.

'Did you feel a demonic aura from her?' Trish asked, tilting her head upwards she stared directly at Dante.

Dante shrugged as he twirled the hilt of Rebellion slowly in his hand, the tip of the sword softly carving a nick into the floor.

'There was a demonic aura over the entire park.' Dante replied his eyes not leaving the unconscious woman.

Brushing her hair over her bare shoulder, Trish hovered her hand above Jess's still body, 'There is something there, but it's weak.' She announced as she straightened and placed her fist firmly on her cocked hip.

'Could be lingering traces of the portal,' she continued her eyes trailing away from the young woman back to Dante, 'and she just came flying out of the thing?'

'Like a missile,' Dante replied and swiped his hand through the air to emphasize his point.

'Then it just vanished?' Trish questioned, tapping her chin with the tip of her index finger she looked back down to Jess, 'she doesn't look like much of a threat.'

'Yeah,' Dante said and placed Rebellion along his desktop as he stood. Tucking his hands in his pockets he walked across the room and leaned over the headrest of the sofa, trailing his eyes down Jess as he did so, 'as for the threat, can't be sure for now.'

'What about that?' Trish questioned as she nodded her head towards the small dog that had now positioned itself on the windowsill of the large front window, its nose leaving smear marks across the glass as it glanced at the outside world.

'Honestly, I think it's just a dog.' Dante concluded. Trish remained silent as she glanced between them.

'I think it's best we keep an eye on them both, make sure that she is definitely human before we figure out what to do with her.' Trish muttered softly.

'Fine,' Dante grumbled and turning swiftly he made his way back to his desk, 'you can watch her as long as want.'

'Here,' Trish added.

'Huh?' Dante's head shot upwards before he turned on his heels to face her, 'so when you said we, you meant me, right?' Pointing at his own chest before dropping his hand he shook his head, 'no way.'

'We don't really have a choice, Dante' Trish smiled as she spoke; 'I'm leaving for a job in the morning and, Lady, is already out of the country.'

'But you can't just leave her here.' Dante spluttered his arms thrown wide to show her his office.

'I don't see why not.' Trish mused, 'I mean you are more than equipped to deal with her if it turns out she is a devil in disguise.'

Swaggering up towards him, Trish's smile widened as she neared, 'and after all you are the one who found her, so she is your responsibly'

Dante's mouth gaped slightly as he stared her aghast, 'You're joking, right?' he muttered after a moment of silence.

Trish only laughed and twiddled her fingers in the air as a goodbye before walking towards the door, 'I will drop a few feminine things by before I leave tomorrow, she might appreciate them.'

'Hold up!' Dante snapped talking a step forward and waited as Trish pushed halfway through the doorway.

'Yes?' she said sweetly over her shoulder.

Waving his hand towards Jess he frowned, 'what exactly am I supposed to do with her?'

Trish glanced towards the unconscious woman then back to Dante and winked, 'Oh I'm sure you can find something.' Then with a final smile she continued out the door and let it slam close behind her.

Dante's stomach growled, the noise much like a dying whale echoing around the vast space of his office. Rolling the back of his head against the large, cracked leather chair he glanced around at the trophies that donned his walls. Skulls of various demons were pinned by blades of different sizes and widths, other more exotic looking weapons placed at intervals between them. The more powerful of his weapons were stored beneath him, sealed tight within the confines of the basement with Trish having put wards around them to protect them from people or demons that may have sticky fingers.

Puffing out a long breath Dante sighed and rolled his head back to stare at the woman on his sofa. The knot of her messy bun had come undone and thick, chestnut brown hair spilled down towards the floor, the ends dipping softly into the dust covering the wood. There had been a moment a few minutes ago that he thought she might have been waking up as a soft moan had escaped her lips, but no, she slept on. Dante had mused whether or not to wake her himself, actually he had at one point tried to by prodding and softly shaking her, he had even had a long, deep thought about pouring cold water over her, then decided against it, he was a nice guy after all.

He smiled as the thought to dunk her in a cold bath came back to the forefront of his mind. It would be funny as hell and he owed her payback for pepper spraying him. The seductive thought brought him to his feet; a wicked smile etched across his face, demon or human revenge was definitely a dish best served cold, nice guy or not.

Then she stirred, slowly coming around to the world of reality and the smile dropped from Dante's face.

'Damn' he muttered to himself and made his way across the room to perch on the edge of the chipped coffee table at her side.

Jess blinked, the world slowly coming back in blurred waves. Her body felt weak and heavy, like she had slept for a fortnight. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands she yawned deeply, the sound coming out loud and long. Stretching her arms above her head she rolled her neck to the side, let out a deep, satisfied groan and opened her eyes.

Jess froze, the tension in her body snapping back into place like an elastic band as she stared at the bent knees directly in her line of vision. Sucking in a deep breath she trailed her eyes upwards and gasped as she scrambled up to the corner of the sofa.

'Please don't kill me' she cried out as she curled into herself within the cushions. Hugging her knees with both arms tightly she ducked her head into the crook of her elbow.

'If I was going to kill you, don't you think you would be dead already?' Dante muttered.

Jess peeked out through the gap in her arms, 'you could be some psychopathic killer who wants to torture me alive.' She spluttered.

Dante's eyebrows rose up his forehead and with a glance down at himself he spread his hands out and turned his gaze back to her, 'Do I look like one?'

Jess whimpered, her eyes roaming over the vast amount of red leather trailing of his muscular form. He wore a deep red waistcoat over what looked like a thin, black shirt. Buckles lined down one side of the waistcoat securely fastening it closed. What looked like crimson leather chaps over dark denim covered his legs.

'Yes' Jess whispered her eyes flickering across the shaggy lengths of his white hair. He pinned her with what now appeared to be pale blue eyes, not the sharp steel she had pictured before.

'You know, that hurts.' Placing his palm over his chest he leaned closer to her, 'after me saving your life and all, the first thing you say to me is I look like a psycho. Cuts me right here.' Patting the area on his chest he leaned away, 'I mean, where's the gratitude? Where's the thank you for saving me?'

Jess raised her head slightly, caution marred her face as she looked at him, 'you aren't going to kill me?' she whispered.

'Not tonight' Dante replied, stretching his legs out and crossing them at the ankles as he did so.

'Where am I?' Jess questioned the wariness still present in her voice as she glanced around the haphazard, messy office.

'My place' Dante replied his gaze still fully focused on her face.

'What happened?' she asked next her face bouncing back and a sigh escaping her as she caught sight of her slumbering dog on the sofa adjacent her own, 'Rex' she whispered softly under her breath as she clasped a palm against her throat.

'What do you remember?' Dante asked, his shoulders squaring as he brought his legs back up to a bent position.

'Only that I was out walking Rex,' Jess replied and nodded towards the dog. Dante's eyes followed and he glimpsed briefly in Rex's direction.

'Then what?' he intoned as he turned his head back.

'Then there was a light, I think it…' Jess whimpered and covered her mouth with her hand, scrunching her eyes closed she shook her head before glancing back at him, 'I think it pulled me in, the light and then there was that thing,' dropping her hand away from her face, Dante noticed the colour drain from her cheeks, 'what was that thing?'

'Demon' Dante stated.

Jess chuckled, the sound made more with nervousness than amusement, 'demons don't exist.'

'Hate to break it to you but they do,' Dante answered and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees as he did so, 'and that light you say you saw, it was a portal.'

The expression on Jess's face caused Dante to laugh, it was a mixture of 'is this for real' and 'dude, you're crazy'.

'You expect me to believe this?' Jess said tersely.

Dante just shrugged, 'believe what you want, if you don't believe your own eyes then who am I to argue with you' Standing up Dante left her and walked back to his desk. Spinning his chair until the seat faced him, he dropped himself heavily into it and slammed his heavy boots onto the desktop.

Jess frowned as she stared at spot on the table where he had just sat then with a shake of her head she scrambled to her feet and in one motion swept her dog up and tucked him under her arm.

Dante watched her as she marched towards the doorway, 'where do you think you're going?' he questioned, false amusement coating his words.

'Home' Jess snapped her wide eyes darting over the array of skulls lining his walls.

'That isn't your world out there.' Dante called across to her.

'I won't believe that' Jess replied her hand inches from the door handle when a gloved hand grabbed her wrist.

'I can't let you leave' Dante's voice was low as his breath tickled her ear.

'You can't keep me here.' Jess replied fear causing her words to wobble slightly as they left her mouth.

'I can,' he replied, his mouth moving so close she felt the brush of his lips as he spoke, 'and I will'

'Until when?' Jess whimpered, her body mimicking the shaking of her voice, 'how long do you intend to keep me here?'

It was one movement, the door span away from her so quickly that an involuntary yelp left her mouth as her back crushed against its hard surface. Dante pinned her within the cage of his arms, his body blocking her only options of escape. Leaning closer he blew a strand of her thick hair away from her ear and whispered.

'Until I decide whether I need to kill you or not'


	4. Chapter 4

Jess growled, a very annoyed 'I severely want to hurt you' human growl as she wriggled her torso against the hard back of the wooden chair. The man was fast she would give him that one, for before she knew what was going on he had her wrists handcuffed to the wooden slots of the chair.

Wriggling again she huffed and yelped when the chair threatened to overbalance to her side. A bump hit the edge of her seat and as she looked down to see his black boot stopping her from falling she threw him the look that accompanied her growl.

Using his foot to tip the chair back onto four legs he returned her murderous look with a cocky smile.

'Keep it up, next time your ass can hit the floor.' he said softly as he bent and leaned closer, 'choice is yours.'

'How about you go to hell' Jess spat her arms straining against the metal bindings around her wrists.

Dante straightened pulling his arm out of his sleeve as he did so, the red leather of his coat rustling loudly within the silent office, 'only if I can take you with me, babe'

Jess gritted her teeth her lips curling slightly in anger, 'let me go, you sick son of a…'

There was a swoosh of air as the fabric of his coat fanned out above her, before it fell across her face cutting off her sentence.

'Just be quiet' Dante muttered, his face frowning at the now covered woman. Stalking over towards the sofa she had previously laid on, he lowered himself slowly before stretching his body out along its length. Tucking his hand under his head he rested against the semi-flat cushion leaning against the armrest.

'This thing stinks' Jess's voice muffled by the material was small and soft as she attempted to shake her head to rid if from the confines of leather.

'Yeah well, you spend a night killing demons and tell me how you smell afterwards' Dante muttered, 'sorry princess, next time I tie you down I'll make sure I shower first.' then laughed as the coat covered head spun towards him.

'There will never be a next time' Jess muttered darkly, her face turning red from the heat of the coat and her own anger, 'you better pray I suffocate under this thing tonight or I swear to God that I will make you pay for this.'

Dante rolled his head towards her, the smile once again forming over his face at her words. Amusement at being threatened by this woman danced through his veins, at the same time the erotic image of her lithe, little body tied down below him sparked in his head.

'Now that's something I want to see' Dante chuckled to himself only to be drowned out by the sound of thrashing as Jess kicked and shook beneath his coat.

'Rex!' Jess shouted among the sounds of thrashing, 'do something'

Rex at that moment lifted his head from his lounging position underneath the coffee table, his eyes fixed on his thrashing owner before glancing at the man behind him. Crawling out from underneath the dark wood, Rex trotted happily over towards her and licked her hand.

'Good boy, attack.' Rex snorted, his dark, little snout turning once again to the strange man. Then ever so gently he padded over to the sofa and leaned his head on a gap of the cushions. The stubby, little tail wagging excitedly as Dante peeled open one eye.

'Rex?' Jess muttered, 'are you attacking?'

Rex lifted his two front paws onto the cushion, his small nose sniffing the leather waistcoat across Dante's torso before snorting again and lowering himself back to the floor, then with one spring landed heavily on the man's stomach.

'Oomph' The air rushed out of Dante's mouth as the dog strolled along the length of his body, his snout hovering inches from Dante's exposed face.

With one lick, Rex trailed his tongue across the length of Dante's cheek, leaving a large wet patch behind, then just as carefree as jumping on top of this new person, Rex slid down and wedged himself between the backrest and Dante's side. Snuggling into the heat as Dante swiped his sleeve against the salvia on his face the instant sound of snoring filled the room.

If Dante had been entirely human, he wouldn't have heard the small sigh that left her mouth. It was a sigh of defeat.

* * *

Jess stirred at the sound of creaking as weight was placed on the floorboards in front of her. She had fallen asleep at some point but with the darkness she was shroud in she wasn't entirely sure how long she had been out.

There was a tug as the coat was ripped from her body expelling the darkness with a burst of light. Squinting against the onslaught of brightness from the rays of sun that had managed to weave their way through the grimy windows, Jess hissed.

The pressure was released from her wrists and with the sudden loss of tension her shoulders slumped and her arms dangled helplessly at her sides with numbness. The sound of metal clanking together brought her round further as she stared up at a woman.

The long, blonde lengths of her hair glistened like spun gold in the light, the dark leather that covered most of her body emphasizing the paleness of her white skin. The handcuffs swayed as they dangled from her index finger and a look of annoyance flashed across her face.

'Wasn't exactly what I had in mind' she muttered to herself before chucking the handcuffs upon the top of a large pool table. Balls scattered across the felt, filling the room with an eerie clacking sound.

Bringing her tingling wrists upwards Jess attempted to rub feeling back into her skin and muscles, warily watching the woman from the corner of her vision.

'Thank you' Jess whispered softly her voice still heavy with sleep.

'I take it Dante didn't exactly spend much time explaining things to you last night, did he?' she asked her sunglass clad face turning towards the wall and the sound of running water.

'I don't like that man' Jess muttered darkly and shot the same wall a dark glare.

'That's a shame' the woman replied and with an extended hand helped Jess pull herself up from the hard wooden seat.

'My name is Trish' Trish announced.

'Jess' Jess replied while shaking the pins and needles from her hands.

Trish nodded in acknowledgement, 'How does a cup of coffee sound?'

'How does letting me go sound?' Jess grumbled.

Trish shook her head softly, 'it's not really an option right now, but there is a reason, which Dante should have explained to you last night.' Placing her hands on her hips she sighed.

'I don't want to hear any more bullshit about make-believe demons and portals' Jess fisted her hands before crossing her arms over her chest.

'Unfortunately that bullshit is our everyday lives here' Trish replied and gently placed a hand on Jess's shoulder, 'I'm sorry, but give me a chance to explain things to you over breakfast'

On cue Jess's stomach grumbled softly, looking up at the woman, who seemed to tower over her with Jess's head only reaching the bottom of her shoulder, Jess gave a wan smile.

* * *

'So, demons do exist?' Jess said, her voice soft as the words tried to process themselves in her head, 'and that light was a portal?'

'Yes' taking a sip of her coffee, Trish leaned against the back of the hard wood chair in the small kitchen behind Dante's office.

Dust covered most of the surfaces, well what was left of the surfaces that weren't covered in used or dirty dishes and cutlery. Sitting on the same kind of chair that she had spent the remainder of the night in was causing an aching numbness to spread over the cheeks of Jess's rear. Shifting awkwardly to find a more comfortable position Jess took a sip of her own coffee and frowned down at the table.

'So this really isn't my world then?' Jess asked her eyes trying to hold back tears that threatened to leak over her lashes.

'No' Trish replied before placing two fingers in between her cleavage and pulling out a fresh, white tissue. Handing it to Jess she smiled sympathetically.

'And I can't go home?' Jess asked as she reached across the table to receive the tissue.

'I'm sorry' Trish murmured softly.

'I don't have a home to go to, do I?' Jess whispered and at seeing the sad expression etching across Trish's face the threatening tears overflowed and dripped down her cheeks.

Leaning forward and resting her elbows on the table, Trish slipped her sunglasses off and placed them beside her, 'the thing is, these portals have begun opening all over the city and demons have been swarming towards them. We think that whoever is opening them is trying to find something or someone and up until this point nothing has ever come out of them.'

'Until now' Jess sniffed as she dabbed at the wetness across her cheeks.

'Until now' Trish confirmed before leaning back against her chair.

'And that's why he won't let me go' Jess said softly before rolling the tissue in her hand and fisting it.

'There was a demonic aura around you last night, we weren't sure if you were human or not' Trish admitted her blue eyes turning to find Jess's own.

'And now?' Jess asked.

'Nothing, no demonic aura whatsoever, you're completely human' Trish stated as she sipped from her coffee mug and glanced at Jess over its rim.

Jess half-laughed, half-hiccupped, 'you could have just asked me?'

'Demons lie' Trish said softly and gave Jess a small smile.

'How long do I have to stay here?' Jess asked.

'Until we find out what they are looking for or until we find out a way to send you home' Trish said honestly and tilted her head as the sound of running water stopped.

'I understand that' Jess said with a nod as she wrapped her hands around the heat of the mug, 'but do I have to stay here?'

Trish's smiled, 'you have nowhere else to go right now. Personally I wouldn't mind if you stayed with me,' with a small laugh she glanced at Jess from the corner of her eye, 'you're starting to grow on me'

'Then why can't I?' Jess asked her eyes flickering between Trish's face and the doorway.

'Because I have to go out of town on business, it's going to take a few weeks, so you need to stay here in the meantime.' Trish waited until Jess's eye fixed themselves back to her before smiling.

'With him?' Jess muttered her finger pointing towards the open door.

'Yes, with him' Trish chuckled, 'he really isn't that bad and under the circumstances he is the only one here that can keep you safe'

The sound of a door creaking open, drew Jess's attention to the doorway. Smooth skin stretched over a strong muscled torso appeared; water dripped a trail down the line between his abdomen drawing her attention to the v-shaped ridge disappearing into a pair of worn-out jeans. A towel covered his head as he wiped at the lengths of his damp hair, the only sound coming from him was the soft padding of his bare feet as he moved away.

Trish smiled as she saw the colour rise in Jess's cheeks, 'he won't bite you know' she chuckled before ducking her head around the doorframe to watch his muscled back stalk away from them down the narrow corridor before turning back to Jess with a large smile, 'well not unless you ask.'


	5. Chapter 5

'There are some clothes and feminine items in here' Trish smiled warmly as she handed the strap of the holdall to Jess before leaning in so she could whisper softly in her ear, 'there is also two hundred dollars in there for food, I'm assuming you don't want to eat pizza every single day.'

Leaning back to her full height Trish fixed her sunglass so they rested comfortably on the bridge of her nose before turning to Dante, who sat topless and relaxed behind his desk.

'Take care of her, remember what I told you' Trish said a little more sternly.

Dante just waved his hand in the air.

'Dante' Trish held a warning in her voice as she spoke.

'Yeah, Yeah, I hear you. Watch the girl, I get it' He muttered before leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

Trish nodded in his direction before turning and giving Jess a brief hug.

'Am I safe here?' Jess whispered before Trish pulled away, 'from him I mean' glancing over her shoulder Jess gave him a cautious glimpse before turning back to face Trish.

Cupping her cheek gently Trish smiled warmly, 'you're safe' before stepping away and swaggering towards the door, giving Jess one final wave before she left.

Jess sighed, her body still turned towards the doorway as her head willed and begged for Trish to return, but she didn't. Watching the dust float within the bright rays of sunlight she gulped loudly before turning back and taking in the intimidating form lounging behind the desk.

'Can I take a shower?' Jess asked, her voice shaking slightly at the prospect of having to spend the next few weeks alone with this man.

Dante's eyes remained closed, his hand lifting only to motion with his thumb behind him, 'it's in the back.'

Jess glanced over to her dog, his nose once again plastered against the large window to view the outside world.

It was more of a scamper than a run that Jess made past him, eager to escape his presence. Trish had explained everything to her, as much as she could within the thirty minutes before her departure. Explained the truth about who they really were and although Jess's mind rebelled against the new information, really the thought of Trish being a full-blooded devil scared her slightly. Still, if she had to choose she would prefer to spend her days trapped here with Trish rather than with him, because he scared her, so much more now than last night.

It wasn't the fact that he wasn't completely human, well it didn't help, but the fact was that even with what he did last night and with her saying she hated him, she didn't really, not now. With knowing what she did she didn't blame him, it was the fact that she was strangely drawn to him, that there was a charm to him that made it impossible to stay mad at him that scared her. It was the fact that she knew she could like him through time, that he would worm his way into her affections and that one day she could fully trust him, mind, body and soul. It was just too much and that's why she didn't want to stay in his presence much longer.

A frown grew on her face as she pressed her hand against the wood door of the bathroom, her fingers curling against the condensation and heat that still linger from his shower, 'he's an asshole' she tried to convince her mind with her words.

'What?' the muffled call from the office made her jump, her fingers scratching against the wood.

'Nothing' she called back and quickly shoved open the door and closed it behind her.

The mess and dirty tiles of the bathroom caused Jess's nose to wrinkle in disgust. Maybe her apartment hadn't of been the nicest of places to live, but she prided herself on keeping it clean and tidy, but this.

'This is just gross' Jess muttered to herself and stepping over a bunch of towels that looked like they had been dip-dyed in blood and muck she edged her way along the rim of the room.

* * *

Dante cracked open his eye at the sound of a small whine by his feet, rolling his head onto his shoulder he glanced down at the dog. Rex sat there, his tail wagging continuously as he stared up at him. Another whine echoed around the office as the dog jumped to its feet and danced beside him, the sound of his nails tapping against the floor merged with the whimpering.

'Go away' Dante muttered and waved his hand towards the small dog with impatience, but Rex just ducked and continued with his dancing.

It had been about an hour since she had disappeared into the bathroom and ten minutes since the dog had trotted over to him and started this strange behaviour. Sighing deeply Dante lowered his feet and rubbed the back of his head as the dog bounded up and slapped his knees with both paws.

Lifting himself to his feet Dante made his way towards the bathroom, the sound of claws following him as he did so. Banging on the wooden door, Dante leaned his forearm against the frame and waited until it opened.

An angry, pink face met his gaze as the door opened only enough that her head was visible, curling damp locks of dark hair roped down one side of her head, the tails dangling over one creamy bare shoulder. The heat had turned her natural pink lips deeper in colour, to match the hue that was now covering her cheekbones. Steam rose around her in a billowing cloud encompassing her slender frame as the door opened a few more inches.

Dante licked his lips, his mouth drying with the burst of heat that exited the door. A single whine floated through the air, drawing Jess's gaze downwards.

'What's wrong with your dog?' Dante questioned his eyes roaming along the pieces of exposed flesh as Rex growled and danced at his side.

'He needs to be walked.' Jess said sharply. Trailing his eyes reluctantly away from the curve of her shoulder he eyed the dog.

'Well how long are you going to be?' Dante muttered turning his eyes back to her, 'you've been in there over an hour.'

'Did you really expect me to shower in the mess you left?' Jess replied darkly and opened the door further to show the sparkling tiles and clean counters before closing it over again, 'you're a pig'

Dante shrugged and pushed himself from the doorframe, 'Cleaning lady is on vacation'

'Yeah, well I pity your cleaning lady, she deserves a metal for trying to clean after you' Jess spat and whipped a dripping lock of hair that had fallen across her face over her shoulder.

'Whatever' Dante sighed and looking back down at the still whining dog, 'hurry up'

'I'm a little busy right now' Jess answered and waved her damp hair towards him, 'you take him'

'Listen babe, I'm not a dog walker' Dante grumbled but the door closing in his face was her only response.

Dropping his head against the damp wood of the door, he glared at the dog at his feet. Rex continued to dance and whine as he scratched at the worn denim of Dante's leg.

'Dante?' The sound of a deep, male voice echoed through from the office, the familiar tones of the male indicating a saving grace from the small dog at his feet.

'Thank God' Dante muttered as he lifted his head and stepped over the dog. A tall, older man leaned against his desk. A cigar hanging from his lips, the smoke wisped up and circled the greying moustache beneath his nose. Grey streaked his aging hair and at the sound of Dante striding towards him from the corridor he turned and eyed him curiously.

'There you are' Morrison muttered as he removed the cigar from his mouth, 'I have a job for you, it doesn't pay much but it's something to tide you over'

'I'll take it' Dante snapped as he pushed his feet into the discarded boots beside his desk.

'I haven't told you what it is yet' Morrison replied shock slightly coating his voice only to be replaced by confusion as he watched the small dog dart out from around the desk.

'Don't care' Dante muttered as he stood and with one swiping movement drew his arms through his coat.

Lifting Ebony and Ivory he tucked them into their holsters and lifted a large, hallow guitar case from its perch behind his chair. Slamming it on his desk, he pressed the small release button underneath the catch and watched as the lid flipped open. Inside was a pale, maple wood acoustic guitar set within a red velvet lining. Ignoring the wooden instrument Dante pulled two small tabs from underneath and lifted it to show the false bottom. Sliding Rebellion into the case he slammed it shut forcefully.

Pulling the case strap over his shoulder as he snatched the small cardboard file from Morrison's grasp only to replace it with the length of a broken leash he stepped around the older man and headed towards the door. Pausing as he reached for the handle, Dante looked over his shoulder. Morrison stood there gaping at the leash his eyes flickering between it and the now overly excited terrier at his feet.

'The dog needs took out and there is a girl in the bathroom, don't let her leave' before Morrison could even respond Dante had slammed open the door and marched out into the bright sunlight.

* * *

The sun was setting as Dante reached the doors of his office, the smell of bleach and meat wafting towards him as he entered the door. Slinking the guitar case off his shoulder he placed it against the side of his desk before sliding off his coat and hanging it on the coatrack. Stretching he glanced around his office, the room was empty although several lamps cast a dull glow across the vast space.

Strolling across his office, Dante rubbed the back of his head relieving a crick that had formed throughout the day, closing his eyes and allowing a groan to leave his lips he rounded the coffee table and reached out to grab the handle of his fridge. The thought of a cold beer to end the day urging him on, but his hand only reached thin air. Rolling his head to the side until the bones of his neck cracked he took another step forward and reached again and again his hand only met air.

'What the hell?' Dante asked the empty room and opening his eyes he noticed the empty space where his fridge had been only hours before, 'where the hell did it go?'

Laughter echoed from the small kitchen behind his office, the higher pitch of a female followed by the deep chuckling of a male. Frowning Dante spun on his heels and making a last ditch effort to locate his missing appliance he allowed his eyes to wander his office, empty.

Marching over towards the kitchen Dante growled lowly as he pushed open the thin wooden door. Bright light burst out of the room, highlighting the corridor behind him and causing his shadow to stretch out along the wooden floor. At the table Morrison sat clutching a steaming mug in his hands, his cigar resting on the side of an old ashtray as it slow burnt itself out. On the other end of the table sat Jess, her thick hair tumbling down her shoulders in loose, natural waves. She pinned him with vivid, bright green eyes and as Dante met them he frowned. A slightly loose fitting blouse covered her small frame, falling slightly forward as she leaned against the table with joy, allowing a fair glimpse of cleavage to be visible form his viewpoint. Curving calves of creamy white flesh poked out from the side of the table as she crossed her legs, causing the material of a light, cotton skirt to fall towards her thigh.

The smell of cooking was heavier within the small space and as Dante turned to the sound of simmering on the stove his eyebrows rose at the sight of an actual kitchen. So she had cleaned while he was away and whatever was in that pot smelt good, really good.

'Where's my fridge?' Dante heard himself before he knew the words were ready to come out.

Jess stopped in her laughter, her only response was to look over her shoulder to the small fridge behind her.

'The element blew,' Jess announced before turning back, 'Morrison and I went out and got some new parts then moved it in here.'

'You took her out?' Dante said harshly as he fixed Morrison with a hard glare, 'I told you she wasn't allowed to leave here' he finished.

'You can't keep me locked up here twenty-four-seven, you know?' Jess said angrily.

Dante snorted, 'Just watch me' he hissed and slammed the door behind him as he left.

Jess turned her angry gaze towards Morrison, 'Is he always like that?'

Morrison looked at her slightly confused, 'No' he muttered softly, 'not usually, but he must have a reason.'

'Yeah, well I'll give him a reason.' Jess replied sharply, 'how often do you get him jobs?'

'Every couple of days, why?' Morrison asked suspiciously.

'Because, he is going to wish to never see my face again,' Jess said hotly, 'If he thinks he can keep me here under lock and key he has another thing coming.'

Morrison sighed, 'Now kiddo, don't be doing anything stupid'

'Oh, I won't,' Jess said softly shooting a dark glare towards the closed door, 'I'm just going to make his life a living hell until he lets me go.'


	6. Chapter 6

Wee shout to Semi-Chubby Girl. Thanks for your reviews. I'm glad your enjoying it so far. Did try and find you but couldn't don't know if it's cause I update via my phone or because I'm bloody blind :s... so if you want to pm me if you can that'll be grand xx

Ps. Technology hates me... My laptop is a moody cow and my phone thinks I'm stupid So if I'm late or delayed in replying that's why...

* * *

At the sound of ceramic being placed on the desktop by his feet brought, Dante's head rose up from where it sank into his chest. A large spoon rattled noisily as it settled itself within a large bowl. Steam drifted upwards from its contents and as the tantalising smell of beef wafted towards him the distant sound of feet thumping heavily on wooden steps echoed down the corridor.

Morrison rested his weight on his left as he hitched up his leg and leaned against the desktop, rolling his hat in his hands as he did so.

'Are you going to tell me or do I have to ask?' he said as he bent to scratch the ear of the small terrier that had run out behind him.

'You wanna know that bad, huh?' Dante murmured as he eyed the bowl.

'You're not acting like yourself, Dante' Morrison replied as he straightened and placed his hat rim down beside the bowl.

Pushing his feet up and off the desk, Dante leaned forward resting his elbows against the hard desktop, tilting his head to take in the aroma of the thick soup he eyed Morrison through the lengths of hair that fell across his face.

'I don't like it' Dante muttered his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked past Morrison towards his double doors.

'You don't have to eat it' Morrison stated and reached out towards the bowl.

A gloved hand grabbed his wrist just as his fingers touched the rim, 'Not that,' Dante sighed and pushing the older man's hand away he pulled the bowl closer.

'These portals,' Dante announced as he stirred the spoon within the thick concoction, 'they have no pattern, open randomly. Demons swarming towards them like it's their last fucking meal.'

'You think they're waiting for something?' Morrison questioned, resting his elbow on his thigh he leaned closer and lowered his voice, nodding his head towards the back corridor he finished, 'or someone?'

'Something like that,' Shovelling a large spoonful into his mouth, Dante moaned internally at the taste as his face remained impassive.

'And you think they're after the girl?' Morrison asked.

'Can't say for sure, but it's a possibility' Dante replied before shovelling another spoonful into his mouth.

Morrison hummed slightly and straightened.

Swallowing Dante dropped the spoon back into the bowl, 'who knows what else has come through those portals without us knowing, it was pure chance I was there when she came out'

'Do you think that they might be trying to get access to other worlds?' Morrison mused, turning to look at Dante straight on he continued, 'the demons, I mean'

Dante shook his head, 'It didn't even look like they were trying too.'

'Interesting' Morrison stated as he crossed his arms and rested his index finger against his chin, 'so as for the house arrest?'

'Can't take the chance' Dante stated firmly.

Morrison remained still a moment before pushing himself off the desk, 'Okay' he said with a nod, reaching for his hat he lifted it from the worn wood and placed it neatly over his greying hair.

As the elder man walked towards the doorway, the small terrier trotted after him, his stumpy tail wagging eagerly.

Bending down Morrison ruffled his ears with a smile, 'you better stay here and make sure Jess doesn't push him too far' Rex snorted out a quick sneeze before excitedly licking his hand.

'What?' Dante called out as Morrison once again rose to his full height.

Tilting his hat in Dante's direction Morrison smiled, pausing only as he reached for the door handle.

'You know what they say,' He said as he placed his foot out to stop the small dog from running past him, 'Hell hath no fury…' then with a small chuckle he opened the door and disappeared into the night.

Rex whined as the door closed, his small legs pumping as he dashed towards the window to watch the new person leave.

A heavy thud brought both their attention to the ceiling as dust bounced off the ceiling light and floated around them.

Leaning heavily back in his chair Dante tucked his hands behind his head and smiled.

'Bring it'

* * *

Bring it Jess did. Whenever she could she cleaned, loudly. Trying to make more noise than any one person could but it didn't seem to faze him. He just lounged there, alternating between his desk and the sofa in the corner of his office. Jess took every item of his clothing and washed them as he showered but the man, so proud and full of confidence didn't think twice about walking around in the nude. Though only under threat of death would Jess admit she might have sneaked a peek or two between her fingers when he entered a room, she was only human after all.

It was the end of the third day of banging and thumping her way around the office that Jess decided to up her game, also for the fact that she had given herself an extremely large headache. Convincing Morrison to help her was another thing. Though a few days of sweet smiles and large, puppy dog eyes from her little helper had him joining in with the conspiracy. Thank God for dogs with big, brown eyes or Jess would have fallen short on her mission.

The first thing she did as soon as Dante left on one of his jobs, was to invoke Morrison into slightly altering his jukebox. Though he grumbled all the way through the work and sternly stated that he would have nothing to do with her 'childish pranks' she smiled when he fitted the last vinyl into its setting.

Carefully wrapping all the large discs, she shipped them upstairs and hid them in one of the empty rooms. A large smile danced across her face as she crossed her arms playing with the locks of hair that bounced down past her elbow. The smile slipped from her mouth slightly as she nibbled on her bottom lip, maybe this was pushing it a bit too far, this or the phone call she had made that morning. Sucking air through her teeth she slowly twirled around to face the door, balancing on her heel as she did so.

Guilt wormed its way into her gut. The twisting remorse that she realised that she was becoming someone she didn't want to be, had never been before. The fact was that she wasn't even that mad at him anymore. As the days wore on and with time sitting upon her mattress giving her plenty of time to think of her situation, it could have been a lot worse. So he didn't let her leave, but he also never once stopped her from roaming and doing her own thing. He never once complained when Rex ran circuits around his office, barking at his invisible foes or jumping on him for attention, actually he said very little to her at all.

The fact all in all, it was herself really that was making the days miserable. Dwelling in her own self-pity. Had made it hard for herself to try and make the best of what life was dealing her at that very moment. Morrison himself had sat her down and given the 'he's not a bad guy, you should give him the benefit of the doubt speech'. Maybe he were right, maybe everyone was right.

Glancing over her shoulder to the pile of records neatly tucked into a box behind her, she dropped her head and stared at the flooring.

'I'm such a bitch, no wonder he won't talk to me' she muttered to herself.

With a sigh and a tight pinch on the bridge of her nose as the headache she had been battling the last few hours resurfaced, Jess let her arms drop to her sides and marched out of the room. Maybe if she was quick enough she could convince Morrison to put the vinyl back.

Rushing across the upper corridor, Jess paused slightly at the top of the stairs as the blood rushed towards her head. It was just a moment that her world spun a little, just a moment that she felt as if she was floating, before everything returned to normal. Giving her temple a little squeeze to relieve the pain she stepped down the stairs slowly. Gripping the handrail tightly she winced, each step causing her brain to throb and pulse horribly.

'Morrison,' she called softly as she reached half-way, 'Does Dante have any aspirin?

Morrison voiced echoed down the hall, bouncing off the walls and simultaneously ricocheting off the walls of her skull. It was as if he shouted through a loudspeaker right beside her ear.

Jess gasped, the pain intensifying to the point that dark spots had formed in front of her eyes.

'Morrison' her voice was soft, barely a whisper as she tightened her grip on the railing, the chips of rusted metal digging into her palm.

It was as if she had spent a night drinking, her throat had gone dry as her forehead became damp. The light reflecting against the wooden floor bounced and twisted in her line of vision as the knot in her stomach churned. A sense of nausea swept over her, the feeling low and distant compared to the violent drumming against her temple.

Even as Morrison ducked his head around the corner at the end of the corridor, she couldn't make out his face. It blurred and turned like an abstract painting.

'Jess?' Again the sound exploded inside her head and just as if she had been punched her head whipped back.

The sound of heavy foot falls, crashed and ploughed through her causing the drum to give an angry encore. The feeling in her body was gone, it was numb. The entire world around her spinning in an agonising hurricane of light and sound, then the flash came. It was like a camera flash had gone off directly in front of her eyes, leaving behind a spiralling image of green. The colour floated within the darkness as a cold wind blew at her. Goose pimples formed across her skin, even underneath the protective heat of her clothing, her skin puckered. Then the sounds came, howling and hellish growls mewing at her from the shadows.

Another flash knocked her head sideways, the image of a gravestone, old and decrepit, covered in ivy and moss as it began to crumble, a name was carved into its centre. Then just as suddenly as it appeared it was gone. The flash leaving behind the worst pain she had ever felt. It was as if a sledgehammer had been smashed against her skull.

Gravity pulled her downwards, her feet leaving the safety of steps. It was as if she was falling from a great height, her body reacting in slow motion. The only glimpse of the world around her was a flourish of red in the corner of her eye. When her body landed hard in a firm grasp her world went into darkness. A sudden stop of consciousness as if someone had just flicked a switch and sent her to sleep.

So she didn't hear the words being shouted to her, didn't feel her body being moved and didn't feel the cold slide of blood that dripped from her nose.


	7. Chapter 7

The groan that left her mouth was like that of a dying animal as he soothed the last of the dried flakes of blood from her upper lip. For a moment there he didn't think that it would ever stop pooling out of her small, up-turned nose. Her eyelids fluttered slightly as she winced in her sleep causing the smooth skin over her nose to wrinkle slightly. It caught his attention, his eyes drifting across her pale face he noticed that there was a scattering of freckles over her cheeks. So close to the colour of her skin that they could hardly been seen if the white pallor of her flesh hadn't of been there.

Skimming his thumb over the small marks he tilted his head to take in the gentle slope of her chin then the slight imbalance of the symmetric of her mouth. One side curved up higher than the other, giving her a charm that he hadn't notice before, probably because she hadn't shut her mouth from complaining since she got here. Waves, upon waves of thick hair floated around her, its natural tone muted by the dull light.

The sound of footsteps behind him caused him to pull his gaze away as Morrison handed him a glass of water.

'I couldn't find any pain medication' Morrison kept his voice low as he spoke, his brow dipping at the same time.

'She's going to need it' Dante replied, keeping his voice down so it matched the older man's level.

Grabbing his hat and coat from the other sofa, Morrison moved quickly towards the door 'I will be as quick as I can'

Watching as the doors swung closed, Dante gently lifted the back of her head and slipped another cushion underneath. A small gasp escaped her lips as he moved her, causing them to part and show him the small amount of blood smeared across her teeth.

'Shit' using another tissue he dipped it into the water glass and carefully held it above her mouth, squeezing slightly so the water dripped between her parted lips.

It was the cough as the sudden coldness hit her dry throat that woke her. It was as if her body had gone into spasm causing her back to arch off the cushions and her head to sink downwards. The sound of air pushing itself into her lungs echoed around the room before she reared upwards. Deep pants left her mouth, the inhales so strong it was as if she had been holding her breath underwater.

Her chest wheezed loudly, catching in her throat and causing her to cough violently as pain etched itself between her ribs. A hand cupped the back of her head, keeping her still before the cool press of glass against her lips brought her focus back to reality. Sharp eyes stared at her, pressing the glass harder towards her without a word before he tilted it and let the coolness seep slowly into her mouth.

It was with great effort that she swallowed it, the metallic taste of her own blood sliding down her throat with it. There was a burning on the side of her tongue indicating that she must have bitten it at some point.

As the glass disappeared, she felt herself being lowered back down to the depths of the cushions, the headache now just a thrumming behind her temple.

'What happened?' Jess murmured, closing her eyes as she felt her head touch down.

'I don't know' Dante admitted, the words coming out low and breathless as he sighed at the same time.

Turning her head Jess glanced at him from underneath her half-lowered lashes.

'Who is Malory Westbrooke?' Jess whispered, turning her head some more so she could take in the full view of his face.

There was no recognition on his face, the name falling within the space between them like lead as he half-shrugged while placing the glass down beside him. A soft whimper sounded off by her hand as the press of a wet nose nudged against her fingers. Jess smiled softly, the corner of her mouth turning upwards in a half-hearted gesture as she rubbed her fingertips against the soft fur of Rex's mouth.

'Why do you ask?' his voice circled her mind for a few seconds before she could fully process his question.

Lifting her gaze from her dog as he snuggled his snout into her palm, Jess blinked at him expecting him to repeat his question. However he just sat there, his elbows leaning on his knees as he stared at her. Gulping slightly at having his full attention Jess turned her eyes away before narrowing them in an attempt to grasp the fading memories.

'There was a grave,' she stated with a small shake of her head, 'an old one with her name on it.'

Dante frowned as he leaned closer, roaming his gaze across her face as he listened. The ashen colour of sickness was starting to fade, bringing the slightest amount of pink back into her cheeks, although the paleness was still evident, highlighting the deep tone under her heavy eyes. Jess turned her eyes back to him, causing his own to return back to her gaze from their wandering.

'Just before that there was a light' she continued as she attempted to rise by pushing herself upwards on her elbows, but as she moved the room spun and with a puff of air escaping her mouth she allowed herself to drop back downwards.

'Did you hit your head?' Dante asked, the seriousness on his face more than she could take at that moment as he rose to his feet and leaned over her.

As he lifted the waves of her hair to example her scalp, Jess wheezed out a small laugh. The laugh caused him to pause and drop the lengths before perching on the edge of the coffee table. He gave her a small smile as she turned her face back to him.

'Maybe,' she replied through her chuckle then winced as pain rocketed up the side of her forehead. Lifting a hand she gingerly touched the area, 'feels like I did.'

'Yeah,' a small laugh caught her attention as she watched unabashed as the smile spread across his face. It gentled his masculine face, smoothing it and lifting the hardness from his eyes. It kept her mesmerised to his features and as he shook his head she stared in wonder at the lengths of white that danced over his eyes.

'What do you think it means?' Jess whispered, her eyes still solely fixed on his face.

'I think it means you had one hell of a headache' Dante chuckled and shrugged as he rose and held out a hand towards her, 'do you think you can stand?'

Jess blinked once then twice before glancing around the darkened room. Reaching out her own hand she slid her palm into his. It was hot, hotter than she had imagined. Perhaps the coldness lingering in her body made if feel as if he could burn her up with his touch but at that moment his heat was like a lifeline and she grasped it firmly.

Slowly swinging her feet to the floor she used her free hand to push into the worn-out seat and balance herself. The room swayed, not as intense as before but like she was rocking on a boat in choppy water and as she pushed herself upwards she felt as if the floor beneath her was moving from beneath her feet.

He stopped her from falling backwards, the hand that had gripped her hand pulling her into his chest and cradling her as she dipped. He was so solid and compact against her and at that moment she fisted her fingers into the material of his sleeve, his strength the only thing keeping her from falling.

Lowering her back to the cushions, Dante slid his hand up to the nape of her neck forcing her head towards him as he watched the pupils of her eyes dilate and retract.

'I think I might just stay here' she breathed.

'Good idea,' Dante replied as he rubbed the back of her neck before helping her lay flat once again, 'try sleeping it off'

'Okay' Jess whispered as she closed her eyes and smiled as weight settled against her side. She lifted her shoulder up to protect her ear as Rex snuggled into her and snorted softly against her cheek. His small front leg spread across her chest and the instant feel of his heat soothed her as she slipped easily into slumber.

* * *

Dante watched her from his desk, giving her the space she needed to sleep. The soft snoring from her dog pressed close against her filling the empty silence of the office.

Crossing his arms over his chest he watched the steady rise and fall of her breathing as he raked his brain for the answer he was searching for. Even though he had told her he didn't know what she was talking about, the sound of that name was familiar to him and frustration was etching into his body at not being able to place it. The sound of the large double doors leading from the outside world into his office distracted him from his own thoughts.

Water dripped from his coat and hat, pooling around his feet as his shoes squelched against the wooden floor. Shaking the ends of his coat Morrison lifted his hand and rubbed it down his face, shaking it as it left his chin. Rain dripped from his fingers and as he shrugged his drenched coat of his damp shoulders he sighed heavily and made his way towards the coatrack, a trail of water left in his wake.

Glancing over at the now sleeping young woman, he neatly placed a paper bag onto the desk by Dante's hip.

'How is she?' He asked

'She woke up,' turning his head, Dante reached from the small bag and peeked inside. Several small bottles and packets of pain-killers littered the inside. Glancing from the contents to Morrison the older man just shrugged in response.

Dropping the bag back onto the desktop Dante placed a hand on either side of his hips and pushed himself upwards until he sat on its top.

'She said something strange' he stated and fixed his gaze on the older man's face when he turned to look at him, 'she said that she saw an old grave.'

'Hmmm' Morrison made the sound through his lips as he glanced at Jess.

'Do you know the name Malory Westbrooke?' Dante questioned.

'Sounds familiar, why?' Morrison asked as he turned his gaze back to him.

Dante waved his hand in Jess's direction, 'she said that was the name on the grave'

Morrison's eyebrows shot upwards, 'You don't say? Want me to see what I can dig up?'

Dante nodded his attention fixed on the slumbering woman, 'Yeah,' glancing at out of the corner of his eye to Morrison he finished, 'If what she says is true, it could help us figure out what the hell is going on'

'Don't see how an old grave is going to help,' Morrison sighed as he turned on his heels and retraced his steps towards the coatrack. Dragging the sodden material of his coat back across his torso he flinched slightly as water soaked into his clothing.

Slapping the hat on his head Morrison shivered as cold rainwater dripped down his neck before grunted softly and marching towards the door but paused mid-step as he passed Dante.

'Did she see anything else?' he asked.

'Just said that there was a light' Dante responded.

'A light, right' Morrison muttered and continued on his way, 'that's a big help'

Dante listened to the doors closing as Morrison left and watched his shadowed profile walk past the large window before hopping down and grabbing the paper bag from his desk. Opening it as he walked Dante fingered through its contents and pulled out a small bottle of aspirin. Rolling the top of the bag over, he set it down beside the glass of water that sat on the coffee table. Turning the small plastic bottle in his hand he skimmed the label before setting it down too.

'I ssssee you' a deep voice rumbled from beside him, causing Dante to tilt his head upwards from his bent position. It was raspy and hoarse, the tone snake-like as it hissed out the words.

Jess's head turned slowly towards him, her face still calm and peaceful but above her features hovered a mist, a foggy mask that looked ugly and demonic. It weaved and twisted as if it couldn't contain its form, a face disappearing into the faint fog and then reappearing through its centre. It was pointed and haggard looking as if the sides of its face had been sliced clean off, where eyes should have been there were only deep empty pits. Its mouth pointed into a V-shape, wisps of mist floating in and out as it opened its mouth and grinned wickedly. A forked tongue quickly slipped out and flicked the air as if tasting its surroundings like a serpent.

It pinned him with its empty sockets, its wicked smile turning more demonic the longer it stared at him.

'Sssshe is oursss' it hissed. Its tongue coiled around its mouth, pushing mist outwards like a cold breath.

Dante straightened smiling back at the creature with a confident grin, 'too bad, I found her first.' He stated as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

'Ssson of Sssparda,' the creature hissed, diluting and un-diluting its features as it spoke, 'you cannot ssstop usss, ssshe is oursss'

Dante snorted and watched as the creature faded, its face almost invisible as the mist evaporated before a hiss hung in the air and it said its last words, 'give usss the key'

A sound like steam shooting out of a boiling kettle sounded around the office as its tongue slithered out towards him. A soft growl followed causing the creature to abruptly stop, its tongue retracting quickly into its mouth. The mist inverted, turning the face away from Dante.

The creature's smile slipped from its face as rows of white, pointed teeth levelled with its eye-line, a small gulp was audible as its eyes widened and before it could move a set of jaws snapped.

The sound of Rex's mouth clamping closed repeatedly as he bit at the mist as it moved and weaved between his teeth echoed around the office. The fast movement of his bites almost overpowered the mist-like creature. It hissed violently once more and with a popping sound it burst into tiny spirals of smoke.

Rex looked up at him, his stumpy tail wagging happily as Dante bent down and ruffled his head.

'Good boy' he laughed as he knelt down and slowly turned Jess's face, examining it for any damage. She lay still, her breathing even and quiet as she slept on. Giving the dog another stroke he trailed his eyes from her face and looked at him, 'so we have their key, huh? Now we just have to find the damn door.'


	8. Chapter 8

Thunder rolled deeply through the sky, the force so strong it rattled the walls and windows. A bolt of lightning blasted above the clouds, sending a flash of light through the early morning dullness. Dante moaned, grabbing his pillow he pressed it over his head to block out the noise. The storm from last night had begun to reach its peak and as it hovered above the building the thunder once again shook its foundations. Another flash lit up his room, sending light through the gap of the pillow and his mattress.

Growling lowly at the disturbance he fisted the pillow and chucked it at the window. It bounced off the glass, knocking several empty beer bottles from the dresser beneath. They clinked and chattered as they rolled and rubbed against each other over the rubbish littered floor of his room.

A howl sounded up the stairs from below. It was a cry towards the power of the storm, a piercing wail that sent eerie echoes through the air. Groaning Dante turned on his back and threw an arm over his face to block out the light. Scratching an itch on his stomach he paused as the sound of his door creaking open slowly reached his ears. Lifting his arm slowly he looked down his length to the wooden door facing the bottom of his bed. It continued to creak open, seemingly of its own accord. Frowning he rose on his elbow then pushed himself to a sitting position. The doorway was empty showing only the hallway beyond its depths.

Thunder once again rolled above the building as another flash erupted in the heavens. Straining his neck he once again looked beyond the door, nothing. Shrugging to himself he sighed.

'Must have been the thunder' he muttered to himself before flopping back down to the mattress.

A puff of hot air touched his cheek causing Dante to still, staring at the ceiling his eyes edged towards his line of vision. The bed beside him was draped in shadow, covered in a darkness void of light. Another breath blew itself over his face from the wall, a hot and moist action causing Dante to slowly slip his hand to the unit beside his bed.

The cold touch of metal met his fingers as he felt the handle of Ivory. Again thunder rolled across the sky, its power directly overhead caused Ivory to slip between his fingers and thump against the floorboards as the room trembled. Lightning again lit up the room, sending light into the shadow. Wide eyes stared back at him only inches from his face. White circled the darkness of its pupils and as Dante spun out of his bed, he grabbed Ivory's twin from his unit as a howl echoed around his room.

Pointing the nozzle of his gun at the creature in the shadows, Dante edged backwards towards the doorway, his finger held firmly on the trigger. Using his free hand he slammed his palm against the switch on the wall, sending light into the dark room.

The creature turned its head towards him before it sprawled itself sideways across his mattress, tucking its head into the space underneath his pillow.

'Jesus, Rex' Dante spat as he lowered his gun, the small tail of the dog wagging as his voice floated in the air.

Tucking Ebony into the waistband at his back, Dante rubbed a hand down his bare torso. Eyeing the canine that had now overtaken his bed he stepped forward and bent to retrieved Ivory from the floor before tucking it neatly in beside its twin.

Stretching as he grumbled disgruntledly, Dante crossed the room and lifted a shirt that was rolled in a ball on the floor, lifting it to his nose he sniffed it before throwing it across the room where it landing in a heap beside the far wall. Pulling open a draw on the dresser beside his bed, he tugged out a T-shirt and slipped it over his head. Pulling the hem at the back, he fixed the material over his pistols comfortable before rubbing his neck and looking one more time at the mutt that had invaded his space.

The dog had shifted over the mattress, stuffing its body underneath the quilt that covered his bed so that only two skinny rear legs peeped out from its confines.

Dante huffed as he dropped his hand only to tilt his head and sniff the air. The smell of brewing coffee filtered into the room, followed by the mouth-watering aroma of bacon. A grumble rolled across his stomach, the noise urging him to move towards the mingling scents.

His bare feet made soft padding sounds against the wood as his soles met the floor with each footfall. It was the only sound between the rolling drums of thunder that had begun moving away from directly above him. It was soon replaced with the sounds of bacon hissing and crackling as he reached the bottom of the stairs, the smell now thick in the air as he neared the kitchen.

Light shone from underneath the doorway and as he pushed it open he squinted against the onslaught of unnatural light.

She stood by the stove, the heat from the pan having turned her cheeks a healthy pink. The waves of her chestnut hair were tied in a high ponytail that showed off her slender neck. Dante hesitated a moment in the doorway, his body still as he watched her turn the sizzling meat with a fork. Jess turned to him, a genuine smile spread across her face, the first he had seen since she arrived. The smile seemed to stretched to her eyes while the light caused them to glisten and shine like emeralds.

'Good morning, some weather we're having' her voice was strong and melodic.

Dante urged himself forward but his body seemed rooted to the spot. Frowning he looked down at his feet checking to see if they were glued to the floor.

'Coffee?' Jess asked innocently as she twisted her body away from him only to turn her head back at his silence, 'Dante?'

Dante's head whipped up from staring at his unmoving feet; 'sure' he muttered and with great force managed to pull himself out of the doorway.

He walked towards her, slow steps to take in the figure in front of him. She was smaller than he was, with her waist only reaching the edge of the counters, she was slim too. Slender but with healthy curves at her hips and as Dante trailed his eyes over the shape of her back and legs he smiled when he saw her own bare feet from underneath the hem of her trousers. They were dainty and slim and as he watched her balance on her tiptoes to reach up for a plate on a shelf above her he jerked before trailing his eyes upwards at the sound of his name.

'Do you want eggs?' Jess repeated as she fell back onto the soles of her feet.

Looking over to the shove once again, Dante took another step forward and glanced at the array of food.

'What's this?' he asked, frowning as he turned back to her.

'Breakfast' Jess muttered her eyes turning away from him as the colour rose higher on her cheeks, 'I've been a bit of a bitch to you, haven't I?'

Dante shrugged as he walked behind her, a small smile forming over his lips as he looked down at the back of her head. Leaning against the counter on her other side he removed the smile quickly as she turned back to face him.

'I want to say thank you too.' She admitted and sheepishly glanced up at him from under her lashes, 'you've saved my life and I haven't even thanked you for it and for last night as well'

Dante crossed his arms over his bare chest and nodded. Jess gave him a wan smile as she turned back to the stove before slipping strips of crispy bacon onto a plate.

'Coffee should be ready' she said to him and made a jester with her head towards a small appliance behind him.

Pushing himself off the counter Dante turned and frowned as he stared at the steaming glass pot. It sat in a holster beneath a white plastic surround, a small red light pulsing at the side.

'I have a coffee pot?' he muttered

'I found it in the pantry.' Jess replied absentmindedly as she spoon a generous amount of scrambled egg onto the plate beside the bacon, before turning back and placing a small stack of pancakes on a side plate.

'I have a pantry?' Dante questioned, tilting his head he looked at her with genuine shock.

The look on his face caused Jess to chuckle and with a nod she pointed towards a slim door on the wall beside the fridge. Dante turned on his heel and stretched out. Grabbing the small, circular handle he pulled the door open and stared at the lines of shelves that perched inside. It was mostly empty except for a few scattered tins.

'Huh, would you look at that' Dante muttered with a laugh before closing the door.

'I also found a microwave and a blender' Jess smiled as she placed the plates of food on the table.

Sliding the chair away from the table, Dante dropped himself into the seat as Jess set a steaming cup beside him and slipped a fork onto his plate.

Placing herself on the chair opposite him with her own mug wrapped tightly in her hands she watched him shovel food into his mouth. With a small smile she took a sip of her coffee and puffed out a small sigh.

'I'm sorry' she said with a soft voice. Dante paused in his chewing and looked at her over the table top, his fork half-way to his mouth.

'Huh?' he questioned as he leaned his forearm on the edge of the table.

'For you know,' Jess shrugged offhandedly and bit on her lower lip, 'being such a pain in the ass'

Dante slowly moved the fork to his mouth and slipped in the food that had perched on it.

He continued to chew as she stared at him, the silence hanging in the air before she placed her mug back onto the table.

'This is the point where you apologise' she said with a small frown.

Dante continued to chew but a large grin spread across his face as he did so, when he swallowed he followed the action by spearing a strip of bacon and forcing it into his mouth.

Jess just sighed, the action causing her shoulders to slump slightly as she sank into the seat.

'At least let me go out,' it was a long shot and she knew it but as he remained silent and didn't immediately say no she straightened, 'I mean just for a walk,' with a small chuckle she fixed her gaze on his face, 'My dog gets out more than I do.'

Dante chewed the remains of his food slowly before swallowing and watched as the light bounced off her eyes, turning the colour a more vivid green. A small lump formed in his chest as he thought on her words and with a groan he dropped the fork onto his plate.

'I'll make you a deal' he said with much hesitation. Jess straightened further in her seat, leaning slightly forward as she nodded eagerly, 'I let you go for a walk,' holding his index finger up to make his point he continued, 'once a day but only if I take you and you don't leave my side'

'Deal' Jess called out and clasped her hands together as she giggled.

'I'm not finished' he stated and waited until her attention was fixed on him, 'if I'm not here, you don't leave this building'

'Okay' with a nod Jess grinned happily.

Picking up his fork once more Dante continued to consume his breakfast, glancing every so often to the woman across his way. Jess grinned into her coffee mug the smile not even slipping as she brought it to her mouth and sipped.

The kitchen door suddenly burst open, causing Jess to jump and her coffee to slosh in the mug. Steading her hand over its top she clasped it firmly and set it down before her shaking hands spilled it further.

Morrison trudged across the room, his feet leaving large foot-shaped puddles behind. Dragging the chair out from its position between Jess and Dante, he threw himself into and slapped a damp folder onto the table.

Dante lowered his fork and stared at him silently as Morrison turned and fired him a stern look.

'I found Malory Westbrooke' he stated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys quick note, I haven't put a disclaimer up on each chapter, that's because I put it up on my profile because I know I would forget. Also if you like the story feel free to review and give me your thoughts on how you think I can improve the story or if there is a direction you want me to go. I know its a bit slow at the moment, but i'm trying let you get to know the characters and become familiar with the plot. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Pushing the plate of half-eaten food to his left so that it was far enough away to make room but close enough to still access, Dante pulled the folder towards him.

'That was fast' Dante muttered absentmindedly as he flipped open the cardboard file.

'It's the age of the internet' Morrison replied and smiled kindly as Jess placed a steaming cup by his hand and lifted his discarded, wet coat from the back of his chair.

'I had just about convinced myself that I'd imagined it' Jess admitted as she draped the soaking material over her arm.

'I wish you had of,' Morrison said as he twisted in his chair to look at her, 'considering what I found'

Worry flashed over Jess's face, causing her to nibble hard on her bottom lip as she fretted. Looking over towards Dante, her worry increased as she saw the frown that marred his face.

'Should I leave you to it?' Jess whispered, ducking slightly to speak to Morrison as not to disturb Dante's attention.

'No' Even though her whisper was soft, Dante answered her without looking away from the papers, 'you're better off knowing this'

Dropping a hand onto the back of Morrison's chair, Jess leaned forward slightly, 'does it have anything to do with me?' she questioned nervously.

This time Dante did raise his head, pushing his elbows off the table he slouched back in his chair, draped his arm over the back and left it dangling in the air.

'You could say that?' he said with a small nod.

'How?' Jess asked before swallow hard against the sudden dryness in her throat.

Dante leaned forward once again, adopting the same position he had been in before, only this time as he moved he lifted a printed copy of an old newspaper clipping and held it out towards her.

'Take a look.' He stated and waved it towards her when Jess hesitated to claim it.

Jess closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath to calm herself. She knew the information on the page was going to change things, could feel it in her bones as a cold foreboding feeling of dread overcame her. Opening her eyes on a long exhale, Jess gave him a worried glance as she took the page out of his hand.

It was a copy of an old newspaper article depicting the death of Malory Westbrooke, scanning over the headlines quickly she glanced at the black and white photograph underneath. Jess's eyes opened wide, her breathing caught in her throat causing her to sound out a small strangled cry. The paper in her hands rustled as her body began to tremble. There was a distant sound of sloshing material as Jess's arm went limp, sending Morrison's coat tumbling to the floor.

With her hand now free she raised it and clasped her throat.

'Oh my God' she whispered, the words an understatement to the shock.

For the black and white picture in the article was of her. This Malory Westbrooke was identical to her in every way except for the clothes she wore. Lace danced around her neck, decorated with a large, jewelled pin at the bottom of her throat. The dress looked heavy covering every inch of her from neck to toe.

A hand touched the base of her back, causing Jess to trail her eyes away from the photo. Morrison gave her a tender smile and gently placed pressure on her back.

'Why don't you sit down' he said. Jess only nodded and dropped down heavily in the chair that he had pulled around beside him. It rocked slightly as she misjudged the seat centre, but eyes glued back to the photo Jess just rocked with the motion until the chair came to a stop.

'How is that possible?' Jess looked up from the paper, her eyes moving between the two men, 'I'm not even from this world, right? How can she look like me?'

Dante just shrugged, stretching his arms out he leaned back in his chair and tucked his hands behind his head, before turning his gaze towards Morrison.

'What else did you find out?' he asked.

Pulling the folder towards him, Morrison shifted in his seat as he flipped through its contents. Pulling a page from the centre he handed it to Dante.

'Seems as if Malory was noted as a famous physic back in the eighteen hundreds, her predictions being so accurate that it caught the attention of several members of royalty, most notable the King of Denmark.' Handing Dante a second page, depicting a faded picture of Malory with the royal family, Morrison continued, 'Rumours were at the time she had become the King's mistress while spending several years predicting the successes and failures of the empire.'

Dante tossed the page onto the table, 'well if you're going to screw around can't do much better than royalty, eh?

'That's not all,' Morrison replied, 'In eighteen-sixty-three, Malory was exiled from Denmark and returned back to her hometown, where she disappeared until the summer of eighteen-sixty-four. Word spread that she was pregnant with the King's illegitimate child, however no birth records or proof that a child existed were ever found.'

'Then what happened?' Jess turned slightly in her seat, the photograph momentarily forgotten as she listened to Malory's story.

'Well,' Morrison began, 'it seems after she reappeared, people started reporting her showing strange behaviour, she would be found roaming the streets in a state of hysteria, screaming and cursing that demons were haunting her.' Lifting another sheet from the pile, Morrison pulled it closer and scanned its contents, 'in the winter of eighteen-sixty-four, a family member called the police when they found Malory drawing symbols on the walls of her room with her own blood.'

'Do you have a picture of them?' Dante question his interested peeking as he leaned forward.

'No,' Morrison admitted, 'the symbols were washed away before any reporters could enter the scene, however according to a police report a judge ruled to have Malory committed to an insane asylum under the care of a Doctor Winston Lockheart.'

'Lockheart? I know that name' Dante muttered as he snapped his fingers trying to place the name in his head.

'You should,' Morrison stated, 'Lockheart was a pioneer when it came to mental health. There is a wing in the hospital dedicated to him and his work and several of his belongings are now on show in the science hall at the museum.'

'That's right,' Dante said as he leaned on his elbows, 'his journals'

Morrison nodded in agreement then sighed, 'there is a gap of two years here before her death, the reports state that it was suicide but I'm not so sure'

'Why?' Jess asked softly as she turned her head and scanned the article beside her, 'it says here she left a suicide note.'

'Yes, one that has never been seen again and they never actually reported how she killed herself.'

'So, you think something nasty got to her?' Dante said as he flipped a page he was reading and glanced at him.

'It's a possibility, but we will never know for sure unless we see what's inside those journals.' Morrison stated.

Dante grinned as he leaned against the back of his chair, 'so you're thinking a little B & E then?'

Morrison nodded his own smile reflecting Dante's grin, 'we need birth reports, death reports, autopsy reports.'

'And a little light reading from the dear old doctor's diary, huh?' Dante chuckled.

'What are you saying?' Jess gasped as she looked between the two men, 'are you going to steal that man's journal?'

'I wouldn't say steal,' Morrison admitted as he scratched his moustache with the tip of his index finger.

'Burrow' Dante interjected.

Jess narrowed her eyes at him, 'burrowing without permission and stealing is the same thing'

Dante shrugged, 'depends on your perspective of things'

'It could be a clue on how we can get you home' Morrison interrupted just as Jess opened her mouth to retort.

Whipping her head round Jess paused as she took in the seriousness of the man's face, 'really?' she murmured.

'The more we know, the closer we get' Morrison replied with a smile.

Jess's eyes dropped as she stared at the table top as thoughts flittered through her mind. She wanted to go home, so much. This world felt strange and alien to her, not that she had seen much of it from the confines of these four walls, but the thought of breaking the law didn't sit well with her either. Not even once had Jess broken the rules, never going over the speed limit, she didn't even sample the trail mix at the supermarket that was free, just in case. Her irrational fear of those flashing lights blaring around her kept her in line, she couldn't even pass a police officer without a prang of guilt spearing through her. Not that she had ever done anything to warrant an arrest, but still the fear was there. Then there was here, a world where she didn't belong, a world where demons and half-demons walked the streets, where portals sucked in strangers from other lands. Thinking back to the creature she had seen when she first arrived she glanced towards Dante as he slid his plate back towards him and resumed eating. The strange half-demon, who kept her trapped here, for her own protection or for something more sinister? At that moment she wasn't entirely sure, but her doubts and fears had begun to increase, drawing the desire to return back home to the forefront of her mind.

Slamming her hands on the table, Jess jumped to her feet, 'What are you waiting for?' grabbing the plate out of Dante's hand she threw it into the sink, contents and all. Returning to the table she plucked the fork that had frozen half-way to his mouth out of his hand and chucked it after the plate.

'Hey!' Dante's brow lowered as he watched his breakfast disappear from view, his hand still holding its position only now forkless.

'You have a museum to rob, right?' Jess squeaked, her voice rising slightly as she dashed about the kitchen, chucking cups and utensils onto the growing pile.

Lurching up from his chair, Dante crossed the small space and glared into the sink as he watched his breakfast steadily slip away from him before turning and throwing his hands out to stop the frantic woman behind him.

Grabbing her shoulders with both his hands, he spun her until she faced him. Looking down at the emotion running over her face, Dante sighed as her eyes glistened with excitement and fear.

'Listen,' he said as he pulled her slightly closer, 'try not to get your hopes too high, there's a chance that we won't find anything.'

'But there's a chance you will too.' Jess breathed, her body shaking slightly at the thought of going home.

'A slim one' Dante admitted, his chest tightening at dashing her hopes as Jess's eyes dropped from his face. Tilting her head away slightly Jess mirrored his sigh before dropping her forehead in defeat until it bumped against his chest.

'I just want to go home.' She whispered. Heat encompassed her as the circle of his arms closed around her, pulling her body towards him and aligning them completely. There was a soothing motion as his hand rubbed her back. Devil or not, the comfort at that moment felt good.

'I know,' his voice drifted above her, its deep baritone calming her further. Easing her out of his grip, Dante tipped her chin upwards with the side of his finger, 'go get ready, tight clothing, nothing that can get caught or ripped.'

The sound of a chair scrapping came from behind her; it was the only noise in the room as she stared up at him perplexed.

'I'll check out city hall, see if I can get a hold on those reports.' Morrison's voice called from across the room, moments before the kitchen door clicked close.

'Jess?' Dante reared back slightly as she continued to stare at him, the expression on her face confusing him slightly.

'What am I dressing for?' her voice was low and steady.

Dante grinned a cock-sure smile as he leaned his back against the counter, 'For robbing a museum of course.'


	10. Chapter 10

_12 hours later_

Jess looked at the darkness surrounding her, an eerie feeling washing over her that someone was watching them from the shadows. A cold breeze had picked up as the rain finally subsided. Pulling the zip of the black, leather jacket Trish had left for her she rubbed her hands up and down her arms in a bid to stop her violent shaking.

The cold oozed through the denim of her skinny jeans, their cuffs rolled up several times to avoid her tripping and standing on the overlong material. Scuffing the toes of the soft leather, ankle boots that donned her feet against the gravel, she waited nervously for Dante to return.

Leaning against the damp, concrete wall at the rear of the museum she chewed on her lower lip as she once again looked out to the shadows of the trees that surrounded them. Her imagination was starting to run wild, her eyes picking up movement where no movement should be. Shivering again as she imagined hundreds of wicked eyes roaming over her body she trailed her eyes away from the darkness and stared at the loose gravel at her feet.

A soft bump to her left caused her to jump, a strangled noise caught in her throat as a hand clamped over her mouth to stop her from screaming.

'Ssshhh' Dante placed a gloved finger against his mouth and hushed her as he leaned in closer. His eyes narrowed slightly as he pushed her up against the wall, 'Jess it's just me.'

Shoving his hand away from her mouth, Jess panted slightly at the sudden intake of air, 'don't do that.' She hissed up to him, bending slightly she leaned her rear against the wall and clasped her hands against her knees as the shock began to wear off.

'What's wrong?' Dante asked, bending slightly so he could catch her eye.

'What's wrong?' Jess gasped her eyes narrowing with anger as she fixed them to his face, 'you just about scared the shit out of me and you're asking me what's wrong?' Straightening so that her back leaned against the wall too she glared at him through the late evening shadow, 'why the hell did you drag me along with you?'

'You said you wanted out, right?' Dante said with a shrug his hands lifting in the air, 'well, you're out.'

Jess's head bobbed slightly as her cheeks turned from pink to red, 'this is not what I had in mind and you know it. I was implying a walk,' stepping away from the wall she waved her hand towards the concrete, 'not robbing a fucking museum.'

'Yeah well, that was before,' Dante said as he leaned closer, 'now you don't leave my side'

'Oh joy' Jess muttered as she pushed herself away from the wall ignoring the smirk that lingered over his face, she rolled her eyes and tucked her freezing hands into her pockets, 'so what's the plan then?'

'Two guards at the front, security station at rear, patrols are every twenty minutes.' Dante stated his face turning serious as he spoke, 'alarm systems wired to exhibits and security cameras scanning hallways at individual corners.'

'So how do we get in?' Jess questioned as she turned her back to him and peeped around the edge of the building. Flashlights beamed from inside the building as guards started their evening rounds, 'it's not like we can just stroll through the front door, right?'

Jess hesitated a moment, waiting for his response only to find silence. Turning back she frowned at him as he stood their scratching the back of his head. Pinning him with a frown she crossed her arms firmly over her chest.

'You planned to walk right in the front door didn't you?' she hissed at him and when he just shrugged in response she growled lowly, 'you're an idiot. You do know if you go in the front you will just trigger the alarms. Do you have a backup plan, like going in through the roof or air vents?'

'You're determined to take all the fun outta this aren't you?' Dante sighed, rolling his head back on his shoulders he stared up the length of the building.

'This is your idea of fun?' Jess gasped, waving her hands around her she motioned to their location, 'which part of this is fun?'

Dante grinned as he tilted his head to the side, his eyes fixed on a point in the distanced, lowering his head he turned his grin towards her. With one long stride he moved in to her and pulled her close. Wrapping an arm tightly around her waist as she gasped as her fingers dug into his shoulders, he leaned his head close and whispered.

'This part'

It was if the world moved from beneath her feet, the solidness of the ground rushing away from her as air replaced it. Wind whipped at the braid that dangled over her shoulder, the thick rope of hair banging against her cheek with their speed. There was a soft bump as his feet connected to the wall, sending them higher than she could ever dream a leap could take her. Air rushed out of her lungs as she stared wide-eyed to the trees over his shoulder. They seemed to becoming shorter with every passing second. A small 'eep' sound left her mouth, as she tucked her head into the side of his throat and tightened her choke-hold around his neck. There was another soft bump, but she couldn't tell if he had sent them higher or if the sensation had stopped. It was like a high-speed elevator ride that sent the bottom of her insides almost rushing up to her throat.

Dante landed with ease on the roof. The structure was slanted but not enough that he would easily slide from the slates. Looking around him he glanced at his surroundings. The roof was void of life, the only objects visible were the high glass-domed windows and two large air vents beside, oh good a door. The door sat in a concrete block, the access leading to the upper levels of the building and hopefully the guards didn't have it alarmed too.

Turning his head he puffed out the side of his mouth as a strand of chestnut hair tickled the side of his face. She was wrapped around him. Her arms in a vice-like grip around his neck; her body was so close that there wasn't a gap of air between them. One leg was wrapped around his thigh, her other wrapped around his hip like she was clinging to him for dear life. He smiled to himself, reluctant to tell her that he had landed as the warmth of her small body seeped into him; instead he tightened his hold on her back and with his other hand cupped her head further into his neck until all he could feel was her breath against his skin.

It was awkward to walk with her wrapped around him like that, but with a small staggering gait he moved off the slanted roof until is feet met the flatness of the small roof access. Only then did he attempt to remove her form his body. Moving his head so his cheek rested against the coldness of her own did he whisper in her ear, 'You can let go'

Not that he really wanted her too, but the fact that he was enjoying this far more than he thought he would and that they still had a mission to finish urged him to let her go.

'I hate you' her voice was soft and muted against his neck and as the words formed over her mouth the softness of her lips brushed against his skin. Holding in the moan that he wanted to escape his lips at the gentle caress he willed himself to not react.

Slowly Jess opened her eyes. She felt stunned at the new surroundings. The view of the trees was gone, replaced by large bulking vents and concrete. Her body was frozen too, her limbs solid like a statues as she the sudden sensation of flying still encompassed her. Lifting her head slightly she turned her head to glimpse at the edge of the building.

'Where are we?' she muttered

'You said roof, right? So we're on the roof.' His heated breath bounced across the side of her face, its deep tone dripping sweetly into her ear. Then the numbness evaporated from her body.

Gulping slightly, she allowed her senses to feel each contour and slope of his muscled limps as the realisation of her position brought her crashing back to reality. The only problem she was facing was the fact that even though the feeling in her limps had return, the will to let go hadn't.

'Jess?' again his voice oozed into her, the action causing her eyes to drop to half-mast.

'I think I need a minute' she whispered, mostly to herself but as the words left her mouth she cringed into his shoulder, 'eh,' jess paused, thinking of words that might get her out of this embarrassing situation, 'I'm afraid of heights?' no she wasn't, but if it explained why she was wrapped around him like a lifejacket and he bought it she would pretend to be from that day forward.

'Was that a fact or a question?' his mouth brushed the lobe of her ear.

_Damn_, Jess thought to herself, _damn, damn, damn_. Using all the inner strength that she had, Jess eased her legs from around his waist and thigh. Expecting to find the ground beneath her, she clung to his neck as her legs dangled in thin air. The grip around her waist tighten slightly keeping her weight from hanging fully around his neck. Stretching her toes downwards in another attempt to reach the ground she found her feet swaying, only to bounce off what felt like his shins.

'Um' Jess sounded out, her arms aching with their clamp-like actions, 'could you bend down?'

A puff of air blew at the loose strands of hair behind her ear as he laughed under his breath before she found herself being pulled closer to his chest. He arched her back slightly as he bent forward causing her head to dip backwards and his face to come into the line of her vision.

Jess couldn't help herself, the colour of his eyes drawing her in. He was so close to her that she could almost see herself reflected in his irises. It might have only been a second, but it felt like the world around her had stopped. He was so close that the tips of his hair trickled against her forehead, and if she moved just the tiniest fraction the tip of her nose would touch his. He didn't move, his gaze lingering on her and if he had moved in to close the small space of their mouths, Jess didn't think she would have resisted. But the ground tapped against her toes and the firm grip of his hands against her back slipped to her hips as he straightened to steady her. The aching from her upper arms increased as they slid from his neck to his shoulders and finally down the curve of his arms as her body righted itself.

The inhale and exhale of her breathing had become stunted and choppy as his face pulled away, followed by his body. The heat disappeared instantly leaving a cool tingling along the length of her where he had been pressed close.

'You okay now?' he asked, his voice almost lost in the th-thump of her heartbeat.

'Uh-ha' was all she could mutter in response as his eyes still held her captive.

'Good, come on' His hands disappeared from her hips, the sensation of his touch abruptly leaving her body as he turned his back on her.

Jess stood there, all movement lost as she watched him walk away from her towards the door.

_Get a grip Jess;_ she said to herself internally, _what are you doing? The man has kept you hostage for almost a week now and what, now you want to kiss him?_

Touching the tips of her shaking hands to her lips she frowned as the voice in her head continued, _don't let yourself get attached, remember he's only helping you because you're a means to an end, you're nothing but a hindrance to him._

There was a sound of metal scraping against metal of in the distance that brought her out of her own thoughts. The large sword that he carried was in his hands, held at an angle as he pushed it in between the hinges of the door. Jess watched the way his muscles strained underneath the expanse of red over his shoulders. His face was focused completely on what he was doing, as he tucked the sword once against over his back and knelt to pull the door outwards. Sticking his fingers into the small gap, he arm gave a jerk as he pulled a thin red wire out. Rising to his feet he did the same at the top and with one yank pulled the door completely free. Leaning it against the side of the concrete setting he turned around and raised his hand out towards her.

'Come on, let's go find your way home.' He called across to her.

_Damn_, that was the only word that floated through Jess's head.


	11. Chapter 11

Their footsteps echoed down the narrow staircase that led to the upper levels. It was dark; the only light coming through the open doorway was the reflection of the moon. It gave little light causing Jess to stumble on several occasions. A hand always shot out to steady her and on the last trip where she missed a step and knocked into him, Dante clasped her hand and held it tightly.

'Move where I move' he whispered to her through the darkness.

It was easier said than done and it didn't take Jess long to realize that he could see a hell of a lot better in the shadows than she could. His hand was solid in hers, larger too. His strength noticeable in the power of his fingers as he entwined them around hers, that power gave Jess a boost. It was if his energy flowed into her making her stronger, but the fact was holding his hand made her feel safe. It was a feeling as if nothing could touch her as long as he was there with her; it made her feel brave and strong. It made her want to try harder.

Then he stopped. His arm pushing her against the wall as they reached the end of the stairway. A steel door stood before them, barring their way into the museum. Jess squinted through the darkness, straining her eyes in an attempt to see what he was doing. All she could feel was the slightest of movements as his hand pulled and tugged her as he moved. There was a crunching sound, its noise echoing around them causing Jess to haunch her shoulders and hiss at the thought that someone might have heard it.

The door swung open, its hinges crumbling in on themselves and as he dragged her forwards, Jess's eyes widened at the metal as it gave way. Glancing between the broken hinges and the back of Dante's head, she gulped the air that had lodged in her throat.

_How strong is he exactly? _She thought to herself.

The hallway led them into the center of the museum. The upper level running around the center like a circuit, below them the moonlight bounced off the glistening marble floor from the large windows that arched dome-like above them. Looking over the railing Jess gasped at the steer height of the building, they stood on the highest level, almost five floors up from the ground.

Dante stilled beside her, his eyes roaming over the railing to the ground below.

'Quickest way down' he whispered beside her.

'Eh?' Jess sounded her eyebrow cocking with confusion. Turning his head towards her he grinned.

'Do you trust me?' he asked underneath his breath.

Jess shook her head slowly while glancing over the side, 'no, not really' she replied and gripped the railing so hard her knuckles turned white.

'Then let's change that' he chuckled and releasing her hand he tucked his legs over the railing and dropped to the ground floor.

Jess stood amazed as she watched him land with ease, his body bending to absorb the impact. As he straightened he dusted down his trousers with his hands and whipped the sides of his coat behind him. Twirling on his heels, he lifted his hands and motioned for Jess to follow.

'Are you fucking insane?' Jess hissed

'I'll catch you' he called up to her, his hands clapped together before he spread them wide, motioning with his fingers he urged her on.

'I repeat, are you fucking insane?' Jess hissed once again, her body leaning further over the railing to see him better.

'Come on, you can do it' he replied, his arms still extended as he grinned up to her.

'If you hadn't realized,' Jess snarled as she pointed towards her chest, 'I'm one hundred per cent human, you crazy-ass buffoon.'

'You know with all the complaining you're doing you could've been down here already' Dante's laughter echoed up to her. The sound caused Jess to growl low in her throat and grumble a creative array of curse words under her breath.

Footsteps echoed from her left. The sound of heavy boots upon the marble floor rebounded around the corridor; drawing nearer the longer she stayed rooted to the spot. The distant beam of a flashlight danced against the far wall. Gasping Jess's gaze danced between the half-devil below her and the area the security guard was walking towards. It was the first time in her life Jess had to make a rash split decision such as this and if anyone had told her one day she would have to choose between leaping from five flights and being arrested she would have laughed in their faces.

Cursing to herself, the thought of freedom was more appealing and the decision to trust this man below her with her life seemed like the best option right now. Taking a deep breath Jess uncurled the hard grip of her fingers from the railing to wipe the clammy dampness that had formed over her palms against her thighs.

'I swear to God if you drop me, I'm coming back as a ghost to kick your ass' she whispered underneath her breath.

Even though her legs and arms were shaking with the knowledge of what she was about to do, the adrenalin in her veins had started to pump. It kept her fear at bay, urging her body on to finish the task she had to do. Lifting her leg over the railing, Jess had to stand on her tiptoes to reach. Her eyes glanced forward towards the far hallway as she straddled the metal, her hands aching with the force of her grip. The beam was getting brighter and if she sat there any longer she would see the startled gaze of a guard. Pulling her other leg over the side, she bent in an attempt to lean her weight away so her hands would come loose from their iron hold.

'That's very graceful' Dante called up to her, his eyes pinned on her rear as it stuck outwards.

'Bite me, devil-boy' Jess squeezed out between her clenched teeth. Sweat was once again forming over her hands, her palms becoming damp and slippery. It caused her fingers to slip and slide over the railing. Taking another deep breath Jess glared at her knuckles, 'now or never Jess'.

It was like slow motion, her fingers uncurling from the railing, the next thing she felt was the air rushing underneath her as she fell backwards. The railing was moving further and further away as her hands continued to reach out towards it. Then everything sped up, the sound of air rushing past her ears increasing in speed and volume. Jess wanted to scream, oh god how she wanted to scream, but thankfully she had managed to keep enough common sense and dignity to keep the sound trapped inside her. Then she felt his arms, grabbing her underneath the bend of her knees and circling around her shoulders, abruptly stopping her decent. It felt like she bounced a little before she came to a complete stop, but before she could get the sensation of falling out of her system, she was moving once again.

Dante had caught her and as soon as she was safe in his arms, he dashed forwards taking them out of the center of the ground floor into the shadows that hung beneath the overhang of the first flight. She was panting in his arms, her eyes staring directly ahead as if she was in shock-like trance. A flashlight beam hit the area he had been in only moments before. It's light large as it expanded from the upper floors.

'Hello?' A gruff voice echoed from above, 'Gus is that you?' Tucking them both closer to the wall he heard the faint static of a radio, 'Gus, it's Roger, you on the ground floor?'

'Yeah, everything looking good my end, boss,' the static voice replied before buzzing out of existence before there was one final sweep of the flashlight across the floor as the footsteps began fading away.

Dante blew out a soft breath and grinned down to the woman in his arms, 'that was close' he whispered through his smile.

Jess's eyes lifted to his face, 'you caught me' she whispered.

Dante frowned slightly, but the smile still stayed, 'of course I did, I said I would'

'I thought I was going to die' Jess whispered as she grabbed his shoulder when he tilted her so her feet could touch the ground.

Placing a hand on her shoulder to help steady her Dante patted it gently, 'you have trust issues'

'There's no one in my life to trust' Jess admitted as her brows creased slightly, causing a v-shape to etch between her brows as she lowered her gaze.

'You have no one to catch you?' Dante asked as he took a step backwards.

Jess's eyes rose slowly, 'I've never jumped before' she whispered.

Dante reached out and slipped his hand into her palm, clasping his fingers tight he pulled her close, bending his head so he could reach her ear he whispered, 'you can trust me to catch you.'

He paused a moment before moving away, 'come on let's go before more guards show up' Jess didn't have time to react to his words, her brain was still trying to process them as he pulled her towards a corridor that spanned out from the center of the large room they had dropped into.

* * *

Roger fiddled with his radio as he walked through the archway back into the corridor he had come through. _It had to be Gus, _he thought to himself, but a niggling feeling was beginning to form in his stomach.

There was a knocking sound, the noise causing Roger to stop in his tracks and swing his flashlight upwards. The corridor was long, leading off to the left as it wrapped around the building towards the lower floors. It was silence again. Pulling his baton from the belt around his waist, Roger held it out from his side and walked forward.

'Gus?' he called out, his voice bouncing off the walls.

The knocking sound happened again, this time from behind him. Three loud taps against the wall as if someone was trying to get his attention. Holding his flashlight tight to the side of his head, Roger turned and shone it into the corners of the hallway. Empty.

'Who's there?' he called out, his voice becoming uneasy and uncertain.

There was another noise, this time a scrapping sound as if someone was dragging something heavy against the marble floor. Spinning once again Roger faced the empty hallway.

'Come out,' he called done the hallway, shining his light at the turning of the corridor.

The scrapping sound started once again, the noise causing fear to seep into Roger's body. The flashlight shook in his hand, causing the beam to dance and vibrate against the wall over his shadow.

Then he saw it, his eyes widening in terror as the shadow of a claw above him mingled with his own. The image was the last thing he saw as the shadow clamped down on his head, pulling it clean off in one movement.

Roger's headless body stood still for a moment, paralyzed as the blood gushed out of his neck, before it collapsed to its knees and thumped lifeless against the floor. His flashlight rolled across the floor as it dropped from his hand, the blood covered lens shining red against the cream painted wall as it came to a stop.

There was a low growl as his body was dragged by an invisible force into the shadows, the sound of flesh ripping and bones crunching the only sound, until an arch of blood splattered against the wall and floor. Then all was silent once again.


	12. Chapter 12

The sound of his boot connecting with the floor echoed around the empty space. Flicking the small red wire from his hand, Dante glanced up at the now disconnected security camera. The small lens pointed downwards towards the ground, unblinking and still.

Motioning with a jerk of his head over his shoulder he beckoned Jess forward.

'We have to keep moving, before the guards show up to see why they're failing.' Dante whispered as he slipped his palm into hers to pull her along.

It had become eerily quiet, more so than before and running around the empty halls of the museum had started creeping Jess out. Bronze and marble statues stared at them lifelessly as they past and even though she knew better, Jess could have sworn that their eyes followed every move they made. The sensation caused Jess to groan internally her hand tightening in his grasp subconsciously.

Dante looked over his shoulder at her as he felt her fingers grip him firmly, her eyes wandered nervously around her, taking in the large works of art surrounding them. She looked scared and small as she followed him. She was right to be afraid, but they had to keep going. Turning away from her he narrowed his eyes as he scanned the long hall turning off from the art exhibits to the start of the science hall. There should be more guards around, but other than the first one they had barely escaped detection from there was none in sight.

Their footfalls bounced off the walls as they continued through the corridor, the only sound audible within the building. Coming to a standstill at the end of the hallway, Dante's boots skidded slightly as he came to an abrupt halt. A hard bump against his back indicated that Jess hadn't anticipated this as she walked straight into him.

'Mmmph' The sound escaped Jess's mouth before she could hold it in as her nose connected hard with his toned back. Taking a step back, Jess mouthed her pain silently as she gingerly touched the tip of her index finger to her nose. It ached, but there was no blood so it wasn't broken, but it still hurt like a bitch. Rubbing her nose in an attempt to soothe the throbbing she glared up at his tense shoulders. She met his gaze as he twisted sideways to face her.

'What's wrong?' Jess muttered underneath her hand.

'Nothing' Dante replied his smile lighting up his face as he placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed slightly, 'just…' Pausing he glanced over his shoulder scanning the large showroom as he did so.

'Just, what?' Jess whimpered, her hand dropping away from her face as the pain was momentary forgotten.

Dante stared at her silently; his mind split on what he should do that moment. She hadn't seen it yet, the scene that was behind him. He knew the demons had found them, knew from the moment they reached the museum but he thought he had more time before they got this close. It explained why they hadn't encountered more guards, because they were in that room. Spread across the floor in pieces, blood splattered against the floor and display cases. He had to decide quickly, should he leave her here or take her into the depths of the showroom, into the blood and gore and expose her to the demonic presence waiting for them. Watching the confusion run across her face as she eyed him behind the thick lashes that framed her eyes, he sighed. For some reason he didn't want her to witness this, he didn't want her to see the things he saw every day but he couldn't leave her here alone and defenseless. He couldn't let the demonic scum get their hands on her, but at that moment as he looked into her eyes he didn't know if it was for the welfare of the world or for his own selfish reasons.

'Jess?' he breathed out her name, as he moved his body fully to face her ensuring that his bulk kept the scene from her eyes.

'Yeah?' Jess replied her voice quivering slightly as she spoke, 'Dante what's wrong?'

'Do you trust me?' taking a step closer her touched the side of her jaw with his fingers.

Jess blinked up at him her eyebrows rising just a little higher on her forehead, 'it depends, are you going to make me jump again?'

A short laugh puffed out of his mouth, on an exhale of breath, 'no' he said.

'Then why?' Jess questioned as one eyebrow dropped slightly the expression showing the confusion she felt on her face.

Sliding his fingers up her jaw until his palm rested against her flesh, he moved his other hand to mirror the action on the other side of her face. Cupping her jaw, he moved her chin upwards, so the moonlight that shone through the large, towering windows behind him highlighted her face. He took a step closer to her so the only space between them was created by the bend of his elbows.

'Do you trust me?' he asked once again as he dipped his head.

Jess could feel his breath brush against her lips. It was like a caress, its soft heat causing her to part her lips slowly.

'Just a little' Jess whispered. Heat soared through her body; it was like a tidal wave rushing upwards from the tip of her toes to the crown of her head. The sensation was so strong she wanted to turn away from him and if he hadn't of been cupping her face she might have just done so.

'Close your eyes' as his words grazed her lips it was impossible for Jess to refuse his request. Her body's reaction to his nearness was to comply because as she felt the stroke of his thumbs against her skin her head dipped backwards and her lashes dropped until they skimmed her cheeks.

Dante took a second to watch her. A second he really didn't have time to take, but the temptation to lower his face and claim her mouth was stretching him thin. The moonlight had turned her creamy skin to porcelain in its wake; her lips were still parted like an invitation to taste them. An invitation he was fighting against. Instead he hesitantly leaned away, dragging his hands from her flesh as he did so. Moving slowly he stepped up to her side, his eyes focused on her face.

'Whatever you do, don't open them' he murmured as he once again stepped closer, her face turning in his direction as his chest bumped against her shoulder.

Jess stilled as she felt his fingertips slide down the length of her arm, it sent tremors straight down to the bottom of her abdomen. It continued to coil and twist inside her like a blistering heat as she felt his fingers entwine through hers, drawing her arm upwards and around the back of his neck. Then his hand moved, its palm gliding across her back until it stilled and rested against her side, his other hand moved downwards, skimming across the back of her legs until it clasped her under her knees. In one motion the ground was gone from beneath her. Pulling her arm up she grasped the material that clung to the thickness of his shoulder and gasped.

Dante watched as her eyelashes fluttered with her frown. He hesitated a second to make sure her eyes didn't open and when they didn't he turned back towards the showroom. He took long, easy strides as not to jostle her in his arms, the blood and chunks of fresh flesh and tissue barely registering with him. He had seen too much of this for it to affect him but the sound of his soles squelching within the pools of red caused Jess to turn her face towards him.

'What is that?' she whispered.

'Don't worry about it.' Dante replied as he forced his head to stay straight and not trail back to her.

The glass cases lining the room were smeared red, droplets dripped from their corners, joining the crimson pools at their bases. There were severed limbs scattered across the floor and as Dante continued walking he occasionally nudged them out of sight with the side of his boot as he passed.

A heavy scent lingered in the air; it was a mixture of the tangy metallic smell of blood and the harsh, acidic smell of sulfur. If he hadn't of seen the showroom for himself and felt the prickling demonic auras in the air, the scent alone would have given away the demons' presence.

Flicking his eyes down to the woman in his arms he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest, the easy breathing showing that she hadn't picked up on the aroma just yet. He had to make this fast, get the journals and get out of her out of there before the demons showed themselves. That thought made him stop in his tracts, his soles sinking into the blood around him. Never once had he thought about leaving without a fight, he craved the interaction like it was the force behind his very being and yet. Staring down at her face he frowned, and yet all he could think about at that moment was to take her away and keep her safe.

Jess kept her eyes closed even though the temptation to open them was attempting to overthrow her self-control's reign. As he walked she rested her head against his shoulder, the slow, easy swaying and the heat emitting from his chest causing the fear she had been feeling to melt away, it was as if with one touch he radiated protection and safety and something else. One feeling she couldn't place her finger on, it was almost as if she felt a home, but that was silly right? How could she feel like that when she didn't even know this man, but still the niggling feeling didn't leave and as she felt the stroke of leather across her cheek she prayed that he held her for just a little longer. Then he stopped, his body tensing against her, lifting her head she raised her face in the direction where she thought his own might be.

'Dante?' she whispered his name into the silence. He didn't really answer her, it was more of a 'mmm?' that came out of his mouth, 'what's going on?'

Dante continued to stare at her, his eyes roaming across her face as if he was etching a picture of her in his mind.

'I don't really know' he replied honestly as his instincts battled within him.

'Why have we stopped?' Turning her head away she moved it as if she was scanning the room behind her closed eyelids.

'Just trying to figure something out' he admitted. Trailing his eyes away from her he looked around the showroom, his eyes narrowed as he frowned into the depths.

'Can I help?' Jess asked, the movement of her hand distracting him as it slid diagonally up his chest so she could clasp the wrist of her arm slung around his neck. The motion brought her higher up his body until the top of her head became eye-level.

Dante breathed deeply as he closed his eyes, savoring the moment even though his head was screaming at him to keep moving. Then his eyes lifted to the shadows, as the sound of rubber soles hitting the marble flooring echoed towards him.

There was a clapping sound as a body moved out of the darkness. Two thick palms slapped together as his face appeared out of the shadows. Moonlight reflected off the silver buckle of the belt underneath his slightly protruding stomach, the navy jumper of the security staff uniform stretching slightly over the bulk. An evil smirk turned what looked like a jolly face into dark, malevolent features. Jess braced in his arms, her body turning tense beneath his hands as the guard came to a stop several meters in front of him.

A mist evaporated out of the man's mouth, seeping over his face like a mask. A demonic veil forming into an equally demonic face as its tongue flicked in and out like a serpent.

'You brought her right to usss' it hissed, its fork-tipped tongue rubbing against fangs that dipped from a jagged mouth.

Dante's grip tightened, forcing Jess to cradle further against his chest as her breathing became choppy, 'don't look?' she whispered just below his jaw.

'Don't look' Dante stated as he bent slightly and released her legs. As the tips of her toes reached the floor, Dante took hold of both her hands prising them away from his neck. Then just before he released them he spun her around and forced her body behind him. Keeping her close to him, Dante twisted his arm until his palm rested against her stomach, forcing her into his back as he inched backwards.

The man tilted his head to the side at the same time the demon tilted its own. It hissed at him through narrow eyes, before throwing its head back and screeching at the ceiling.

Movement came from every direction, claws and tentacles oozing out of the shadows around them. The mewing sound of hungry beasts desperate to tear them apart ricocheted against the high roof.

Dante felt her shaking as Jess lifted a hand and placed it over his, tightening her fingers as they dipped through the spaces of his own, Jess locked their hands together as her other hand reached for the back of his coat.

'What do I do?' she whispered as the back of her head bumped against his shoulder blades.

'Whatever I tell you too' Dante replied, his eyes pinned to the demon before him.

'Key!' It was like the demons chanted the word, over and over. The word merged with the steady increase of inhuman snarls.

'Give her to usss' the demon demanded as the guard took a step forward and raised his hand.

Dante straightened as the demon approached, the sternness leaving his body as the demon blood pumping through his veins reached out as it bade for violence. The familiar feeling of his body reacting to danger caused a smile to wash across his mouth.

The smile turned into a smirk as the demon stopped, his wicked features looking almost perplexed at Dante's reaction.

Jutting his chin out Dante laughed a small laugh as he lifted his free hand and pointed directly at the guard, 'if you think I'm just going to hand her over, then you can think again.' Slipping his foot backwards until it connected with Jess's he forced her to move as he twisted his body and motioned for the demon to approach, 'if you want her, come and get her,' he laughed again as he pulled Rebellion out of the small gap between them and held it up to his face, he turned the blade as if studying it before pointing it towards the demon, 'if you can that is.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys this is a bit of a long one and hopefully won't confuse you. It goes between Dante fighting and Jess's experience of what is happening as her eyes are closed. **

* * *

It was a split second of silence, before the demons began converging in mass. They rushed forwards in a mob of hissing, spitting, disfigured bodies. The sound of blades scratching against marble, of claws grooving into the floor rebounded within the large room, the echo increasing the faster they charged towards them.

Dante spun the hilt of Rebellion in his hand, causing the blade to arch in a semi-circle. Turning on the spot, Dante used his body to guide Jess's. It would be the ultimate test of trust on her behalf and so far she had given it all to him for as he moved her body made no refusal to follow his silent commands.

He could feel the demon closest to them; it rushed them from behind, aiming its sickle-like claws towards Jess. Dante held his position his eyes still trained towards the snake-like mist demon. Then when the sound of claws got close enough, he tightened his hold on Jess's waist. Bending forward he pulled Jess's onto his back and then as she rolled head over heels and landed on her feet in front of him, Dante twisted and brought the arch of Rebellion upwards. The metal sliced easily through the hard flesh of the creature and as Dante straightened he dragged the blade down and ripped diagonally across the beast's torso. It stood still for a moment before the upper torso slid sideways to the floor with an unflattering squelch of ooze and thick, gloopy blood.

Blood dripped from the tip of Rebellion, causing the already large pools of human blood to mix with the darker, thicker demon blood that ran down the long, broad sword. Tucking his arm back around Jess's waist, he pulled her into his side as another demon, swung a blade that protruded from between its middle knuckles. It missed her by barely a millimeter before an almighty cry of fury rang out around the showroom.

'Do not hurt her, her blood mussst not be ssspilled!' the mist demon bellowed and shot his hand forward.

A fog spread out from the guard's hand, shooting towards the demon that had tried to attack the woman. As the fog got closer it thickened and hardened, its shape morphing into a long spear seconds before it struck the demon. Its force pulled the creature from its feet and threw it across the length of the showroom where it impaled the demon into the wall. Dante turned back from watching the scene, a whistle forming on his lips.

'Nice' he muttered as the whistle died.

Several demons, backed off on their charges. Instead they began circling them; every so often they lurched forward and splayed their claws in Dante's direction as if they tested his resilience. Dante didn't react he just watched them with a stoic yet slightly amused expression on his face. Keeping a firm grip around Jess he turned his head slightly and pressed his mouth to her temple.

'No matter what…' he whispered against her skin

'Don't look' Jess interrupted her fingers curling into the material of his waistcoat, 'believe me I have no intention too'

Dante smiled against her temple before lifting his head away and eyeing the circling demons, 'are you going to just keep staring or is one of you brave enough to ask for the next dance?'

Demonic howls filled the room as the taunt riled up their hatred it was only a second before they rushed him as one fury-filled mass.

Dante lowered his center of gravity and braced his footing as he tilted Jess away before gripping her hand in his own and pushing her ever so gently away from his side. There was a space between them now, not much, but enough that Dante could manoeuvre Rebellion freely and that's what he did. As soon as the first demon came within reach, he swung the blade out taking the creature's head in one blow. Dante used the force of the swing to cleave into the side of the next demon. Though the touch skin around the demons neck only allowed Rebellion to plunge half-way through it was enough damage to incapacitate it for the moment.

Jess felt the world spin as Dante twirled her away from an attack. To her it felt like a dance within the darkness, as the movements although fast and unexpected were gentle and made with ease. She could feel the whoosh of air above her as he dipped her backwards; it was so close it made the hair on top of her head flutter. Then she was jerked back up as a foot twisted against her calf and thrust her leg in the air. She felt her foot connect with something hard, the solid thud vibrating up her leg muscles as an animalistic grunt puffed just past her face. Then she was off her feet, twisting in the air as he rolled her across his back before she was once again on her feet, a firm hand clasping her wrist to brace her from stumbling. There was a ringing noise as metal met metal before the sound of flesh slicing met her ear. It would have troubled Jess to hear, but the sound resembled the noise of a butcher shop as they carved meat up for customers. It was familiar and to Jess she kept picturing it in her head.

Dante knocked her feet from underneath her, his arm stretching to keep her full body from hitting the floor as he bent backwards to avoid the large blade. As soon as it was clear, he lurched upwards and twisted sideways to plant his boot into the side of the demon's face. Bones crushed underneath his sole and as he swung his leg away he twisted in the opposite direction and thrust the point of his sword directly through the demon's skull. The movement caused Jess to roll to her side, unknown to her that her face came directly in line with a demon that had slithered across the floor. Its face was shaped like a shovel, with large teeth protruding from wide gums. Dante dropped downwards, the action causing Jess to fall and flop onto her back. The blade missing her head by inches as it speared through the creatures skull pinning it to the floor.

Jess felt Dante's weight as his knees thudded against the marble on either side of her hips; his hand still gripping hers was spread above her head. He leaned closer as he released the hilt of Rebellion and twisted his arm backwards to grab the handle of Ebony from its holster. Jess puffed out a breath of air, as she imagined what they must look like.

'Dante, most men buy me dinner first.' She spluttered, the lame joke meant to lighten the situation. Then she heard him laugh. He actually laughed in the middle of slaughtering the demons that were rushing towards them.

The first ringing of a gunshot caused her to jerk beneath him, then the weight was gone and she heard the soles of his boots hit the floor before she felt her body being dragged upwards. Her hand landed on his shoulder as he once again gripped her waist, he twirled them both, so fast that Jess doubted her feet had actually touched the ground. The continuous array of shots fired was followed by the increasing thud, thud, thud of bodies hitting the ground. The screams had started to die down, but still he moved them, twisting and turning and bending them backwards and forwards that Jess's hope that the fight was starting to come to an end were dashed.

'Try not to scream?' his voice tickled her forehead.

'Eh? It was an inelegant way to ask her question, but the blinding spinning in her head had forced all logical words out of her mind.

Then his hands where underneath her legs and she felt him bend just before she was thrust upwards. Air flowed around her, the speed and strength of his throw sending her higher than she could image. It was a good thing that Jess had resolved to keep her eyes shut as the sound of more gunfire echoed below her. Gravity whipped around her and she couldn't believe she was still flying upwards then just as quickly as the thought evolved she felt the point where she started to descend.

'Dante!' the scream left her lips without her head's permission, the surprise overtaking her as her arms and legs felt the force of the fall.

Dante spun on his knees, his hands now free he had pulled Ivory out to launch an attack with both weapons firing simultaneously. Jumping to his feet he spread his arms out on either side, the trigger of his guns pushing the bullets out so fast that the demons didn't have time to react. Then with one movement he turned, cross his arms and fired both weapons directly into an advancing demon's face. It exploded in an arch of fleshy chunks, blood splattering over both Dante and the fallen demons at its feet. Then just as quickly as he turned he uncrossed his arms and caught the descending woman. Her breathing was ragged, her body trembling as she scrambled in his arms and clutched frantically at his clothing.

'Okay?' Dante asked quickly as his eyes stared around the room to the demons that were still lurking within the shadows.

'Do I look okay?' Jess panted, the colour draining from her face as she blindly frowned into space, 'is it over?'

'Not quite' Dante replied as he lowered her to the floor. Jess's legs wobbled a bit as she touched down, the shock of the free-fall still lingering in her body.

A clapping echoed once again around the showroom as the mist demon stepped forward it hissed out a demonic laugh as its forked tongued rattled in its mouth.

'You cannot defeat usss' The guard spread his arms wide, showing Dante the expanse of the room with a flourished movement, 'when one of usss fallsss, many replace usss' and as if on cue the shadows thickened and pulsed as more demons slinked out of the darkness. The guard pointed directly towards Dante, the pudgy finger shaking as the demonic face morphed into a wrath-filled mask, 'you will not ssstand in our way, the key will be oursss.'

'Like I said,' Dante stated as he pointed the nozzle of Ivory at his face, 'try and take her from me' as he spoke Dante tightened his grip around Jess's waist and pulled her so close to his side that he could felt every curve and angle of her body. Turning the gun so it pointed sideways Dante continued with a smirk, 'If you can'

The mist demon scowled, before the guard raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

They darted out of the shadows like lions going in for the kill, each one snarling and snapping fangs that dipped under blackened gums, each creature more vile and disgusting than the one before it.

There were too many of them to fight and safely keep Jess by his side and even though the blood in his veins was thrashing and clawing at him to slaughter them all, he had to get Jess out of the way. Looking around him Dante couldn't find anything that would keep her safe, no cover to hide her from the mass of demons. Then he looked up, several meters ahead of him there was a metal display support, it was wide enough and looked strong enough to hold her weight. There was no overhangs in this room so the only way to reach her would be from the ground or by the displays that dangled by wires from underneath it.

Tucking Ivory back into its holster Dante turned and jerked Rebellion free from the corpse of the shovel-shaped demon before securing it once again to his back. Lifting Jess into his arms, Dante ran forward, his charge directly aimed at the advancing demons as they swarmed towards him. Then as he got close enough he jumped, using the head of the tallest demon to thrust him higher into the air. The clang of metal as his boots met the support frame was lost within the bestial cries below him. He paused only long enough to steady Jess and wrapping her hands around one of the thick poles that stood vertical.

'Dante?' As his hand left her she automatically reached out for him.

'Just stay here,' giving her hand a squeeze before wrapping it once more around the pole, 'I won't let them near you'

Then he was gone from her, the sudden loss of his heat causing her to shiver as she clutched tighter. The structure she was on wobbled and sway violently as he kicked off, his body arching backwards as he flipped and pulled Rebellion out, swinging it widely he cut through the wiring of the displays, sending them crashing to the ground upon the demons that crowded below.

Jess didn't know what to do, she felt panicked and lost when he left her so she wrapped her arms around the pole until it looked as if she was embracing herself and dropped her forehead until it rested against the cool steel. The swaying had lessened and as Jess moved her foot out to feel around her, she felt air beneath her toes.

'Don't look, don't look, don't look' Jess muttered to herself as she pinned her body back against the pole, then as she shifted her weight the support swayed, 'don't move, don't move, don't move' she chanted softly sticking herself back against the pole and holding on as if her life depended on it.

She could hear the clashing and snarling and gunshots below her, the sound drifting upwards like a battle scene from a movie. Inhuman screams and grunts followed by agonizing cries caused the image of a butcher shop to fly straight out of her head. It was too tempting then, the fact that she was suspended in mid-air, the fact that the safety she felt was now gone, below her somewhere in the middle of the chaos. Jess opened her eyes, keeping her sight directly in front of her. All she saw was a blank wall.

'That's not so bad' she muttered to herself and ever so slowly she lowered her gaze. Monsters that she had never seen before swarmed and climbed over each other to reach their target, each hideous creature, different and disturbing in their own way. They shot venom, blades, snapped teeth, clawed with talons that looked like scythes. Some floated over the air, others scrambled on all fours, while some pounded fists the size of large bounders against each other. The gaps between the beasts were swimming in a sea of red, carcasses littered the ground, and in the middle of it all there was a flash of red leather.

Jess gasped, he was so fast when he moved, each swing and thrust and each shot was perfectly aimed, and even though blood dripped from his clothing the strength he processed was like nothing she had ever seen before. He was pushing back and hacking at demons three times his size and width. Grabbing limbs and tossing them like they were nothing bigger than a bag of flour and yet each movement of his body looked graceful. It transfixed Jess, her eyes unable to move from the carnage, but it was the man that kept her staring, not the beasts that should've been sending fear coursing through her veins, no the fear was for him and she couldn't take her eyes from him.

They kept coming, not an ounce of mercy given as they pummeled their way towards him. Jess's eyes shot upwards, roaming across the support she was standing. There were two metal beams, running on either side, a space in between with only a thin pole with hooks underneath. Leaning forwards she noticed the large displays lying haphazardly across several demons that they had taken out with their fall. On the other side the support was the same as where she stood, a small metal square. There had to be a way down, her brain had started to go into overdrive with the need to help. Testing the balance of the structure, Jess shock the pole she was holding, paying attention to the strength it took to make it sway, then ever so gently she tightened her grip and jumped on the spot. It held her weight even though it rocked, it was sturdy enough. Now the only thing she had to do was find a way down.

As her mind worked overtime, trying to figure it out she missed the sound of wings flapping. It wasn't until the air beside her whooshed across her face that she stilled. Turning her head slowly she held her breath and choked on it as she widened her eyes. It was like a giant bat, the wings so thin you could see through the membrane. Claws lined down the wings like razors sticking out of flesh, its face was squashed inwards, black and scaly between tuffs of dark fur, it was as if evolution couldn't decide which way it wanted to go. Its body was squat, short and thick covered in the same scaly-fur mix, it had no feet, its body angling downwards until if formed a long, whipping tail. It forked at the tip, with each appendage finishing in a thick, solid spine. It was about twice the height of Jess and as she trailed her eyes upwards in an unbelievable rake of her eyes, it let out an ear-splitting, eye-watering shriek.

The noise hit her like a shock-wave, rocking the structure like it was being blasted by gale-force winds. The metal groaned and creaked awkwardly and as Jess turned to press her hands against her ears, she smashed her head off the steel pole. Blinking back the tears that had flowed into her eyes, both with the severity of the noise and now the bash of her temple she whimpered and squinted through her blurry vision to find the creature. It had moved in front of her, its body crashing against the support, it flapped its wings several times as it tried to balance, then as it settled the creature hooked the claws that spurted from the very tip of its wings into the metal and pulled itself along the beams.

'Get away from me!' Jess shouted her voice stronger than she thought it would be, though it still trembled. The creature clicked loudly, the noise very much like hundreds of bats together as it continued to move forward.

With the extra weight the creature carried, the support started to bend, the metal screaming with the burden. Jess glimpsed upwards, to the hinges that bolted it to the ceiling. The plaster was beginning the crack, web-like streaks etching across the roof from each end. Then the bolts started to pull and thread themselves out of their holdings as the mental folded. It was like a wall ripping itself apart as the structure lurched downwards, the action knocking Jess from her feet and smacking the back of her head against the pole. The firm grip she had was gone and as she thrust her feet outwards to brace them against the two outer beams her feet found no traction. Her body slid towards the demon, and even as she scrambled behind her to find the pole once again, she slid further and out of reach.

The bat flapped once more, the sudden movement causing the hinges to break away completely. The structure lurched diagonally with such force that the bats body tumbled from the beams, its wings flapping uselessly at its side as it fell backwards. The membranes fluttered and then with the loudest thud it hit the hard, marble floor. Jess boots skidded against the beams, her hands burning with the friction as she tried in vain to catch onto something, anything that would stop her following it, but there was nothing.

Dante heard the structure break, his head turned towards the falling demon, the distraction leaving him open to attack, but none came as the demons too turned their heads towards the commotion.

'The key!' it was a gnarled, raspy call as several demons rushed passed him.

Dante's eyes found Jess, moments before she slid from the end of the structure, her body falling through the air as a screamed echoed around the room. The clang of metal as Rebellion hit the floor was lost to his ears and as another demon knocked into him and thrust him forward, Dante used the momentum to move, but it was too late. The demons in front of him blocked his view and when a space did appear, she was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Jess landed with a thud, her body bouncing off the body of the large, bat-like demon. The feeling very much like falling onto a padded mat in gym glass from a great height, it didn't kill her, but damn it hurt like hell. Then her body tumbled and rolled down the side of the corpse, the membrane wings giving no protection against the hard floor. The air rushed out of her lungs as she connected and compared to the ache of her body now, the bat's body was like landing on a mattress.

The floor was slimy and sticky with blood and bile as she settled in a thick pool of disgusting liquid. Lifting herself to her rear, she felt the liquid ooze through the material of her jeans, soaking into the back of her legs and across her bottom. Lifting her hands she looked at the yellow-red stains seeping into the creases of her palms. With a disgusted look she flicked her hands in an attempt to rid them of the vile substance.

'How can my day get any worse?' she muttered to herself as she rolled her head on her shoulders.

A growl sounded from behind her. Jess's head shot upwards as panic reared its ugly head throughout her entire body.

'It was a rhetorical question' she spluttered and without looking behind her she scrambled to her knees and tried to crawl through the repulsive pool around her. Her hands slipped and slid across the surface as her fingers disappeared into the revolting puddle, her knees doing a very good impression of Bambi as she tried to move forwards. The liquid oozed across her front, into the very fibers of her clothing, the smell and feel of the stuff making her gag as she continued to pull herself forward.

Then she felt the harsh grab around her ankles, the force sending her face first into the blood and bile as her body was dragged backwards. The motion caused her top to ride up around her stomach and as the feel of the congealing muck touched her bare flesh, Jess shuddered with disgust. The strong hands, or claws as she felt the tips tear at the denim around her ankles tightened, then with one movement flipped her until she landed hard on her back.

The thing that stared down at her was black, from head to toe. Its body polished like a beetle's shell. Its face was very much shaped like an ant's, sharp pincers, snapping together from the sides of a small, oval, tooth-filled mouth. Large eyes that resembled wire-meshing peered down at her and around her ankles, were several arms that protruded from the center of its back, spider-like limbs that ended with one lethal looking claw. Kicking her legs out frantically, Jess tried to shake herself free from the creature's grasp, but the claws just tightened, tearing the denim further. It gave her another tug, the action causing her to fall backwards once again. Throwing her arms out, Jess made a motion much like the backstroke as she attempted to grip anything that might stop her from being pulled closer.

Then she remembered the one thing that might save her. The one thing she never forgot to carry when she ventured outside. As the demon pulled her along the length of the floor, Jess dipped her hand into the front of her top and tugged out a small, sliver chain. On the end a small, silver whistle dangled. Jess took a deep breath and just as the demon pulled her close enough to lean over her, she popped the whistle into her mouth and blew it as hard as she could. The sudden noise caused the demon to back-step, its claws ripping her turn-ups to shreds as it released its grip to cover ears that Jess couldn't see.

The sound echoed across the room, the noise so shrill and loud that it even caused Dante to wince, but the pain was short-lived as the thumping inside of his chest eased with relief. She was alive. Demons around him stopped to cover their ears, the sound almost deafening them with their extra sensitive hearing. It was bashing around in his own head too, but taking the chance as they paused their pursuits, Dante fired his way through the mass. Then there was a pause, the shrill sound coming to an abrupt stop just a second before it started once again. Each gunshot, brought a demon down, its lifeless body tumbling until a pile started to form around him and each time the whistle blew it was closer. He pleaded with her silently in his head to stay exactly where she was, to keep blowing that damn thing, even if it deafened him in the end just as long as it led him to her.

Jess took her chance, as soon as the demon released her, scrambling backwards, she crab-crawled away before rolling over on her front once more. There was no way she would be able to get traction within the slime and blood so with the whistle firmly lodged in her mouth she blew every time she breathed and pulled herself across the floor on her stomach. There was a gap between two fallen monsters. It was small, but just big enough for Jess to be able to pull herself through. She continued like that, pulling herself along the floor and blowing as loudly as she could. It seemed to be working and with Dante nowhere in sight, she found it was the only way she could think of to get herself out of this mess.

It took both Ebony and Ivory to blast through the tough outer shell of the beetle-like creature, but the fast succession of bullets soon made short work of the demon. It fell to the floor; its head blew apart from behind. Around its fallen body there was a pool of blood and bile that seeped from the fast decomposing bodies of the demons. There was an indentation in the pool, as if a body had thrashed about. She must have been here, the whistle was sounding further and further away from him, each step he took to being closer, seemed to drift him off in the wrong direction and with the sound easing away from his ears it wouldn't be too long before it lost effect on the demons. Taking his chance, Dante fired repeatedly, his weapons destroying the demons around him.

Jess came to a blockage, not so much a demon blockage, more like a, well she wasn't too sure. The thing was human, maybe? Its skin was so swollen and bruised that it might have been. Either way Jess was reluctant to even touch it; it looked as if one small brush past would cause it to explode. Jess shuddered, the movement causing the next blow of her whistle to vibrate strangely. Lifting herself gingerly to her knees Jess forced her body upwards and wrapped her arms around her waist. Turning in a circle she looked across the carcass strewn room. There was still a mass of demons, but they seemed to be centered on an individual, not too far away. The flash of gunfire was visible every so often in between the hulking bodies. Turning back, Jess looked over the area in front of her, searching for anything that might help them and then she did a double take.

There was a display case, untouched, not a drop of blood on the entire display. Stretching her neck closer, she stared at the two leather bound journals resting on a plush, purple velvet cushion. Glancing over her shoulder she saw a glimpse of white hair as it rose above the head of a demon, before the demon was sent flying backwards. It was the best thing she could do right? It's what they had come here to find and maybe that would be the best thing to help. Get the books and get out of there quick!

Lifting her leg, Jess stared down at the swollen corpse; its bulging eyes stared listlessly into the distance. The sound of the whistle became choppy, coming out in short bursts as Jess's breathing changed. It was like straddling a bomb and as her foot touched down on the other side she stilled while thrusting her arms out to balance herself. Glancing back to the fight, her eyes widened as the demons, leapt and clawed. _Quick Jess_, she thought to herself, _get the damn thing and get out_, but first things first. She had to clear the ticking, exploding human-demon thing.

Ever so slowly, Jess lifted her other leg, the action causing her body to bend forward, bracing herself by placing a hand on her knee she twisted on her heel as her leg began to clear the body. It was very much like a sumo wrestling stance as her sole touched the ground and with a puff of air out of her mouth, which caused the whistle to whine, she sighed.

'He was right, very graceful, Jess' she muttered to herself, before straightening herself and looking around her in embarrassment.

Rubbing her palms against the denim over her thighs, Jess stumbled away from the corpse. It didn't explode, step one out of the way, she thought to herself and then as she reached the glass display case she frowned, step two, how the hell do I get them out?

The glass was solid; no lock that she could see to open the damn thing. Glancing around her, she looked for anything that was strong enough; the only way to get the journal was to smash the glass surrounding them, but what? There was a rope-railing surrounding the display case, each length held together by a bronze pole, its round, flat base thick and sturdy. Flicking her eyes back to the chaos that was happening behind her, Jess flinched as she watched a demon land a hit across Dante's face. His head whipping back as if smashed by a slab of concrete. It was the only option she had. Unhooking the rope from the nearest pole, Jess gritted her teeth as she tried to move it. It was heavy, the weight too much for her to move as it screeched only an inch across the floor. Jess whimpered as she sagged, her shoulders slumping, but as the sounds of screams echoed towards her she resolved that this would not beat her.

Rubbing her hands together Jess gripped the pole, but instead of trying to pull it towards the case, she turned it on its side so the circular base rolled. It was awkward to steer as its heavy weight sent it spinning in its own direction, but Jess used all her might to force the pole towards he bottom of the display, where it rolled and thudded against the base. The case rattled dangerously, the glass vibrating perilously. It gave Jess an idea, she couldn't lift the thing, but she could use it to knock the case over. Twirling her weight away she rolled the pole as far as she could manage, then with a spinning motion of her hands she brought the pole careering back.

Dante forced the nozzle of Ebony into the demons mouth and without hesitation pulled the trigger. The back of the creature's head exploded outwards, chunks of brain and tissue, plastering against the face of the demon behind it. Lifting his other hand upwards he brought Ivory shoulder level and with a spin, he pulled his arm around and fired. The spread of bullets angled outwards as he moved, tearing through the demons closest to him. Then as they fell, he used the bodies to launch himself upwards and over the line of monsters surrounding him. The soles of his boots skidded slightly as he landed but with a crunch down on his center of gravity he balanced himself from falling.

Then he heard it, a loud smashing sound of glass. Twisting his neck he half-turned to look behind him. Several meters away a display case had toppled, its contents littering the floor. Then just as suddenly a small head, surrounded by thick chestnut hair popped up from behind the corpse of a dog-like demon. A smile of triumph etched itself behind the whistle that was firmly lodged between her teeth, then as her eyes fixed on him, she raised both her hands and waved them in the air and in each one there was a brown, leather clad journal.

Dante didn't think twice, the demons behind him where starting to recompose themselves. Turning his body fully, Dante sprinted towards her. Jess's eyes widened as she say him close in, the demons closing in behind him. Then as he neared the swollen corpse, she panicked, swinging her arms across her chest to try and tell him to stop, she swallowed hard before blowing once again on her whistle. The noise brought his face towards her, and as she caught his attention she motioned towards the unexploded body.

Turning his face to where she was pointing, Dante smirked then with a kick off he flipped in the air. Bringing Ebony outwards as he twisted in mid-air to face the swarming mass, he pointed it at the body as her soared past. It only took one shot, right to the heart for the body to explode. It shot the venom that had absorbed inside, outwards. It coated the demons, causing them to stall and hiss as the venom attacked their skin, limbs, eyes and any other part that it could reach. They sent agonising howls throughout the room. Dante landed just in front of her, but the power of the blast sent him skidding until he stopped right by her side.

'Hi' Jess smiled, her voice causing the whistle to toot gently. Folding the journals across her chest as she crossed her arms she beamed up at him. Blood and bile coated every part of her body and smeared half-way across her face and yet she looked, happy?

Dropping one of her arms she shuffled the books security in her other hand, before reaching out and extending a palm towards him. Dante stared at her hand, it was covered in the same substance coating her face and it lined the creases of her hand as it dried. With a smile Dante shook his head and placing one of his guns back into its holster he slipped his hand around hers. Growls echoed all around them as the remaining demons staggered to their feet.

Dante motioned over his shoulder with a jerk of his head, 'wanna get out of here?'

Jess gently pressed her tongue against the tip of the whistle in her mouth and with a small push she popped it out of her mouth with a grin as she tightened her fingers, 'thought you would never ask'

A grin spread across Dante's face, mirroring the happiness that seemed coated over Jess's and as the sound of claws and roars drew closer, Dante tugged on her hand and a squeeze as she followed him without hesitation, they broke into a run.


	15. Chapter 15

The bullet soared through the air, knocking the blade off course so that it spun and impaled into the marble flooring instead of its intended route towards his chest. They were getting desperate now, with their numbers diminished and the Key now escaping their grasps. Dante kept her shielded by his body as he led her around the outer rim of the showroom.

The demons were spreading out, trying to block them on either side. To seal the only point of exit from the showroom, but demons were slow witted. Dante was misleading them, his body trailing them towards the corridor that led outside, when his true intentions were to clear a gap around the towering window on the opposite side. Plus he wanted his sword back. It clanged and clacked against the floor as demons tripped and kicked it as they ran past.

Jess was getting tired; she didn't complain though, just kept running and moving with him as best as she could but he could feel the lag beginning to form as he pulled her along. She must have been in pain too as the more he pulled her the more pronounced a limp formed.

Dante stopped abruptly as demons skidded to a halt in front of the open hallway, then just as suddenly as he stopped Dante changed direction and pulled Jess into a long slide as her feet slipped and slicked in the pools of blood. He used the liquid to push her forward so that she skidded across the floor as if she was on ice.

Jess cried out a mangled noise as her feet took her forward. Turning her toes inwards she thrust her arms out wide as she half-turned and skidded sideways. Rocking backwards and forwards to avoid overbalancing Jess's arms flapped as if she had wings and was trying to fly. Blood had started gathering at the side of her boots, until it broke and oozed over her shoes like a wave on the beach. She didn't dare look up, her eyes trained on the floor and her own feet, so she only heard the sounds of gunfire.

Dante danced sideways, his guns tackling the demons that had split from the blockage. The balls of his feet made easy work around the edge of the blood and slime that seeped across the flooring, but Jess's skid was faster and she was getting away from him.

'Shit' Dante spat, he hadn't realised that he had pushed her that hard.

Spinning on his heels, Dante launched himself into the pool, his feet losing traction as soon as they touched down. The thrust sent him soaring forward, quickly closing the gap between himself and Jess. The demons followed, but their momentum sent them skidding through the blood in the wrong direction as they thumped and ploughed into each other. Throwing his arm out behind him, Dante fired Ebony as they fell, killing the creatures instantly and adding to the increasing mess around him. The force of the shots propelled Dante's slide faster, until he thudded into Jess.

The impact sent them both into a spin as Jess screamed and threw her arms around his waist, clutching at the material of his back. Dante wrapped his arms around her shoulders, trapping her within his embrace as they continued to slide to the other end of the pool. He kept her balanced, forcing her body up against his as he tightened the muscles in his legs. Then suddenly there was a knock to the bend of his knees. It took his legs out from underneath him, pushing them upwards until his back met resistance.

It was a demon corpse. The collision sent them up and over its bulk until they rolled over the other side and hit the marble floor with a thud. Dante's back took the full force of the impact and as Jess landed hard against his chest, air whooshed out of his lungs, but he didn't have time to worry about his breathing. The next thing he saw was a large blade materialising out of thin air above them. Rocking his body, Dante rolled them away seconds before the blade struck the ground, the force so strong that it still vibrated along its length with a metallic twang.

They kept rolling as they bumped and tumbled across the bodies strewn across the floor. Tightening his grip as he felt Jess slip in his arms, he used the back of his hand still clutching Ebony to force her head down until it was tucked safely against his neck. Each roll they made avoided the close encounters with claws, blades, fists banging and embedding themselves it the marble. Then Dante saw it, out of the corner of his vision as they spun, Rebellion.

It was laying level with his feet.

'Tuck your knees up, Jess!' He bellowed and as he felt her knees brush either side of his hips, he used the heel of his boot to slam against the tip of Rebellions hilt.

The sword was flung into the air, flipping point over hilt. The speed of its rotation taking off the arm of a demon that had gotten too close, then as Dante rolled once more he used his other heel to kick off the floor. The action made them airborne, still twisting and spinning he forced his leg out and connected it with the blade. Rebellion shot outwards, the blade soaring straight towards the glass of the window before smashing through it and into the darkness. As Dante's boots hit the floor, he used the lingering rotation of their roll by spreading both arms wide and firing his guns at the demons surrounding them.

Jess's head was still rolling, it swayed on her neck bumping every so often off the hard panes of Dante's chest. She was wrapped around him for the second time that evening, her fingers throbbed from digging tightly into the fabric at the back of his shoulders and her legs firmly wrapped around his waist were connected together by her ankles. She could feel every taunt move of his muscles from her position; they stretched and pulled beneath her. Gripping him harder as he came to a stop she felt his strong arms thread themselves around the base of her back.

As soon as the rotation stopped, Dante pushed forward. His boots slammed against the marble loudly as he rushed towards the broken window. The demons had finally caught on to his plan, but they were too late to stop them. Removing one arm from holding Jess he freed it to shoot the demons that entered his path, keeping it clear so they could escape.

The bodies landed in front of him, the prefect height, almost like a staircase leading up to the high windowsill and that's what he used it as. They lifted him higher and as he reached the last corpse he pushed down and used it like a springboard. Twisting in mid-air so that his back faced the window, Dante broke through the last remaining shards, using his body to protect the woman in his embrace. There was a moment of nothing beneath them and as the cold night air hit the back of his neck, Dante pulled in a deep lungful of air to prepare for making contact with the ground.

Unwrapping Jess from around him quickly, he felt the drag as her body seemed to drift away from him, but just seconds before he hit the grassy ground surrounding that side of the museum he pulled her close, catching her arms so they lined straight against her sides. It was lucky he took that deep breath, because as he landed it escaped him in one fluid puff. The window was higher up that he had expected from this side and as Jess bounced off his front and rolled to the side she sprawled out.

Dante stared at the window for a moment as his body readjusted itself and absorbed the force of the impact. His muscles contracting and tensing as they vibrated within him, stitching themselves together and healing the damage he had taken.

Jess panted beside him, her head rolling to its side so she could look at his profile.

'Is it over, now?' she wheezed, her breath still stunted from running.

Dante watched claws appear on either side of the window as the demons fought amongst themselves to be the first to rip through the opening. They spat and howled and clawed at each other, their bodies half-in, half-out of the broken pane.

'Nope' Dante replied, before pushing himself up from the ground, jabbing his guns back into their holsters as he did so.

Jess groaned with exhaustion as she tried to lift herself up and then yelped as she felt herself launch upwards. He had placed his hands under her arms and with one pull had her back on her feet, before once again grabbing her hand and pulling her forward.

They rushed through the darkness, the sounds of their footfalls padded with the lush grass beneath them. The only damage to the perfect lawn was the thin crater-like mound of dirt that Rebellion jutted out of. Dante didn't break his stride as he passed, just reached out and jerked it from the ground, before sliding it back into place against his spine.

Dante heard the hard thudding, the sound showing that the demons had finally managed the make it through the window. They had a head start, a short one, but one at least and if he could make it to the road just outside the grounds to his parked car, they could increase the lead.

There was a wall on this side of the grounds, a high, grey brick one. Its length running outward in either direction until it met on the opposite side by two thick, black iron gates. It had been easier to get in, time being on their side and all, but as the panting sounds of demons increased in volume behind them Dante didn't have time for the nice approach.

With a rough tug of his arm, Jess shot forward then as she appeared in front of him, Dante hooked his arms under her arms and legs and just as he had done inside the showroom, he threw her upwards. The scream that left her mouth was made more with shock at the unexpected movement. She flew diagonally over the top of the wall, her arms and legs flailing wildly. Dante continued to run at the wall and then as he neared it he thrust the ball of his foot against the brick and shot upwards. Slamming his palm on the flat top he twisted his body, bent his knees and cleared it before dropping down the other side. He didn't have time to stop and check how close the demons where behind them because as he landed, Jess began descending.

He staggered slightly as he caught her, her body closer to the ground than he had expected, but pushing forward he quickly righted himself and jiggled her until she lay comfortably in the encompass of his arms.

Jess frowned at him, the expression caught in the corner of his eye.

'What?' he questioned, his face was pointed directly ahead, his eyes trained on the curve of a corner where his car was located.

'I am not a damn beach-ball' she hissed, her voice bobbing up and down as her body jostled.

Dante grinned down at her before snapping his head upwards. A shadow had flown above them, its expanse darkening the road ahead. As Dante rounded the corner he skidded to a stop over the loose gravel. His car was sitting there waiting, the moonlight bouncing off the red bodywork. The top was down, leaving the interior exposed to the elements. The keys were still in the ignition dangling lifelessly as they awaited his return. As Dante made to walk forward he froze mid-step as a demon dropped from the air.

It landed on the car, crushing the framework under its weight. The bonnet and rear of the car rose upwards as it bent in the middle. The windscreen exploded into shards as the frame twisted and concaved. Two large bangs echoed from the back as the tyres at the rear of the vehicle burst, sending the rear-hood flying from its hinges. It flipped into the air over the head of the creature until it bounced on the ground at Dante's feet with a ringing rattle of metal.

Dante stared for a second his gaze flicking between it and the large, what looked like a rotting pig-human hybrid with wings. Disbelief and shock coated his face, his mouth parting as if he was going to say something before snapping shut as his expression turned dark.

He placed Jess on her feet quickly, briefly glancing at her as she stumbled over her own feet. Gripping her upper arm harshly he ignored the slight wince she gave.

The demon started laughing, a horrible snorting sound. It crawled over the raised bonnet, crushing it under its weight. The sound of crunching metal hit Dante's ears.

'There are no words to describe how pissed I am right now' Dante sneered as he turned his face away from Jess and glared at the creature, 'so I'm just going to have to show you'

Jess blinked and he was gone, his body rushing towards the demon with inhuman speed. He was bare-handed, not even pausing long enough to draw one of his weapons to assist him. He launched himself towards it, his feet kicking up dust as he bent his elbow backwards and fisted his hand. There was a loud crunching of bones beneath his knuckles as his fist met the demon's temple. The impact sent the demon crashing onto its back. Dante kicked his heels into the creature's sides while forcing his knees into its ribs. He could feel them break underneath him as they landed, but he didn't care as he continued to pummel his fist repeatedly into the creature's face.

'I' punch, 'just', punch, 'finished,' punch, 'paying', punch 'it,' punch, 'off'. Each word was followed by a blow. Blood spurted from the cracked and split skin of the wounds he was inflicting, it splattered across his face, but he didn't care. Power crackled around his knuckles, causing his fist to land harder hits as it spread up his arm.

Jess gasped as she watched, his power actually showing as his fist launched an attack, but the sound of bricks being ripped apart and talons gouging at the ground in the not distant enough distance caused Jess to shake herself back to reality. It might not be the best idea, but right now she didn't have time to worry about the consequences of interrupting the fight, she had to try though or they would be swarmed, again.

Rushing forward, Jess forced her tired legs to move. She stumbled over the gravel, her balance slightly off as she tucked the stolen journals closer to her chest. He was still attacking even with the demon having lost consciousness. As she reached him, Jess grabbed for his arm, but the high, fast swings evaded her reach each time. When that failed she pulled on the back of his coat, he didn't budge.

'Dante!' Jess called out to him as she climbed up the ruined bonnet beside him. The ripped metal tore at her jeans, slicing through until it scratched and split her skin. She could feel the stinging and the cold, fresh spill of blood dribbling down her leg, but she kept climbing. Reaching him and snapping him out of whatever was happening was her only focus.

She had to rear back as his elbow almost connected with her temple. Deciding it was a better idea to avoid that, Jess crawled around to his other side. Bracing her footing on the crumpled pile that had once been his front seats she leaned forward and grabbed his chin. Forcing his head towards her seemed to stop the violent tirade of abuse directed towards the, maybe dead demon. Jess glanced at its mangled head, okay probably dead demon.

His eyes seemed to shine red, like energy was leaking out of his irises to surround his body. His fist although no longer smashing into the creature was shaking by his side as blood dripped from his knuckles. His lips were curled upwards in a snarl, showing gritted teeth through the parting. He stared at her, his eyes trained directly on hers, unblinking as they focused on her face. Jess loosened the hold on his chin instead moving her hand until it cupped the side of his face.

'Dante' she whispered, keeping her voice soft to show she posed him no threat, 'we need to leave'

His head tilted into her palm, as the feeling of soft skin touched his cheek. It was like silk flowing over his flesh. A low growl leaked out of his mouth as his lips uncurled and his fist unclenched. His hand was still trembling with power as he brought it up towards her, his fingers brushing against the angle of her jaw. Her face looked worried as if she was more concerned for him that being afraid of him. Gliding his hand up her jaw he slid it across her face until he braced the nape of her neck to slowly pull her towards him. His eyes dropped to her lips, soft and pink and inviting as they parted with each exhale from her body, he was so close to touching them.

She could feel the heat of his mouth; it caressed her face in long, hot strokes, it made her want to give in. She couldn't deny it now, she was attracted to this strange half-demon, even if his eyes seemed to glow but nobody was perfect, right? She allowed him to inch her closer the thought of kissing him causing her eyes to drop to half-mast as she tilted her head and then she saw them.

Rearing backwards away from him Jess's eyes widened as her gaze fell back onto his face.

'What?' his voice was his but different at the same time, deeper and a little rougher.

The power that crackled around him started to fade and as Jess pointed over his shoulder he turned to face the advancing demons.

'Oh' he whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

Dante jumped to his feet, the motion causing the remains of the car to shake. The action sent Jess falling backwards on her rear. Her fall cushioned by the broken backs of the front seats.

Dante turned towards her, his lips curling up on one side as he saw her position. Her legs where sprawled upwards, her ankles dangling over the bent frame of the windscreen. She was bent in the middle, her bottom dipping through a gap between the seat and floor. One arm was thrown out clasping at the half-tilted remains of the passenger seat.

'You okay?' he asked.

'Peachy' Jess muttered as she wiggled her body in an attempt to dislodge herself.

Dante glanced over his shoulder. The demons had rounded the corner, their talons and claws scrapping against the dirty gravel.

Turning back to Jess he motioned with his hand for her to stay put, 'just don't move' he said before leaping off the bonnet and landing on the ground beside the mangled car.

Jess slumped, her rear dipping further into the space, 'I don't think I have a choice right now' she muttered to herself and made a vain attempt to detach her ankles. Puffing out a sigh she dropped her head back until it rested against the bottom of the broken seat. She couldn't even see past the smashed windscreen from her position.

Dante kicked at a piece of gravel, the stone shot upwards and slammed into the forehead of a human-like creature that had dark, purple fur covering its body. It was doubled on all fours, the human like hands and legs, turning inwards at unnatural angles. The creature snarled as the stone embedded into its skin. Dark blood dripped from the wound in rivulets down its face.

'Believe me it's an improvement' Dante chuckled as he reached behind him and pulled out Ebony and Ivory. Giving them a flourished twist in his hands he snapped his arms straight and pointed the guns directly at the demons.

They roared, the bestial sounds merging and echoing through the night air before they stampeded forward. Dante did the same, as soon as the first creature moved he ran straight at them. The tails of his coat arched out behind him with the speed of his take off as his guns revved into live. The bullets pierced holes through their bodies, the power and intensity sending hunks of flesh arching upwards. Several fell before they even reached him, their bodies thudding and skidding along the ground. As one of the corpses landed by his feet, Dante used the momentum of his run to swing his leg upwards, catching the lifeless demon under the chin and sending its body into the air. It blocked his view and with a spinning roundhouse kick he sent the beast soaring towards the advancing creatures. It took the first line out and as they tumbled to the ground in a series of squawks and grunts Dante pushed onward.

He stomped his heavy boot into the skull of a demon that had been crushed under the weight of its fallen brethren. The bone crumpled into pieces as Dante tilted sideways forcing both nozzles of his guns into the eye sockets of the creature beside it. The bullets ripped through its face, exiting on the other side with the point blank range. They rooted into the demon behind it, sending the creature soaring backwards. As it did its large, clawed hands ripped through the beasts on either side, killing them before their bodies even touched the ground. Whipping his guns outwards he shook the blood from their tips before dodging the scythe of a black, robed demon that hovered in the air. The rusted metal clanked into the gravel with a heavy thud. Lifting his leg Dante kicked out, the arch of his foot slamming into the metal handle. It bent under the force and jerked out of the demon's hand. With the same leg, Dante hooked his foot underneath the pole and thrust upwards. It shot into the air and as it came back down, Dante threw his guns upwards, grabbed the handled of the scythe and with a spin, sent it careering towards the mass of disfigured monsters. It ripped through them like they were paper, decapitating heads and slicing off limbs with its fierce blade. The hovering demon, turned to watch its weapon killing its comrades, then turned slowly to watch as Dante grabbed his guns out of the air and point them directly at its face.

There was an audible gulp from the creature, the sound indicating its own acceptance at what was to come. The last thing it saw was twin flashes before two bullets took its life. The demons at the back of the procession stilled. Their eyes roamed over the mass of carcasses that had fallen so quickly. They shared a look, each creature deciding its own fate at that moment; they took one last look at the man, the slayer of their kind and as one, turned and fled into the dark of the night.

'Come back!' Dante shouted after them as he watched their deformed figures retreat, 'the party hasn't finished yet!'

Letting his arms dangle at his sides Dante shrugged before slipping his weapons back into their holsters. Then with a jerk as he remembered Jess stuck inside the remains of his car, he turned and jogged towards her. She looked up at him as he neared, her chin tucked further into her chest, she had slipped a bit further down from the seat. Sliding his elbows onto the edge of the framework he leaned forward and grinned at her.

'Need a little help?' he chuckled as she glared up at him.

'Please tell me we can go now?' she grumbled.

'Yeah' he replied and stepped back as the sound of clothing ripping reached his ears.

Jess blanched, the colour draining from her face as the last shreds of denim at her ankles gave way. It caused her body to slip as her weight came crashing down with gravity. As her ass hit the floor, her upper body twisted to the left and disappeared from view underneath a gap at the passenger side. Her calves thudded against the bashed-in dashboard as her free hand flew upwards and slammed against the center of the steering wheel. A loud honk escaped the car before her hand slid downwards.

'Oh my god' Jess moaned as her body came to a stop.

Dante bent double, the laughter too fast in coming to stop. He slammed his palm against the framework of the vehicle, his other fist smacking off his thigh. The remains of the car rocked lightly as his body shook with mirth. Taking a deep breath he tried to straighten himself by gripping the framework with both hands. As his head cleared the metal, he broke down again. Sliding his forearms along the edge until they met he planted his head on top of them. His deep laughter rang through the air.

'Please get me out' Jess begged her body starting to ache with all the knocks she had taken that evening as the adrenalin began leaving her body.

He still laughed, his movements erratic as he grabbed for her legs. Pulling both her ankles until her upper body lay flat against the floor, he paused as her feet rested by his side to try and calm his breathing. He blew out in and out deeply between chuckles and as Jess slammed a hand full of journals against the seat and pulled her head and shoulders up through the gap, Dante took one look at her shocked and perplexed expression and ruined the control he was starting to gain back.

Jess grumbled to herself as her face turned into a soft frown. He actually threw his head back and laughed harder, his body arched backwards too. He wasn't about to help her, and from the position she was in it would be hard enough getting out of the situation with enough dignity. Looking at the journals in her hand she huffed. Tucking her knees inwards she lifted her legs from the framework, pushing the soles of her feet against the interior of what remained of the door she arched her back upwards to clear the gap.

Throwing her arm over the bend of the broken passenger seat she grabbed the top of the steering wheel with the other. Arching her back further she dropped one foot into the clear space of the floor. It left her in a funny angle, then as she tried to turn herself to move into a better position the wheel moved. It slid to the right, taking her hand with it and throwing her off balance. It was so sudden and quick that Jess twisted, her body falling sideways across the back of the seats. The bellowing laughter caused her to grumble harder as she released the steering wheel and rolled onto her front.

_This is more dignified_, she thought sarcastically to herself as the new position caused her front to dip downwards and her rear to stick in the air. Shuffling slowly backwards on her elbows she re-positioned her footing until both feet touched the floor. Then with one heave upwards she launched herself to a standing position. The car rocked as the framework at the front snapped. The wheels buckled from their axles falling inward. It caused the car to drop, the motion sending the bottom of Jess's ass slamming against the lowered dashboard. Gravity did the rest of the work, as her knees shot upwards, followed by her legs, until all she saw was her feet flying over her head. She rolled backwards and tilted to the side with the curve of the smashed bonnet, the leather jacket she wore protecting her shoulder from the shards of glass from the windscreen. Then her body left the car altogether, and the crunch of gravel met the bottom of her boots. Jess spread her arms for balance, flailing them as she stumbled backwards before her footing slipped and she landed heavily on her backside.

She was sitting, tuffs of loose hair from her braid dangling across her face. Dropping her hands in between the gap of her legs as they sprawled outwards before her, she puffed out a breath and blew the fine hairs out of her face.

There was silence for only a moment before another bout of laughter rang out; Jess turned shocked eyes towards him as the vibrations up her spine from the impact began settling down. He had thrown an arm across his face, his body leaning on the now lowered framework, the shaking causing the metal to rattle.

Turning her face away Jess stared at the gravel between her feet, 'this has to be the worse day of my life' she muttered.

* * *

He narrowed his eyes as he watched him pull her to her feet. _So the Key has a protector_, he thought to himself.

Waving his hand to dissipate the smoke screen he was looking through he twisted his hand so the scene changed. He stared into a room full of fallen demons, swimming in pools of their own blood. The scene moved towards a damaged case, glass littered the marble floor as a velvet cushion slid from the interior and dropped.

'What did they take?' he rasped into the smoke.

'Massster' the hiss from his underling whose eyes he was seeing through replied.

'Answer me' he demanded, his voice increasing in bass and volume.

'Booksss, they took booksss, massster' the reply came through on a sharp hiss as if the demon had winced.

'Retrieve them; bring them to me along with the key.' He demanded and before his underlying could answer he cut the smoke screen in half with a swipe of his hand.

The chamber was in darkness, the only light coming from a candle that danced within a draft by his side. Pulling the edge of the large, black hood that covered his head he rattled out a misty breath in the cold air before snapping his fingers together.

A large demon stepped out from the shadows; it ducked to enter the chamber. Chains wrapped themselves around its entire body, thick rusting metal links that showed burnt red skin between their gaps. Each movement the demon made caused ripples to spread down the bulging muscles. It ducked its head as it neared him, dropping down with a clank to one knee. Two large metal balls with spikes the side of a small child came to rest at its sides. It lowered its head, a large, square shaped iron helmet covered its entirety except for a thin slit where its eyes where.

'You have need of me, master?' its voice rumbled the foundations of the chamber, causing dust to fall over the deep black material of its hooded master.

'Yes,' he stated his hidden face turning ever so slightly in his servant's direction, 'they are failing me. Gather your forces. Kill anything that stands in your way. I want the key.'

The iron demon bowed, before rising to its feet careful to keep its head from knocking off the high ceiling.

'But Castion,' his master whispered, 'I want her alive'

'Of course, master' Castion replied before bowing once again and shuffling out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys sorry for this being late and only two chapters this week. I have had the most horrible head cold :( but i will hopefully try and get a few more chapters up for the weekend.. Fingers crossed. **

* * *

Dante used his shoulder to open the door of Devil May Cry as he hitched Jess up his side to relieve some of the pressure from her ankle. It had taken them three hours to hike back through the city and as each minute paused her limp became worse and worse. Jess hadn't uttered a word of complaint, just kept going until he forced her to stop and use him like a make-shift crutch. He would have carried her, he had suggested it at one point, but it was followed by a short tirade of ranting about keeping both feet on the ground from that day forward.

The sound of tiny feet scampered towards them, the small dog she had brought with her dancing and jumping in front of them as Jess cooed down to him as she wobbled past.

Morrison looked up from his seat at the couch, the coffee table he used as a desk littered with squares and sheets of yellowing paper.

'My God,' he muttered as he took one look at them and before Dante could move Jess away from the excited dog, Morrison was beside her.

He lifted her chin to roam his eyes unabashed across her face, taking in the dirt and blood that smeared across her pale skin. He took a step back to look at the state of her clothing, the shredding jeans dangling around her ankles to the blood-soaked material of her top and the slick, shining, sticky mess that had once been her leather jacket.

'Are you okay?' he asked, his palms smoothing back the matted hair from her forehead. It was stained almost black in the dull light of the office as demon blood hardened and crusted through the strands.

'I've been better' Jess muttered under her breath, but forced a smile onto her face as Morrison caught her eye.

'You look like Hell' Morrison replied, before easing her arm around his neck to help guide her towards the pair of sofas, 'you too, kid' he finished as he looked over her head towards Dante.

'Nothing a shower wouldn't fix' Dante replied as he turned the young woman in his arms and settled her comfortably onto the cushions. The small dog jumped up beside her to leisurely smell the new scents assaulting her body.

Turning to gather up some of the papers from the coffee table, Dante piled them to the side and perched on the edge as he slowly lifted Jess's leg. Resting the back of her ankle against his knee he peeled the denim slowly away from her skin. It was caked in filth that had hardened causing the material to crack under his touch.

'I'll go get hot water and bandages' Morrison stated as he internally winced at the sight of her leg.

Dante frowned as he looked at the flesh around her foot, it was discoloured an ugly black, deep bruising rounded right up over the bone, it ran down towards her foot and disappeared into the edge of her boot.

'This might hurt' Dante said as he gripped the edge of her jeans.

'What might?' Jess muttered absentmindedly as she petted Rex's snout.

Dante pulled his arms to either side, tearing the denim until it split in a ragged line up past her knee. The large cut on the side of her calf began to bleed freely once more. Jess involuntarily jerked the motion of her body causing her to shift her ankle and a wave of pain to shoot upwards. The layer of denim ripping away from the wound on her leg causing her to scream a silent scream as her mouth fell open with protest.

'Shit' Dante murmured his hand reaching out to put pressure on the wound. He squeezed his palm against her flesh as her leg trembled underneath his hand, 'why didn't you tell me about this?' he questioned as his eyes lifted to meet her.

Jess panted, pushing out air through her lungs in an attempt to breathe through the pain, 'it didn't hurt so much,' gritting her teeth she dropped her head back until it bumped of the back of the couch, 'it does now though'

'Morrison!' Dante called, his voice echoing off the walls, 'I need Lady's emergency kit!'

Morrison rushed into the office, his hands full with a large bowl of hot water. Placing it as quickly as he could on the table beside Dante, he dashed across the office towards the desk. Dragging it open he fisted through the contents to pull out a small, metal box. It was about the size of his palm and as he shoved the drawer back in, it rattled in his hand.

'I need something clean to steam the blood' Dante announced as Morrison reached him.

Morrison dropped the container beside the bowl before dashing off down the corridor. His quick footfalls rebounded back to them.

Jess watched as blood ebbed through Dante's fingers until it ran down across the back of his hand, the crimson rivulets disappearing over the black leather of his finger-less gloves. Digging her fingers into the rim of the cushions she leaned forward and stared at it with wide, frightened eyes.

'Don't move' Dante muttered as he added more pressure to the wound.

'Is it bad?' Jess spluttered, her voice beginning to shake as she watched her own blood start dripping to the floor.

'Probably worse than it looks' Dante replied, a half-hearted smile etched over his face as he looked up at her, 'but I need to stop the bleeding to see how deep it goes.'

'Okay' Jess whispered with a nod and leaned back into the sofa. Her head rolled to the side as she turned her eyes away from looking at her leg.

Morrison rounded the corner as she spoke his arms full of folded towels, 'this is all I could find that was clean' he panted as he dropped them onto the sofa beside Jess. Scooping up the small dog that was inching forward to watch Dante's hand, Morrison turned quickly and returned back down the corridor.

The sound of the kitchen door closing, followed by a small whine of protest brought Morrison back into the room.

'What can I do to help?' He said as he rounded the coffee table and knelt down beside Dante.

Leaning over to grab a towel from the pile he slid it into place over the wound as he removed his hand, 'Keep pressure on this.' He stated as he pushed down upon the older man's hand. Using the end of the towel that dangled, he wiped the blood from his fingers before tearing off his gloves and throwing them in a heap on the floor.

Lifting another towel he dipped the fabric into the large bowl of water. Water dipped across his legs as he brought it to her, draping the towel over her ankle he slowly unzipped her boot and gently eased it from her foot. The bruising ran across the soft flesh of the upper skin, until it stopped just before her toes. The skin looked dark and swollen. Dropping the boot to the floor on top of his gloves he used the towel from her ankle to tenderly wipe at the dirt and dried blood.

Once he removed as much as he could he slowly turned her foot and pressed his fingers against her heel and sole, 'Can you feel that?' he questioned.

Jess giggled her foot flinching slightly under his touch, 'Take that as a yes' Dante muttered as he stroked his hand up the pad of her foot. Jess giggled again, her toes scrunching against the sensation. Moving his hand up to her ankle he turned it slowly and felt along the length of the bone.

'It isn't broken,' he stated as he used his foot to wipe the dropped towel across the floor to dry it, 'Just bruised.' He muttered as he leaned forward and lifted the edge of the cloth at her wound.

'Bleeding looks like it's stopped' he said to Morrison who gently removed the towel, using a clean end to wipe the skin tenderly around the area as he did so.

'How bad?' Jess asked, her head only turning enough so she could look at him from the corner of her vision.

Dante didn't answer; he only hummed to himself as he looked at the wound. The skin was slightly inflamed around the area, but it wasn't deep, the blood having come from the sudden shock of removing the denim that had covered it. It was long though almost the same size as his hand-span. Glancing up at her he stopped humming and gave her a smile.

'Not too bad, just needs to be kept clean, might leave a scar though' he admitted.

Jess sighed deeply and closed her eyes, 'that's okay' she muttered as she yawned, turning her head she raised herself upwards, 'I'm just amazed I made it out of there with a few cuts and bruises'

Morrison cocked his eyebrow as he stared down at the discolouration of her ankle, a few bruises wasn't exactly how he would have put it. Sharing a look with Dante as he used a small vial of clear liquid from the metal box to clean around the wound Morrison snorted and shook his head.

'I mean I get it now' Jess continued, her eyes straying between the two men then lingered on Dante's hands as they slowly wrapped a crisp, white gauze around her calf, 'The demons need me to open something, something to do with my blood that's why I'm still alive right now. I realise now' Placing her hand over Dante's she stopped it moving so that he looked at her, 'that if I wasn't for you, they would have me already and whatever they have planned for me is something I can't even imagine.' Giving his hand a squeeze she smiled, 'so thank you'

Leaning back she removed her hand and dropped it against her stomach as she turned to Morrison, 'thank you both' she said.

Morrison nodded and giving her a pat on the knee he scooped the towels from the ground into his arms. Rising to his feet he patted Dante on the shoulder as he passed before once again rounding the table and grabbing the large bowl of dirty water.

Jess watched as he disappeared back down the hallway before turning back to Dante. He had just finished dressing the wound and as he wiped his hands against his trousers she spoke.

'No more complaining' Dante raised his head and stared at her. Jess wiggled in her seat wincing slightly as she jostled her ankle 'I understand now, so whatever you need me to do, just say and I will do it.'

Dante stared at her for another moment, his face impassive then as a wicked grin spread across his face he replied, 'Without a word of complaint?'

Jess nodded, 'that's right' and making a zipping motion across her mouth she smiled, 'not a word'

'Okay then,' Dante grinned, 'then strip'

Jess blinked, once, twice, the smile slipping from her face as she did so before a frown drew her eyebrows downwards, 'I beg your pardon?'


	18. Chapter 18

**Quick note about Jess's reaction in this chapter.. its a female thing.. girls don't deny it we change our minds, theme of an argument etc at the drop of a hat. I've confused the man in my life many times by doing the same thing. :) **

* * *

'You have got to be out of your mind, if you think that I am going to undress for you.' Jess snapped her hands fisting once more into the cushions as she leaned forward, 'you might have saved my life but don't think that gives you the right to take liberties. I don't know what kind of women you usually deal with, but I am definitely not one of them. So if you think for one second that I am going to let you see me naked just to satisfy some manly urge, you have another thing coming.'

Dante raked a hand down his face wearily, 'well that didn't last long' he muttered to himself before dropping his hand and staring at her, 'Jess, I need to see if you have any other injuries'

'Oh' Jess sounded as she snapped her mouth closed, then folding her arms crossly over her chest she turned her head away, 'no' she stated firmly.

'Jess, don't be difficult' Dante warned, 'I'll make you if I have too'

Jess's head snapped round as she narrowed her eyes, 'if you even dare try' she threatened.

Dante sighed as he lifted her injured foot and gently set it on the floor, 'I did warn you' he stated as he rose to his full height.

'Don't you dare!' Jess's voice rose as she stared up at him, then as he bent to reach for her she grabbed the cushion from beside her and smacked it into this face.

'Jess' Dante snarled behind the fabric.

'Hell no!' Jess replied and as his hands reached out she smacked them away.

'It's for your own good' Dante spat as he trailed the cushion away from his face and out of her hands.

'There is no way you are seeing me naked' Jess spluttered as she twisted and lifted her good leg. Placing her boot into his stomach as he neared she pushed outwards to keep him a bay.

'I am perfectly fine the way I am, thank you' she stated firmly as she tried keeping her upper torso from hitting the seating as she slid her injured leg along its length.

Dante wrapped a hand around her ankle and forced her leg back until she had to bend her knee. Taking a step forward he caught the second cushion thrown at him in mid-air.

'I don't want to see you naked.' He replied.

Jess stilled as she leaned on her elbow the frown deepening on her face, 'So what now, I'm not attractive enough to see naked?'

'What?' Dante questioned, the change in direction now confusing him slightly and causing him to pause in his movements.

'Well excuse me for not being some skinny, six-foot model with breasts the size of melons and legs running up to my yahoo.' Jess intoned.

'What?' Dante questioned again, his confusion now evident on his face.

Kicking her leg loose from his grasp, Jess pushed herself upright and shimmed her rear until she was on the edge of the seating. With both hands she pushed herself upwards until she balanced on her good foot.

'Where are you going?' Dante questioned as he watched her hobble away from the sofa.

'I'm going for a shower' she stated as she turned her head into the air.

Dante took a step forward, 'Will you just let me-'

'I will be naked,' Jess interrupted as she continued to hobble forward, 'and since you find that you prefer to not see me naked I will not need your help' she finished haughtily as she rounded the corner.

Morrison passed her as she limped away, his head turning to watch her leave as he strolled into the office before turning his head back and questioning Dante with a look.

Dante scratched the back of his head as he turned his puzzled gaze towards the older man, 'I have no idea what just happened' he admitted.

'I think you hurt her pride' Morrison replied as he turned once again at the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut.

Dante groaned with frustration as he made his way across the room, throwing himself into his desk chair as he reached it.

'I just needed to check her for injuries, what's wrong with that?' Dante moaned as he dropped his head back and stared at the ceiling, 'it wasn't about being naked'

Morrison chuckled as he lifted his leg and settled on the edge of the desk, 'life lesson, women want to feel attractive, doesn't matter what shape, height or age they are, they all want to know that someone out there finds them desirable.'

Dante raised his head, 'so what, she wants me to tell her she's hot and that I wouldn't think twice about screwing her?'

'Well not in those exact words, Dante' Morrison replied a little sternly, 'show a bit of class.'

Dante shrugged, 'it's never been a problem before'

'Yes,' Morrison agreed before pointing down the hallway, 'but that young lady isn't like the girls I see sneaking out of here before dawn.'

'Those girls know it's a onetime deal with me' Dante replied as he leaned forward and dropped his elbows onto the desktop. Resting his chin on his fist he smirked up at the older man.

'And you think Jess could be a onetime deal too?' Morrison queried his arms folding across his chest as he straightened his back.

'No,' Dante said on a sigh as he dropped his body back into his chair, 'it's not like that with her'

'I see' Morrison said with a tilt of his lips. Dante cocked his eyebrow and stared at him through the hair that fell across his face.

'Do you?' Dante dipped his chin slightly his gaze falling onto the edge of the desk in front of him, 'I see a girl who's being hunted by demons 'cause she's some special key to destroying the world.'

'Ah,' Morrison mouthed with a nod before turning his gaze back, 'so you don't want to sleep with her?'

A smile flickered across Dante's face, 'I didn't say that' he smirked before the expression dropped from his face, 'but I won't'

Morrison remained silent, his eyes staring into the crown of Dante's head as the young man continued to gaze at the edge of the desk.

'Don't hurt her,' he said softly as he lifted himself from the desk, 'I've grown quite fond of that young lady, don't make her last memories of us be heartache' Rubbing his moustache with his thumb Morrison glanced down the hallway towards the bathroom.

Tilting his head up Dante gave a curt nod, 'I'll take care of it,' turning his head back Morrison pensively hummed under his breath.

'Speaking of take care of it,' he said as he swiped a hand across his nose to clear and inch, 'did you get them?'

'Yeah,' Dante replied as he stood up to remove his blood-stained coat. Walking a few paces he tossed it across the handles of the wooden coatrack, 'Did you find anything?'

Morrison crossed the room, dodging the still damp floor boards as he did so. Lifting a few sheets from the pile of papers on top of the coffee table he shuffled them in his hands until he found the report he was looking for. Passing it to Dante he tapped the top of the sheet, 'Autopsy report, only other things I found were her birth and death certificates.'

Glancing down the information on the sheet, Dante walked towards the couch and dropped heavily into the cushions as he read. Sitting on the other couch Morrison's gaze roamed across the young man, 'you okay? You look tired, kid' he mentioned.

Dante's eyes flicked upwards quickly, 'what? No I'm fine' before flicking just as quickly back to the sheet, 'huh,' he sounded as he re-scanned the page, 'missing heart?'

'Uh-ha' Morrison agreed before pointing at the back of the page, 'no entry or exit wound, her heart was just simply missing,' leaning forward until his elbows leaned on his knees he continued, 'the interesting part is, the only other wound found on her body was an abrasion on her left wrist.'

Tossing the page onto the coffee table Dante mirrored the older man's position, 'she was sent to the asylum because she was drawing symbols on her walls in blood, to get enough blood to draw effective enough spells, or whatever she was doing she would have to make pretty deep cuts.' Dante paused a moment as he thought on his own words. 'It wasn't her blood' he muttered then cupped his chin in his hand.

'That's what I'm thinking.' Morrison agreed.

Dante turned his head to catch Morrison's eye, 'we need to find out whose blood and what kind of symbols she was drawing.'

'It all sounds like witchcraft to me' Morrison replied as he raked a hand through his hair, 'our best lead is to find out what the good old doctor has to say, but not tonight.' Slapping his hands on his knees he pushed himself up and out of his seat, groaning slightly as he did so, 'I don't know about you, but I need my beauty sleep'

Dante snorted, 'there aren't enough years to help you with that'

Arching his back, Morrison chuckled heartily as his bones cracked and settled, 'never had a lady complain'

'Old age must be making you deaf' Dante chuckled as he leaned back into the sofa and stretched.

'Jealousy is a fickle mistress, boy' Morrison chortled as he walked across the room to retrieve his hat and coat.

Stretching his arms above his neck, Dante twisted in his seat, folded his arms and kicked his legs up until they dangled over the arm of the couch as he lay down.

Morrison smiled to himself as he placed his hat on his head, rubbing his thumb around the rim as he straightened it, 'Good night, kid'

Dante only tilted his chin in response and with a quick nod in the young man's direction; Morrison strode across the office to the outer doors. Flicking down the snib on the inside lock as he opened them he stepped out before pulling them closed tightly behind him until it click into place.

Jess wrapped the towel around her body and winced as she knocked her knuckles of a bruise at her ribs. He had been right she did have bruises across her shoulders and torso, but they were small and patchy and had already started turning yellow around the edges. They would heal soon enough and although she ached all over they were nothing to worry about. Rubbing her hands through her hair she hissed as her fingers tangled into the rough rat-tails that hung around her face. The blood had been hard to get out and as she swiped a hand to clear the condensation from the small mirror above the sink she pouted as she took in the ropy locks. It had certainly done a number on it, pulling at the strands in an attempted to detangle them Jess sighed in defeat and threw her hands in the air.

'Whatever' she muttered to herself before grabbing another towel and twisting it around her head.

Lifting the ruined pile of clothing by her feet, Jess tested the towel wrapped around her body to make sure it was firmly in place. Steam flowed into the hallway as she opened the door; it was like a mist floating across the floor as she stepped through. It was quiet the only noise was the sound of the building settling in the night air. Taking a few hobbled steps Jess craned her neck to look into the office. Stepping closer she used the wall as an aid to walk until she reached the corner of the hallway. Ducking her head slowly around the wall she looked towards Dante's desk. Empty. Leaning her weight on her good foot, Jess turned her head and grabbed the towel covering her hair as it slipped sideways.

He was lying on the couch, his head lolling to the left as his chest rose and fell steadily, his breathing was deep and even as he slept his body was tense and lithe. Jess stood there a moment, resting her shoulder against the wall as she watched, then winced as she accidently knocked one of her many bruises against the wood. Rubbing her arm she hobbled forward towards him. His neck looked uncomfortably stretched as his head slipped slightly down the side of the armrest. Picking up one of the cushions she had thrown at him, she gently tucked her hand under the back of his head and eased it up before placing the cushion neatly underneath him.

As Jess lowered his head she watched him for a moment and without thinking she gently stroked a few strands of hair away from his face. His skin was warm under her fingertips and softer than she had expected. Curling her fingers into the ball of her hand Jess lowered her head and placed her mouth where her fingers had been. It was just a brush of her lips on his temple but it was enough for her.

'Thank you' she whispered before hobbling back across the room and rounding the corner.

'Don't thank me yet,' Dante muttered, his voice kept low and under his breath so she couldn't hear him.


	19. Chapter 19

It was still early the next morning when Jess pressed the button of the coffee machine before slipping a slice of bread into the small toaster. Pain and dreams of monstrous creatures had corrupted her sleep and after several hours of tossing and turning in a nightmare-fuelled slumber she had finally given up and dressed. The soft slacks that she wore where a light grey and hung loosely against her lower legs, perfect as the prickling pain of her wound and the bruising protested against any form of contact. She had slipped on a plain cream blouse that seemed shaped for a woman with a bustier form so to avoid anything jumping out through the gaping neck she had a small, light vest underneath. Pulling at the cotton that clung to her stomach she pried it away from the discoloration around her ribs with a small wince that turned directly into a long, deep, yawn.

Rolling her head until a crack bounced off the walls of the small kitchen she shook her hands and groaned. She was feeling it today, the aching and tightness of her body. Pulling a cup towards her as the light clicked off the coffee machine she tugged the pot out of its holder and poured herself a generous amount of the black, steaming liquid. It wasn't the type of morning to dilute the beverage with milk and as the first sip of bitter caffeine touched her taste buds it felt as if heaven had just come into existence within her mouth. She smiled into the depths of the mug as she wrapped both hands around the ceramic. Heat coursed across her palms sending the chill of early morning out of her body.

The now toasted bread shot into the air as the toaster released it. The slice actually lifted itself out of the holding and bounced onto the counter with a flourish of crumbs. Jess stared at it peacefully for a moment, her senses enjoying the fine taste of the coffee on her tongue before her brain fully awoke. Then with a small, slow movement she pulled the bread onto a small plate before scooping up the discarded crumbs and swiping them into the sink. She didn't know if she was too tired or feeling too lazy but the thought of having to slick butter across the toasted surface was as unappealing as running a marathon at that precise moment.

'To butter or not to butter, that is the question' Jess muttered to herself and giggled into her cup.

The door to the kitchen opened slowly, as a disheveled looking Dante walked into the room. The collar of his black shirt was standing up on one side, his hair stuck out in angles around the back of his head. The waistcoat that donned his body was lying open and hung unceremoniously down his sides. His face was dotted brown, with stale dried blood in several places and as he rubbed his hand up and down his face to removed sleep, it flaked off in pieces.

Jess smiled into her mug, he looked just about as good as she felt at that moment.

'Good morning, sunshine' Jess beamed and chirped in a sing song voice, even though she felt nowhere near how bright she sounded.

Dante stopped and squinted at her through narrow eyes as his hand did one last trail across his mouth.

'God,' Dante muttered under his breath, 'she's a morning person' Raking a hand through his hair he ruffled the back of his head and dislodged some of the tangled mess.

Jess smiled as she blew the steam that floated up from her mug, 'Did you sleep well?' Jess asked as she roamed her eyes over his appearance. He didn't look like he had.

Dante stepped around her and lifting his own mug down from the cupboard he filled it with the dark liquid before answering, 'probably better than you did' he stated as he rounded on her and fisted in his pocket. Pulling out a small, white bottle he dropped it onto the counter beside her, 'I brought you these in.' he said as he stepped away and marched across the room to drop heavily into a chair at the table.

Jess plucked the bottle from the counter and turned it in her hand so she could read the label. Painkillers.

'Thank you' she nodded as she spoke, her eyes glued to the small bottle as she used her thumb to pop off its lid. Placing her mug down she shook out two pills before swallowing them whole and taking a large gulp of her coffee.

'Water would work better' Dante muttered as he lounged back against the chair.

'Tell that to my brain' Jess replied as she lifted her plate and placed it in front of him instead.

Sliding into the chair opposite him Jess yawned widely and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, before stilling and groaning loudly.

Dante's head tilted towards her his eyebrow rising on one side as he watched a pout form on her face.

'I've just released something' Jess said matter-of-factly, the tone of her voice sounded disheartened.

'Mmm?' Dante sounded out as he stretched his arms high above his head before dropping them and cupping the nape of his neck.

Jess leaned forward and rested her elbow on the table as she perched her chin in her palm, 'we still have to read them don't we?'

'What?' Dante questioned as he slid his boots against the tile and pushed them outwards until the muscles of his legs tautened.

'The journals' Jess muttered as her eyes fixed on the far wall. Turning her face to see the disgruntled look that passed across Dante's face she released he was in complete agreement, 'I'm willing to wait until the movie comes out' she said on a sigh before mashing the heels of her hands into her eyes.

Lights burst within the darkness of her eye sockets as she applied pressure. It was like the dying sparks of fireworks lighting up her world and as she removed her hands and blinked at the early morning light she groaned and dropped her head onto the cushion of her forearms upon the table.

* * *

Jess dropped heavily into the cushion of the couch as the sound of water rattled through the old piping of the building. The office was dull, covered in shadows as it awaited the rising sun to lift and cast its light into the wooden depths. Rex snuggled up to the heat of her side, his body adjusting itself automatically as Jess moved and lifted her injured leg, gingerly placing it along the length of the couch. He snorted as he hid his head into the nook that opened up at her hip and with one jerking movement he stretched until his skinny hind legs poked out from beneath his abdomen.

Jess pawed the cover of the journal in her hand. The brown, leather was faded in places, causing it to appear almost yellow with age. It was cracked along the spine with long, jagged broken lines. Skimming her fingertips against the material she turned the book slowly and touched the back.

A fine coat of dust brushed across her flesh and as Jess rubbed her fingers together she felt the grit lacing their tips. Tilting the book in her hand she watched as the cover fell open. It was stiff and cracked loudly as the appendix groaned under the strain. Using her thumb to open it the rest of the way, the smell of aging paper hit her nostrils.

The writing within was tiny, so small and close together that Jess actually had to lift the journal closer to her face to make out the words. It was a scratchy script of black ink, the letters joined in cursive with long, jagged flicks. Jess squinted and pushed the book away from her face to hold at arm's length. She tilted it to the left and then to the right, in an attempt to decipher the text.

The jiggling movement of her body caused Rex to moan and lift his head to meet her gaze. Jess turned her frown to the dog as he glared at her with unhappy deep, brown eyes.

'Why does every doctor I know, write like they have a bee up their ass?' she complained before turning her head back to the book and bringing it once again closer to her face.

There was a clicking sound from the double doors that led into the street as the lock turned. As on cue with the sound, Rex wriggled and jiggled in the gap where he lay, his legs thrusting outwards in his flailing to escape and the strength of his jerking almost sent Jess falling over the edge of the sofa. Catching her hand on the coffee table to halt her descent and balance herself she gasped as he leapt over her form and hit the floor running.

Morrison had barely got a foot through the door, before he was assaulted. The two front legs of the small dog raking the air as if he was preparing for a boxing match.

'Easy,' Morrison chuckled as he walked sideways through the door using this thigh to keep the small dog from running past him.

Jess pushed herself back into a sitting position puffing out a breath of air as she did so to blow a few strands of hair that had fallen across her face.

'Good morning' Morrison cooed as he used both his hands to ruffle Rex's ears, 'you're up early' he finished as he straightened and looked across the room.

'I could say the same to you' Jess replied as she watched the older man lead her dog back towards her.

'Early bird and all that,' Morrison stated with a flippish twirl of his hand, 'besides I had a call this morning about a possible job for Dante, speaking of which?' Morrison left the question open as he shrugged off his overcoat before hanging it neatly on a peg of the coat-rack before removing his hat.

The pipes groaned in the office answering the question for Jess and causing Morrison to nod.

'How are you feeling?' he asked as he crossed the room and settled himself onto the opposite couch.

'Like I got hit by a forty-footer and that I could sleep for a year' Jess muttered as she dropped her head back onto the cushion behind her and eyed the older man from the corner of her vision.

Morrison gave her a gentle smile, 'you look it too'

'Gee thanks,' lifting her head from the cushion Jess rolled her eyes in an exaggerated fashion, 'it's nice to know I look pretty first thing in the morning,' her words oozed with sarcasm as she tilted her head toward him.

Morrison leaned forward with a laugh and tenderly patted the top of her head, 'you always look pretty' he chuckled before standing up and walking through the gap of the coffee table.

'He said as he laughed' Jess cocked her eyebrow at Morrison's back. Small paws tottered behind him as he turned the corner into the hallway before stopping and ducking his head back through to the office.

'Would you rather I lie?' He asked.

Jess stared at him for a moment as a wide grin spread across her face, 'no, I like being pretty' she answered with a feminine giggle.

Morrison patted the wall with his hand as he bellowed with laughter, the sound echoing down the corridor as he walked away.

Jess rubbed her chin as the smile slowly faded from her face her eyes fixing once again onto the journal perched on her lap. Opening the page she sighed as she picked it up and scanned the small, scribble-like writing.

'This is going to be a long day' she muttered to herself.

* * *

'I know you don't really want to leave her' Morrison said as he watched Dante pulled a fresh, long-sleeved, button down top over his head, 'but it's going to take some time to go through those journals and honestly, kid, you need the cash'

Leaning back against the door-frame of Dante's bedroom Morrison crossed his arms.

'I get it' Dante replied as he waved his hand through his locks before turning to his friend.

'It's inside the city limits so you won't be far' Morrison concluded as Dante dropped down onto his mattress and pulled on a pair of worn-out looking biker boots, 'I'm meeting with the clients at eight' he finished.

Knocking his heel of the floorboards so his foot sat comfortably inside his boot, Dante rose to his feet and stalked towards the doorway. Slamming a hand onto the wooden frame by Morrison's head he leaned forward.

'If it's something that can wait, then I will sort it once she's safe' he growled lowly.

'And if it's not?' Morrison queried as he pushed himself away from the frame to make room for Dante to exit.

'I'm not going to risk her' Dante stated firmly, his face stopping inches from the older man's.

Morrison took a step back and raised his hands in a peace offering gesture, 'I'm not asking you to, I don't want anything to happen to her either' Raking a hand through his hair Morrison sighed, 'just remember what we spoke about last night'

Dante stared at him for a moment, his eyes hard and unyielding against Morrison's gaze before rearing back and stalking down the corridor of the upper floor.

Morrison watched his retreating walk and swiped a hand across his face. Then as Dante disappeared down the stairway he looked down to the dog leaning against his leg, 'This is going to end in heartbreak.' He muttered softly and with a concerned expression he looked back down the now empty hallway.


	20. Chapter 20

Jess's eyes started closing as her head dipped. The words had begun to swim across the page in front of her, even as hard as it was to make out the scrawled writing the wariness creeping into her consciousness had made it almost impossible to keep focused. Morrison had left a few hours earlier only returning to retrieve the small dog as its cries followed him outside to his car. Rex had danced and bellowed with excitement at the prospect of travelling with his new friend and secretly Jess was glad that his attention was focused elsewhere than on sniffing and testing the limits of her injuries.

Blinking once Jess's head reared back up with a sharp intake of breath. The sound caused Dante to look across at her as he lounged against his office chair, the second journal slipping from his face as he turned his head.

'Find anything?' he questioned.

Jess pinched the bridge of her nose before lifting her hand to rub the back of it across her left eye as it began to twitch.

'Only that I definitely don't want to try a lobotomy' she answered and gave him a rueful smile across the room, 'you?'

Dante picked up the journal from his lap and looked at the pages it had fallen open on, 'yeah,' he stated as he chucked the book on top of his desk, 'that this is the most boring thing I've ever read'

Jess folded the cover over her thumb and looked at the aged brown leather, 'it certainly isn't Dickens' she whispered and dropping her head back against the cushion bracing her neck she lifted the journal up towards the ceiling and held it above her face. Staring blankly at the writing on the page she sighed and let the pages fall open.

'Oh' Jess stated as she lurched forward gripping a gap between the free swinging papers she opened it. There was several raged rims left behind like pages have been torn free from the binding, 'look at this' Jess stated and held the book out to pass to Dante as he strode across the room.

Carefully lifting her bruised ankle, he slipped himself onto the sofa beside her and re-positioned her injured foot over his thigh. Taking the book from her hands he glanced at the missing section thoughtfully.

'Someone didn't want this to be found' he mused as he skimmed the rips with the pad of his thumb.

Scooting herself across the cushions until her leg draped across both his thighs she leaned forward and stared at the journal, 'do you think it's about Malory?'

Dante nodded softly, 'Maybe' he answered and turned his head to catch her face.

She was nearer than he thought she was, her downcast face only inches from his own. The waves of her hair spilled over her shoulders, darkened against the contrast of the shirt she wore.

His hand slid against the outside of her thigh as Jess attempted to move back, the firm yet gentle action keeping her pinned to him. Her eyes trailed across the unblemished skin at the back of his hand. _How can something be so smooth and perfect yet be so deadly?_, she thought to herself and lifting her face upwards she felt his breath brush against the side of her cheek.

His hand glided along her thigh, his fingers trailing slowly across the fabric of her slacks so that they rode up slightly against her leg. Jess watched the book drop from his other hand until it bounced off their legs and hit the floor with a thud. The sound of ruffling paper and the thump of her own heart was the only sound that reached her ears.

Dante watched those vivid emerald eyes follow the direction of his hand as he rested it against the side of her hip to pull her even closer. There was a voice screaming inside his head reminding him that he shouldn't be touching her like he was, but his body ignored it. The soft curves of her frame called to him and as the hitching breath left her tilted mouth the blood inside him roared into existence. It was like a primal instinct to claim her, to taste her and touch her in only the way a man could. The scent of her being clawed at his senses driving them wild with a need that rooted inside his very core. She smelt like fresh berries as they ripened within a sun-filled meadow and of him. His own scent mingled into the sweet aroma of hers like it belonged to her.

The tilt of her head as she stared at his hand caused her hair to fall across her face, the long strands blocking his view of her delicate features and before he knew what he was doing he hand lifted and scooped the waves with his fingers behind her ear. The action caused her to turn to him, her face coming so close that her small, panting breaths blew against his mouth. It was that mouth, a mouth that gave her an appearance like she was hiding a devilish secret in its corner. The soft tilt of the side of her lips drew his eyes towards them as they parted ever so slightly. It was a secret he wanted to discover, a secret he wanted to taste upon his own mouth.

Jess felt the blood inside her body boil like liquid fire. She wasn't entirely sure if it was her own body giving off that heat or his. She was so close to him she couldn't tell the difference, but her internal temperature soared beyond its natural limits, sending her into a free-fall within her own head. If he hadn't of been clutching her as tight as he was she believed she might have just disappeared into the sky. The very touch of his fingers brushing against her skin, sent shivers, delightful, tingling feelings of heat and wanting through her. The feeling itself was nothing she had ever experienced before and it almost overpowered her as her breath caught within her throat. She watched his eyes as they dropped to her mouth the heat and desire soaring through them kept her mesmerized as the thought that that one passionate look couldn't possibly be for her.

His fingers danced across the skin of her neck, until they stilled and his palm rested against her nape. The movement tilted her head forward. Then he lowered his own and closed the gap between them. It was the smallest of brushes against her lips with his mouth. Barely a touch, but it made her feel as if her heart was about to explode inside her. It pounded against her chest as if escape was a possibility. Then he reared back so quickly, the sudden space between them was like an unwanted chasm. His hands tightened around her body and in one quick fluid motion she was straddling him as he leapt from his seat and thrust them into the air.

A blade smashed into the couch where she had been sitting, the foam of the split innards fanned across the floor in white tuffs between splintered wood. Her legs had wrapped around his waist instinctively as he pushed his foot down hard on top of the coffee table to push them upwards and clear the devastation.

He twisted in the air, forcing their bodies to face their attacker and as he landed his boots skidded against the floor with the force, pushing them further away.

Shadows filled the room, long inky tendrils of darkness that began to shine with multiple pairs of glowing eyes. The silence was filled with the guttural mewing of savage beasts. Cupping Jess around his waist he felt the trembling of her arms as they snaked around his neck, tightening as she turned to let her eyes feast upon the demonic forms of twisted creatures as they crawled and slithered into the office.

'You know' Dante sneered as he let Jess's body slid down his torso until she stood on one foot, her weight balancing against him as she kept the pressure off her ankle, 'you guys have the worst fucking timing imaginable.'

The mist demon stepped out from the middle of the demonic flock, his presence still clinging to the host body of the security guard.

'You' he spat as he stepped into the light of the room, pointing a chubby human finger towards Dante as he did so, 'have worked on my lassst nerve' he hissed his voice rising with each syllable, 'we have come to claim what is oursss and you, blood of the traitor, will not ssstand in our way'

'And you' Dante said with a smirk as he leaned forward and returned the point towards the demon before opening his hand and moving it in an arch before him, 'are beginning to piss me off, why don't you go curl back under the rock you crawled out from?'

The mist-like demon hissed fiercely towards him, its jagged teeth growing and twisting within its mouth like a snake about to strike.

Dante edged Jess backwards, his footing slow and steady until he felt the bump of his heel against his desk. His eyes stared intensely at the demons wavering behind their master, there was only twenty of them, not including the viper in the center. With a shrug as he pressed his hand behind him to the edge of the table he glanced briefly down at Jess's pale face before returning his gaze towards the small horde. He had had worse odds, twenty was nothing to him, but fighting them and keeping Jess protected at the same time would be a challenge within the confined space of his office. A grin spread across his face at the thought, and as the odds pitted against him fared better than they had last night he felt his body aching to start the fight.

Lifting Jess's hand in his own he brushed his lips across her knuckles as he leaned over and pulled his leather chair from behind the desk. Dragging it round his body he gently led her towards it.

'It's going to be one hell of a show' he grinned as she lowered herself to the seat with a confused expression. Dante turned back to the demons and spread his arms before him, 'you don't mind if the lady watches now do you?' he laughed as he nudged the chair backwards with his foot.

The mist demon hissed lowly, its eyes narrowing to deadly slits as its tongue rattled between its fangs.

'Kill him' he jeered ferociously and with a wave of his hand he motioned for the demons around him to continue forward, then just as quickly he raised his hand he sent a mist soaring through the air to surround the weapons that littered the room. Each wall was coated with a fine sheen of condensation, as a fog hovered in the air and thickened around them. It seeped down the wall beside Jess, floating across the floor until it reached Rebellion as it leaned against the desk. It did the same to his coat that hung upon the wooden rack, until it covered the leather and the holsters still positioned at its back.

The mist demon smirked evilly as he watched Dante watch the forming fog, 'letsss sssee how well you play when you don't have your toysss' he hissed and taking a step back he sank down into the remaining couch behind him.

Dante clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he cocked his eyebrow and glanced at the demons approaching him.

'Dante?' Jess whispered from behind him as she gently tugged on his shirt. Placing his hand behind him he gripped her fingers and eased them from his clothing before giving them a small squeeze.

'Don't worry, babe' he said simply before looking at her over his shoulder a look of amusement etching across his face, 'This is what I live for'


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer - I do own the rights to any of the songs from The Foundations.**

**Quick note about the way I have written the fight scene here. I put the lyrics of the song in between what Dante is doing - just to show how fast he is actually moving. Hopefully with knowing the tempo of the song you will get a fair idea of the speed of the fight.**

* * *

Dante smirked as the first demon approached. It swung its claw up in a wide arch to bring it down in a deadly slash. Dante pushed his hands into his pockets, his eyes trained on the creatures face as a curving tilt of his lips brought a smile to his face. As the four talons protruding from the demon's fingers cut through the air, Dante calmly took a step back. The air whooshed past his face with the beast's slicing motion causing the hair framing his face to flutter. The large razor-like claws embedded with a sickening crunch into the floorboards, wedging themselves deeply into the wood. The demon shook its hand, attempting to free it from its prison when Dante calmly raised his booted foot. The creature squealed like a banshee, its voice ricocheting off the walls as it saw Dante's sole soaring towards its face.

It felt like breaking sticks. The bones of the demon's face pushing inwards in a mesh of blood and torn flesh. Its nose concaved into its skull, pushing the splintered bones out the back of its head. The creature swayed, kept upright by the tension in its trapped arm as Dante brought his foot back down. The demons swarming around it watched with a mix of anger, terror and awe as Dante used the tip of his index finger to push its body to the floor.

Taking another step back, Dante still with his hands idly dipped in his pockets hopped onto the desktop in a disconcerting relaxed stance. His heels kicked nonchalantly off the wooden side of the desk.

The demons still staring at their fallen comrade turned towards their master who sneered an ugly grimace towards them, then with a flick of his wrist signaled for them to continue on their mission.

Taking his hands out of his pockets Dante beckoned them forward, 'do you need him to hold your hands?' he taunted as he kicked his foot up and leaned it against the edge of the table, dangling an arm over his bent knee he waved towards their master, ''cause I don't mind waiting if you do' Sliding off the desk he moved towards Jess and draped an arm casually over the back of the chair, 'you don't mind waiting do you, babe?' he chuckled down to her.

Jess looked at him as if he was crazy. Actually they were the very words running through her mind at that minute. _Was he seriously taunting them?_

Moving so that he was behind her, Dante slid his arm across the leather until he was able to grip it with both hands. He stood there a moment watching them as they considered their position. Then with a frustrated snort he gently pushed the chair behind him until she was at the opposite side of the desk. Giving her a reassuring smile as he then nudged the side of the chair with his hip sending her further across the room to the far wall, he rounded back towards them.

Stretching his arms up above his head, Dante rolled his shoulders then his neck, readying his muscles in preparation of what was to come, 'Come on already,' he declared as he brought his arms back down, 'we promised the lady a show, so let's give her one'

One of the demons growled lowly, its panther-like, feline body stretching across the floor like liquid fur. It hissed a very cat-like noise towards him as it pushed itself onto its rear legs. It stood about eight-foot tall, the strong tendons of its hind quarters straining under its weight. Its front legs bunched outwards, extending lethal looking claws from its paws. Its mouth reared back like a great-whites as rows and rows of pointed teeth gleamed in the light.

Dante grinned wickedly, 'now that's more like it' he stated.

The beast leapt, the tension of its rear legs releasing and sending it soaring powerfully through the air.

Dante braced himself, his hands shooting upwards as the demon ploughed down on top of him. Grabbing the huge forearms with each hand, Dante pushed outward, keeping the creature's claws from cutting across his jugular. The weight of the demon knocked him backwards, crashing his spine against the floorboards. As they went down the beast pushed its muzzle forward, gnashing its teeth into his shoulder. As the first row of teeth sank into his flesh, Dante bent his knee to bring his foot upwards and with the ball of his boot he kicked out. The hit connected with the demon's mid-rift and the strength behind it sent the creature tumbling away from Dante's body. It flipped in mid-air landing heavily on its back behind him.

Pushing his hands behind his head, Dante used them to push upwards and sprang onto his feet in one fluid flip.

Jess watched the blood ooze out of the wound on his shoulder, her hand automatically clamping her mouth closed to stop the scream that wanted to leave her mouth. He was hurt, the very image of him bleeding in front of her sent fear flooding her system. She was so terrified that the colour completely drained from her face, leaving behind an ashen, waxy pallor. She reached a hand out towards him, she was horrified at the very thought of these monsters taking him away from her. Looking around her quickly Jess snapped her mind into action. There has to be something here, she thought to herself. The wall behind her was slick with the thickened mist; the only thing around her was the empty space of his office.

The panther demon wriggled and squirmed on the floor, tearing gouges into the flooring as it clawed its way back onto its feet. It stared at Dante with yellow/amber eyes, the pupils diluting as it gazed upon its prey. It hissed out at him.

Dante fingered the torn material of his shirt, before turning his gaze back to the creature. It was readying itself to launch at him once more as the surrounding demons edged closer to watch the fight continue. They laughed out growling mirth as the smell of his blood filled the room. Then Dante smiled once more, before bending forward and clapping his hands together.

'Here kitty, kitty' he teased as he patted his thighs.

Jess's head shot round at his words, he moved as it the wound didn't bother him, the strength and power of his body not even dipping as the blood ran freely down his arm.

The demon growled menacingly then like lightning it rush forward, jaws opening impossible wide for any breed of cat. Dante spun out of its path and as he did so he threw his arm outwards. His closed fist connected with the side of the demon's jaw. It was like a gunshot had been fired, the loud cracking of bones echoed through the office. It sent the creature reeling to the side its head and body shaking as its lower jaw hung uselessly to the side.

It cried out like a dying animal, screaming with agony. The demons closest to it jeered viciously before setting themselves upon their defeat brethren and tearing it limb from limb.

Dante's spin settled him once again by his desk. Leaning back on it he folded his arms across his chest and tucked his ankles one behind the other as if the sight of demons conversing and slaughtering one of their own didn't bother him.

'That's not very nice' he mentioned as he tilted his head to the side and watched a tuff of fur float in the air towards him.

'Enough!' the mist-like demon screeched, 'Just kill him now and bring the girl'

Dante pushed himself off the edge of the desk dusting his hands against each other as he did so. Strolling across the office until he was in open space he turned towards them once more. They turned to him as one in return, each set of eyes probing into his flesh as saliva built in their mouths with the fresh scent of death.

'Let's make this a little more entertaining' Dante mused as he twisted and strode towards his jukebox.

Jess followed his every move, her eyes roaming across his body where the blood soaked into his top. She watched him move towards the old, vintage jukebox settled against the wall, watched as his hand moved towards the button he wanted. Then it hit her and with a gasp she thrust her arm out in his direction.

'No' she shouted.

Dante pressed the button just as she shouted; jerking round to face her he scanned her location for any danger at the same time he eyed the demons approaching from his side.

He was about to open his mouth to voice his concern at her sudden outburst just as the familiar intro to his favorite track was about to start, but instead of the thumping bass and hard strumming of guitars a smooth sound of tambourines and an electric keyboard tinkled out from the speakers.

'What the hell?' Dante rotated on his heels, his head twisting towards the sound. Even the demons stilled their approach, some of them tilting their heads and sharing bewildered looks at each other.

Jess bit the side of her finger as the voice of the lead singer bounced loudly across the room.

'_Why do you build me up, (build me up), buttercup, baby,_

_Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around,_

_And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby,_

_When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still,_

_I need you (I need you) more than anyone darlin',_

_You know that I have from the start,_

_So build me up (build me up) buttercup, don't break my heart'_

Dante slowly turned back towards her, the look upon his face dark. The expression made Jess grimace painfully into her hand.

But the demons didn't give him time to show his anger. They swooped towards him in on steaming mass of ugly and hideously deformed flesh.

Dante growled, his rage visible within the tension of his body as the song played on behind him.

Fists flew at him and claws raked the air around him,

'_I'll be over at ten, you told me time and again' _

Dante swiftly dodged them, bringing his fist upwards and smashing it into the cheek bone of a demon to his left.

'_But you're late, I wait around and then (bah-dah-dah)'_

It tottered sideways crashing against several of its comrades. It left a gap and as Dante brought his knee up and slammed it against the chin of another creature, he wedged himself through the gap and cleared room away from being trapped against the wall.

'_I run to the door, I can't take any more'_

Dancing backwards he arched his back outwards as he sucked in his stomach to avoid being torn through the middle by the sweeping motion of a large, rusted, three pronged blade.

'_It's not you, you let me down again'_

Lifting his foot up as the blade swung back round, he caught the flat side with his boot. The force of the kick, sent it off course shooting upwards until it pinged off the rotating ceiling fan. It rotated once before shooting downwards at such speed it severed the skull of a demon in half before impaling another through the torso and pinning it lifelessly to the floor.

'_(Hey, hey, hey) baby, baby, I try to find,_

_(hey, hey, hey) a little time and I'll make you mine,'_

They pushed him back again, as they snapped teeth and punched out towards him. He felt the hard, polished wood of the pool table behind him. Then with a quick roll, he sent himself backwards across the felt.

'_(Hey, hey, hey) I'll be home,_

_I'll be beside the phone,_

_Waiting for you, oooo-oo-ooo, ooo-oo-ooo'_

Finding his footing, Dante heaved himself upwards, scattering the neat triangle of balls across the surface. A large claw thrust out towards him, aiming for his legs to take them from underneath him.

'_Why do you build me up (build me up) buttercup, baby,_

_Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around,' _

Tucking his legs upwards, Dante jumped and as he was airborne he shoved his heels into the creature's face. Just like the first demon he had killed, this one fared no better, its head concaved inwards, its life extinguished before it even hit the floor.

'_And then worst of all (worst of all) _

_You never call, baby,'_

Dante's back hit the felt top, his shoulders and spine pounding off the hard shells of the pool balls as they continued to ricochet across the table.

'_When you say you will (say you will),_

_But I love you still' _

Kicking his legs upwards, Dante caught another demon in the neck. It gurgled a strangled cry as its windpipe crushed inside its throat. The lack of oxygen turning the deadly white color of its skin into a horrid puce as it struggled for breath and thrashed wildly away from him.

'_I need you (I need you) more than anyone darlin'_

The force of the kick rolled Dante over his shoulder, his body leaving the pool table altogether and as he boots hit the floor he threw his arm out and snagged a hold of the pool cue that lay across the edge.

'_You know that I have from the start'_

'I swear to God Jess you better turn that shit off!' Dante bellowed.

Jess jumped, his voice dragging her out of the intense study she made of his fight, she watched as he swung the cue upwards, circling it around his body as he dodged attacks before bringing the cue back to make his own.

The seat rolled slightly across the floor as the body of a hulking, almost plastic looking creature hit the floor. The vibrations shaking her back to reality as she choked on the air that lodged in the back of her throat when she noticed the broken cue protruding out of from between its lips. A spurt of blood plopped out of its mouth.

Jess turned towards the jukebox and pushed herself out of the chair, but the fear still driving itself through her body made her limbs weak and as she stepped onto her uninjured foot she felt her knee give way under her weight due to its trembling. Jess crashed to the floor, wincing in pain as she banged her bruised ankle against the metal leg of the office chair. The chair itself went rushing across the floorboards, bouncing off the desk and skittering into the mass of demons. Breathing through the pain, Jess turned her attention back to the Jukebox, it wasn't far away from her and she could see the lead connecting it to the wall from where she was. Forcing her palms down on the hard, wooden flooring, Jess pushed herself to her knees whilst trying to ignore the burning ache from her leg.

The mist demon, turned his attention away from his servants as the chair rolled into his line of vision only to notice the young woman, limping across the room. Her hand was plastered to the wall, using its sturdy structure as a make-shift crutch. He smiled wickedly.

'Tut, tut, protector' he muttered under his breath as he glanced sideways towards him, 'you have left her unprotected' Rising to his feet he rounded the coffee table, only stopping when he felt the crackle of paper under the polished shoe of the guard's uniform.

Chuckling to himself he bent down to retrieve the article. Tucking the abandoned journal under his arm he sighed happily to himself before turning his attention back to the young woman. She had reached the music box now, her body angled awkwardly in an attempt to reach the plug behind the large machine. With long, easy strides he walked towards her, nothing in his way to stop his pursuit of what he had come for.

She huffed as he stood behind her unnoticed, his smile turning vile as it rose up and stretched unnaturally far past his eyes.

'Got you' Jess wheezed as she jerked roughly at the cable. The music vanished mid-chorus, straightening up she leaned a shoulder against the wall, letting the plug drop from her fingers as she blew out a slow, painful breath.

The mist demon moved only half a step forward, using the guard's fingers to entwine them around her upper arm and drag her close. His snake-like tongue flicked against the lobe of her ear as she trembled and gasped.

'No,' he hissed into her ear as he clamped down harder into the soft flesh of her arm, 'I got you'


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys only two chapters this week... I kinda shot myself in the foot when I mentioned how many demons where in Dante's office in the last chapters.. *sigh* had to find twenty ways to kill a demon without weapons and that's why there is only two... phew! **

**Hope you enjoy it.. **

* * *

Dante pointed the sharp, broken end of the pool cue in front of him. The muscles in his arms tightened as he aimed the wood at the demons.

'Are you ready to finish this?' he stated, his voice becoming firmer as they crowded the space between him and Jess.

One of the creatures growled manically as it reared back, raising large hands that had claws the size of four-by-fours sticking out of each chunky, metallic looking knuckle. The vastness of its palms actually blocked out the dim light upon the ceiling and cast Dante into shadow. The wound on his shoulder had already begun stitching itself back together, healing from the inside out. It caused his skin to itch around the ragged puncture wounds. Rolling his shoulder as he watched the demonic show of dominance in front of him Dante huffed as the itch intensified. As the beast made to crash its fists downwards Dante thrust out his hand and held up a finger to cease the creature's movement. The demon froze, its unnaturally slanted eyes blinking slowly in confusion.

Lowering his hand he used the broken cue to scratch the irritation, each stroke of the splintered wood caused a soothing ease to the red skin until only the prickling of healing remained. With a satisfied smile Dante tossed the broken stick to the floor by his side and then turned his head back to the demon.

'You may continue,' he said simply as he waved his hand before him in a graceful arch, motioning for the creature to return to its demonic display.

But the creature hesitated, its simple mind not processing the sarcastic and taunting behavior Dante was showing him. It stood there, its arms raised while its bulky body blocked its brethren from stepping up to the mark and taking its place to claim their prize.

Rolling his eyes Dante rubbed his hand over his chin and sighed before pointing his finger causally towards the group, 'I've met smarter cockroaches than you lot' he stated before twisting his head to the side as a loud, feminine yelp echoed around the room.

He couldn't see her past the throng of monsters but just the sound of her pain-filled cry spurred him into action.

Tucking his hands under the rim of the pool table, Dante tightened the muscles in his arms and pulled upwards. The heavy table rose from the ground, each leg lifting from the ground before Dante pushed the table higher. Gravity did the rest of the work for him as the pool table swung in the air, turning so that the far side of the wooden edge pointed downwards.

The large demon's eyes widened as it saw the felt top soar towards it, its arms still stuck out began to angle limply downwards as realization plowed into its brain. It was only for a split second that the beast took on the appearance of a demented mime. Its large, lumbering hands pawing at the air before the table flipped completely and crashed into it. The weight of the heavy structure and the demon itself caused it to tumble backwards, its arms sprawled outwards taking the smaller creatures around it down too.

As the table bounced several inches into the air, Dante pushed the ball of his foot into the floor and leapt. Tucking his knees up he used all his strength to push his feet downwards as he descended. His boots hit the wooden underside of the table first. The sheer force of the act dropped the table further into the pressing mass of demons underneath it.

Different shaped limbs stuck out at all angles. A flattened leg angled awkwardly upwards, its talon-tipped toes looking misshaped and broken.

Dante threw his arms out to balance himself as the table rocked and tittered on top of the heap. A small groaned echoed out from the bottom of the pile as a thin, clawed hand shot outwards and embedded its claws into the floorboards in an attempt to pull itself out. Its limb was reed-like and shook under the pressure of prying its demonic body out from under the mass.

Dante glared into the room as he stilled, his focus caught by the mist demon as he wrapped his hand into the length of Jess's hair, pulling her head backwards until the creamy arch of her throat was exposed. His stunned eyes flickered between Dante and the demons beneath him before he hissed menacingly and tightened his fist to pull Jess closer to his side.

A snarl bounced off the walls around them, its vicious tone demonic and animistic in its own right as Dante leaned forward. He didn't acknowledge the sound to be coming out of his own lips, lips that had curled back to bare his teeth as he growled and as Jess squinted through the pain she didn't believe that at that moment he was even aware he himself was making it.

Jess felt herself be dragged forward and stumbled over her injured ankle as the demon thrust her in front of him like a human shield. He released his vice-like grip on the lengths of her hair as he did so. The sudden relief of strain on her roots caused Jess's head to dip forward and her line of vision to meet Dante's gaze. His eyes were like cool steel almost silver in the low light as he perched like a deadly predator atop the mountain of downed demons. His fists shook by his sides, the hard, taut muscles straining under his skin as his breathing became harsh and his nostrils flared.

Her ankle gave out from under her weight, the sudden downfall catching her by surprise and a small cry escaped her mouth. I was so quick that she fell that she didn't have time to prepare herself of the thudding impact her body made against the floor. It took her breath away, rushing out of her lungs like a bullet train and leaving her gasping where she lay.

The mist demon retreated, slow, even steps until the back of the guard nudged against the wall. He watched as Dante jumped down from the table, his boots hitting the floor with an enormous thud as the power began crackling around his exposed flesh. It was like lightning seeping in and around his veins, a red energy resounding from every pore. It vibrated the air, sending fury-filled currents rushing in rippling waves towards him. He looked to the ground where the key had fallen, her face hidden within the turrets of hair that fell across her.

Jess looked up, her eyes greeted by the worn-out toes of the leather boots that donned his feet. They stopped just before her, before his knee came into view as he knelt down and gently stroked the hair away from her face. He then cupped her chin, easing it upwards with delicate slowness so he could look upon her face. The power emanating from his touch felt like static flowing across her skin giving her an invisible strength, just enough so that she could rise to a sitting position and draw in the deepest lungful of air she had ever taken. It was his physical strength that aided her the rest of the way. His eyes flashed crimson red, sparking like a firework inside his irises as he continued to tilt her chin. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he drew her into him until all she could feel was the hard planes and slopes of his body against her own. His fingers spread wide against the base of her back, keeping her anchored as he dipped his head and brushed his lips against her mouth. It was a fleeting kiss, just one brush as if he was checking she was still there wholly in his world, but with that one small touch the crackling energetic power that poured out around him began to ebb slowly away.

It was as if she grounded him in his humanity. The soft, velvet flesh beneath his fingers stopping the changes he could feel pounding within him. He had almost lost it when he had seen her in the demon's clutches. He could barely contain the demonic energy flowing through his body from escaping at the very thought of its filthy hands touching her.

Sliding his hand against her jaw until his palm settled against her cheek, he dropped his forehead until it rested against her own. He made soothing movements with the pad of his thumb, needing the soft touch to ease his own bristling thoughts.

'You will not win thisss' the mist demon rattled from between his fangs.

Dante tilted his head the contact of his forehead not leaving hers as he glanced at the creature over her shoulder. There was still a trace of hardness in his gaze. The anger still roaming inside him directed towards the creature who cowered by the wall. He felt small hands fisting themselves into his shirt at the creature's words, the small movements indicating her worry and fear. It caused him to wrap her tighter in his embrace, using his own body in an attempt to comfort and appease the troubled emotions running through her trembling body.

'You are wrong' he muttered fiercely his voice still effected by his almost change, 'if you think I will give her up to you, then you're fucking wrong'

There was a splintering of wood and the ripping sound of felt behind him; he knew the demons had started prying themselves from their wooden cage. Then just as the sound started it was followed by the sound of two heavy structures thumping to the floor. Growls echoed around the room, inhuman, angry noises made by the beasts as they clawed and crawled their way to their feet. Dante didn't turn even as the bristling demonic auras around him increased with their fury. Instead he clutched her closer, moving his hand away from her cheek so he could wrap it around her thin shoulders and pin her tightly against his body. His eyes bore hate-filled holes into the mist demon's skull, the look showing the creature a promise of what was yet to come.

Jess panted against his chest, the sounds of demons surrounding them as they revived and returned to their full unnatural heights caused her to grip him until her knuckles turned white. She was afraid to look, her heart hammering against her chest in painful beats as panic wrapped its clammy fingers around it. A terror she had never felt before etched itself into her veins, a deeper fear than even the fight the previous night had insured. He had seemed indestructible to her as he wielded his weapons, the strength and power undeniable against the fierceness of the creatures he fought, but now. Now they had hurt him, his blood staining the tips of her fingers as she curled them into the fabric of his top. It was proof that he could bleed and it was because he was trying to protect her. Always protect her.

Jess pushed herself away, an urgent shove as the turmoil in her mind overflowed into her fear. She staggered back as the space between them increased, her reluctant hands still clutching at the fabric of his shirt almost pulling him with her as she backtracked. His gaze shot towards her, the steely cold turning back to a warm blue as his eyes fell across her face. His hands braced her shoulders, his fingers digging into the soft flesh to keep her from moving further. Jess couldn't look at him any longer; the emotion crossing his face almost broke the resolve she had built up to take her next action. Turning her head away she lowered her eyes to the floor.

'If I go with you will you send them away?' she whispered, her voice barely audible over the snarling.

'No' Dante spat his furious glare fixed on the crown of her dropped head.

Jess ignored him as a painful ache formed in her chest, 'will it all stop if I go with you?' she questioned again, her voice becoming firmer as she uncurled her fingers and dropped her hands to her sides.

'Jess' there was a warning in his voice as he took a step closer, his body filling the gap between them.

The mist demon laughed out a shaking, hissing sound as he clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

'Of courssse' he hissed his crooked smile turning into a wicked grimace.

Jess looked at him over her shoulder, her eyes narrowing in distain at the fixed smile.

Dante growled lowly in his throat as he tightened his hands around her shoulders before giving her a firm shake to draw her attention back to him, 'You're not going with them' He snapped before his had glided upwards to her neck. Cupping each side he placed his thumbs under her jawline forcing her face up towards him, 'if you go they will kill you' he voice softened as he stared into her eyes.

'And if I stay, they will kill you' she replied, her voice breathless as she tried to calm herself. Dante chuckled as he returned to stroking her smooth skin.

'They can fucking try 'cause it's the only way you're stepping a foot outside with these bastards' he spoke as a small smile curved his lips.

The mist demon's smile was replaced by a disgusted, dark frown as he watched them. He shivered in revolution at the display and rattled his tongue against his teeth in distain. Waving his hand towards the demons behind them he motioned for them to circle around. Shadows whipped at their feet, the dense demonic darkness silencing their movements as they closed in.

Dante raised his head and tilted it to the side, watching them through the corner of his vision

'Have you turned the key into your whore?' he sneered cruelly, 'you are more like your father than I thought' the mist demon hissed out a laugh as Dante's head slowly turned towards him.

Taking a few confident steps forward as the demons circled he shook his head, 'your father hid behind hisss whore, the bitch ssso willingly gave up her pathetic life for hisss. Will you let yoursss do the sssame?' Stopping under Dante's furious gaze the mist demon hissed, his vapor-like body vibrating in the air as he directed his next statement to Jess 'will you make the sssame missstake as hisss whore mother?'

He laughed manically as he watched Dante tense, his eyes once again reflecting the steely, ice-like cold wrath in his irises, but it wasn't he who responded.

Jess let out a cry, a frustrated and angry fueled bellow as she spun on her uninjured ankle. Her clenched fist pulled so tightly that when it released and soared towards his face it was as if a catapult had sent it flying. The crunch of her knuckles as they connected to the guards face sent a spike of pain through her hand. It jolted her wrist and vibrated up to her elbow.

The mist demon was thrown to the side with the force of the punch, the guard's head bruising rapidly behind its fog-like mask. Shock covered his face, his fangs snapping and grinding together as his host body knocked into the rim of the desk and fell heavily towards the floor.

Jess panted hard, the skin around her knuckles already turning a deep puce. She was afraid to uncurl the fist as painful as it felt already she was not prepared for the pain of relieving the tension in her hand. She shook, both with an unspoken rage and with the adrenalin pulsing in through her blood. Her nostrils flared as she inhaled deeply through her nose, her teeth clamped together so tightly that the muscles along her jaw twitched.

A hand slid across her shoulder, the instant heat of the palm familiar and reassuring as she turned her head and met his gaze.

'That's some right hook you have' he whispered as he stepped closer, cupping her closed fist in his hand and bringing it up to his face.

Jess turned her gaze to her discolored hand, 'I've never punched anyone before,' her eyes followed the movement of his fingers as Dante gently rubbed them between her knuckles before drawing them back to his face, 'She wasn't a whore, Dante,' her voice slightly breathless as her body continued to shudder, 'and neither am I'

Bringing her hand to his mouth he tenderly dropped soft kisses against her knuckles before giving her a heart-breaking smile.

A hand slammed itself against the top of the desk, as the mist demon pulled his host body from the ground, his face morphing into a grotesque expression as he pinned his eyes upon them. Turning his face to the demons that stood there staring pathetically at him he roared.

'Kill the ssson of a bitch and bring me that fucking key!'


	23. Chapter 23

They surged forward in a mass of snarling, hissing, clawing bodies.

Dante pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her as he did so. Before bending his knees and pushing downwards. As his feet left the floor he arched his back, the motion causing her to arch against him and making him painfully aware of the softness of her body. He pulled his legs up as he arched, causing her to slip against his chest and bringing her shocked face into view. He grinned at her, his fingers splaying against her shoulder blades and the base of her back, hugging her to him as they rotated upside down.

His head barely missed the top of the tallest demon's upturned face as the back-flip brought them soaring over the invading demonic throng. The force of his legs turned them further, twisting them in the air until his feet aligned with the floor once more. Jess stumbled against him as they landed, the unsure spinning in her head causing her eyes to remain unfocused as they attempted to decipher what had just happened.

Her fingers dug into his biceps as she staggered back a step, her body swaying like she was standing on the desk of a ship. The demons skidded to a halt, some actually looking around them to see where they had disappeared too.

Tucking a still swaying Jess behind him, he whistled to the few creatures that still had their backs to him. They turned cautiously, their eyes roaming the room as they pinpointed his location.

The mist demon scrambled to his feet, pressing both palms against the wooden desk top to balance himself as his host body staggered underneath the vicious hit the key had just given him. His hissing manic as he watched the swarm of demons turn and face them once more.

Dante flexed his hands, readying himself for the approaching danger. His knuckles cracked as he curled his fingers inwards, it sounded as if his bones fused together in preparation for the violent blows he was about to dish out.

He could feel the heat of her palms as they pressed up against the material at his back, her weight leaning into him slightly as she ducked her head out from around his arm to take in the view of the demons closing in upon them.

'What can I do to help?' she whispered her eyes trailing up his arm until she met his downcast glimpse.

'Don't…' Dante began

'Don't tell me not to look,' Jess interrupted shaking her head as the words left her mouth, 'I'm already looking'

Dante chuckled as he bent his arm back to urge her to retreat behind him and using his body to shuffle her backwards towards the edge of the damaged couch. Twisting his body he gripped her wrist firmly yet gently at the same time and forced her down to squat behind the cover.

'I was going to say don't move from here,' he smirked before lifting his hand and rubbing it along the length of her jaw, 'no matter what, Jess' he confirmed then released her and lurched to his full height.

Turning swiftly back to the demons he rolled his head before twisting his body and adopting a stance much like a boxer. Bringing his fists up to his face he danced on the balls of his feet.

'Let's make a bet, dickheads' he sneered as a grin spread across his face, 'if any of you land even one hit, I will let the rest of you walk out of here alive.'

The demons snarled, the noise encompassing the room with animalistic snorts and grunts. They pushed forwards, each creature vying for the lead in ripping him to shreds.

As the first beast reached him and roared through a mouthful of pointed, black-stained teeth Dante sprang forward. Thrusting his arm downwards and pulling it into a vicious uppercut. His fist connected with the demon's open jawbone right underneath its chin. The force of the impact sent its lower jaw upwards, connecting roughly with its upper gums. Teeth pierced through its thick tongue, severing in half-way along its length before they continued to rip and tear through the soft flesh of its upper jaw. A snapping sound resounded from its neck as its head followed the direction of the swing until it twisted backwards and hung down lifelessly at the nape.

Its body fell, its weight vibrating the floorboards as it thudded against the wood, but Dante didn't stop to take notice. Another demon snapped at his face from one side as another swung a large spiked hammer towards him from the other. It was almost perfect timing that Dante ducked, plastering his body to the ground seconds before the hammer would have made contact with his head, instead it smashed into the snapping demon's skull. Flesh and bone flew from its face with the impact, before the sound of ligaments and tissue ripping from its spine followed. It fell to land beside him, its face half missing as blood pumped from the deep, holes in its head and throat. The skin hung useless against the lifeless, yellow-tinted eyes as it stared at him within a pool of its own blood.

Rolling to the side as the hammer swung downwards, Dante narrowly missed it crushing into him. He pushed himself upwards and using the heel of his boot he lifted his leg and brought it crashing down on the demon's forearm. The bone broke under his foot, the satisfying crunch brought a smile to his face as the demon bellowed and dropped its numb limb from the handle of its weapon. Dodging a huge fist that soared towards his side, Dante twisted as he jumped out of reach and with the same foot, slammed his boot into the side of the attacking creature.

It staggered away to the side, spitting blood out through curled back lips. Taking the small interlude Dante hopped, his knee still bent from the kick until he neared the hammer demon that still clutched its broken arm. Bringing his foot back down, Dante caught the handled of the hammer embedded in the floorboards. It flipped into the air and as its handle swung before his face, Dante snatch it and with a twist of his body brought it slamming into the creature's chest. The spikes sliced through its flesh causing spurts of blood to spit out from each wound. The smashing sounds of its ribs echoed around him as they cracked and splintered into the beast's lungs. It took a stunted, gasping breath inwards before collapsing to the ground dead.

Pulling the handle as another demon ran at him, Dante huffed when it didn't budge. The spikes too impaled into the creature's body to dislodge. Adding more strength Dante was forced to move the carcass too. It slid against the floor before lifting upwards its torso and lifeless limbs dangling pitifully as he swung the hammer. It slammed into the advancing beast and as he hit his target Dante released the weapon. It sent the two demons flying across the room, slamming so hard into the wall that a crack ran up the plaster until it reached the ceiling and spreading out like a web. The crack ran towards the centre of the room, stopping as it hit the still fan blades above the light. The chain holding it together jerked downwards, sending the lights and blades towards the ground, only stopping its decent a meter from the floor as the wiring pulled tight.

Dante pushed himself past a lumbering, hulk of flesh towards it. His smile widening as his fingers touched against the metal. He used the momentum of his run to swing on the wiring, pulling it tight before spinning the blades. The power he used sent them into a fierce rotation so fast that the blades disappeared from view and gave off a sound like a planes propeller. He released the wiring when the demons stalked towards him, giving it an extra push before his fingers let go.

The fan whirled towards them, its blades slicing through flesh and muscle as it mowed its arched path among them. A severed head rolled across the floor and bounced off Dante's boot before limbs and blood followed it. As it made its descent back down, it caught another demon around the throat, ripping the skin and arteries. It staggered a few steps to the side, clutching at its throat with its hands. Blood squirted from the wound like a water fountain, raining down crimson droplets around the creature and painting the floor a deep red as it absorbed into the wood.

Dante weaved out of the way as the blades returned and dropped into a frontward roll before jumping back up and slamming his forehead against a demon that crawled on all fours towards him. The demon snorted loudly with the impact and shook its head, taking the chance Dante gripped the creature into a choke-hold then with on quick yank he twisted its neck until its spine broke and its paralyzed body hit the floor with a resounding thud.

A shadow fell over him as he turned his head and looked at a demon that had circled him. It rose up on thick, muscled legs that tensed underneath its own weight. Dante just smirked as the creature lifted its head and roared an inhuman call into the air. Grabbing the downed beast by his crouched knees Dante tugged it upwards and in front of his face as the rotating blades continued their arched swing. Blood burst out of the sawing wound of the demon as the fan chopped and hacked its way through the creature's back, covering the corpse that Dante used to protect himself. The friction of the demon's inner tissues and organs caused the fan to stop, the rotation ceased as it entangled between nerves and vertebra. It was so infused into the demon's body that as it fell backwards with the force of gravity the beast was dragged with it, impaled and hanging lifelessly with its death snarl still etched across its face.

Dropping the carcass back to the floor, Dante sprang back to his feet and twisted to narrowly avoid another blade that was aimed for his throat. Thrusting his hand outwards as metal whipped by his face Dante used his fist to slam into the demon's wrist. It snapped under the impact causing the hilt of the blade to slide out from its grasp. Just as quickly as he had broken the bone Dante slashed his hand to the side and caught it. With a fluid flick of his own wrist he spun the blade in his hand, its end now pointing towards its owner. Then with one swift thrust forward Dante pierced it into the creature's heart.

Blood spat of its mouth, running down its chin as the life drained from its body and even before its corpse had a chance to fall to the floor, Dante pushed the blade further until it exited out the other side. Using his body Dante ran the demon forward, forcing the blade to connect into the chest of another behind it. He kept pushing against the force until the tip of the blade pierced into the plaster of the wall behind them and skewered the two monsters together.

Turning slowly Dante scowled, his upper lip curling upwards as a rumbling noise echoed up from his chest and escaped his mouth. Two creatures stalked behind him, identical wolf-like creatures. They were twice the size of a normal wolf and their ruffled, matted fur bristled down their spines as they paced and growled at him. Overlarge teeth forced the creature's mouths to remain open, as saliva and spittle dripped down to the floor in long, drooling, mucus entwined ropes.

Releasing the hilt of the blade Dante turned the rest of his body in the direction of his gaze as one of the beasts broke away. As it dashed forward its long tail struck the side of the office chair sending it careering long the floor. Pushing himself into a sprint Dante ran at the beast and just as the creature hankered down on its hind legs to spring at him, Dante dropped to his knees and skidded underneath its airborne body. Arching Dante tilted his head back, his chin only millimeters away from its clawed back leg. As the demon flew over the top of him, Dante jumped back to his feet and grabbed the leather back of the chair. It stopped its spinning trajectory instantly. Kicking the base of the chair Dante flipped it upwards, the wheeled spokes turning wildly. The demon that had held back was closer to him now, its body stalking him like a predator low to the ground. Swing the chair up in a semi-circle Dante sneered as he brought it down and smashed it into the beast's side. The blunt spokes of the chair sliced through its flesh easily with the power behind the impact. Two spokes did the ultimate damage as they punctured the demon's liver and kidney causing toxins to invade its body.

The demon yelped like an injured animal as it panted and dropped heavily onto its side, dying slowly from the inside out. Its twin howled with fury and without hesitation it ran towards him and leapt.

Dante barely turned in time to catch the upper and lower jaws of the beast as they snapped at him. His hand burned with the pressure of forcing the powerful mouth open, but he keep pushing. They opened wider under his hands and as they did the beast cried and whimpered, its amber eyes stretching and circling white with fear. Then with one final push the crack of bones bounded around the now silent office as Dante pulled his hand away and dropped the creature's lower jawbone to the ground. It bounced twice before rattling to a stop into the pool of blood that dripped from the demon's face. Its eyes held his focus for only a moment before it slumped to the floor.

'Imposssssible!' the mist demon screamed behind him.

Dante spun on his heels turning to meet the vile creature as it roamed its eyes across the sea of destruction in front of it. Dante stepped forward his footing sure and steady as he glared. The mist demon retreated with each step that Dante took but not before swiping the second journal from the desktop and hugging it to its chest with the other.

'They don't belong to you' Dante spat his fingers snapping as he placed his palm in the air, motioning for the demon to hand them over.

'They are oursss,' the demon hissed before its gaze focused on Jess as she gripped onto the damaged couch to pull herself up, the demon pointed at her, 'ssshe issss oursss' turning its eyes back to Dante it growled lowly as black smoke began curling around its feet moving upwards until it covered the guards body like a screen. It started to fade into the smoke until only its voice was left, 'We will return,' it bellowed, 'and we ssshall take what belongsss to usss'

The smoke dissipated leaving the area empty, the hardened catalysts that surrounded the weapons on his walls cracked and shattered, sprinkling across the floorboards like crystal rain.

Jess's eyes bored into his back, running across his body as his shoulders slowly rose and fell with his breathing, then she noticed the small shadow fall and mingle with his own as it rested behind him. Her eyes drew upwards and with a small gasp she spotted the stick-like demon scurrying across the ceiling. It turned its face to stare at the man below him, its reed-like arms pulling at its claws that embedded into the plaster. Dropping her eyes Jess scanned the area around her, looking from something, anything nearby she could use as a weapon. There was a large splinter of wood amount the inner stuffing of the ruined couch, flicking her eyes quickly between the wood and the demon as it dropped soundlessly to the floor just behind him, Jess gulped and grabbed it.

The demon raised its arms as Dante sighed and scratched the back of his head, before dropping it back and rolling it around his neck. Its claws seemed to lengthen as a smile spread across its long, slim face, it was about to close them around his neck when Dante turned.

'Jess' he spoke softly then stopped as he met the demon's face its eyes widening at the realization that it had been caught.

It whined as its mouth trembled and its fingers flexed in the air, then as it made up its mind to launch forward and take what fate had in store for it the demon stilled and paled as a splinter of wood was slammed into the side of its neck. It gurgled as blood clogged its airway.

Dante's eyebrows rose on his forehead as he watched the creature slowly fall towards the floor, before raising his gaze and taking in the startled expression on the pale face of the woman behind it. Her arm still hovered in the air where she had stabbed it, shaking slightly with the hard panting leaving her body.

Dante dropped his hand as a smile slipped over his mouth, 'Did you just save my life?' he asked a teasing accusation in the tone of his words.

Jess blinked once, twice then dropped her hand as she looked around her. Demons littered the floor, their bodies swimming in their own blood. One dangled from the dropped ceiling light and others where pinned savagely to the wall. Turning her gaze back to Dante she cocked an eyebrow.

'Pfff' she sounded out on a shrug as a smile spread across her face, 'Hardly'

Dante chuckled and with the side of his foot he kicked the demon away from in between them. With one stride he was in front of her, his body so close Jess had to lean away to keep her eyes on his face. His hand slid up her jaw, cupping her chin so that her face tilted up towards him. Slowly he lowered his mouth as he wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her into his body. She could feel the heat of his breath brush against her lips causing them to part of their own free will. A coiling burn formed in her lower abdomen at the feel of his hard torso pressed against her, at the feel of his fingers pressing into the flesh of her back. Her eyes dipped to half-mast as they lost focus with the anticipation of his lips pressing against hers.

The doors to the office burst open, sending sunlight spilling into the darkened room. The noise caused Jess to jump in his arms, her forehead gently bumping against the bridge of his nose.

'Am I interrupting something?' Morrison voiced

'God damn it, yes' Dante reared his head back sending an aggravated scowl towards his bewildered friend as the older man scanned the demon littered room.

The small dog connected to the leash gripped in his hand tilted its head as it sniffed the air. It looked up at Morrison before straining on the cord and attempting to lick the carcass closest to it.

Dante didn't let her go and as she curled her small fingers into the fabric of his chest he bit back the moan that nearly escaped his throat.

'I know where they are?' Morrison ignoring the situation he had stumbled into hopped over the severed arm of a demon.

'What are you talking about?' Dante bit down on his jaw as a tirade of curse words echoed through his mind.

Morrison glanced at him with a grim smile as he balanced himself from slipping on a small spot of blood, 'Everything about Malory,' he concluded, 'they aren't in the journals, he hid them'

'Where?' Jess turned her head towards him; her dreamy expression causing the grim smile on Morrison's face to turn genuine as he glanced between them.

'In his grave' Morrison stated.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi guys - sorry for the late update, my computer decided to have a hissy fit and stop working for a while so I haven't been able to get anything written in the last week or two. So the next two chapters are pretty short, but they are leading up to the main outcome of the story. I will try and get a few more written before the weekend and get them uploaded. Just bare with me and keep your fingers crossed that my computer keeps being civil lol. Also feel free to review in you are enjoying or not enjoying the story. Thanks **

* * *

Dante kicked at the severed claw at his foot, sending it skittering across the floor as if it was alive. It left a trail of blood in its wake as the claws scratched and nicked the floorboards. Bunching the thin hand towel in his hand to secure the array of ice cubes within he twisted the ends and tied them.

Lifting the towel to the bruising over Jess's knuckles he helped her hop onto the top of his desk before pressing the makeshift cold-press to her hand.

'Explain it one more time' He murmured as he trailed his eyes away from staring at the curve of her lips as she gave him a grateful smile.

Morrison sighed and dropping the legs of a creature he was attempting to trail to the small mound of carcasses they had created he wiped his hands on the towel he had draped over his shoulder.

'The job, Dante' Morrison stated as he crossed his hands over his chest, 'our client was the museum director. He believes that someone connected to the occult or a demonic sect broke into the museum last night and stole the very journals that you two,' Lifting his hand he pointed in their direction to emphasise his point, 'took'

'Except for the fact that the museum was drowning in demon blood,' Dante replied as he cocked his head and leaned against the edge of his desk beside Jess, 'what makes him think that it's some occult or sect?' Lifting his hands in the air he shrugged, 'could have been a collector or thief trying to make a few bucks'

Rubbing the back of his neck, Morrison grimaced as he removed his hand and glared at the traces of blood upon his palm that he had now just smeared across his neck. Using the towel to wipe it from his skin he made a face of disgust and turned back to Dante.

'He doesn't seem to think so,' Morrison said as he dropped the stained towel to the ground and kicked it across the room to the corner where the mutilated bodies had been stacked, 'he explained his theory in quite a lot of detail'

Dante snorted through his nose and smirked at the older man, 'how about you just give us the rundown then?'

'Well,' bending down to lift the small dog as it leaned across his feet in an attempt to try and lick the corpse before him, Morrison crossed the room and placed Rex in Jess's outstretched arm. Waiting until she had wrapped the small dog up to her chest he continued, 'in a nutshell, the books don't contain the entries about Malory Westbrooke, seems the doctor didn't want anyone reading the material after his death so' Lifting his hand in the air Morrison gave his finger a soft twirl indicating his next words. When only silence and twin stares answered him he gave a long, deep sigh, 'he buried them, Dante,' pinning the younger man with a half-hearted glare, 'in his grave, with him.'

Dante stared at the floor for a moment and nodded before pushing himself off the edge of the desk and stalking down the corridor out of sight.

'Where's he going?' Jess questioned softly as she leaned forward slightly to try and glance down the hallway after him, turning her gaze back to Morrison the older man sighed as he rubbed Rex's snout fondly.

'Beats me,' he smiled as he caught her eye, 'I find it best not to ask'

The sound of wood and metal hitting the wooden floor caused Jess to jump and clutch the dog in her arms so tightly it wheezed slightly under her grip, 'sorry puppy' she whispered as she relaxed and tickled the canine behind the ears.

Footsteps echoed back up the corridor as an object flew from the shadows. Scrambling in front of Jess, Morrison caught it with both hands and clutched it to his chest as a large, metal head halted inches from his face. It was a shovel.

As Dante exited the hallway he grabbed his coat and with one fluid motion he pulled it onto his torso. Shifting his shoulders upwards he rolled them back until he felt the holsters of his guns rest neatly at his back.

Lowering the shovel from his face, Morrison gave the younger man a stern gaze as he watched Dante cross the room and fix Rebellion into position between his guns.

'You can't be serious?' Morrison gasped as Dante flicked his eyes upwards to him while tucking a large flashlight into his pocket.

Dante only gave him a large grin in response as he rounded the table. Taking the shovel from his friend in one hand he lifted the small dog from Jess's embrace with his other before replacing it with the shovel and pushing Rex into Morrison's arms.

Morrison blinked at him before looking down at the dog in his arms and once again turning his gaze to Dante.

Tucking his hands underneath Jess's legs and wrapping an arm around the base of her back, Dante hoisted her upwards and bounced her so that she was secure in his embrace. A small gasp left Jess's mouth at the motion as the shovel pinned itself between their bodies.

'Dante,' Morrison began as he followed the direction of the younger male as he walked towards the door, 'Please tell me you aren't serious?'

Dante stopped at the closed door and dipped his head, 'babe, can you get the door?' he whispered.

Jess jerked in his arms, her instincts following his lead as her brain scrambled to catch up. Using her wrist, Jess pushed door on the door handle until it clicked open. Sticking the toe of his boot into the small opening, Dante pried it open with his foot before nudging it further with his heel.

Turning sideways he waited until the door gently hit off his back taking the moment to turn his head back to Morrison, 'I'm borrowing your car'

As Dante made to walk through the doorway Jess threw her arm out and jutted her elbow against the doorframe to bar his way, 'wait, wait, wait' she shouted. Ignoring the confused look on Dante's face Jess turned in his arms and glared at Morrison, 'what exactly did the job entail?'

Morrison grinned, 'Just return the books,'

'Did you agree to take it?' Jess queried.

'Well yeah,' Morrison said with a shrug, 'it's an easy paycheque right? Just give me the journals and I'll take them back'

Jess turned her head and shared an uneasy look with Dante.

Morrison frowned and took a step forward, 'Please tell me you still have the journals?'

'Not exactly' Dante muttered above her head as he shot his gaze back to the older man.

'Damn it, kid' Morrison barked as he swung his body away from them until his back faced them. Stalking across the floor he turned once again and pointed, 'why the hell can't you just make my life easier?'

'Where's the fun in that?' Dante replied a smile curving up one side of his face.

'You two,' Jess stated sternly, 'have corrupt morals, why would you even agree to take that job?'

Morrison turned his glare towards her, 'again, easy paycheque or it would have been' shooting his dark gaze back to Dante he huffed under his breath.

Jess mirrored the huff and crossed her arms over her chest as she turned her head away and stared out the door.

'I'll get them back,' Dante half-groaned, half-chuckled, 'I always do'

As Dante once again made to leave the room, Jess barred his way with her elbow, 'wait, wait, wait' she yelped.

Turning her head so she could look him in the face Jess frowned up at Dante, 'and where the hell are we going?' she questioned as she removed her elbow and adjusted the cold-press over her knuckles.

Dante chuckled, 'babe, we're going to dig up a doctor'

'Oh,' Jess frowned down at her hand then wrinkled her nose in disgust, 'eww'

Dante laughed as he stepped through the door, stopping only to shove it back open with his shoulder. Glancing around the room he fixed his gaze onto Morrison as he motioned towards the demonic corpses littering his floor, 'you'll sort this right?'

Morrison continued to glare at him silently the look causing Dante to smirk as he ducked his head back out the doorway. As the door clicked closed, Morrison let his eyes roam around the room before fixing it to the brown eyes of the dog in his arms.

'I need to get a new line of work.' He muttered before shooting his eyes to the window and reaching for his pocket frantically, 'Dante!' he called as he rushed forward and pulled his keys from his pocket. The sound of an engine cut off his pursuit as he growled at the closed door. The sound of tyres screeching away from the building caused him to fist the keys in his hands until his knuckles turned white.

'That, bastard, just hot-wired my damn car' he bit out through gritted teeth pinning the window with a dark frown he spat out, 'if I find one scratch on that car, I swear to God, I will kill you myself, kid'

'Massster, pleassse' the grip tightened around his throat as the grey-skinned hand pressed into the mist as if it were a solid mass. The mist-like demon choked as its windpipe crushed inwards.

The hooded figure snarled behind the confines of material covering its face as its claws raked and tore at the fog-like body of its servant.

'You have disappointed me for the last the time' the raspy voice echoed around the chamber, the power from the hooded body sending the flames of the candles surrounding it higher into the air until they swarmed and connected into one large fiery sheet across the ceiling. The metal beams running across the room began to glow an eerie orange as they heated.

'Forgive me, massster' the mist demon choked, as the hands of the guard rose to try and prise the claws from his throat.

The hooded figure growled deeply, then just as sudden as the fire around them appeared it disappeared back to the single flames dancing upon their wicks. He released his claws from his servant's throat. The holes embedded in the shapeless neck swirled and filled themselves with the mist-like substance the creature was made of.

'You are lucky, I still have use of you' his master snarled as the darkness surrounding them pulsed and throbbed.

'Anything, massster' the demon hissed as he bowed his head.

The hooded figure stood statue-like before him, the only indication that he was alive was the soft fluttering of the rim of his hood as he breathed outwards.

'You waste my time, using these pathetic humans as hosts' he snarled. The mist demon winced and glanced upwards.

'They are easssily manipulated massster, I can walk undetected among them and their humanity masssksss my aura.'

'I see' his master turned his head slightly and with a snap of his fingers he motioned for a small, gnome-like creature. It scuttled out of the darkness, its small hand lifting a mahogany box upwards towards him.

Lifting the lid of the box, the hooded figure stroked the soft velvet that lined it before turning back towards the mist demon. It looked at him with a perplexed expression and behind the large hood covering his face, the figure grinned savagely.

It was as fast as a snake striking. His master's hand shot forward and impaled his fist up to his wrist into the guard's chest. The human host screamed in agony behind the mist demon's mask.

'Massster?' the demon croaked as blood spat from the host's mouth.

Pulling his hand free the mist demon found himself pulling away from his host and hovering above his master's fist.

'I do not like to repeat myself,' his master snarled, 'I told you, you are wasting my time'

Opening his fist a small, swirling, blue stone sat in his palm. The mist demon stared down at it and gulped loudly as the stone pulsed and beat like a living heart. A trail of mist connected them.

'Massster, pleassse, I beg you' the demon began.

'You spend too much time within human hosts if you believe pleading with me will achieve anything' his master growled before turning and placing the pulsing stone onto the velvet of the box.

The mist demon stared at him its tongue rattling in its mouth as fear planted itself across his face.

Lifting one claw-tipped, grey finger his master pressed it onto the centre of the stone and pushed downwards.

A scream released itself around the chamber as the mist demon squirmed and bellowed with pain. Then with one final push the creature dissipated. The blue stone glowed white for only a second before the face of the creature appeared over its smooth surface. Its mouth opened and closed as if speaking without sound.

The hooded figure snapped the lid closed abruptly and turned its head downwards towards the small gnome-like demon that bowed; its long, crooked nose almost touched the floor.

'Get him a body worthy of serving me' he snapped.


	25. Chapter 25

'You know, this is completely disrespectful' Jess muttered as she held the flashlight over the large hole that Dante was standing in.

Planting the tip of the shovel into the ground he leaned his arm over the handle and stared up at her.

'To who?' he questioned and motioned with his hand to the grave, 'he's dead'

Jess shot him a glare and pointed the flashlight towards the headstone, 'it says, rest in peace,' moving the flashlight back to the large hole she waved the beam across it, 'which part of you doing this indicates he's resting in peace?'

'Again Jess' Dante sighed and plucking the shovel from the ground he finished, 'he's dead, not napping'

Jess inched her way to her knees to take the pressure of her bruised ankle causing Dante to pause in his digging as he waited for her to settle.

'But what if the grave has a curse on it?' Jess whispered down to him.

Dante turned his head slowly and pinned her with an exasperated look.

'I mean, it happens all the time, right?' Jess continued her eyes wide, 'you get to the last clue of the puzzle and then, bam' Slapping her hands together Jess winced as pain soared across her fist. Shaking it out she flexed her fingers before steading the flashlight in her palm.

'Bam?' Dante queried before straightening and shaking his head.

'Yeah, bam' Jess continued and pointed towards the floor of the hole, 'the evil dead start to rise'

Dante glanced at the direction she was pointing before turning his head back to her and snorting, 'the evil dead?'

'You know like zombies' Jess whispered her eyes fixed steadily on his face.

Dante snorted with contempt and once again lifted the shovel only to force it harshly into the loose dirt.

'I'm not going to dignify that with an answer' he muttered under his breath while heaving the shovel upwards and throwing the soil over the edge of the open grave.

There was silence; the only sound lingering in the night air was the echo of his digging.

'Do they exist?' Jess whispered softly, her eyes trained on the metal head as it speared into the earth.

Dante's expression remained stoic as he once again turned his face towards her.

A blush gracious turned her creamy cheeks a light shade of pink within the backdrop of the light, her eyes dropping downwards at the seriousness of his face. Dante sighed softly as he leaned the handle of the shovel against the wall of the grave. Taking a step forward he placed a hand on her knee as he hooked his finger underneath her chin and lifted her face until she looked him in the eye.

'Do they scare you? He questioned, his eyes following the trail of her throat as she swallowed deeply.

'A little,' she admitted with a small uplift of her shoulders and gave a wan smile. Her features dropped into a worried expression as she continued to look at him, then with a nod she confirmed, 'okay, a lot'

Dante grinned, 'would it help if I told you they ride around on ponies and fart glitter?'

Jess bit down on her lower lip in an attempt to hide the smile that was growing on her face but as her lip slipped from under her blunt teeth a giggle spread up from her chest and escaped her mouth.

'That must make for some exciting target practise,' she laughed and bit once more on her lower lip. The action caused the unsymmetrical curve of her mouth to inch higher on one side, giving the impression that she was hiding an amusing secret to herself.

It drew his eyes to the corner of her mouth and as he moved his hand from her chin, he followed the curve with the pad of his thumb.

'I should be afraid' she whispered against his skin. The statement brought his eyes once more up to hers and as he caught the concerned expression flickering through her irises the smile faded from his mouth.

'But you're not?' he questioned and felt the softness of her mouth rub against his thumb as she shook her head.

'I know I should be,' she murmured, 'I should be afraid of the demons, I should be afraid of what they will do to me and-'pausing Jess sighed heavily, 'and I should be afraid that I will never find my way back'

'But you're not?' a small frown creased his forehead as he spoke.

'No, I can't bring myself to be' Jess admitted and dropping her gaze she stared into the depths of the open grave, 'I can't bring myself to want to go back anymore' swallowing hard Jess scrunched her eyes closed as the truth of her words echoed within her head.

The heat of his palm soared into her flesh as it glided across her jawline, it was a heat that caused her face to follow its path and bury itself into its depths.

'Then don't' His breath brushed the side of her face and as she opened her eyes she mirrored his small frown.

'Don't?' she queried softly and lifted her face from the cup of his palm.

'Don't' Dante confirmed his eyes pinning her with a determined glint, 'I kill the son of bitches and then you just don't leave.' Curling his fingers around the small lobe of her ear he glided it downwards until her hair slipped through their tips before leaning towards her ever so slightly, 'you stay here. With me'

Jess smiled, her breath coming out upon a small laugh of relief at his words as she quickly closed the gap between them and crushed her lips to his harshly. He didn't move against her the sudden movement catching him off guard and as she moved away from him he breathed out a shuddering breath.

'Okay' she whispered as she gave a soft nod of her head.

That one word caused a smile to spread over his mouth as a strange euphoria overcame him. It was almost as if he was readying himself for the fight of his life as the blood pumped savagely around his body. It felt as his demonic blood buzzed just beneath the surface sending an excitement coursing through him and as he watched desire flash within the emerald hue of her eyes he almost lost himself to it.

The one thing he didn't try to control was the need to feel her mouth again. Using the hand that played with the strands of her hair he cupped the back of her head and brought her to him. There was no reluctance against the motion as he took her mouth and as the tingling sweetness of her plush lips gave way under the firmness of his kiss he inhaled deeply through his nose. The scent of wild berries soaked into his nostrils, clinging to him as if he actually stood within the very bushes themselves. It was a desire that clawed itself upwards from his very being that caused him to wrap his arm around her waist and draw her closer to the point where she had to clutch fiercely at his shoulders to stop from falling.

It felt as if she kissed the sun. It felt as if her lips blistered with the intensity of his heat but she didn't care. She would gladly kiss the sun's fiery surface and still not feel the same boiling warmth that his lips cast over her. It pooled through her veins like molten lava until it curled and bubbled at the apex of her thighs as his mouth moulded and worked her lips like they were made just for him to kiss them. She felt the power flowing underneath his skin as he drew her further into his body, the grip of her hands over his shoulder easing as she let go and wrapped them around his neck.

He eased the force of his kiss and gently stroking the lining of her lips with the tip of his tongue he moaned as she parted them easily. The moan turned to a deep groan that echoed up from the depths of his chest as she drew him into her mouth. The sweet heat of her tongue dancing in time with his own caused the constant buzzing under his skin to intensify. Power started to leap from his body in swirling ringlets around his flesh threatening to unleash itself against the burning desire that she provoked within him, but he didn't care, couldn't care at that moment as the urge for her became too strong to fight against.

He took a step back, pulling her from the edge of grave so that her body had no choice but to wrap itself around him. It was so natural that her body took over and as her legs tucked themselves against his hips to ground herself against him she shuddered with the force of the fuelled up wanting inside her. He was solid against her. Muscles bunching into the softer tone of her flesh as he hoisted her against his body, his mouth moved with a passionate pace, his tongue snaking itself around her own. Each movement ripped through her being as the continuing build of heat almost burned her from the inside out.

There was a wooden groan and caught up in the moment Jess didn't know if it had come from her own lips or his as it echoed loudly around the silent cemetery. It was followed by a crack that caused Dante to lurch to one side. He didn't break the kiss, but lessened it until only their lips brushed across each other. He dropped his head against her forehead, his panting breaths bouncing off her lips as he closed his eyes to savour the feel of her pressed against him.

'Jess' his voice came out on a breathless whisper.

'Yes?' her voice was husky with desire that her bubbling veins still pumped through her.

'Jess' he whispered again as smile curving up the side of his mouth, 'my foot's in the dead guy'


	26. Chapter 26

He slid her down his body feeling the soft contours of her breasts inching down his chest. It caused a flame to erupt behind the cage of his ribs, burning deep inside him that it almost ignited the blood that pumped through his heart. She leaned her weight against him, the soft pressing of her small frame curling against his own. He could still feel the tingling pleasure of remembrance of her lips on his mouth. It was like a ghostly echo full of exotic desire and sensuality that only increased as that lopsided smile once again uplifted her kiss-plushed lips.

Her hooded lids dipped downwards over the vivid green of her eyes, hiding them from his view as her lashes brushed over her flushed cheeks. They seemed to flutter across her skin in time with the beat of her heart as she slowly moved her face away from him and glanced down to the base of the hole they stood in.

As her the toe of her injured leg gently bobbed just above the soft soil they stood in Jess curled her fingers into the material of his top and gently snagged the fabric in her grasp. It was an action that her brain was requiring of her to accomplish. One to keep her balanced on the unsteady ground and two so that she could determine that he was real, a physical presence against her and not some incredible fantasy that she had dreamed up in her mind. Trailing her eyes up his body slowly until she met his heated gaze she mewed in the back of her throat has his hand glided across her back and pressed her further into him. The movement caused her back to arch and her head to tilt to the side as he leaned forward and nuzzled the curve of her neck just below her ear.

Then her eyes shot wide as she felt the press of his hardness against her stomach. Definitely a very virile presence, fantasy or not that caused her breath to hitch as it escaped her lips. A soft tickle of heat brushed against her flesh under his mouth as he gave a short laugh against her skin and as he lowered and pressed his mouth to her neck for one final kiss, Jess felt the wide smile that donned his lips.

As he pulled away he slipped his hand across the base of her back and downwards until it rested against the back of her thigh. Then as he straightened to his full height he lifted her upwards with him. The motion caused her injured leg to lift from the ground as he manoeuvred her so that she almost sat across his forearm and ever so gently he placed his other hand on the outside of her thigh for balance.

He grinned at her as she gripped his shoulders and hobbled in a vain attempt to wiggle away. Then with one swift pull on his leg, his foot came free with a crack of splitting wood and she was completely lifted from the ground. A soft squeak left her mouth in surprise as she clutched him tighter, the muscles under his coat flexing beneath her touch.

He walked with her like that, her rear resting against his arm as her front pressed firmly into his side. His eyes glistening with unshed laughter between the flashes of desire that darkened his light blue irises. The changing colour kept her captivated as his slow, easy steps kept walking steadily. It wasn't until she felt the cold bump on her back that she realised he had moved them to the wall of the grave. A small gasp left her at the dampness that seemed to ooze through her clothing and with a small shiver she whimpered as he took another step closer and pinned her into the softened soil.

He wanted to taste her again. Claim her mouth in a frenzied kiss that left her panting and melting in his embrace. It was the seductive call of her sweetened scent and the burning in her eyes that left him craving more of her. The softness of her in his arms left him seared with desire, but he knew he couldn't. Not at that exact moment because if he let the short leash on his control go he would be lost in her and being lost in the damp darkness of a cemetery wasn't the best idea, as tempting as it was. Instead he reluctantly lifted her away from his body, upwards to the edge of the grave and perched her there neatly.

A shudder rattled up Jess's spine at the loss of his heat. The cold, early night air soaking through her clothing and sending shivers running across her skin as goose bumps eagerly formed against the chill. Then just as it started it began to ease as darkness fanned above her before a comforting heat settled across her shoulders. The darkness once again gave way to the low hanging moonlight as the heat spread down her arms. Jess blinked and grabbed the leather that covered her wrapping it around her front to cocoon herself in the lingering heat that remained from his body as a cold breeze swept across her.

Then a smell hit her. A vile smell that seeped into the lining of her nostrils so deeply that its aroma would take some time to leave her senses afterwards. Jess wrinkled her nose in disgust before slipping a hand through the gap of the leather and pinching her nostrils together.

'I my defence,' Dante took a step back and lifted his hands before him as a buffer to the disgust on her face, 'I killed a lot of demons last night'

Jess shook her head, the ghost of a smile hidden behind her palm at the, well there was no words to describe the look on his face, it had an almost childlike defence etched across it. It caused the masculinity of his face to soften, giving him a more youthful appearance underneath the lengths of his white hair but still held the traces of danger around his eyes.

The breeze swept against her once more and the overpowering stench caused her eyes to water. Shaking her head once again, Jess choked and coughed as the smell slid down the back of her throat.

'It's not your coat' she wheezed as she gaged slightly, 'oh my god, what is that?'

Dante tilted his head upwards and inhaled through his nose so deeply that his nostrils flared. Then lowering his head he glanced at the hole in the ground before fixing his gaze back on her.

'That babe,' he started as he moved beside her and rested his forearm on the grass beside her knee, 'is the smell of very old, dead guy'

Jess followed the point of his finger and glared into the grave, picking up the flashlight she had abandoned on the verge of the open hole she swept the beam downwards towards the splintered wood.

'Rex once ate an entire block of French cheese,' tilting her head Jess watched Dante's eyebrows rise at her words, a silent acknowledgement to the smell that the small dog could sometimes excrete. Pointing towards the small hole Jess added emphasis to her voice as she spoke, 'that is so much worse.'

Turning his face towards her he gave her a half-hearted smile, 'Prepare yourself then' he stated and ignoring the frown that she cast at him, he paced across the space and bent down. Tucking his hand into the small gap he wrapped his fingers around the edge of the opening and gave it a hard jerk. Wood groaned and creaked under his grip.

'Are you ready?' he called over his shoulder as the muscles in his arm tensed in preparation but he didn't wait for a response before jerking upwards roughly.

The crack of the wood echoed like a gunshot around the eerie silence as the top half of the old coffin split away from the nails that pinned it closed. The wood splintered at Dante's feet snapping in half with the force of his strength. As his arm arched upwards, Dante released his tight grip on the wood and tossed it high over his head. The sound of it crashing and rolling against the grass was lost within the loud yelp that left Jess's mouth.

Dante's head jerked towards her, his chest tightening as he looked through the darkness. She had rolled away from the edge of the grave, disappearing from his view as she groaned loudly.

'Jess?' Dante strode forward purposely. Placing his hands on the edge of the grave to pull himself up just as her head popped back into his line of vision. She was only inches from his face. The look of horror on her face would have been comical if the panic that had suddenly and unexpectedly overtaken him hadn't of lodged in his chest.

'I was not ready for that' she muttered behind the sleeve of his coat that she had pressed against her nose and mouth in a bid to keep the increased stench from making her vomit.

Dante pushed out an unsteady breath as the panic eased slowly. He gulped an intake of air so quickly that he almost choked as he breathed.

'What's wrong?' Jess looked over his face with a concerned expression as she took in his heaving breaths and then the startled look in his eyes. Jess dropped her hand away from her mouth, allowing the sleeve of his jacket to dangle to the damp grass below her knees. Placing her palm on the side of his face Jess's heart skipped a beat at his worried expression.

'Dante, what's wrong?' her voice quivered slightly as a chill spread through her body. The look on his face was scaring her, she didn't think he could show that type of emotion and whatever had brought it upon his face meant that they were in severe trouble.

Dante pushed out a halted breath, his heart banging against his chest uncontrollably. He had never reacted like that before, not when he fought against the many demons that plagued his life, not when he had taken down the king of hell or even when he had fought his own brother. He felt bruised on the inside all because she had disappeared for a fragment of moment from his life.

Grabbing her wrist he tugged her forward ignoring the startled gasp she gave him. The only way to rid himself of this sudden flash of fear was to feel her alive and whole in his arms. As she fell against him he circled her in his embrace, clutching her so tightly to his body there wasn't a gap of space between their chests. Burrowing his face into the thickness of her hair, he inhaled the sweet scent that belonged to her and as it flowed into his nostrils each intake eased the raging emotion inside him.

'Dante' Jess clung to him like he was a lifesaver and she was being swept out to sea on a vicious current, 'Please let's just get these damn pages and go home'

It took him a minute or two to calm himself and as the echo of her final words lingered in his head he finally allowed a brief smile to flick up the corner of his mouth. Nodding into her hair, Dante slowly eased her away from him. The concern was still evident in her face as he looked at her, her pinked cheeks having paled against the tension in her body. It was a reaction to him and he knew it but there was a heavy reluctance inside him to explain his actions to her. Honestly it was because he couldn't explain them to himself.

Jess pressed her palm against the ground and braced herself as he turned away from her. His body was strung tight as he moved quickly. Stepping away and bending downwards into the gap he had created to rummage through and pluck out a yellowed, sealed paper envelope. It was browning around the edges and crinkled with age and as Jess eyed it in his hand she released a sigh of relief.

It was a sigh that came to soon because as Dante straightened and turned back to her, the ground beneath them began to vibrate and shake. Loose soil from the edges of the open grave topped and tumbled into the hole. Jess's mouth dropped, her eyes widening in fright as she caught Dante's gaze. Twin lights erupted through the gaps in the trees surrounding the cemetery and a roar of metal pistons screeched across the empty lot.

A large truck rounded the corner, its large cargo trailer appearing and disappearing through the spaces of the tree outline. Jess grasped her throat as she panted, her heart beating a fast tempo inside her chest as anxiety washed through her.

Dante causally looked over his shoulder and watched as the truck disappeared from view before once again pinning her with his eyes. The horror-filled look on her face did make him laugh this time.

'It's not zombies' he chuckled as he waved his hand to the side, 'not unless they can drive'

Jess looked at him from the corner of her eye, unwilling to take her full focus away from the direction of the truck. Then as the ground beneath her stopped shaking with the weight of the passing vehicle Jess slammed her hand down onto the damp grass and pushed herself upwards.

'That's it,' she snapped, 'I'm not spending another second in this creepy-ass place'

Dante chuckled as he rolled the aged pagers in his hands, only to tuck them securely into the waistband of his trousers at the base of his back. Taking two strides forward he leapt out of the hole and reached a hand down towards her to help her to her feet.

'Let's go then' he grinned as he draped an arm causally around her shoulder.

The radio was blaring an awful country song about a brother who had fallen in love with is step-sister. Banging his dirty hands on the top of the large steering wheel, Buzz Harper beat a rhythm that was out of time with the chords of the chorus. The whistling he tried to accompany the deep voice of the singer was off key and bounced shrilly off the closed windows of the trash-filled cab. A fine rain had started causing him to halt in his fantasy of a country singer's life to flick on the windscreen wipers of the haulage truck. The only thing the wipers did was smear the grime of the screen further across the glass. What didn't help was the continuous splattering of insects that seemed to like attacking his windscreen.

'You're some big, ugly fuckers, aren't ya?' he voiced, his voice raspy due to his forty a day habit. Spraying screen-wash through the outside nozzles he smirked as he watched the wiper smear blood and insect guts away.

Then another hit the screen with a heavy thud, followed by another and another. They were the size of quarters, black, scaly bugs that looked like locusts.

'Fuckers round here have a bug problem' Buzz barked as he watched the wipers make slow work of the mess.

Lifting a cigarette from the packet stuffed into his plaid shirt pocket, Buzz tapped it against the steering wheel before popping it between his lips. Pressing in the small, in-built lighter on the unit below the cabs stereo he waited patiently for it to heat.

The cigarette dangled from his lower lip, the filter stuck on the dried skin of his chapped mouth as his lips parted and his jaw dropped with terror. There was mast of black, like a living wall in front of him. The loud buzzing of thousands of insect wings overpowered the loud tone of the music blaring in his cab as he squinted through the windscreen.

The squinted turned into a wide stare, the filter giving way and dropping from his mouth to land between his legs. The wall was flying towards him at high speed, the noise increasing and drowning out the scream that left his mouth.

Buzz didn't have time to step on the break as the wall of insects crashed into the front of the truck. Each one dinged and bounced against the metal of the vehicle until they caught grip with their skinny legs. As each appendage touched down they seemed to melt and mould themselves into the truck's outer layers.

It only took several seconds for them to cover it in its entirety, until it looked as if the truck itself was covered in scaly, black armour. Buzz continued to scream within the darkness of his cab. He fought against the pull of the steering wheel, as it turned and twisted in his hands of its own free will. He screamed when he felt the gap under his foot as the accelerator beneath it pushed itself to the floor. The engine roared into life, reviving and screaming as if was a living creature, filled with hate and anger.

As the wheel forced itself to the side suddenly, Buzz felt the lurch of the truck as it twisted into a sliding turn. His shoulder and head jammed off the window of his side door, causing a wave of dizziness to cloud his mind.

The truck jerked and shuddered as the tyres screeched and the vehicle levelled out, only to lurch forward once more as it gained momentum. A growl filled the cab, causing the last wave of dizziness to instantly disappear from Buzz's head; it was like a sudden splash of cold water on a drunkard to sober them up.

A booming voice sent an overwhelm fear rush through his body, so much so that he felt a warm, damp patch over his jeans as he urinated within his week old boxers.

'Kill Dante' that's what the voice said.


	27. Chapter 27

Jess looked over her shoulder as they walked away. Well he walked and half-carried her after sliding his arm from around her shoulders down to her waist to help her move across the unsteady ground in the darkness.

'Are we just leaving it like that?' she questioned as she turned her head back.

Dante glanced at the direction she had been looking and did a one shouldered shrug, 'you said you wanted to leave'

Jess grabbed the material of his shirt just below his ribs tugging him gently so that he stopped walking, turning her face upwards she gave him a wan smile, 'I know, but the guilt might kill me if we leave him like that'

Dante turned his face up to the night sky and groaned as the a few fine splattering of rain bounced off his face. Rubbing his hand across the dampness on his cheeks he sighed heavily, 'the things I do for chicks' he muttered to himself before lowering his head and planting a firm kiss on the side of her temple.

'Fine,' making sure she was steady by leaning her up against a large, tombstone Dante gave a mock frown as he walked backwards away from her, 'but you better be prepared to make this up to me' he stated firmly as he stilled at the edge of the open grave.

Placing a hand behind her so that she could perch comfortably against the hard stone, Jess cocked her eyebrow and pointed the beam of the flashlight towards him, 'really? How exactly am I supposed to do that?' she questioned?

A large grin spread across his face as he stared at her, then without answering her he took a single step backwards and dropped out of sight. Jess rolled her eyes but couldn't contain the smile that slipped over her mouth, then as the realisation of what his smile might have indicated heat flamed into life across her face. A mental flash of imagery scorched her brain, filling it with thoughts of flesh and limbs twisting together in erotic bliss. Lifting her eyes to the grave where the sound of dirt hitting wood echoed from, Jess lifted her hand and gently fanned it against her crimson cheeks.

'Oh boy' Jess breathed to herself as the heat spread down her neck and etched across her chest.

Dante smirked as he kicked dirt into the now open casket, covering the exposed bones in a fine dusting of soil before leaning over and plucking the shovel from its position by the grave's wall. He had heard her almost silent whisper and the urge to look at her so he could see the deep blush that graced her face nearly brought him away from the job at hand. Swirling the handle in his hand he gave a small chuckle, but it came up short as he felt it. The trickling of demonic aura that seemed to ooze out of the very ground around him, it was like a prickling of thorn bushes against his skin.

Dirt began to rattle from the edge of the grave, tumbling into the open hole and vibrating around his feet as it settled. His head shot upwards and as he tilted it to the side he listened attentively to the world around him. As the sound whipped into his hearing, Dante threw the shovel in his hand harshly to the ground, spun on his heels and with one push of his foot he leapt out of the hole.

Jess's eyes shot towards him as she watched his body charge towards her at the same instant the vibrations of the ground reached her feet. Light burst around them, casting a long shadow in front of his rushing body. It cast half of her face into darkness blocking out the vibrant light so that she could see the trees splitting and tearing from the ground behind him. It was so fast that sound hadn't had a chance to catch up with it and as a large truck burst through the canopy she felt his arms tackle her and force her over the top of the tombstone.

The machine seemed to bounce as it hit the grave a second later, throwing the cab followed by the heavy trailer into the air. The speed of the large vehicle was unnatural and as Jess felt her body leave the ground encompassed in the cage of his body she saw the first startling view of the truck's undercarriage. The wheels spun uncontrollably just above her face as the first sound of demonic growling reached her ears. It seemed to come out of the very engine behind the depths of the armoured metal surrounding it.

Dante twisted in the air, circling his arms around Jess he pulled her to his front as he turned to take the brunt of the fall. It was only moments later that his back smashed into the damp grass. Rolling out of the way as the heavy trailer came crashing down towards them his actions narrowly avoided the weight of it crushing them. Instead the wheels drove deep gouges into the unfortunate grave site at the same time the undercarriage turned the aged headstone into rubble.

Dante tucked her tightly to him as they rolled, grasping her head into his neck in an attempt to try and keep her from falling into the mud that the rain had started to form around them. The leather of his coat protected most of her body from absorbing the soaking ground; unfortunately he couldn't say the same for himself as he felt the back of his top ooze with caked muck.

The truck screeched to a halt, its cab turning against the momentum of its trailer as it slid sideways across the cemetery. It tore up the graves in its wake, ruining the primly kept ground and smashing its way through dozens of tombstones, sending debris flying through the air.

Jess was pinned underneath him at they stopped, turning her face away from the protective shield of his throat she dipped her head backwards and stared in awe at the massive vehicle as it skidded to a stop. Her eyes widened as the groan of metal reached her ears. Its engine revived violently as the cab began to buckle and twist. It rose upwards as the axles of its wheels lengthening and bent outwards. The trailer behind it caved in on itself until it warped and morphed into a large torso. The cab reshaped, taking the form of a large demonic looking skull as it settled onto the tip of the trailer. The six wheels at the rear burst as large rotary blades split through the rubber of the tyres, spinning viciously and grinding again the metal around them. Sparks flew and lit up the night air around it. Then as the last two wheels peeled away they altered and formed two large, bladed feet. The entire haulage truck had transformed into a large, black armoured robotic looking creature. Then as it leaned forward and peered at them through the darkness the grill at the front split and large piston-like teeth jutted and shuddered as it roared a mechanical howl. As the howl echoed through the sky the two wheels of the cab speared outwards and formed large rubber clad claws.

'Oh. My. God' Jess breathed out and tilting her head back she caught Dante's eye, 'they possessed Optimus Prime'

Dante smirked as he forced himself to his knees, straddling her before jumping to his feet and bending forward to pull her swiftly up after him. Taking the opportunity as her full body nudged into his front, Dante tucked his hands around her waist and gripped the handles of his guns still hanging from the back of his coat. Pulling them up and out of their holsters Dante gave them a flourished twist before aiming them towards the bulking robotic beast.

'Cover your ears' he muttered and as soon as Jess had lifted her hands to abide, Dante shot a flurry of bullets towards the glowing red section that had once been the windscreen. The creature screamed as they embedded into the film that covered what Dante had taken for the demon's eyes.

The two huge front wheeled arms scratched and swiped at the cracks that had formed. Its attempts at trying to pick the bullets from its eyes where in vain and as a deep frown etched across its face, the grill twisted downwards into an evil grimace.

Moving his arm to the left Dante shot off a round, a tester to check the solidness of the beasts armour. It cracked and pinged of the demons grill, sending a few sparks shooting outwards. There wasn't even a fraction of a dent visible from the round and with a half-smile Dante rested his chin on top of Jess's head and sighed.

'This'll be fun' he smirked.

Jess turned in his arms, her hands lowering to her sides as she rested her back up against his front, 'they barely even damaged it' she whispered as her hands clutched at the material of his clothing by his hips.

Moving his hands Dante gently slipped the holsters from the back of his coat and with a twist of his arms fastened them to his back. Tucking Ebony and Ivory back inside them he wrapped his arms around Jess's shoulders and gently leaned his weight on her and snorted.

'Looks like an inside job' Turning her head slightly so she could look at him from the corner of her eye Jess smiled gently, 'What do you think?' Dante questioned as he straightened, 'should I let the bastard eat me?'

Jess half-turned towards him 'won't that hurt?' she queried.

Rolling his neck to the side until it cracked Dante stretched out his shoulders and grinned; 'Absolutely' he stated matter-of-factly, 'I'll probably give him heartburn too'

Stifling a giggle Jess took the offered hand he reached out to her and as he bent to lift her from her feet she automatically wrapped her arm around his neck. Shooting a glimpse towards the mechanical demon who was still attempting to remove the bullets from its sockets she warily watched the piston-like teeth inside its mouth.

Dante didn't give it a second glance as he walked back towards the open grave and stepped over the edge. Dipping down to place Jess back on her feet he eased her out of his grasp and rubbed the back of his neck.

'You won't move from this spot, right?' he murmured as his hand slid away from his nape.

Jess smiled sweetly and with her index finger placed a cross over her heart, 'promise' she stated with a nod then with a quick dash forward she gripped the collar of his top and pulled him down to her. Placing a brisk kiss over his mouth she grinned as she released him.

Dante inhaled a long, deep breath through his nose at the sudden touch of lips. It heated his blood to a degree that he hadn't expected and with a groan he forced himself to backtrack away from her. Pushing himself upwards and out of the grave Dante strode purposely forward, the long strides of his legs eating up the space between himself and the demon quickly. Grabbing the hilt of Rebellion from where it rested against a tombstone as he passed, Dante tucked the bladed into the straps of his holsters at his back at the same time he plucked Ivory out.

The beast snorted and snarled as the large cracks of its glowing eyes spread with its probing clawed fingers and in its action it didn't notice Dante approach. Stopping just before the creature, Dante lifted his arm and fired a shot into centre of the demon's filmed eyes. It bellowed in outrage and pain as the cracks splintered further. Then for added measure as the beast threw its head backwards and roared into the night sky, Dante placed his thumb and middle finger into his mouth and blew hard. A loud whistle echoed around them, drawing the demon's attention towards him.

Dante patted his chest with his hands as the demon pinned him with an evil glare. Spreading his arms wide Dante leaned forward and gave a mock bow as he gave a cocky grin. Rising to his full height he lifted his arm as the beast stepped forward and with his finger pulling repeatedly on the trigger of Ivory he sent an array of shots outwards to antagonise the demon forward.

The beast roared at him, sending a fog of smoke rushing out of its mouth and around him. Dante coughed as he waved his hand in front of his face. With a growl from the centre of his chest Dante sneered up at the creature as it towered above him. It hovered over the smoke glaring down at him with hatred.

As the smoke began to clear around him the beast gave a mechanical laugh. Waving the last of it from his vision Dante huffed slightly as he met the demon's gaze, 'Come one Christine, I haven't got all night' he spat, 'hurry up and just fucking eat me'

The demon howled down at him, the force of the sound sending Dante's hair flying away from his forehead and just as quickly as the sound began the beast lurched downwards and swallowed him whole.

He watched them from the shadows of the tree line, his wonderful parasites fulfilling their mission and destroying the protector, the son of the blood traitor and the one obstacle in their way of obtaining the key. The wings at his back buzzed excitedly and a waspish noise rattled from between his teeth as he shook with glee.

'Castion will be pleased with me' the buzzing sound of his voice sounded like an angry hive of hornets as he spoke.

Sending his parasites to manipulate the human vehicle had been an excellent idea and as he rubbed his insectoid-like appendages together he hummed with the images of what his reward would entail. Stepping forward out of the bank of trees he stilled his wings as he lifted his head and scented the air through two large holes in the centre of his face.

His teeth chattered animatedly as her scent drifted into his nostrils. _So the key is still here_, he pondered to himself and with a glee-filled buzz of his jaws he lowered himself towards the ground to stalk his prey.


	28. Chapter 28

**It guys - quick author note - I've written the next two chapters so that it splits between whats happening with Jess and then whats happening with Dante. Hopefully its worked alright to indicate that the events are happening at the same time.**

* * *

The sharpened pistons bore into his flesh like knives through butter before each one thrust back and pounded once again through muscle and tissue. Dante gritted his teeth against the onslaught of pain covering his body. Blood ran freely from the puncture wounds, sliding down into the depths of his boots. It puddled under his feet, warm and sticky against his soles. The heat was like a furnace inside the creature's mouth as it revived the warped and demonic engine behind him.

He had to move now before the pistons cleared through his muscle and latched onto the bones within him. With a grunt Dante lifted the arm that clutched Rebellion and within a pause of a second that the pistons on his right side slipped from his flesh he pushed the tip of the blade upwards with all his might. It cracked through the top port, slicing past the plastic and exited out the other side.

Buzz scrambled in his seat, his hands pushing and punching against the window of his door. A blade had just stabbed itself out the base of his dashboard on the passenger side. Fresh blood stained one side of its length, as rivulets ran down the sharp edging and dripped to the floor. The scream that left his mouth at the sudden exposure of steel echoed around the cab drowning out the warbled voice that left his stereo.

The piston that had just bounced off his jaw sent Dante's head reeling to the side, that one had hurt like a bitch. Lifting his forearm quickly he felt the pull and rip of his flesh as several pistons tore at his skin. It was now or never, he had to make his move as he could feel the serrated edges grinding themselves further inside with each thrust.

Buzz threw his shoulder into the door as he pulled on the handle. It didn't budge. He was weeping now watching the blade from the corner of his wide, fear-filled eyes. They almost bulged from their sockets as it sliced through the plastic, tearing through the lock of the dashboard compartment sending the lid flying open and an array of rubbish and wrinkled papers to the already cluttered floor. He panted hard as he watched the blade still before it pushed upwards and back the way it came before disappearing back through the slit it had originally created.

His knuckles turned white on the door handle as he pulled with all his might and turned to press his back against it. Using he heels of his dirty desert boots he dug them into the padding of his seat and pushed with all his strength in an attempt to escape the confines of the cab. It didn't work. All he achieved was a hard strain in his upper thighs. Sliding down the interior of the cab he hugged his dirty forearms around his knees and gently rocked himself as the panic of the situation sunk further into his psyche.

A groan of plastic breaking away interrupted his frantic mewing and the tangy voice of the music. It broke away from the dashboard, banging against the passenger seat before rattling to the floor. Two bloodied hands pushed themselves through the gap, their palms slapping hard against the plastic on either side of the hole. They were followed by a mop of stained, red hair that was streaked with vibrant white strands. A head appeared next, its skin torn and sliced open along the left side of its jaw and as the muscles around it tensed, Buzz swore he could see right through the gap to the teeth behind it.

Dante hissed against the fresh wounds the pistons made against his legs, he could feel the denim of his trousers snagging against the jagged metal. As his shoulders cleared the space he had created he gave one final heave and pulled himself free. He had used more strength than he thought he had needed and as his body left the gap he found himself shooting backwards until his spine hit the cushioned backrest of the cab's seat. He sat there for only a moment, testing his legs as he brought them down and sneering at the large, ragged wounds that peered through the ripped fabric.

Pulling in a breath he rested his head against the headrest and narrowed his eyes at the god awful sound that rebounded against the small space. Turning his eyes to the stereo, Dante sneered before leaning forward and using the side of his fist to silence the dreadful music.

Buzz gasped at the quick movement, his eyes soaked with the tears that trailed down the sides of his face. He shuddered in a deep, hitched breath as the newcomer turned to stare at him. Blood covered the face, giving its human features a truly demonic look. The skin at the jaw flapped open as whatever was now sitting beside him clenched its teeth and narrowed its eyes towards him.

'Who the hell are you?' Dante questioned; his voice deeper than usual as his demonic blood leapt forward to begin healing the wounds he exhibited.

The man just whimpered like an animal in pain. His startled eyes widening even further to show the bright white around the rims.

'Please' the man cried out as fresh tears spilled from his eyes, 'please' it was a begging plea, 'don't kill me'

'Why do people keep saying that?' Dante spat irritably as the itching of his body increased as the damage repaired.

Lifting his hand to scratch the irritation around his jaw, he watched the man gulp and heave in large, halted breaths. It must have been a strange sight as the skin around the slit in his face began stitching itself back together before the man's eyes. Wiping a hand across his face, Dante used the palm of his finger-less gloves to rid himself of as much blood as he could, but the already stained gloves only managed to smear it further.

Buzz pulled at the door latch again, the clicking sound of it trying to open audible throughout the confines of the cab.

'You aren't going to kill me?' the man choked out his voice hitching with his shuddering sobs, dropping his hand away as Dante leaned forward to flex the muscles in his back.

Ignoring to Dante what sounded like an idiotic question, he shifted in his seat and fixed Rebellion so it sat underneath the crook of his arm. Tilting to the side, he pulled Ebony from its holster at the same time the demonic vehicle leered back and roared into the night sky.

Buzz gripped the headrest of his seat like his life depended on it and screamed a very unmanly scream. It was so high pitched that Dante had to tuck the ear closest to him into his shoulder in a bid to stop it bursting his eardrum.

'I knew it' Buzz screeched in the same high pitched voice, 'I knew it, Dwayne said if I took this job I would be abducted. The son of a bitch was right' Crying out the last few words Buzz's face crumbled, 'you're here to take me to the mother ship aren't ya?' The loud echo of a whine echoed around the cab, 'you're going to probe me, I don't wanna be probed by no motherfucking aliens'

Dante's head shot to the side at the man's words, his eyebrows raising high on his forehead. Without even looking Dante thrust his arm to the ground and pulled the trigger of Ebony in quick succession as he arched the limb around him. Bullet holes spread across the floor barely a millimeter apart, the action was so quick that the frightened driver didn't even have time to react.

Tucking his gun back into its holster Dante shook his head and snorted, 'probe you?' Dante chuckled before turning his face back towards the man with a serious expression. Lifting his feet off the littered ground Dante gave him a wicked smile, 'you're not my type' as the words left his mouth Dante slammed his feet downwards. The floor gave way, tilting towards the bottom of the large trailer at the same time the seat fell forward. The diagonal tilt caused Dante to slip off the padded cushion, his body falling through the hole and out of sight of the driver.

Buzz watched him disappear within the blink of an eye, one moment he was there and the next he had slipped away, the space now filled only with the broken seat blocked his escape hatch.

'No,' Buzz leapt forward and slammed his fists against the chair, 'don't leave me here' he pleaded as his eyes roamed helplessly around the cab, 'I'll do whatever you want, I'll go to the mother ship, I do all the anal exams ya want me too' Pushing his hands feebly against the seat he whimpered, 'just don't leave me here'

* * *

He could smell her, the sweet taste on his tongue of human flesh. He was so close to her, but her body escaped the searching trail of his eyes. His claws sank into the damp grass as the swell of rain falling from the sky increased. The noise silenced his movements, not that he needed it to for a meager human wouldn't possibly be able to hear his stealthy approach. An evil smile split his lips at the thoughts that roamed across his mind, it would be an easy capture, he would snatch her from her hiding place as her protector was occupied dealing with his parasites. He would take her to Castion, no better still he would take her straight to his master and reap all the glory himself.

Scenting the air he inhaled deeply, a growl rattling across his chest as her aroma once again assaulted his nostrils. She was sickly sweet, full of fresh crispness, it was a vile stench to his senses, but he would endure it until his mission was complete. Scurrying quickly across the ground he eased his body over a large headstone, using its height so that his line of vision could take in more of the surrounding area. _Where was she, where was this pathetic human that his master craved so much hiding?_

Jess tucked her knees into her chest, wrapping the comforting heat of his coat around her body. Her eyes flicked across to the large space where bones peered up at from the darkness. She couldn't see them having turned off the beam of her flashlight so that the large demonic truck wouldn't draw attention to her but she knew they were there. She could see the top of the creature's metal skull in the distance, shaking its head and scratching at the sides in an attempt to exhume the threat that had entered its body. Dipping her head so that her nose rested against the leather draped around her knees she pushed the material against her nostrils. It was a shame she couldn't turn off the smell like she had done the light. Although it seemed to have lessened the longer it was exposed to the fresh air, the stink was still lingering in the close proximity of where she sat.

Snorting into the jacket's sleeve she closed her eyes and tried breathing in through her mouth. Grimacing at the bad taste that entered, Jess gagged and sticking her tongue out she blew across its length. It didn't help, but it was the only thing she could think of doing except wiping her tongue against the leather and she didn't think that Dante would have appreciated her smearing saliva against his coat.

Giving the darkness a disgusted glare as she slipped her tongue back into her mouth and smacked her lips, she didn't notice the head peering over the edge of the grave. It's demonic form etching further across the space as its claws dug into the soft soil for balance. It stilled a moment above her, its face searching across the grounds on either side before turning its gaze downwards and onto the crown of her head.

* * *

Dante bent his knees, readying his body for the impending impact. As his feet hit the bottom of the trailer he felt the softness beneath his boots. Slipping Rebellion along his arm as he shot it outwards he closed his fist around the hilt just before the sword slipped out of his grasp. Feeling the ground as he crouched, Dante lifted his fingers to his face and sniffed. It was a mucus-like substance that caused his fingers to easy slide across each other as he rubbed them together. It smelt terrible too, like the vile bile that one would vomit.

'Into the belly of the beast' Dante muttered to himself as he rose to his feet shaking his hand out to remove the substance from his fingertips only to draw it back to him and rub it across the torn denim over his legs.

It was dark, so dark that even with his advance sight, Dante had to squint into the distance to see. It was as if the insides of the beast blocked all light from entering. With was probably true, but with most demonic entities there was always some unnatural light source flowing throughout them. Tilting his head to the side, Dante closed his eyes and listened through the darkness. It was near; he could hear the pump, pump, pump of the beast's heart. All he had to do now was find it.

* * *

It was a sound made out of excitement, a careless wheeze of glee. It had given his location away to the human but it was too late. As she spun on her rear and shot a startled glance towards him he was only inches from the top of her head. Pinning himself to the side of the soil-caked grave he hissed out at her as she scrambled away from him. It left enough space that he could lower his hands and poise himself against the base of the hole. He grinned at her, a wicked tooth-filled grin that caused a gasp to escape her mouth. He inhaled again, taking in her horrid sweet scent. It was faint and yet she lay over the ground just before him. Frowning as he took another deep inhale he looked at the vast blanket of redness coating her. Hissing at the leather he glared. That was the reason it was so difficult to track her exact location, the scent of the blood traitor's offspring covered her.

Inching himself forward he arched his spinal column in a cat-like fashion as he pulled his rear legs downwards. They slammed into the ground tearing chucks of dirt out of the walls; his wings spread outwards buzzing noisily and filling the eerie silence with his excitement. He watched her dig her fingers into the loose soil behind her, using it to pull herself to her feet as she tried to melt into the shadows. It wouldn't work, because even if he couldn't see her, the rapid beat of her troubled heart would give her away and it was thumping delightfully at a tempo he could dance to.

A sneer spread across his face seconds before he pushed himself off his hind legs and leapt at her through the darkness.


	29. Chapter 29

The tip of Rebellion bounced off something metal. It wasn't the sound that gave the fact away it was the tiny spark that the clashing had created. Spinning the sword in his hand Dante tilted it outwards and brought it round, arching it upwards. Sparks ignited into life just to the left of his face. It was only a fleeting moment that the area around him lit up but it was all he needed to survey his surroundings. It wasn't that wide, the width of the inside of the demon only slightly leaner than the trailer itself. It was leaner because the walls were coated in moving tissue that threaded itself in and out of the pulsing steel.

Sending another spark outwards with Rebellion gripped tightly in his grasp, Dante turned his eyes upwards to take in the space above him. A wide smile curled his mouth into a cocky smirk as in the distance, not far from the hole he had created he could see the beating muscle of the creature's heart. It was caged in behind large, metallic ribs, each one solid and reflecting the makeshift light.

Sending another shower of sparks upwards, Dante reached upwards and curled his fingers around the smallest rib at the bottom of the cage. It was unexpectedly hot against his palm, the metal having given the appearance of cool steel. Ignoring the heat Dante placed Rebellion through the space of his holster strap on his left shoulder before feeling his way around in the darkness to catch the rib with his freed hand.

* * *

Jess couldn't scream, the sound just wouldn't work its way up to her lips. Instead an undignified grunt pushed its way out at the sight of the demon soaring towards her. She had to make an instant decision, let the beast take her or stand up and fight. The one thing she had learnt was that there was no way she was going down without due cause and if she wanted to stay here, she couldn't let them get their hands on her. _Plus,_ she thought to herself_, Dante would be pissed and a pissed Dante meant more trouble than what it was worth, which reminded her. She had to fix a certain phone call before…_

Snapping herself abruptly out of her train of thought, Jess dropped herself to the ground seconds before the demon's head ploughed into the wall behind her. Pain roared to life against her leg, the large wound ripping open underneath the bandages. She could feel the blood running and pulling against the edge. As the demon landed heavily and slid down the side of the gravel with its chin dragging awkwardly downwards Jess pushed herself to her knees and crawled to the other side of the hole. The coat around her snagged on one of the creature's limbs and trailed it from her back. An instant chill swept across her causing her spine to vibrate with an undiluted shiver.

The moon had moved across the sky, positioning itself directly overhead. It cast an eerie blue light over the grave, highlighting the monstrous form of the demon as it unfolded itself from the tangled mess it found itself in. Jess just thanked god for the small mercy as at least now she could see within darkness.

* * *

He was using sound as a guide, listening to the increasing beat of the heart. He was getting closer and the demonic truck could sense it. It was lurching and shaking in an attempt to dislodge him. He could hear the shrill shrieks of the driver echoing above him too. Dante winced unable to block the noise from his ears and let out a low moan as he knew his climb would inadvertently bring him closer to it.

Then he stilled squinting into the absolute darkness, there was another noise. Not the pulsing of the demon's heart or the screams that came from the man above him. It was underlying them both. A faint buzzing that seemed to come from, well everywhere. It sounded like bees or wasps or some sort of insect that made the same kind of noise as it flew, Dante's eyes closed as he sighed, and it was coming from inside the damn thing.

Dante didn't hesitate any further, if whatever these things were that were coming for him, he planned to reach that heart before they reached him.

* * *

Jess's back hit the wall as the demon finally jumped to its feet. It gave her a nasty snarl, full of frustration and annoyance. It hadn't expected her to react, thought she would just stand there and let it take her. _Not a chance_, Jess thought to herself as she narrowed her eyes and met its gaze square on.

She didn't want to take her eyes of it, didn't want to miss a single movement it made as it stalked towards her. There wasn't much of a gap, but it was big enough that the beast would have had to take a step or two forward to reach her with its jaws. Spreading her hands out to her sides, Jess inched her hands slowly across the soil using her fingertips as a guide. She knew it was there somewhere, she just preyed that it was close enough for her to reach.

Then she felt the brush of it against the searching pry of her fingernails, the soft scraping of wood. Lurching to the side, Jess grabbed it roughly and with as much strength as she could muster she hauled the handle of the shovel upwards and caught the creature at the side of its jaw with the metal head. Not that it did any damage, but the startled look on the beast's face was a picture. It also gave her a few seconds to hobble down the length of the grave putting more space between them. Reaching the end, Jess spun and using the weight of her twirl she smashed the head into the other side of its face.

The demon's head whipped to the side, a trickle of blood seeping from the corner of its mouth. Jess brought the shovel before her, curling the fingers of her bruised hand around the base of the head. She knew she must look like a cornered kitten, extending its tiny claws outwards to ward of danger far beyond its capability but damn it she was going to keep her claws out as long as she could.

The demon's eyes where the first thing to move back to her, its head slowly following their trail as an ugly sneer plastered across its face. It spat the blood from its mouth to the ground at her feet, the motion causing Jess to shuffle backwards until she had nowhere else to go. He laughed then, as she tried to keep the fear from her face. She was doing well, but he could see the terror twitching around her fixed jawline. He wanted to see more of that fright spread over her, so ever so slowly he rose up to stand on this inverted rear legs. His knees tensed as they straightened only to crack and reform into a more human-like appendage, he did the same with his arms, sending the elbows shooting out the other side of his flesh. The sneer widened as he watched her losing control of that tight leash and the muscles in her jaw tremble. Then to finish it off he pushed his wings upwards and out so that they fanned and total enclosed the space behind him. Huge, large wings that had thick, red veins running through them, each one pumping his life force to the tips and as it did the blood forced out small spines along their edges.

'Shit' Jess muttered as her head drew upwards as the demon rose. It towered over her by almost a foot.

The demon bent forward and roared at her, sending a cascade of spittle bouncing off her face. Jess had to close her eyes to stop it from blinding her and as she did the beast lurched forward, snagged her around the waist and with one flap of its wings drew her up and out of the grave.

* * *

He couldn't even hear the beating of the heart over the buzzing. They weren't attacking him, yet. It seemed as if they were trying to disorient him and distract him more than anything.

'Buzz worse than your bite' Dante smirked into the shadows.

Pulling himself up over another rib, Dante felt the sway of the air. Damn it he was so close, another rung of the makeshift ladder and he would be there. The demon was increasing in its attempts to remove him from its body. It was like trying to ride out an earthquake while perched up a ladder.

Dante looked up into the direction of the pulsing air and wrapping his forearm around the inside of the rib he clutched he felt before him. A gentle tap on his fingertip turned the smirk into a smile.

'There you are' he muttered to himself. Moving his boots slightly so his soles centered against the metallic bone he arched himself away from the cage and lifted his hand to pull Rebellion from his back. The action brought him in direct line with the swarm of whatever was surrounding him. They bounced off his torso and back, each hit causing a slight sting against his skin. It wasn't much, just like being caught out in a hail storm. Bringing his sword up and out Dante used it to swat at the creatures nearest him before pulling himself once more in close to the demonic heart.

It would only take one strike but he needed to time it perfectly, which would be easier if the damn beast would stop shaking, the movement was starting to rattle his teeth.

He needed to wait until the heart pushed out, that exact fraction of a moment when it swelled with life. Raising his foot to the next bone, Dante poised himself, his breaths coming out in time with the thump, thump of the muscle. Then as the heart rushed inwards he used that split second and thrust himself upwards. He grabbed the next rib at the same time he pushed the blade of Rebellion through the gap. It slid into the flesh like it was made of paper. It was a diagonally stab and as the blade slipped between the two ribs it ground against the metal bones spitting out a firework display of sparks.

The beast howled as blood spurted from the wound, its heart attempting one last beat against the fatal wound. It shook violently and with the massive quake it knocked Dante from his precarious perch. Blood soaked across the metallic cage and even if the darkness around him hadn't of blinded him to his handholds the slick liquid pouring across the bones would have caused his grip to fail.

As the air gave way to the stone-like hits across his back and the swarm around him hummed and buzzed furiously Dante felt the tip of his sword unleash itself from the soft tissue. It wasn't a long fall, he knew that and within the darkness he wasn't able to accurately dictate the exact point where he could turn and land with ease. Instead he braced himself for the impact that was sure to follow.

It didn't take long for his back to hit solid mass, but it wasn't the ground of the trailer like he had expected. The knocks from the swarm had sent him to the side so that his spine knocked and rubbed a meter from the ground against the surface of the wall. It bounced him off and as Dante landed on his feet with a soft bump he grinned. Although perhaps the small victory he felt inside was too soon celebrated. The demon bellowed with agonizing pain, lurching drastically to the side as it stumbled. The swarm seemed to scream with it sending the deafening sound outwards so that it echoed from the inside out.

The walls pulsed inwards as the muscles spasmed but instead of receding back into the metal they tore away with a series of savage rips to float upwards and join the mass of hissing insect-like creatures above him. He could see now, as the thinnest rays of light spilled through the frame of the doors beneath his feet. The swarm above him rotated and twisted in the air as if it was one sentinel being only to angle downwards and race towards him. Dante lowered himself into a crouch throwing his arms over his head as he did so.

* * *

Jess had to do something; the demon was soaring higher above the ground with each flap of its wings. The space between her and the grassy plains of the cemetery were growing drastically further apart. The only weapon she had was the shovel still grasped in her now numb fingers. She had to move now, do anything that would tear her away from the beast's grasp before it was too late and the creature managed to capture her completely. Looking once more at the ground Jess gulped, or the fall would kill her.

With a dark frown Jess turned the shovel in her hands so that the metal head pointed towards her feet, then spreading her legs as far as the force of the air around her would allow, she brought the head upwards and connected it between the demon's rear legs. It did nothing but hiss at her in frustration.

'I knew you bastards had no balls' she shouted up to it only for it to growl in response.

Jess didn't have time to ponder what to do next, she knew that, knew that she had to rely on the instinct to stay alive to safe her. Looking upwards her only view was of the stars above her and the underside of the beast's chin. Flicking her eyes downwards she glanced at the tip of the wooden handle in her hands. Narrowing her eyes she let her body take over, the adrenalin soaring through her took control and with a tightened grip with both hands on the handle, she thrust the wood upwards and into the softer flesh just behind its jawbone.

The demon's head whipped backwards, its scream of pain evading every sense in her body. The clawed hands around her waist loosened before opening entirely allowing the chill of the night to seep into the only warm parts of her body.

A scream did leave her lips this time as the realization that she was now falling struck her hard. The air twisted her, rotating her swiftly so that she didn't know which way was up. She saw her feet at one point and it was that image that caused her brain to bellow with frantic delirium.

* * *

The force of the impact sent the doors crashing open beneath his feet. The drop wasn't as far as it seemed but the landing would have been easier if a swarm of angry demonic insects hadn't of followed him out and slammed him to the ground with so much force he felt every bone in his body tremble. He felt like a tuning fork as his frame vibrated and a ringing jangled inside his skull.

He heard the scream before he saw her. It shook him right to his core and rattled him more than any impact ever could. Pushing his head up against the swarming onslaught he cast his gaze over towards the now empty grave only to push against the demanding force around him and look up further. She was falling, spinning uncontrollably with the velocity of the drop, the very sight alone caused his lungs to retract and suck in the air around him.

Slamming his palm against the ground, Dante used Rebellion to swipe the area clean around him. It worked to a degree were the creatures parted momentary to avoid the large blade. It was all he needed, that small reprieved to get back to his feet quickly. As the balls of his feet touched the ground Dante bent his knee inwards readying himself like an athlete before using all his strength to push himself forwards.

He broke through the swarm sending Rebellion soaring through the air in front of him. It hit a headstone, the blade still quivering as Dante ran towards it. The swarm hadn't even noticed his lack of presence; it still buzzed and circled behind him as he pushed his foot down onto the hilt of his sword. It sprang him upwards with such speed that if he had of blinked against the torrents of air slamming against his face, he would have missed her.

Instead he threw out his arms grabbing the material of the over-sized shirt at the back of her shoulders. His velocity outmatched hers, jerking her upwards once more and abruptly stopping her spin. Jess still felt her eyes rolling around inside her head, so confused and disorientated at the world around her that she didn't even know that she was fly back up until she met the gaze of the demon hovering in mid-air.

A hand burst out from behind her and the glint of moonlight bouncing off the polished metal of a gun caught her eye before a shot was fired and the demon started to tumble to the ground in a mass of veiny wings. Her brain honestly hadn't caught up with what was going on, it still seemed to tumble around inside her skull as she felt the moment when she started to descend once again. The only thing she knew how to do at that moment was to voice the confusion.

'What the fu-' the last word didn't come out as fully intended instead a scream replaced the last syllables.

'As elegant as ever, Jess' she felt the almost inaudible words brush against her ear at the exact moment an arm wrapped around her chest and another around her waist. It was a voice she now knew was seared over the contours of her heart and even if she hadn't of heard him the recognizable heat that his body created within her would have given him away.

'Dante?' though her brain still undecided with the series of events demanded a confirmation.

'One and only, babe' he chuckled against her ear before placing his lips against her lobe and pressing a short but firm kiss against the soft skin.

He had her in his arms and that aching touch of her body finally enabled his lungs to relax and once again inflate. Pressing her to his front he allowed himself only a second to feel her fully against him before turning her and shifting her in his embrace. Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck, her body naturally relaxing against his frame even though he knew she must be terrified beyond her control.

As he landed on the hardness of the ground he bent his legs to absorb the shock-wave that sprang upwards form his feet. He cradled her as best he could to stave off the impact, but as her head bounced a little and he heard the slight chatter of her teeth he knew that it wasn't completely a success.

'What the hell just happened?' Jess muttered, her startled eyes roaming up from his chest until they caught his face. They seemed a bit unfocused, but she was speaking to him and that was the best response he could have hoped for.

'Was about to ask you the same thing' he whispered as he lowered her to the ground only to catch her around the waist as her legs wobbled and gave out below her. Pulling her upwards he pinned her to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her back and held her close, dropping his mouth into the mass of hair sitting on top of her head he smiled half-heartily, 'please don't do that again'

Jess nodded against his chest, 'believe me I don't plan to' she whispered into his blood stained top. Lifting her hand away Jess frowned at the redness covering her palm, 'Dante?'

'I'm fine' he whispered against her, his arms tightening slightly to emphasize his point.

The demon had crashed the ground just before them, it lingered slightly as it hissed and shook its head. Turning its gaze up towards them, it sneered as it staggered to its feet. Thrusting an arm out it pointed a clawed finger towards Dante.

Dante smirked as he raised his head and signaled to the creature to look behind it with a jerk of his chin. The demon stilled and ever so slowly turned its gaze over its shoulder. The large truck was now free of all parasites, its cab swinging to the side as gravity brought the weight of it downwards. The trailer behind it swung with the action, tilting on the edge of its base before following through. The demon's eyes widened in fear as the huge hulk of metal came crashing down upon it.

Jess jumped in his arms as the bang erupted behind her a millisecond before the ground beneath her feet quaked with the force. Gripping Dante's chest tighter she peeked over the rim of her upheld shoulder. Guts littered the ground on either side of the trailer, slime and blood oozed from the squashed body underneath. The demon was complete flattened like a bug under a shoe. The swarm of parasites halted in mid-flight falling to the ground like pebbles out of thin air.

Jess settled in his embrace, relaxing against his heat only to stiffen again as the upside-down cab rattled. The door to its side swung open pulling a man outwards at an awkward angle. His shoulders hit the grass first only for his body to fall over and roll him backwards. He looked scared out of his mind and as he pushed himself unsteadily to his feet he eyed the mass of corpses with horror. His eyes flicked towards them briefly before screaming hysterically and running as fast as his shaking legs could carry him.

They turned as he dash past them following his route as he swerved to the left and then to the right as if his balance had taken a beating, his scream still streaming from his lips.

Jess turned her face up to Dante, 'Should we help him?' she asked softly only to move her vision back to his retreating back.

Dante shook his head, his attention drawn to the overly dramatic male, 'Nah' he stated only to grimace as he watched the driver run head first into the first tree that met his path.

He paused a moment as he felt Jess hold her breath, he wasn't going to admit that he was listening intently for any signs of life, then when he heard the low groan that left the man's lips he smiled and dismissed the situation with a wave of his hand, 'he's fine'


	30. Chapter 30

Dante nudged the door open with his hip, placing his hand on the base of Jess's back to guide her through the threshold as he did so. Sliding his hand across the wood to hold it ajar Dante edged into the frame, positioning himself so that as she passed him she had to turn sideways. It meant that her body skimmed up against his and as the curve of her breasts rubbed just below his ribs he gave himself a satisfied smile.

He watched her limp into the depths of his office; his eyes drawing to the sway of her hips as she moved. If not for the thickness of his soil-smeared coat covering her soft curves he truly believed he could have stood there and watched her all night. Easing himself through the doorway, he softly palmed it shut behind him, turning the lock absentmindedly as it clicked closed. He took two long and silent steps forward. He was right behind her, so close all he had to do was lean forward and his frame would touch her. Lifting his hands upwards he glided his palms over the leather of his coat that covered her arms. He could feel her react under his touch even through the tough fabric; it caused her to sway backwards so that she gently bumped against him. Her head had dipped so that the back of her crown rested between the pectoral muscles of his chest and as her eyes closed softly shut a tantalising hum sounded in her throat.

A loud grunt from the far corner of the room caused Jess to jump and pull away from him. Only the grip that he had placed on her shoulders stopped her from fully leaving his presence. Turning his head Dante gave an agitated glare into the darkness.

Morrison was sprawled over the remaining couch, his leg bent as he pressed his foot into the armrest at his feet. The other leg dangled to the floor its limp weight resting on the heel of his polished, patent leather shoe. The grunt was followed by a deep snore, so loud that it felt as if the older man had made the slumbering sound right beside his ear. It was accompanied by a smaller, animalistic snore, audible through the gaps of the echoing sound as Morrison breathed out. Neither moved, even though Dante assumed the dog knew they were there, it seemed their return wasn't worthy of either male stirring.

Using the grip on her shoulders, Dante grasped the material of his coat and drew it downwards from her body as she visibly relaxed. He used slow, tender movements as he eased it away from her until she was finally free of the swamping garment and those hidden curves were once again exposed to his eyes. She smiled as she turned to him, causing his eyes to roam casually up her front until they settled on the swelling of her breasts. It was only when she cleared her throat that his gaze continued to move upwards.

The grin that spread across his face was a smile she had never seen before on any living or un-living being. It was full of wicked promise speaking volumes with just its sheer lack of disguised control. It caused the blood to pump madly through her veins hitching up the palpitation of her heart and causing her to inhale so deeply she was afraid that it might just erupt inside her.

Then as he leaned closer, dipping his head so that he could reach her mouth, Jess felt it skip and miss a beat. Although her body ached to reach out and pull him to her quickly Jess found herself lifting her hand and placing her palm against his lips, a small giggle escaped her as she shook her head.

'Not a chance,' she chuckled and gave a warm smile as she saw his brow lower into a slight frown, 'not looking like that' she finished and watched his expression soften at the same time his lips curved against her skin.

Clutching her wrist gently in his fist he lowered it from his face, entwining his fingers through the gaps of hers as he did so, 'So looks are important to you, huh?' he questioned his voice dripping with a teasing tone.

'Only when you look like you've just walked off the set of The Walking Dead' Jess responded, eyes widening in mock horror.

'I see' Dante stated as he straightened away from her and see he did, because even though he could imagine what he looked like himself, she had obviously not taken into account her own appearance.

Except for the soil streaking her clothing and parts of her chest, the free fall she had taken had definitely done a number on the thick waves of her hair. It was a style that the eighties had thrived on. It was swept back from her face, sweeping upwards into a high wall of chestnut locks. A full tin of hairspray wouldn't have been able to make it reach the height it was sitting at, but Dante wasn't about to tell her that.

Skirting around her, Dante smiled widely as he pulled the now crumbled envelope from the waistband of his trousers. Passing it across to her as he walked backwards he grinned savagely as she turned her face downwards to glance at the paper, then he stopped only to once again take a large step forward.

'Jess' he said her name as he did, then as she turned her face back up to him, he swiftly leaned down and crushed his mouth against her lips in a bruising kiss. He held it for only a fraction of the time he really wanted before pulling quickly away.

Her eyes had widened in genuine shock as her mouth parted with the unexpected contact. There was blood now smeared over the skin above her top lip streaking downwards until it reached the corner of her mouth.

As he continued to walk backwards he raised his index finger to the exact spot beside his own mouth and patted it, 'you've got something right here' he chuckled.

Automatically her hand lifted and rubbed the area, the shock on her face turned to mild confusion and then to a horrified silent gasp as she eyed the blood on her fingers. Turning her hand she rubbed it frantically over her mouth only to squeak at the red staining her skin.

* * *

Jess tucked her foot underneath her, settling into the padded leather chair. Using the palm of her hand she curled it around the edge of the desk and rolled herself forward. Reluctant to turn on the office lights so that the action wouldn't awaken Morrison Jess pulled the flashlight across the desk towards her and lodged it between her chin and chest. The beam swam over the heavy wood of the table, highlighting the aged paper she had spread across it. The contents were few and far between, most of the pages consisting of detailed drawings of symbols with the odd scratchy notes labeling them. Three symbols, repeated themselves throughout the entries, one looked like a scythe circling a three pointed star, another looked more like the pentagrams of Wiccan lore and the third. Well the third to her looked like a crudely drawn bird in a circle.

'Maybe he doodled that one?' Jess mused to herself as she lifted the paper upwards. Taking the flashlight into her hand she shone the beam directly on the symbol.

It was a stork with its wings spread wide and sharping into needle-like points; it seemed to be standing over a small blob-like marking as a spiraling circle encompassed it only to disappear in behind the creature's back.

Placing the paper back onto the desk, Jess picked up the scribbled notes that had been wrapped around the pictures. It was in the same scratchy strokes that had been written within the journals. With a sigh, Jess muttered darkly to herself and rubbed the side of her temples in frustration.

Shifting herself further into the seat Jess leaned against the soft backrest settling herself comfortably for what was looking to be another daunting read. With a silent huff she picked up the small folding of pages and squinted to make out the words, this is what she read.

_October 16th 1866_

_'In the two years that Miss Westbrooke has been under my observation she has shown no signs of improvement. It seems as the years have progressed so has her mental detachment to the world of reality. Deep delusions have increased causing violent outbursts on a nightly basis. Claims of the shadows detaching themselves from the walls and stalking her have caused her to form a case of insomnia. This behavior has now resulted in a steady deterioration in the patient's health. She has refused all forms of nutrition and as my staff have tried to force them into her system the patient has expelled the attempts from her body. Whether this is due to the body's natural response at the lack of nutrients or of the patient's own accord is still unknown as she had now directed her outbursts to myself and my staff. I fear my only option is to use medical measures to subdue her for her own safety and the safety of those around her.'_

_October 30th 1866_

_'The last two weeks of Miss Westbrooke's isolation has been unsuccessful, it seems the treatment to subdue her has had an ill effect on the patient's mental state. It is a reaction I have never witnessed in all the years I have been working within this hospital. The sounds that have come from the isolation room are like nothing I have ever heard before. They are guttural, wild cries. They are heard all around the hospital and have caused the other patients to cower and weep with fear. If I was a man of religion I would say that the woman is possessed.'_

_November 3rd 1866_

_'There is blood on the walls. I have drawn the symbol that is repeated, it is a five pointed star surrounded by a thick circle, the nurses are now fretting about calling a priest to bless the hospital. Which is utter nonsense. The patient had broken through her bindings tearing the flesh from her wrists and ankles. It seems this is the blood that is has been used. She hasn't spoken, but my colleague who was on duty throughout the night has reported that she had muttered a single phrase to him as they restrained her in an attempt to bandage the wounds. 'They have found me''_

_November 6th 1866_

_'I'm beginning to fear that her illness is spreading. I have found myself constantly glancing into the shadows. It feels as if we are being watched and an eerie atmosphere has settled around the patient's room. The other patients have become withdrawn, they have begun huddling together in the recreational area staring around them and whimpering. It is a strange behavior that is affecting us all.'_

_November 8th 1866_

_'The symbols are back on her wall. I do not know how she is finding the strength to release herself from her straps and I fear that containing her is causing more physical damage than letting her roam free. Perhaps she will settle with more freedom, it is against our usual procedures but if it helps resolve the heaviness that is present in the air then I will attempt any means necessary.'_

_November 13th 1866_

_'The sounds are getting worse and we know now that they are not coming from the patient. She has been seen huddled within the confines of her bedding silently staring at the shadows. I am by no means a man of God, but the fear that struck me throughout the night at the ghostly howling had me kneeling with my nurse as she prayed.'_

_November 15th 1866_

_'Miss Westbrooke has finally broken her silence. It was only to me as I entered her room on my nightly rounds. She was smiling and her expression peaceful as she faced me. She took her medication freely, although she was scratching at the bandage around her wrist. It was the only wound not to heal and I had suspicions that she was causing herself more damage than we had originally thought. Although the air within her room seemed dense, the heavy presence was still there but I felt as if it was being held at bay. I am ashamed to admit that if she had not have placed a hand on my arm to stop me I would have made a hasty exit from the room. The words she said still puzzle me. She told me not to return to her room. When I questioned her she gave me a riddled response. 'The devil will not bring about our downfall because I will send my heart to follow my soul's longing'. I think it may be a bible passage, I have borrowed one from one of the nurses.'_

_November 16th 1866_

_'Malory Westbrooke is dead. Do not judge me for my next words because as long as I live I do not think I will ever come to terms with what I have seen. The only thing I can say is that I believe her now. It occurs to me that I should have listened to her words of warning not to return, but I found myself strangely drawn to her room. I was intrigued and now I wish I had stayed within my office. I thought to only glance into her room at the stroke of midnight; I wanted to see if I could decipher the meaning of her words. It is an answer that should have stayed a mystery. I will not share this information with the authorities for I fear that they too will lock me up within the confines of my own hospital. What I witnessed will haunt me until my grave. The symbols on the walls splintered, falling away in flakes of dried blood so that the bricks behind them were bare. The patient was on her knees, as if she was in silent prayer. The shadows began pulsing towards her, out from the corners where they seemed to have been lodged. It looked as if the darkness was ripped open and a figure stepped forward. It was covered in a thick cloak that covered every inch of its body just as a large hood covered its head. The patient ignored it only to clutch the bandage at her wrist and trail it away. It was a fleeting glimpse but I believe from the depths of my being that a symbol was glowing over her flesh. It looked like an abstract triangle but from where I stood I could not make it out clearly. She lifted it to her chest and as she did the figure screamed the same guttural howl that has been a nightly presence. It tried to reach for her but as soon as the symbol touched her flesh she fell forward. The scream that followed was so demonic that I fear I may rethink the nurse's plea to bring in a priest. I also believe that my presence may be within the house of God this Sunday morn. The one thing I can be sure of is that demonic figure before it disappeared hissed out a threat. 'I will find it', it said. I pray whatever it is stays hidden for the rest of time.'_


	31. Chapter 31

Jess turned the page in her hand, glancing at the blank back and once more down to the drawings. Picking up the symbol of the stork she read the small description advising that it was the marking that the police had found before she was committed. Picking up the three pointed star and scythe she realised this was the symbol that had appeared on her wrist. The last being the one painted on the walls of her hospital room.

'Why are you in the dark?' She was so engrossed in the reading she hadn't heard him approach and as his voice drifted over her Jess jumped and dropped the flashlight. It banged hard against the floor causing the two snoring males to grunt loudly.

Pinning the papers to her chest as she panted with the jolt to her system she felt the chair she was sitting on slowly turn. He crouched down in front of her his eyes showing concern as they stared at her.

'I was reading' Jess whispered, her eyes flickering over his shoulder as Morrison shifted in his sleep. Folding the journal entries in her hand Jess leaned sideways and gently pulled the drawings towards her. Taking each one carefully off the desktop she passed them to him, 'he drew these' pointing at the five-pointed star, 'he says that this is the one she drew on the walls of her room.'

Dante nodded and lowered one knee to the floor to brace himself as he glimpsed up at her, 'it's a spell for warding off evil,' tapping the symbol with his index finger Dante continued, 'I've seen this one before. Depending on the strength of the caster, this could keep the strongest of demons out'

Taking the page out of his hand Jess turned it towards her and squinted through the darkness, 'does it work?'

'Mostly' Dante stated as he rose to his feet only to perch his rear against the edge of his desk. The muscles of his bare torso came into Jess's eye-line and unable to fight the temptation she found her eyes trailing away from the aged drawing and roaming over the hard slopes and planes.

They flexed under her gaze as he stretched out his legs and as he tucked his ankles one behind the other, Jess swallowed slowly. It wasn't hard for her to see each line and contour of his body because he sat that close to her.

'Jess?' Dante's voice interrupted her viewing, the sound of it causing her to blush as she realized she was blatantly staring, _shit_ she thought to herself,_ had he said something?_

Dante grinned down at her as she drew a startled gaze up towards his face. Holding the second page in his hand he gave it a little ruffle. The startled expression turned towards the paper and as her eyes moved away from his face, Dante took his time to trail his gaze down her body. After all, an eye for and eye.

Jess leaned forward, her eyes narrowed as they fixed on the symbol through the darkness. Dante knew he should have turned the lights on for her so she didn't have to strain to see, but the delightful desire to rake his hidden gaze over her frame unhindered and unnoticed was too much of a temptation to dismiss.

'That's the one she had on her wrist.' Shifting herself out of her seat, Jess leaned downwards to pick up the fallen flashlight. The movement caused the shirt at her back to rise up her skin, showing two small dimples at the base. Dante groaned when he saw them, the vivid images of his thumbs stroking over them as he took her from behind searing his brain with erotic wanting. The crotch of his jeans had become painfully tight and as she rose back up to once again sit straight, Dante found that he couldn't breathe with the need to have her in his arms.

Jess squinted as the beam flashed against her eyes while righting the torch in her hand. It caused brightly colored dots to float in her vision. Giving her eyes a quick squeeze shut she blinked into the darkness of the room until they faded before turning her face back to the page in his hand. It was crinkling under is grasp as his fingers curled into a fist. Giving a quick glance upwards she met his heated gaze. A small gulp rolled down her throat as the fire burning behind his eyes both scared and excited her at the same time.

The page slid from his grip, fluttering to land amongst the pages on the desk as he closed the gap and reached out for her. Catching her under her arms Dante lifted her up and off his seat, pinning her tightly to his chest as he turned only to perch her on the top of his desk. The beam of the light danced behind him as she wrapped her arms instinctively around the thickness of his neck. It cast her once again into shadow, only visible through his eyes giving him the advantage to take control of the situation.

Stepping into the warmth of her body as her legs parted, Dante tilted her backwards. One hand supporting the nape of her neck as the other gripped her hip to slide her closer. She was panting against him, her body responding with the same need and wanting that broiled his insides. As her head dipped and the waves of her hair trickled like a waterfall behind her Dante lowered his face and buried his nose into the soft flesh of her neck. Inhaling her scent caused his blood to speed up through his veins, it moved so fast and flowed so quickly towards his erection it almost left him lightheaded. The uncomfortable tightness of his trousers worsened, the zipper pressing so close to the sensitive crown of his shaft that if he hardened any further he was sure the metal would cause some damage.

Jess gasped as she felt the smooth, slick glide of his tongue as he slowly swept it across the pulse at her throat. It was causing her body to shake with undiluted desire; he seemed to be all around her, surrounding her with the larger bulk of his body. She could feel each hard line and muscle pressing against her and with each firm press of his chest against her breasts as he breathed against her skin, Jess felt the stirrings of something sinful and tempting taking control within her. The sensation caused her to arc and as she did her hips lifted and rubbed against his groin. It was like hard, steel pressing against her core, it drew a rough grunt from his mouth as he nipped and kissed at the skin by her jaw.

She drew him in, her thighs pinning themselves to his hips as her ankles clasped together behind him. He could feel the hotness of her body calling to him on the most primal of levels. Each small moan and mew from her mouth screaming at him, each raking of her fingers against the bareness of his flesh grasping at him for more. She lifted her head as he moved upwards from her jaw, spreading his lips across the velvety skin in a reluctance to leave her touch as he searched for her mouth. Then it was there, moving in its own search to claim what she wanted. It sweetness danced across his senses, her taste mingling with the aroma of her natural scent. He didn't wait for permission and she wasn't waiting to give it, her lips already parting to invite him in.

He was used to power and showed it with each glide of his tongue against hers, each stroke pulling her upwards and closer to him as his very touch stoked the fire in the pit of her stomach. The press of his lips crushing to her mouth was full of fierce strength, his hands gripping her almost bruising against her skin, but still she wanted more. More of him in order to diminish this aching desire spreading through her. There was only him, his very presence circling her mind, his taste, his touch, his very breaths pushing against the peaked buds of her breasts as they tautened with yearning. Then he tilted his head ever so slightly to the side, deepening the kiss more than she thought possible, the motion so tantalizing and dominate that if her eyes hadn't of already been closed she knew they would have rolled within their sockets.

The hand that wrapped around his neck feel disjointed from her body every nerve sending delightful sensations downwards to the apex of her thighs. Her fingers uncurled around the hard handle of the torch and as it rolled out of her palm and crashed heavily to the wooden floor, a loud shout of surprise filled the room around them.

Morrison jumped into a sitting position his hand raking through his sleep-messed hair. Scanning the darkened room, he watched the beam of light roll across the floor until it came to a standstill just beyond the opening of the back corridor. Squinting into the darkness he cleared his throat loudly from the remains of his open-mouthed snoring.

Jess stilled against him, every limp and relaxed muscle tightening instantly as she pulled her mouth away from his to stared in the direction of the older man. The tensing of her body had brought the hardness of his erection in direct line of her heated arousal and with the firm pressing of his groin against her he made a bad attempt to suppress the moan that left his mouth.

The sound of two soles hitting the wooden floorboards echoed around the room as a loud cracking of bones followed.

'I'm getting too old to sleep on couches' The gruff voice echoed through the darkness before the soft clicking of a lamp brought Morrison into view.

Jess held her breath as her eyes widened, she was still held in position as Dante tucked his forehead into the side of her neck to hide his wicked grin from sight. Morrison stretched in front of the floor-lamp, its worn-out, green shade causing the light to stretch further through the gaps. Tucking his hands around the back of his neck, Morrison yawned as he stretched his back before lowering one hand to scratch an itch on its base. Then as he turned towards them, he froze.

The look on his face caused Jess to giggle, the sound erupting out of her mouth before she could stop it. His eyes had widened to match the look she had worn; his mouth had dropped with an audible popping sound only for his jaw to twitch on one side as it cracked. His hands were held motionless as his foot hovered in mid-air.

'Hi' Jess lifted a hand and gave a small wiggle of her fingers towards him in greeting.

Dante's breath huffed against her skin as he snorted out a short laugh, lifting his face away from her flesh; he shot a glance towards his friend.

Morrison slowly lowered his foot at the exact time he lowered his hand, the twin movements brought his body in alignment. He mouth closed with a loud sucking sound as he inhaled deeply.

Jess bit her lower lip, the edges of her teeth gently nipping at the flesh, causing the already kiss-plushed fullness to spread. Her eyes fell to the floor as pinkness danced over her cheeks. It drew his eyes back to her, the closeness almost unbearable, then as the secret corner of her mouth curved further with her smile, Dante let out a soft growl that emanated from his chest.

Drawing his gaze back to Morrison it became sharp and firm as he speared him with an impatient look, 'Get out' he stated and motioned towards he door with his chin.

Jess threw him a small frown, the look on her face almost like a slap to his face as he sighed and reined back the exasperation that was almost overpowering him. He loosened his grip almost hesitantly on her as he felt her unravel herself from his body. His head was so against the action that he had to struggle with the effort to refrain from physically throwing the man out into the street. Taking a step back as Jess urged him away with a press of her palms against his chest he inhaled deeply only to release it through his nose.

'I think I'll go take a shower' Jess muttered her eyes avoiding either male as she slid from the desk and hobbled across the room towards the corridor.

They watched her as she left and as she disappeared into the shadow and the sound of the bathroom door creaking closed reached them, Morrison turned his face back towards Dante.

'Kid?' he queried, his head turning to the side slightly as he spoke.

'Oh. My. God!' her voice echoed down the hallway and at the sound of her gasp the hard look on Dante's face melted. Dropping into his leather chair he laughed down at the floor as the image of her surprised face popped into his mind. She had obviously just seen her hair in the mirror.

At the sound of footsteps approaching him Dante raised his face before leaning heavily into the seat's padded back. Stretching a leg out before him Dante draped his elbows over the arms and grinned.

'I thought you said you weren't going to do this?' Morrison bit out as he bent over the rim of the desk.

The smile slowly slipped from his face as he met his friend's angry gaze, 'do what?' he replied darkly.

Slamming a hand down on the desk Morrison gritted his teeth, 'you said you weren't going to sleep with her'

'I haven't' Dante muttered as he used the heel of his foot to slowly spin his chair to either side, 'yet' he finished before letting the same cocky grin spread over his mouth.

Morrison huffed, his mustache bristling as he straightened, 'Can't you just let this one go?' he stated firmly, 'let this girl go without breaking her damn heart?.'

A scowl replaced the smile as it fell from his face, 'No' his voice was deep as he spoke, his hand gripping the armrests of his chair so tightly that the metal bent beneath his hands. Rising to his feet slowly he used his height to stare down the older man, 'I'm not letting her go'

Morrison held his gaze for only a moment before dropping his eyes away and signing unhappily. Lowering himself until he rested against the edge of the desk he crossed his arms and raked a hand down his face. Cupping his chin he shook his head before throwing a desperate look towards Dante.

'At least keep her happy until she leaves' His voice was barely a whisper as he turned his eyes away and looked into the shadows of the hallway.

Lowering himself back into his chair, Dante frowned as he stared at Morrison's profile. He looked older in the dim light, the worry on his face etching into the crow's feet around his eyes. Lacing his fingers together as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees he puffed out a small breath.

'She isn't leaving' He muttered softly, his eyes fixing on a grove between two floorboards.

'Mmmm' Morrison sounded the noise so dismissive it caused Dante to look at him once more. The startled look that was thrust towards him caused a smile to dance over his lips, 'What?'

'She's staying' Dante replied calmly, nodding towards the man as he spoke.

'She's staying?' Morrison jumped away from the desk, his hands spreading wide as the shock deepened across his face, 'why?'

Dante cocked an eyebrow at the question, ''cause I asked her too'

'You?' Morrison said then frowned only to shake his head and wave his hands before him 'let me get this right, you?' pointing at Dante to emphasize his point he continued, 'asked her to stay here?'

'Yeah,' Dante snapped.

'And she said yes?' Morrison finished his mouth parting and stayed parted as he waited for a response.

Dante pushed himself back into a lounging position as he directed a scowl towards the older man, 'you're starting to piss me off now' Dante hissed as he crossed his arms over his chest in defiance.

Morrison's eyes flicked towards the direction of the bathroom as the sound of running water floated towards them then ever so slowly pulled his gaze back to Dante. A smirking smile snaked its way across his lips as a deep guffaw left his mouth.

Ignoring the narrow-eyed glare cast at him Morrison slapped his hand off his thigh and bent over as his laughter grew, he gasped in a deep breath and stared at Dante through water-filled eyes.

'It finally happened' he wheezed gleefully only to groan and arch backwards as he inhaled, the laughing have stuck in his chest. Placing a hand over the sore spot he wiped his eyes with the back of his free hand, 'the mighty devil hunter has finally fallen in love'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa' Dante jumped to his feet and pushed his hands out in front of him, shaking his head as he did as a defensive look etched over his face.

'Don't deny it' Morrison interrupted as Dante made to open his mouth in denial. Walking around the edge of the desk, he watched the young man from the corner of his vision before bracing both hands on the desk and dropping his gleeful expression down the papers covering the wood, 'what this?' he questioned as his face turned serious.

Pulling a page from the small pile he looked at the symbol etched across it, only to quickly pull the page below it into his other hand. Scanning the symbols he shot a quick glance up to Dante, 'I've seen these before' he stated firmly.

'Do you know what they mean?' Dante queried as he tried to push his friend's words out of his mind, it was leaving him uneasy and unsettled.

'Not off the top of my head' Morrison muttered, using the tip of his index finger he tapped the symbol of the stork before quickly marching across the room and grabbing his coat and hat from the wooden rack, thrusting his hat harshly on his head he frowned, 'I know someone who has a book about ancient spells,' tugging his arms into his sleeves he fisted the paper in his hands causing it to rumble against the pull of the material, 'last time I read it I saw these'

Stalking across the room, he lifted the short leash from the coffee table and looped it securely around the small dog's collar. Rex whined excitedly and without prompting jumped to the floor and scurried towards the door. Looking over his shoulder he barked impatiently as his stumpy tail came to life.

'Give me a few hours' Morrison stated as he walked straight past Dante, ignoring the look on the young man's face, only to turn as he reached the door, 'this is what we're looking for,' he stated, 'this is the reason those bastards are after her' then without another word he picked up the leash, unlocked the door and rushed into the darkness.

Dante stared at the door as it slammed closed with such force it rattled the frame. Walking over towards the large window, he pulled down on a slot of the yellowing blinds and watched Morrison's car screech away from the building. With a frown he lowered his hand and as the silence stretched around him and his friend's words came roaring back into the forefront of his head.

_There was no way_, he thought to himself only to shake his head and snort.

'Did he leave?' her soft voice floated across the room towards him.

'He's going to look into those symbols' Dante frowned at the blinds, his head still reeling from the confusion then as he turned round he almost choked on his breath.

She was standing just out of the shadows of the hallway, the long lengths of her hair curling and falling in damp ringlets over one shoulder. Her scent was stronger, clean and fresh from her shower and as he drew his eyes downwards his eyebrows rose on his forehead. She was still wearing the shirt, its tails stopping mid-thigh over the cream colored skin of her legs. They were bare, the soft curving trails sloping downwards to her ankles. He could see the soft swell of her naked breasts underneath the fabric, the peaks hardening against the cotton from the coldness of the room. Then as he met her face she gave him that smile and he was done.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi Guys, just to let you know that this is a love scene and if you aren't into that I would advise to skip down the break below..:) **

* * *

He stalked towards her, his strides determined and steady as his bare feet beat off the floorboards. The look in his eyes pierced her with their intensity as he moved towards her. She felt the fire within herself stoke itself back to life with one glance at the hardened desire etched over his face. Her body reached for him as he neared, limbs arching outwards to capture his presence before he was physically there. Then as he stepped into the circle of her embrace she braced shaking hands over the solid press of his shoulders. She needed his strength to keep her standing as the air escaped her lungs at the first touch of his hands gripping around her waist and pulling her into the rigid confines of his chest.

His mouth crushed to hers firm and unwavering as if he was trying to draw the very soul out of her body. It was almost brutally harsh, the need that drove him forward urging him to claim every inch of her. She was soft and arced against him, the soft swell of her cotton enclosed breasts scratching at the bare flesh of his chest. It caused a groan to lodge in his throat and as his hands glided across her back and gripped the material of the shirt fiercely in his grasp he walked her backwards until his forearms bumped against the hardness of the wall behind. As soon as he felt the touch of it against the fine hairs of his arms he slid his hands to her hips and with one movement lifted her from her feet and pinned her to the solidness of the wall.

Her thighs tensed as they gripped at his own hips, each velvety limb clutching him in a vice-like grip as she entwined her legs and pulled him closer until there wasn't an inch of space between them. Her body aligned perfectly down his torso, fitting to him like she was created just to be pressed against him, each curve and contour of her body fixed to him like a second skin.

Tilting his head he dipped his tongue to the lining of her lips, encouraging them with small flicks to open and give him access to the welcoming warmth of her mouth. They parted willingly; soft and unyielding under his own that he fought against the urge to take her there against the wall. Then as her hands danced across his skin and wove themselves around the slope of his neck he surrendered to the fight raging within his brain. Moving his hands down from her hips, he used the pressure of his own to pin her as he skimmed his hands underneath the tails of her shirt and dragged them upwards until his fingertips felt soft, bare flesh.

There was no barrier, nothing hiding her secret depths from his touch and at the lack of fabric covering the delicate parts of her anatomy, Dante reared his head back and caught the expression circling her irises. Green eyes sparkled wickedly up at him, teasing him with her veiled thoughts as her smile spread only to torture him further with its secret corner.

Lifting her away from the wall he moaned as she pulled herself up his body to nip at his lower lip. The feel of her small, blunt teeth plucking at his mouth caused an excited shudder to vibrate down his spine. It almost buckled his knees as it continued its course to the soles of his feet and throwing one hand out to brace himself against the wall his groan was muted by the plushness of her mouth creeping delightfully over his. She took over the kiss as he righted himself, showing an eagerness that her quiet stature concealed at first glance. Her hands snaked into his hair, gripping the strands through her slender fingers before using them to pull his head backwards to deepen the impatient probing of his mouth.

He moved his hands and gripped the smooth globes of her rear, anchoring her as she rose up his body. The silky skin against his palm sent liquid fire raging southwards causing the engorged head of his hardened shaft to press painfully against the tightness of his trousers. Then as she rubbed herself against him, he felt the heat of her arousal seep through the dense denim of his jeans. It caused him to swell further and the ache to spread down his length in stimulating waves.

He walked her away from the wall, the need driving him to have her too strong to ignore. He moved them back into his office knowing that he didn't have the patience to make it to the comfort of his mattress. Instead he skirted the length of the coffee table, narrowly avoiding the sharp corners in his distraction and lowered her onto the still warm cushions of the couch. She let out a small mew as he shifted his weight covering her with the mass of his body. Her legs tightened, restraining him against her feminine opening as his lips worked over the plumpness of her mouth.

His fingers snagged against the cotton of her shirt and a small growl escaped his throat. Lifting her upper torso with him as he reared back, Dante gripped the delicate hem with both hands. Then breaking the kiss quickly he tugged the obstruction from her body baring it to his greedy gaze. Her skin was smooth and unblemished from the protection of her demon-free life, not a scar or mark ruined the perfection of her flesh. Tracing his fingertips down the valley between her breasts he lowered his head and placed a kiss to the soft flesh. The fingers in his hair loosened their harsh grip until they delicately waved through his locks and massaged gently against his scalp. He used his weight to encourage her body back to the depths of the cushions as his mouth traced around the swell of one of her breasts. Then as he reached the small, pink peak he drew it into his mouth and gently rolled his tongue around the swollen bud.

She arched beneath him keening softly with passionate desperation as his hand reached for the other to tenderly cup the side as he rubbed his thumb across the peak. It fitted in his hand perfectly, just the right size to be enclosed within his grasp without spilling through the space of his fingers. Using the tip of his thumb he flicked the aroused bud at the same time he gently nip his teeth against the one at his mouth. The resulting gasp from her mouth was husky, sending an erotic sound through the emptiness of his office the noise so engrossing to him that it caused his erection to twitch violently within the confines of his jeans. He wanted to pry that sound from her lips again, but the press of her body arcing against him drew him upwards to catch the dying sound within his mouth.

He claimed her lips once more, his mouth moving across hers in a desperate plea as he ground his hips against her core. Her hips responded by reaching up and meeting his descent, each roll rubbing her delicate folds further against the steel-like erection straining against the denim surrounding it. He could feel the deep, panting breaths of her chest press against him as her arousal grew and as her nails raked down the hard, roping muscles of his back he felt the tension of her legs loosen. She dropped her legs to either side of his body resting her thighs against his hips as her hands continued downwards. They stroked and raked his flesh, each movement causing the desire running through him to increase. He took his frustration out on her mouth, punishing her slow, deliberate touches with a unforgiving clashing of lips and teeth.

He lost track of her hands at the feel of her own flesh against his palms. Resting his weight on his elbow he moved his free hand down her body, roaming across the soft indentation of her waist before it flared out to a deliciously curved hip. So distracted to the taste of her sweetness on his taste buds and the tantalizing texture of her flesh against his fingertips he missed the feel of her hands slipping from his back to the belt at his waist. It wasn't until he felt the palm of her hand skim against the full length of his erection that his mind was brought back to earth with a heavy bang. As her fingers closed around his width he lurched forward. The motion caused him to slide through the circle of her fist; she tightened as he did so and moved the pad of her thumb upwards so that the movement caused the crown of his shaft to rub against it.

A grunt brushed against her mouth, his hot breath skirting over her lips in a fluid push of air. She felt his muscles tauten against her as they tensed with the sensation of her hand against him. It felt like hard steel covered with velvet, his strength evident in the palm of her hand as he rolled his hips once more. The feel of him sent moisture soaring to the apex of her thighs, swelling the aroused bud hidden within her folds as desire pumped through her in a never-ending cycle. Every part of her body was tingling with his touch, her skin prickling with anticipation as his chest lifted from her and brushed against the hard peaks of her breasts.

His forehead touched hers as he grimaced with the aching pleasure of her touch. The groan that filled the room was so deep and gravelly it sent a shiver running through her veins. He pulled at her hip as he thrust upwards pushing so firmly against her center that the sensation of his tip rubbing against her folds sent the coiling bubble of heat in her abdomen soaring upwards to inflame her entire being. She gasped against his mouth only for the sound to be muted by his lips crushing against her. Jess worked her other hand to the waistband of his trousers, forcing them downwards and away from his hips, freeing him from their confines. He lifted himself upwards away from her, moving himself out of her reach as he pulled the denim quickly from his body. He didn't remove his mouth from her, his tongue kept its probing search of her mouth as the sound of his belt-buckle knocking off the wooden floorboards echoed around the room.

His weight was on her once again, pinning her between the firmness of his body and the cushions below her. He shifted himself as he clasped her hip, his other hand entwining around her fingers and pushing her hand above her head as the tip of his erection prodded against her opening. She groaned in her throat, the noise unable to reach her mouth as his tongue danced against her. He used his thigh to open her up to him and as the tip of his shaft pushed itself into her his fingers gripped into her flesh in an almost bruising grip. He squeezed her hand as he rolled his hips, his mouth coming away from her only slightly as he pushed himself further inside.

He could feel her stretch around his girth, her walls clutching at him and drawing him deeper into her depths. A pant brushed against his lips as his breath merged with hers, causing a heated space to evolve between their parted mouths. He moved back slowly, reluctant to leave the cocoon of her warmth and as he rolled his hips and pushed himself back inside her he felt his breath catch in his windpipe as she enclosed him up to the hilt. She arched below him sounding her pleasure softly against his lips as he stilled to allow her to accustom herself to his size. Her hand gripped his shoulder blade, her slender fingers pressing into his skin, kneading him in a silent plea.

Rearing back he stroked into her slowly each thrust pushing deep as she lifted up to meet him. Her legs curled around the back of his thighs and with each roll of his hips she used them to pull him deeper still. Her walls clung to him, unrelenting in their grasp as he continued to thrust inside her, each plunge fighting against the sensual tightening of her channel. It fueled the demonic blood inside him, until it vibrated right underneath his skin. It caused his already enlarged shaft to swell further, pushing at her walls as his arousal grew. She panted out a loud breath as her body accepted his growth, her walls gratifyingly sheathing his member as she arched and rubbed against him with passionate desperation.

He used the grip of her hip to angle her upwards as he increased the strength of his thrusts, and as her arousal coated his erection and eased the friction of their joint meeting he stroked into her faster. He buried his head into the side of her neck, taking in her sweet scent as he pushed inside her and as she turned her face in a subconscious submissive gesture he growled against her skin before nipping the flesh seductively. Her resulting keen of pleasure rippled through him, the sound encouraging his instincts to delve himself into her with renewed vigor.

He was unrelenting in his thrusts and as her body responded and met him with each one, Jess felt the build of pleasure within her. He was pushing her towards the edge of something spectacular and as the pressure continued to grow and expand Jess felt as if she was about to burn from the inside out. Then he moved his hips, rolling them against her in a circular motion that caused her mouth to open in a silent scream. Her body lurched upwards as she grasped at him in an attempt to ground herself against the fireworks that began to explode within her.

He could feel the push and pull of her walls against him, massaging his length in stimulating caresses as they closed around him. He could feel himself tightening, his shaft swelling with his impending release against the spasms of her channel. She clung to him, her body aligning with his every movement and as her walls tightened at the peak of her own release he groaned as his seed shot upwards and spilled into her depths. He jerked his hips against her one final time as her walls continued milked the orgasm from his body before sagging against her sated and panting.

* * *

He growled with disgust at the image within the smoke, the flames of several candles danced against the darkness as he watched their mating. Turning his hooded head towards his servant as he bent his iron-covered head and filled the space behind him, he sneered behind the heavy fabric.

'Are your masses ready, Castion?'

'Yes, master' Castion lowered his head as he bowed, his eyes trailing to the images within the smokescreen.

The master turned back to the writhing pair and hissed, 'pathetic,' his voice casting his disgust around the chamber.

'They are readying to leave as we speak' Castion muttered.

Staring at the image the hooded figure growled once again before lifting his hand and swiping it through the smoke. It dissipated upwards in black, swirling pummels.

'Let them have this night' his voice held a dark snarl as he turned back towards his servant.

Castion straightened his face twisting in confusion at his master's words, 'but it will only strengthen their bond.' He swallowed as his master stilled, the hood lifting slowly to peer at him from the darkness.

Castion grimaced, his body shrinking in on itself as he hunched defensively awaiting his master's strike at speaking out against him, but none came. Lifting his face only enough that he could look upon the hooded demon he trembled as his master took a step forward.

'It will,' his master hissed, before a deep, rumbling laugh filled the room. Its booming bellow shook the very walls of the chamber, sending dust raining down on them from the high ceiling above, 'and it will be all the more painful when we take her from his grasp' Curling his clawed fingers into a tight fist he growled.

An evil grin snaked across his face through the gap in his iron helmet as the meaning of his master's words seeped into his mind. Bowing his head once more to the hooded figure, Castion climbed to his feet.

'Then we will prepare and set out as the first light hits the sky' as his master nodded in agreement and waved a dismissive gesture to him, Castion moved his massive bulk into the shadows and disappeared.

The hooded figure turned towards the candles watching the small flames dance within the breeze that blew through the metal room, lifting his hand the smoke reappeared. He watched the protector wrap her his arms, the pathetic smile spreading over his face as he stroked his finger tenderly along the length of her jaw. He was staring at her like a love-sick fool. Bile rose up this throat and with a hard gulp he swallowed the substance before dissipating the image once again, the thought of continuing to watch was making the vomit threatened to resurface . He fisted his clawed hands, revolted beyond all measure. Hissing into the darkness his thoughts returned to the night that bitch had evaded his clutches.

'I told you, witch' he snarled, the flames flickering higher with his frustration, 'that I would find it and no protector or son of fucking Sparda will keep it from me'


	33. Chapter 33

The rain knocked off the hard pane of the window, its steady beat pulsing in time with the gentle fluttering of her lashes as they bobbed against her flushed cheeks. He watched them flutter as her breathing slowed into the natural rhythm of a deep sleep. Her face rubbed against the muscle of his arm beneath her, a slumbering comfort to the dreams that played in her unconscious mind. She was lying on her side, one of her arms tucked neatly underneath her, it's hand pressed to the curve of her jaw as her other curled against the center of his chest. She shifted slightly in her sleep, moving closer to the heat of his body until her forehead bumped against him. He stilled as she moved, lifting his hands away from the touch of her skin only to return them to their soft caresses of her flesh as she settled.

He stroked the thick waves of her hair at the back of her crown, sieving the strands tenderly through his fingers in absentminded fondling. Her fingers twitched against his skin as a small grimace worked itself around her closed eyes. He grasped her fingers gently in his own, caressing the smooth skin around her bruised knuckles before lifting them to his mouth and brushing his lips across each one. The action caused the strain around her eyes to appease and once again give in to the peace of sleep.

It was the one thing he couldn't bring himself to succumb to at that moment, sleep. The feel of her in his arms kept his eyes tuned to her very presence, unable and unwilling to remove her from his sight. He had seen so many beautiful women in his life, had even had many of them in his bed, but never once had he felt the need to watch over them as they slept. Yet his very essence was telling him to do just that, every fiber of his body screaming at him to hold her close and keep whatever was troubling her subconscious mind at bay.

Stroking a wisp of hair that strayed from the thick waves to fall across her face back behind the small curve of her ear, he found himself unable to stop his hand from framing her slender face. She was so delicate looking against the size of his hand that it caused an uneasy feeling to snake into existence. _Had he made a mistake. Asking her to leave the safety of her world behind only to live in the danger of this demon strung world?_ But even as the question swirled around his head he couldn't bring himself to let her go, not from his arms, his bed, his world and not from his life. That was the one thing he knew he was certain of, that no matter what came their way he wouldn't let anything take her away from him. It was the realization of these thoughts that caused his heart to thud so heavily against his chest that his breath failed him.

Sucking in a deep inhale, he watched as she lifted with the rise of his chest, bringing her face closer to him and the sweetness of her scent to drift upwards. It helped to ease the pressure building in his lungs and as he exhaled slowly he dropped the lengths of her hair to gently grip the smooth slope of her shoulder and urge her closer towards him.

* * *

He eyes opened with a start. Blinking into the darkness he lifted a hand and raked it down his face to rub the sleep from his eyes, he must have drifted off. A soft shifting at his side drew his gaze down to the top of her head as she snuggled comfortably against him. Lifting his face he looked towards the window, the rain was still falling hard as the wind rattled the wooden frame with blustery blows. It was early, the sun readying itself to peek over the horizon and push back the final rays of the waning moonlight. Dropping his head back to the pillow Dante closed his eyes as a deep yawn rumbled across his chest, and then ever so slowly he turned his body. Cupping the back of her head, he gently lifted her and slid his arm from beneath only to place her back down tenderly against the cushion of his pillow.

She stirred slightly at the loss of his heat from her body and as he lowered his mouth to brush his lips against her temple he hoisted the warmth of the quilt upwards to replace it. The cold air of the early hours prickled against his skin as he rose from the mattress, it blew against his bare flesh in slow, chilly breezes. He shifted to the end of the mattress cautiously, each movement made with ease so that he didn't disturb her slumber. He pushed himself up as he lowered the pads of his feet the floor to sit silently within the dull light. Thrusting his hand into the lengths of his hair he dragged his fingers over his scalp scratching at an inch that niggled over his skull. The motion caused the white locks to sweep away from his face and settled down the back of his head. Moving his hand downwards he rubbed the nape of his neck only to still as he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror placed on the dresser across from him.

He frowned at it, the very look of the person staring back at him causing a dull ache to form in his chest. It was far too familiar for his liking and with a sweep of his hand he brought the mass of his hair forward until it fell across his forehead and framed his face. Dragging his eyes away from the image he pushed himself upwards and made his way across the room. He kept his movements quiet as he pulled open the dresser and as he slipped the fresh, denim across his legs he leaned forward and tugged at the crisp, black shirt hanging over the edge of the wooden structure. Slipping it across his torso he left the buttons undone, allowing the coolness of the air to soothe the heat that still remained across his skin.

He gave a fleeting glance over his shoulder as he reached the doorway, casting it over the bundled form within his bed then as he was satisfied that she remained in her unconscious state he slipped through the door and closed it softly behind him.

The office was quiet as he entered it and a smile curled up the side of his face at the faint traces of their joining still lingering in the air. As he walked towards the small heap of white cotton lying over the floor he allowed the smile to grow slightly. Reaching down to pick it up he rubbed the material through his fingers before tilting his head and angling it towards his shoulder.

'When did you get back?' he directed the question into the darkness.

'A few hours ago' the sound of a thin heel connecting to the wooden floor rebounded around the room as she stepped forward.

A slim leg was the first thing to materialize; it was followed by the toned slope of her leather clad thigh as she sashayed out of the shadows. The sway of her hips rocked seductively as she walked, each motion designed to attract and draw attention to her predator-like grace. She stopped as she cleared the darkness, her amble hip cocking to one side as she rested a long, slender hand against it.

'I thought it best not to disturb you' a sassy smile spread across her lips at her own words and as Dante turned to fully face her she winked a bright blue eye towards him.

She moved then, sauntering across the office towards his desk. Turning she pulled herself slowly to perch on the wood, the long lengths of her legs crossing at the knee as she pushed her hands back to rest her weight upon them.

'I felt it' she smirked, 'before I even entered the city' A small laugh escaped her plump lips as she dropped her head back, 'your demonic aura was everywhere' Tilting her head down once more she stared at him with a piercing glance, 'it was rippling through the air'

Dante dropped the discarded shirt onto the cushions of the couch behind him as a wicked grin spread across his face, 'it was that damn noticeable, huh?'

'Are you kidding?' she laughed as her foot began tapping thin air, 'you sent the lower demons in the city into a frenzy, didn't you feel it?'

Dante cocked his eyebrow in amusement, 'I was preoccupied'

'I bet you were' Trish straightened as she twisted to glance in the direction of the upper floor only to return her line of vision back towards him.

Dante shook his head as the smile spread further up his face, dropping onto the couch behind him he stretched his arm over the backrest.

'She's a very lucky girl' Trish murmured as she lifted her hand to throw the ropes of her hair over her shoulder.

'Jealous?' Dante smirked as he jutted his chin out smugly.

Trish threw her head back and laughed, her elbows bending slightly at the increased weight upon them, 'I have better taste in men' she chuckled, 'however,' pushing herself up and slipping from the desktop her grinned, 'I must admit the energy floating around was exciting to say the least. It kept me extremely busy last night' the smile slipped from her mouth as she glanced once again towards the ceiling, the look on her face becoming more serious, 'you really didn't know that did you?'

Lifting his arm from where it rested, Dante leaned forward. Clasping his hands together as they met in the gap between his knees he shook his head, 'Like I said, I was busy' he muttered as a frown drew his brow downwards.

It was only when her slender knees reached the corner of his vision as she settled herself on the edge of the coffee table did he draw his eyes from their searing stare at the floor.

'Dante,' her voice softened as she said his name, 'you know what that means don't you?' Placing a hand on his forearm she squeezed it tenderly.

'Don't,' Dante muttered darkly as he glared into her face.

Giving him a sympathetic smile she shook her head gently, 'you can't ignore this, your demonic blood has already staked a claim on her'

Dante gritted his teeth as his hands fisted tightly, 'Trish' he growled out her name between his teeth as he bit down on his jaw. Shirking off her grasp he lurched to his feet and stormed across the room.

Trish twisted in her seat to follow him, 'don't ignore this, Dante' she called after him.

Dante spun on his heel, swiping his hand through the air as he did so, 'I won't let her see that side of me' he hissed, his eyes turning steel-like through the fading moonlight.

Trish sighed deeply and her gaze fell to the floor, her shoulders sagged in defeat as she pursed her mouth into a thin line, 'you can't fight it forever' she whispered.

'I can damn well try' Dante spat. His shoulders tensed with agitation, each muscle in his body tautening as his demonic blood fueled him with pent up frustration. Power was humming through his veins, vibrating just beneath the surface at the truth of her words.

Inhaling deeply, Dante sucked the air in slowly. Pushing it out in a long exhale in an attempt to calm the pulsing inside him. He knew she was right but he would never subject Jess to the devil within him. Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose. The sound of her footsteps drew closer to him as he dropped his hand and at the touch of her palms sliding against his own he closed his fingers around her hands and squeezed.

Opening his eyes he took in the understanding smile dancing over her lips, 'Trish' her name was spoken on a small sigh and as the first rays of sunlight highlighted the side of her face, he shook his head, 'I…'

Both their heads shot to the door as a prickling of demonic aura resonated through the air. Trish pulled away from him, her hands already reaching for her guns as she twisted towards the doorway.

It was like his world was moving in slow motion as his eyes drew towards the stairway, he was already moving, his feet connecting to the floor in frantic beats as he rushed towards them. It was as he gripped the hilt of Rebellion as he flew past that the sound of the upper floors being ripped from their foundations shook the very building.

Her scream followed, echoing through is skull and driving him onward. He bypassed the stairs, using the strength of his legs to push him upwards and over the upper railing, her scream still ricocheting off the walls in a dying plea. He used his shoulder to crash through the door of his bedroom only to skid to a stop as the outside world stared back at him. The room was gone, the contents still falling to litter the street below in quick succession. The rain blew with the harsh, cold wind, battering his chest with stinging hits of water as his eyes frantically searched the horizon.

'Jess?' his voice was unsure as he whispered her name, stumbling back slightly he threw his hand out to balance himself against the door frame. His breath hitched in his chest, the lack of oxygen causing him to bend forward before a deep rooted anger scorched at his insides. His grip on the wooden frame tightened causing the wood to splinter beneath his fingers as he raised his face to the sky and bellowed his fury into the air.


	34. Chapter 34

They chattered like hyenas, the eerie whooping and barking rattling the large windows in front of her, but it was the sound of his cry that sent a shiver down her spine. Trish didn't dare take her eyes away from the doorway as the heavy wood shook against its hinges. The metallic sound of armor underlay the animalistic laughing, it sounded as if an army of medieval soldiers camped just beyond the building's borders.

Flexing her fingers against the triggers of her guns she narrowed her eyes as the sound of claws scraping against brick screeched inside her eardrums. Her power flittered across the flesh of her hands; light electric currents cracking over her skin as she watched the handle of the door bend downwards. It held still for a moment, its end pointing towards the floor before flicking up quickly with a loud, vibrating click.

He reared away from the doorway, his fists shaking as he turned on his heel and stalked back down the hallway. Pausing only long enough to slam his feet into a pair of discarded boots beside the top of the stairs, Dante sneered darkly. Fisting the railing until his knuckles turned white, he pulled his body upwards and rolled it over the side. The whoosh of air was short-lived as his soles crashed against the floorboards. Bending his knees as the impact shot up his legs he tilted his head upwards from his crouch and stared at the double doors leading to the entrance of the building from below his dropped brow. There were silhouettes against the thin blinds covering the glass, each one jerking and swaying as the whooping cries floated through the air.

Dante bared his teeth at the images and lifting his heel until the ball of his foot pushed against the floor he used the force of the kick off to steer him forward. He ignored the startled look that Trish cast him as he rushed past and as he neared the doorway he pushed himself into the air, twisted and kicked out his foot to the side. The sole of his boot connected between the joining of the frame. The strength behind the impact cracked the wood in two, sending both doors flying from their hinges and into the street. The splintering debris caught the demons that stood behind it, knocking them from their feet to send them skittering across the broken tarmac in an array of sparks and flying fur.

Lowering his leg, Dante held Rebellion out to his side. Turning his wrist so that the orange rays of sun that escaped between the darkening clouds glinted against the metal, Dante stood at the top step of the now vacated doorway. The wind caught the open sides of his shirt, sending the tails flying upwards exposing his bare torso to the stinging hail of rain that fell from the sky. The water rolled down the slopes of his lithe muscles, dripping into the valleys as they dribbled down his skin. The heavy rainfall soaked into his hair, causing the white strands to cling to the sides of his face. His shoulders heaved as he breathed hard, each rough exhale causing his nostrils to flare as he stared at the teaming mass of demons before him.

They looked how they sounded, each creature taking the appearance of a warped hyena. They stood six-feet tall, on large hind legs that ended in crud covered paws, spotted fur covered their entire bodies running down their backs in a mane-like fashion. Dull, black armor covered their chests with leather straps wrapping around their sides to meet the metal plate at their shoulders. Viking-like helmets covered their heads, each one having a strip of metal dipping between their sunken eyes and running down their short snouts. Each creature held a large axe, colored the same dull black as their armor, their lengths almost as long as the demons' bodies.

Dante's eyes scored the area, his fingers flexing against the hilt of his sword as the demons scratched and clawed at the dirty concrete of the street. His head angled to the side as Trish stepped up beside him; she nodded at him as she caught his gaze from the corner of her vision, that one small motion showing him that he didn't stand alone.

Flicking his wrist Dante spun Rebellion in his fist. The sword arced, its tip sliced through the air, cutting through wind as if it was a physical presence. Then as the blade arched back up, Dante straightened his arm and pointed its tip directly towards the mass of demonic creatures only to swipe it back to his side viciously. The sound of the blade whistling through the air echoed down the street.

The demons snarled between whoops of excited chatter as they banged the wide heads of their axes against the dull metal covering their chests. Then as they rushed forward they opened their snuggle-toothed mouths and screamed their battle cries into the air.

Dante leapt forward. Tucking his feet upwards the height of his jump cleared the demons at the front of the line. He heard the first blast of crackling electricity leave Trish's hands, channeled through the chambers of her guns. Each bang echoed like thunder as the bullets left the weapons. Then as they embedded into the demon just behind his heel as he descended. He felt the air bristle with an electrical pulse. The demon jerked with uncontrollable spasms, the energy using its armor as a conductor to the rest of its body. As Dante landed he spun on still bent knees towards the blue hue that radiated outward from the beast's body. Then as he pushed himself back up to his feet he speared the blade of Rebellion through the creature's back.

It knocked against the inside of the chest plate as it pierced through the flesh of the beast's body. Its animalistic cry of pain cut short as blood seeped from the corners of its mouth. Dante gave the blade a twist to the side, his demonic blood screaming for the satisfaction of feeling sinew and muscle rip. He bared his teeth as he pushed his hand against the demon's shoulder as he pulled the sword from its flesh. The demon crashed to the ground without the anchor of his blade and as Dante hissed and turned to face the monsters behind him, Rebellion crackled with the last traces of electricity that ebbed from the corpse. Blood dripped from the blade, splashing to the ground and mingling with the puddles forming around him. Dante sneered as he watched it merge and as he glared from beneath his bent brow he swore by the time he was finished there would be more blood coating the street than rain.

* * *

Jess felt herself hit the ground before she saw it happen. The hard thump of her side connecting with the solidness beneath caused the air to puff out of her lungs in a large mass of hot air. Pulling at the sheeting covering her head, she scrambled within the confines of the material to free herself from its depths.

A dull light spilled against her vision as she pulled the fabric roughly from her head. The mass of her hair pulled forward with it and as she glared through the wisping strands blocking her sight she growled as she lifted her hand and swept it away.

The room was dark, damp coating the crumbling stone slabs of the walls. Moisture dripped from the ceiling, dripping into a pool of dark, murky water to her left. It smelt musty and old and as she peered at her dank surroundings she turned her head slowly towards the sound of heavy breathing and the metallic clanging of chains.

There were bars at the front, slotted together to form the fourth wall of her prison. They were rusted, turned a horrid orange by age, parts chipping and peeling from the metal. Just beyond them, he stood. His mass blocked out the faint light from the torches pinned to the wall behind him. He looked almost as rusted as the bars of the cell and as he moved to duck his head and stare at her through the large, vented helmet covering his face the same sound of chains clinking echoed around her.

His face remained impassive as he caught her eye; black pools swam around his irises and bore into her as his breath misted the air in front of him. Then as he raked his gaze down her form his face turned into an uncouth mask of crudeness. Jess flicked her eyes down, pulling the sheet clutched tightly in her hand upwards until it covered the swell of breasts. Using her other hand she tugged the fabric and pulled it around the bare indentation of her waist, clasping it to her back as the leering creature before her growled.

An evil grin etched his mouth upwards, showing black-stained teeth through the gaps of his lips. Spittle and saliva spilled out, dribbling down his chin in slimy rivulets. He hissed in a deep, manic laugh that traveled down the bulk of his iron-clad body to shake the ground. Dust fell from the ceiling, coating her arm as she threw it above her head for protection.

'Whhhhooooorrrreeeeee' he snarled the word out viciously through his teeth.

Jess lowered her arm, baring her own teeth at the creature as his metal-tipped claws wrapped themselves around the bars of her cage.

'Go fuck yourself' Jess spat, she had never heard the amount of venom coating her words escape her mouth before, but as she glared at this monstrous form in front of her she didn't feel that it was enough.

His shoulders heaved up and down as he laughed the same manic laugh, 'is that how you repaid him' he sneered at her, the chains wrapped around his arms snaking tighter into the red flesh underneath, 'whoring your body out to the son of Sparda in exchange for his protection?'

Jess frowned, 'shut up' she whispered darkly only to repeat the words louder as she bellowed them towards him.

The smile widened on his face, 'did he enjoy you?' raking his eyes over her body once again his tongue snaked out from his mouth and lapped at the saliva dribbling down his chin.

Jess bit down on her jaw as revulsion at his roaming eyes circled in the pit of her stomach. The disgust must have etched itself across her features for as he trailed his eyes back to her face he growled fiercely and shot his hand through the gaps of the bars. A large chain exploded from the flesh of his palm. It soared through the air towards her so quickly that Jess didn't have time to react before the thick metal links twisted themselves around the flesh of her throat. They pressed into her skin, so forcefully that she gasped at the air unable to leave her windpipe. Just as quickly as they soared towards her they pulled her back in his direction. Grasping at the cold steel with both hands she choked as her body left the pool of sheeting. The ground scrapped against her skin, turning it red as the friction burned her flesh and as the pain washed across her she felt her shoulder slam into the hard iron of the cell's wall. His fingers replaced the chain as he crouched down to her. The clawed tips dug into the slope of her throat only enough as not to pierce her skin. Pressure built on the underside of her jaw as he dragged her up towards his face.

He stared at her reddening cheeks as she struggled to draw breath, 'We will make him watch' he hissed into her face, the heady stench of his breath bounced off her mouth, 'when the master is done with you we will make him watch as we defile your rotting corpse.'

He lowered his face to her, his tongue slipping out of his mouth to trace a thick line of spittle up her cheek. His grip tightened momentarily as she tried to pull away from him and then just as quickly as he had grabbed her he released her and threw her harshly to the ground.

Jess clutched at her throat as she drew in a much needed breath, the air lodged in the aching of her muscles caused her to cough violently as her chest heaved.

He reared to his feet, the solid metal shackles around his ankles rattling within the eerie silence, 'Let's see if he enjoys that'

* * *

Blood trickled down the side of his cheek as he pinned the demon to the wall and wedged the blade of Rebellion against the Adams apple of its throat. The round bulge knocked against the side of the sword causing a fine line of blood to smear over the skin as fur sliced away from its neck. The street was littered with fallen demons, each one looking lifelessly out of glassy eyes as they lay within puddles of blood.

'Where is she?' Dante growled through his gritted teeth, the hum of his demonic blood screaming at him to finish the creature off. His aura swamped the demon in his grasp; the sheer power rippling from his veins caused the creature's eyes to widen hysterically as it trembled.

'Tell me where she is!' he roared the words into the beast's face.

Trish slipped a hand over his arm. The muscles felt like stone beneath her fingertips as the tension increased in his body.

'Answer me!' he shook the creature so violently that its helmet bounced roughly off the wall behind it, brick crumbled against the impact.

'Dante' she whispered his name so softly that it was almost inaudible against the sound of the demon's chattering whimpers.

Dante's lip curled over his blunt, white teeth as he snarled into the demon's face. At the feel of her hand on his arm, he slowly lowered Rebellion from its position against the creature's throat. Watching as the beast sighed in relief at the sudden freeing of his throat, a rage burned from the center of Dante's chest. It stirred the power of his demonic blood still circling through his vein until it leapt to the surface and pulsed above his skin. It danced over him like swirling ribbons of red energy. They twisted around his body in powerful ringlets of pure strength that throbbed outward in a wide arch. It pushed the demon back up against the wall, throbbing against its body in a crushing force. The wave sent Trish stumbling several steps backwards, her face twisting in a grimace at the very wrath that ebbed through the rippling intensity of his aura.

Dante growled as he shot his hand outwards, grabbing a handful of skin and fur at the demon's neck he pulled the creature away from the wall. Twisting he launched the beast upwards through the air sending it soaring several feet away from him. It skidded against the dirty, grit covered ground yelping madly with the pain of concrete burning against the skin of its back. It came to a stop as its neck knocked against the helmet of one of its fallen comrades. Turning its face up to the dull, morning sky it whined loudly as Dante's boot came crashing down upon its snout.

Pressure rushed to the demon's head, causing the small blood vessels running through its eyeballs to erupt and send crimson liquid across its vision.

It could barely see, but the blurred image of the devil hunter lowering towards it caused a wild panic to surge throughout its animalistic body. A shrill ringing pounded against its sensitive hearing with the blow, but the words that leave the son of Sparda's mouth pierced the clanging noise.

'Hell will be like a dream when I'm finished with you, you sack of shit,' Dante pulled its damaged and bloody snout towards his face, 'if you don't tell me where she is'


	35. Chapter 35

Blood gurgled in its throat as it wheezed out a shuddering breath. The red liquid smeared across the ragged teeth within its mouth, dripping through the gaps of the sharp fangs to dribble down its chin.

'You won't find her,' it rasped. Pain sent the smile trying to form over its lips searing away in an agonized grimace.

Dante slammed the demon's head into the hard surface of the ground. Its helmet split down the center only to fall away from its face on either side. It rattled against the concrete as the creature hissed.

'Wrong answer' Dante spat, the swirling, red energy around his body flared as he tightened his grip around the demon's throat.

The rain increased with the intensity of the cold wind that blew around them. Its sheer gale force whipping against Dante's from as he crouched above. Water trailed down his face dripping heavily over the beast's muzzle. Each drip that hit its skin caused the creature to hiss painfully as his demonic energy fused with the liquid and sizzled like acid against the demon's flesh.

Dante pulled the beast upwards, bringing it closer to his face as he snarled. The power of his aura stretched forward, its swirling ribbon-like lengths snapping outwards and whipping against the demon's body. The beast roared an agonizing scream as blood spurted out of its mouth. The bloody spittle rolled across Dante's cheeks, the pure sulfuric stench of the liquid infuriating him further.

The demon shrieked harder against the pulse of demonic power emanating around him.

'Stop, please!' the creature cried as slicing wounds split the skin along its snout. The blood beneath bubbled like boiling lava as the very veins that held it seemed to heat beyond natural means, 'I'll talk, I'll talk. The hyena-like chattering rattled the demon's jaw as it wheezed.

It panted into Dante's face, gasping hard as it swallowed its own blood in long, hard, retching gulps, 'tonight,' the demon rasped, 'he will take her to where she entered this world. To where the master awaits her' the creature's eyes bulged as Dante applied more pressure to the grip around its throat.

'Keep talking' Dante sneered, 'tell me what he wants with her'

'Blood' the demon wheezed as its ears flattened pitifully against its head, 'she is the key'

'To what!' Dante bellowed the words into the demon's face as he shook the creature in frustration.

'To open the door' panic filled the demon's words as it shook violently in his grasp, 'that's all I know'

'Where is she now?' Dante's voice deepened as the swirling energy traveled upwards and drove into the corners of his eyes. The icy-blue irises flashed a fiery red before returning once again to their normal color.

'He holds her…' the demon whimpered, its shaking claw reaching up to try and pry his grip from around its neck.

Dante whipped Rebellion so quickly across the small space, that the demon didn't realize its paw was missing until blood arched into the sky and slammed against its face. Its eyes widened until the blood-stained whites of its eyes strained against the sunken rims of their sockets. It screamed hysterically.

Slamming the hilt of his sword into the side of the beast's face to silence its wild screeches Dante growled, 'who has her?'

The demon turned its frightened eyes back to his face, 'o-o-ur g-general' its stuttered then coughed as blood and bile soared up its throat only to leak over the sides of its panting mouth, 'C-C-Castion, he holds her in the dungeon.' It croaked.

'Where?' revolted by the seer look of the creature below him, Dante reared to his feet pulling the demon upwards with him.

It staggered under its own weight and as Dante thrust it back a step as he released his hand from its throat the demon raised its injured paw and clasped the ragged, bleeding stump.

'You cannot go there, only we who serve him are permitted to enter his realm.' The demon hissed as its wide, bumpy tongue dipped from between its lips to lick at its bleeding wound.

'How do we get there?' Trish's voiced called from several meters behind him, turning his head slightly Dante noticed that she didn't approach the whipping energy still circling him.

The demon narrowed its eyes towards her as it continued to lick at its wounds. Blood coated its tongue as it drew it back into the cave of its mouth, 'at the edge of the city there is a rip between the realms,' he growled, 'a spell holds it open until our return'

As Dante turned his gaze back toward the creature it curled its lips up into a smirk, 'only I can get you through'

Fisting Rebellion in his hand, Dante took a deep breath, it caused his nostrils to flare as he willed calm throughout his body, 'is she still alive?' he hissed through his exhale, the energy around him pulled back into his body until it hummed above the surface of his skin, giving him a crimson glow.

'For now,' the beast growled its head dipping in an animalistic nod.

The demonic blood within him eased at the demon's words. _She was still alive_. The tight clenching across his chest eased allowing the breaths of air to flow more freely into his lungs as he sighed with relief.

'You will take us there' Trish stepped forward, still skirting Dante in a wide berth as she neared.

The demon hissed furiously in her direction, 'I will not' its lip vibrated with its growl as it peeled back over its ragged teeth, 'what you do to me is nothing compared to his wrath. I will not return there,' turning its snarling muzzle back towards Dante it sneered, 'there is nothing you can do that will force me'

Dante smirked as the red hue surrounding him dissipated back into his skin. Twisting his body away from the demon he feigned a turn, only to spin back and bring Rebellion up in a wide arc. The blade slipped through the demon's neck with ease. Dante watched the creature's eyes widen in shock as it stared at him, its body having not registered the damaged so soon. Then as its tongue slipped through the gaps of its teeth its head dropped forward then tumbled to the ground.

It bounced across the concrete to land at his feet, glassy eyes staring up at him as it rocked to a standstill. Bending down Dante wrapped his fingers through the tuffs of mane-like fur on top of its head. He picked it up and with a cocky smile tossed it through the air towards Trish.

She caught it with both hands only to wrinkle her nose in disgust as she held it at arm's length from her body.

'Wanna bet?' he smirked.

* * *

'What in God's name?' Morrison's mouth gaped as he eyed the blood covered street, the small dog strained against the length of the leash in his hand as it tried to edge closer to the devastation.

Dante looked up at him from the rumble of what had once been his bedroom. Tightening the buckle of the waistcoat over his shirt he tugged its hem so that it sat comfortably over his torso. Sliding down the brick that angled downward from the wardrobe that sat perilously at the top of the small pile he swiped dust from the front of the leather that now covered his legs. Giving Trish a grateful nod as he took his coat from her outstretched hand he turned his gaze back to Morrison.

Water ran down the rim of his hat, falling on either sides of his face like mini waterfalls as he turned in a slow circle to survey the array of damage and corpses. Dante raked his gaze over the older man's sodden appearance, his car sat haphazardly parked at the end of the street and the now increasing storm had soaked him to the bone from the few feet he had walked.

Tugging his coat across his shoulders Dante roped the straps of his holsters over the leather. Fixing the collar that rubbed against the side of his cheek he glanced down to the small dog as it extended its forearm and pawed at the lifeless body of a nearby demon.

'They took her' Dante muttered darkly as he trailed his gaze back to the mattress that was half-hidden beneath a steel support beam from the demolished roof's structure.

'Shit' Morrison rubbed his hand warily down his face before giving Dante a sympathetic glance.

'Morrison' Trish took a long step around Dante's body, nodding towards the older man as she gave him a warm smile.

'Good to see you, Trish' Morrison returned the smile only to glance back to the hard look on Dante's face, 'wish it was in better conditions though' he stated.

Pulling the leash and tearing the dog away from its curious exploration of the demon's corpse, Morrison walked towards them. Tucking his hand into the depths of his black trench coat he pulled out a thick, aged leather volume. It was cracked around the outer edges of its cover but the thick leather looked well-cared for and maintained.

'I got that book' he stated as he rounded them before climbing the stone steps that led to the double doors of the building, stopping as he reached the small alcove above the door he opened the book in his hand. Its binding cracked loudly as he turned to the page that he needed.

Turning the book in his hand he held the pages out towards Dante as he took the steps two at a time. Tapping the page as he took it from his grasp, Morrison sighed loudly, 'the stork, a protector of the innocent, its symbology is used in protective spells to ward off evil form children.' Turning the pages to one of the small markers that stuck out of its lining he showed Dante a swirling pattern on the page, 'a portal' he stated.

'She sent the kid through a damn portal' Dante stated his fingers already turning the pages of the second marker. The symbol of a three pointed star looked up at him, 'protection?' he muttered as his brow drew downwards.

'The three pointed star and a scythe,' Morrison replied, 'a scythe is used to cut the lines tying human bonds to life.'

Slamming the book shut Dante pressed it into the older man's chest before turning and jumping to the bottom of the stone steps.

Turning his head towards Trish's puzzled gaze he grabbed her arm as he passed, 'I'll tell you on the way' he stated only to grab Rebellion from its resting place against the wall and spearing it through the forehead of the decapitated demon.

Morrison removed his hat as he watched them stalk up the street, giving the item a shake to remove the droplets of water that coated it he turned his head to the mess they had left behind. Tucking the book back into the safety of his coat he released a deep sigh of resignation.

'Go get her back, kid' he whispered softy before tying the leash around what was left of the center frame of the double doors.

Stepping slowly down the stone steps he closed his eyes against the rain beating against his face. Then ever so slowly he reopened them to the blood filled street, tucking his hands into his pockets he shook his head, 'I need to start asking for a bigger percentage of our earnings' he murmured only to chuckle as he bent down and grasped the ankles of the demonic body closest to him. He groaned as his back crackled loudly and as he reared up and rubbed the base of his spine he muttered, 'or health insurance'

* * *

Jess jammed her fist against the bar. It rattled loudly within the eerie silence around her. Grunting she wrapped her fingers around the rusted steel and shook it with all her might. It barely budged only making the same clanging rattle that her fist had caused. She sighed as she released her vice-like grip only to hiss in pain as her bruised knuckles knocked roughly against one of the metal rods. Snatching it from the gap she shook it out in an attempt to ease the pain. Clutching it to her chest she whimpered slightly as she cupped the fist with her other hand.

She had wrapped the sheet around her, twirling the edges upwards and tying them around the back of her neck so that the white fabric hung around her like a halter-neck dress. It bunched around her knees allowing the cold breeze that flowed throughout the cell to blow around her bare legs; it caused her to tremble violently as goose bumps formed across her flesh. Walking backwards across the slick, slime covered floor she lowered herself to the thick material of the quilt that had cocoon her as they took her from the warmth of his bed. Wrapping the edges of the covering around her to block out the cold air she felt the first traces of tears forming in her eyes. She stared at the material fisted in her hands, bringing it up to her face to bury her nose into its depths. There were no traces of his heat left within the fabric and as she lowered it she saw a small circle of damp soak into the fibers. It was a tear that she hadn't even realized had escaped the corner of her eye, but it wasn't the last. As the circles continued to form on its surface, she brought the quilt up to hold it against her face.

'What do I do now?' she whispered into its thickness.


	36. Chapter 36

'You think she adapted a spell to send her child away?' Trish questioned as she quickened her strides to match his.

'Yeah' Dante answered only to come to a sudden stop. Lifting his hand out he felt the air in front of him, 'do you feel that?'

Trish glanced at him from the corner of her eye only to step forward and raise a slender hand into the air. It rippled under her touch, an invisible force pulsing against her palm, 'it's here'

'Then let's open this thing' he stated.

Trish turned towards him watching him silently as he stared at the area in front of him. He still seemed tense, even though his demonic aura had sunk back into the depths of his being she could still feel the strong thrumming of it. Rebellion sat perched against his shoulder, the blade resting against the bunched muscle. The demon's severed head was stuck firmly on its tip, the lifeless eyes staring into space as blood dripped in slow droplets from its neck.

He turned his head towards her, his eyebrow cocking slightly as he opened his mouth, 'what?'

'How do we open it?' it wasn't the question she had wanted to ask, but she knew he wouldn't have answered what she really wanted to know, instead she cocked her head towards the direction of the pulsing air and waved her hand.

Dante grinned; it almost made him look like his normal self, except for the slight strain in his jaw that he couldn't conceal from her eyes. Slipping the sword from his shoulder, he twirled it in his hand making the head dance and turn in the air.

Stepping forward he pushed the head towards the pulsing. A soft glow edged from a tear that began to form in the air. It ran from just above the surface of the ground until it stopped eight-feet above the dusty dirt road that edged around the border of the city. The light seemed to push outward like probing hands as it searched for the demon's presence. Dante turned his head towards Trish and gave her a knowing smile.

'Don't celebrate too soon' Trish muttered as she turned a small frown towards the light.

Taking a step closer, Dante used his blade to push the demon's head towards the opening. The light flexed as it reached out towards them, only to stop and linger in front of the creature's damaged snout. It spilt into several strands, finger-like shreds that rushed forward to press against the shape of the demon's skull. They roamed freely over its muzzle, stroking almost tenderly over its face before pulling back. They jerked in the air as they drifted back into the opening only to snag around the edges of the rip. It was as if the light pulled at the gap with physical hands, the space tore wide, opening into a large tear that showed the world behind it.

Dante turned the smile back to Trish, the smug look on his face caused her to sigh and the urge to roll her eyes almost overtook her, instead she shook her head and walked towards the opening.

The world behind it was like an army barrack, large cabin-like huts ran down the borders of a long dirt trail that opened up into a large, open space. Training grounds spread out before them, large wooden structures standing ominously in the darkness swaying slightly as a breeze blew against them. The only sound that seeped through the air was the cracking groans of settling wood. As she stepped through she turned her head towards the opening. There was a large bar of white light above it. It pulsed as the two arm-like beams flexed against the effort of holding open the rip in the air.

Dante whistled softly as he walked backwards, stopping only a step away from walking into her as he stared at the light.

'Haven't seen that one before,' he spoke to her over his shoulder as he lifted his hand to point at the spell.

'It's a new one for me too' Trish responded, tilting her head to the side, she grabbed the ends of her hair and with one twist sent water pooling to the ground from their lengths.

Dante plucked the head from the end of his sword by the tuffs of its hair, looking into the creature's face he snorted, 'demons' dropping the head, Dante caught it with the toe of his boot, then hopping to the side he pushed it back into the air only to kick it through the opening and into the rain-soaked world they had just left, 'every single one of them is full of shit'

'Nice' Trish's voice held a firm tone; it caused Dante to turn his head towards her.

'What?' he questioned as a confused frown etched over his face.

Spinning on her heel as she tutted, Trish forced the wet lengths of her hair to fly over her shoulder, they flew through the air and at the sound of them whipping against his face a smiled worked itself across her mouth.

Dante reared his head back as he wiped the damp from his face only to look at his wet palm and then to the back of her head as she walked away, 'Trish, you know I didn't mean you' his voice drifted in the air between them but as she continued to move further away he stalked after her, 'Trish? Babe?'

* * *

Dante turned as he walked, using the motion to glance around him. It was deserted. Everything sat eerily still within the compound.

'I couldn't have killed them all?' Dante questioned as he walked backwards, staring at the area behind him.

'You didn't' Trish stated a teasing tone filtered her voice as she continued to walk through the vast open area of the training grounds.

Dante snorted, 'I killed most of them' he stated then as he turned around and caught the look she threw him over her shoulder, 'fine' he said as he shrugged, 'you helped, happy?'

This time the urge to roll her eyes couldn't be contained and as she turned her head away from him she inhaled deeply and turned them to the sky. A smile then spread across her face as she recognized his familiar attitude returning to normal. It seemed with every step they took towards Jess his demonic aura seemed to appease. Then with a frown at the knowledge that he was unwilling to admit she found herself worrying about the effect that his denial might have on the young woman. Casting a brief glance towards him she flexed her fingers. _If he didn't acknowledge it soon things could go terribly wrong._

Stopping abruptly, Trish held her ground as Dante's shoulder bumped against her. His head had been turned to glance into the shadows of the compound to their right and as he gripped her shoulder to stop from tripping over her he narrowed his eyes.

There were three tunnels in front of them, each one disappearing into the impending darkness.

'Which way?' Trish queried softly, glancing up to him as he stepped up beside her she frowned as he shrugged his shoulders, 'Dante, your demonic blood has already staked a claim on her'

'Not that again' Dante snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at her from the corner of his vision he snorted loudly, 'I've already told you…'

Trish turned towards him, prodding him sharply in his chest with the tip of her index finger, 'and whether you like it or not the fact is your demonic blood has already called out to her,' she stated firmly, only to raise her finger to silence him as he opened his mouth to respond, 'and because it has it is drawn towards her.' Poking him so roughly that he winced and placed a hand over the area of his chest, Trish continued, 'so use the damn thing to find her' Placing her hands on her hips as she finished she gave him a fixed look.

Rubbing his chest Dante narrowed his eyes slightly before inhaling through his nose and sighing, 'fine' he stated and with a deep groan he turned towards the tunnels. Instantly he started walking forward, his body heading towards the center chamber.

Trish watched him disappear, only to tap her foot impatiently as he reappeared. Without even looking at her he pointed towards the tunnel on their left, 'it's this way' he stated then as he neared the opening he nodded, 'yeah, definitely this way' before walking into its depths.

'Idiot' Trish muttered under her breath then smiled because she knew he could hear her.

* * *

The floor sloped downwards, drawing them deeper underground as it twisted and turned. The walls were lined with torches positioned at spaced intervals throughout the descent. He could feel the pull towards her, like a thin piece of string attached to the center of his chest leading him in the right direction. It was weak and he had to stop several times when the tunnel branched into separate ways but as he concentrated on the faint pull he felt it guide him to her.

It was silent the entire time. Not even the distant screaming or chattering of demons. It was disconcerting but as he felt himself drawing closer towards her he pushed the feeling away. His fingers twitched at the thought of holding her once again, the phantom touches of her skin still remembered within his palms. It caused his steps to quicken into a jog as a bright light splintered the shadows as the tunnel came to an end.

It wasn't until the tunnel opened up to a large room that his footing slowed. He stood at the top of a ledge that over looked a room full of stone-topped cells. They snaked before him in long lines, each one running off into the distance of the large cavern-like room. Hundreds of cells and only one of them hiding her from his gaze.

Closing his eyes as Trish stopped beside him he gritted his teeth as he felt the hard prickling of a demonic aura overpower the small tug in his chest.

'Damn it' he snapped, only to look at Trish in annoyance.

'We'll find her,' she whispered, placing a hand on his forearm she gave him a quick squeeze before turning to their right and towards stone steps that led to the floor below, pointing towards the side of the room closest to her she called to him over her shoulder, 'I'll take this side, if we split up we'll find her quicker'

Dante watched her descend several steps before turning his face back to the cells, then with one step forward he dropped himself from the ledge to the ground below.

* * *

Jess's head shot upwards, clutching the quilt around her body as she hugged her knees she tilted her head to the side, _had she just heard her name?_

Listening to the silence she closed her eyes tightly. _Just her imagination_, wiping the already dried tears with the back of her hand, she lowered her chin and rested it against her forearms. She was starting to hear his voice in her isolation, her heart ached so badly to see him again and now she was starting to hallucinate.

'It starts with voices' she groaned to herself, 'before long I will be talking to myself' shaking her head at her grim thoughts she sighed. Unwrapping herself from the warmth of the quilt she pushed herself to her feet. The instant coolness of the cell seeped into her body, but as she rubbed her hands up and down her dimpling flesh she prayed the cold would keep her mind firmly stuck in reality.

Pacing the small length of the cell, Jess shivered as she placed a hand over her mouth. The cold was starting to numb her limbs to the pain that coursed through her body and as she placed her injured foot upon the dirty cell floor she could almost put her full weight upon it. The dark bruising over her ankle seemed to merge with the darkness of the floor and it took for her to wiggle her toes to determine that it was still there.

'Jess!' the voice echoed in the distance. Its deep, masculine tone causing her breath to hitch in her throat as a small gasp escaped her mouth. A flicker of hope flared through her mind as she turned towards the bars, the voice had seemed louder to her than before. Taking a step towards the front of the cell she extended her hand outwards hopefully towards the metal rods, 'Dante?' her voice was barely audible as it left her mouth.

The sound of boots hitting the ground echoed around her, it caused her to still in her movements as fresh tears began to well in the corners of her eyes.

'Jess!' his voice was so close that it caused her heart to pound so hard against her rib cage she thought that the bones might shatter with its drumming.

'Please let it be you' she whispered only to rush towards the bars, 'Dante?' her voice bounced off the walls around her.

Dante spun his chest lurching painfully at the sound of her voice then as he saw the creamy flesh of her arm extend beyond the reach of a cell several feet away he found his feet moving towards her before his brain could react.

She felt the wetness soak her cheeks as his hand gripped her fingers, the ache in her chest sent them spilling down her face in large pear-shape drops. Each one screamed her relief as they fell. The heat that burned the coolness of her flesh caused her to push out a shuddering laugh as she trailed her eyes upwards towards his face.

'I found you' his voice drifted through the bars as his hand slid through the gap to cup the side of her face. The pad of his thumb stroked small circles over her jaw as he panted out a breath.

He pressed his body up against the cage keeping her parted from him. He entwined his fingers through the delicate digits of her own hand, clutching it close to his chest as he dropped his forehead against the bars so she could feel the rapid beating of his heart from behind its confines.

'I found you' he repeated his voice dropping to a faint whisper as the sudden feel of her caused his throat to close over with the rapid emotions swamping his system.

He closed his eyes as the softness of her soaked into the flesh of his face, the slow rubbing of her temple against his cheek as she tried to lean closer to him. His eyes opened as he felt the chilly tips of her fingers shake against the side of his jaw, it was a gentle caress feeling her way across his face in attempt to confirm his physical presence before her.

The sigh that left her mouth brushed against his lips and as he caught the overflowing emotion in her vivid green eyes he felt his heart lurch forward and punch against the bars between them.

'I'll get you out' he murmured, his hand slid from her face around to the back of her head to brace her to him for one final moment, 'get back'.

It was with a great reluctance that he let her slip from his grasp, his hands staying still so that they stroked back across the smooth skin of her jaw as she took a step away. His hand followed her as she retreated and as her fingers slipped across his palm, he closed his fist and braced it against a rusting metal rod.

He watched her as she retreated into the depths of the cell, until her back edged up against the damp slabs that lined the wall. Her hands pressed to either side of her hips, the slender fingers shaking with the ache to touch him once again.

Dante turned his eyes upwards, glancing at the stone that held the hard bars in place, it was sturdy and as he gave it a testing shake he noticed the metal rub dust against the circular groves that held them. It wouldn't hold, not against the determination he had to get to her. Taking several steps back, Dante turned his gaze to the horizontal beam that ran across the width of the slotted door. Flicking his gaze towards her face he gave her a swift nod and as she returned a faint smile Dante lifted the sole of his foot upwards.

Centering power down his leg, Dante sent his boot slamming against the beam. The force of the strength rushing through his veins caused a harsh roar to escape his mouth. It was swallowed in the heavy, metallic clanging of metal twisting inward. Stone burst from the ceiling, sending debris into the depths of the chamber and Jess to jump out of the way with a small cry.

Her hand went automatically to her throat as she held her breath. The barred door stood still, unmoving for a moment before the groaning sound of it falling from its standing position echoed around her. The metal sent dust and grit upwards in a pummeling cloud of dirt and as the rattling metal vibrated along the ground her eyes drew upwards.

He was already marching towards her, his long legs eating up the distance between them. Jess's arms reached for him before she needed to take a step, wrapping themselves around the nape of his neck as he gathered her into his embrace. The strength of his arms around her back pinned her to him as his face buried itself into the joining of her neck. She felt herself fall into him, the familiar heat of his body around her drawing her to him like a magnetic force. Her fingers gripped at the leather of his coat, clutching him to her so tightly that they ached, but she didn't care because her head and soul was screaming to never to let him go.

His head lifted from her neck, his jaw gliding upward towards the side of her face in its refusal to leave her touch. His fingers snaked into the waves of hair falling down her back, tangling themselves through the strands as he eased her away from him. He used the anchor of her hair to tilt her head upwards, his mouth already brushing across her skin in the search for her lips.

At the first touch of her mouth, his power flared outwards, reaching out for her in swirling crimson strings, wrapping around her and binding her to him as her lips skimmed and moved against his. He cupped the back of her head, fixing her to him as he pushed harder against her mouth in a desperate attempt to feel more of her against him. Her body moved with the motion of his, molding itself to each contour of his frame as if it was created for just that purpose. Then as the blood pumped violently through his veins he felt its demonic scream inside his head bellowing that it was.

It took every inch of his willpower to stem its flow, pulling it back into his body as he reluctantly drew his mouth away from her. He used the feel of her slow, hot breaths against his lips to steady himself as the power snapped inwards.

'I need to get you out of here' he stated and even though his body screamed in protest he stepped away from her.

Clutching her hand tightly in his fist, he led her across the room, only to still as the demonic aura that prickled around the cavernous room increased. Just as he reached the opening of the cell, he released her hand and rising his own to halt her from following him he urged her to stay.

Taking a step into the corridor Dante raked his eyes in either direction. There was nothing there but the denseness in the air was growing heavier with each passing second. It caused his upper lip to twitch as he tilted his head to listen for any sound that could pinpoint its location.

'Jess,' he whispered as his eyes narrowed along the length of the hallway, turning his body so that it angled towards her he held his hand out for her to grasp it, 'we need to..' his words were cut short as a black mass swirled in the corner of his eye.

A large, metal, circular mass came shooting out of its center, the large spikes that covered it glinted against the orange light of the torches that lit the area. It moved so fast towards him that Dante barely had time to pull Rebellion from his back. It was a split second before the ball made impact that he shoved the flat side of his blade against it. As it connected the vibrations that struck the sword soared up his arms as he forced them tight against the collision. The soles of his boots lost traction instantly against the slimy stone of the floor.

Jess screamed as he disappeared, his body sliding up the length of the hallway hidden behind the mass of the spiked, metal weapon. A chain extended from a loop connecting it to the black mass of shadow. Then just as she heard the faint crashing of stone in the distant the heavy, thudding sound of massive footfalls rocked the ground beneath her.

The demon charged past her, its helmet covered head lowered as its juggernaut-like form stormed down the corridor. The demonic roars that left its mouth filled the cavern-like room sending shards of sharp stone hanging from the ceiling downwards in large boulder-like pieces.

Jess ran out of the cell, her eyes widening in horror as she saw the massive beast crash through the wall at the end of the hallway. Stone rained down around it, blocking her view with clouds of dust and rumble.

'Dante!' she screamed his name in a panic-filled bellow. Fear constricting her heart as he vanished completely from her sight. She stumbled as her foot knocked against the fallen bars, sending her crashing to the ground with a heavy thud, but the pain was overridden by the terror of losing him seeping through every inch of her being.

She tried to scramble to her feet, her body urging her to follow the trail of destruction and find him, but as she rose she felt a sharp tug on her ankle, bringing her crashing to the floor once more.

Turning to glance over her shoulder, Jess gasped at the small gnome-like creature gripping her leg. Its pale face leered evilly up at her and as Jess kicked her leg out to dislodge it the creature shock its head and pointed behind her.

They inched out of the shadows, each one identical to the one that held her. They lurched towards her, grabbing at skin and flesh to pin her to the floor as Jess struggled and swatted at them to free her. They ignored her feeble attempts, using a strength that they didn't look like they possessed to lift her inches off the floor and trail her away.

Jess thrashed wildly and as her arm freed itself from their clutches she threw it above her head and grasped tightly to the rusted bars of the fallen doorway of her prison. Her fingers snagged on its bottom frame, locking tightly together so that the small demons had to tug and pull at her.

One of them skittered up her body on its hands and feet. Its small digits felt like rodent claws crawling over her flesh and as she suppressed the hard shudder that wanted to rippled down her spine she gritted her teeth. The demon climbed across her extended arm until it reached her closed fist. Its small hands pulling and plucking at her fingers for them to release, Jess tightened her grasp all the more and as the small demon sighed a rather dramatic reply it jumped into the air. Its small feet connected with her wrist, the strength of its body cracking the bones beneath her flesh. The pain that burned through was so intense that the scream shooting up her throat came out in a silent hissing of air. Her fingers slid uselessly from the bar to knock against the floor and as the demons hauled her away the bruised skin of her knuckles peeled against the stone.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi Guys - just want to say thank you all for your reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.. Also want to say a big thank you to BirdOfCreation for being my artist and keeping me motivated to continue.. XXXX **

* * *

Dante felt his back met air as brick rained down around him. It was the whipping of cold air against his coat that drew it more to his attention than the lack of resistance. His footing skidded across ground that was more gravel than stone slab. His boots left long groves in their wakes, dirt and dust piling up in small borders along their widths as his heels dug into the ground. The force of the metallic, spiked ball was beginning to ease against the tension in his arms, but as it dropped to the ground in a wide arc, it was replaced by the huge, hulking shoulder of an iron-clad demon.

Rebellion clanged like the bells of Notre Dame against the beast's metal plating. Sparks bounced against the blade with the impact, flaring upwards in a hazy show of light. It highlighted the rusted armour of the demon sending the shadows from its face and giving him the first glimpse of its black-stained, toothy snarl. The demon lowered its helmet-covered head and with one rough shove of its shoulder sent Dane flying through the air.

His feet left the ground, knocked out from under him with the action. The twisting rivulets of air cascading past his coat sent the red leather sweeping upwards as he descended. His shoulders tilted downwards first, the weight of Rebellion sending them in a steep decline as his arm swung upwards. Arching his head backwards Dante used the curve of it to pull him further then kicking his legs upwards he found his body in alignment as the ground soared up to him. Thrusting his hand out he caught his fall with the palm of his hand only to bend his elbow and launch himself back into the air to land on his feet.

He was standing before the tails of his coat could begin their descent and as they swished upwards Dante lifted his free hand and swiped them down with one stroke of his arm. The current created by that one movement caused a semi-circle of dust to bellow up past his knees, surrounding him in his own swirling storm.

The demon slid to a stop, its frame rattling in a series of jangling clinks as the large chains around its body knocked together with its bunching muscles. It sneered at him as it rolled its arm around the length of the chain connected to the spiked ball, drawing it towards him with each rotation. It minced against the gravel, dredging up broken earth and stone as the large, metal protrusions speared and raked the ground.

The demon laughed, spittle pushed out past its lips with each raspy chuckle.

'Have you come for her, half-breed?' he cackled before lapping at the saliva that dripped down his chin, 'have you come to save your pathetic, little human?'

Dante smirked, his eyes narrowed slightly as he straightened and raised the tip of Rebellion in direct line of the demon's face, 'who are you to call anyone pathetic?' he smirked as he raised his head and looked down his nose towards the beast, 'you're nothing but a big, stinking pile of scrap metal'

Castion growled, the rumbling noise vibrated through the air. Dante snorted shifting Rebellion in his hand until the thick blade rested against his shoulder, 'oh I'm sorry,' bending slightly forward he gave the demon a cocky smile, 'did I hurt your feelings?' Tilting his body away he placed his hand over his hip, 'let me make it up too you then,' His hand moved so fast it was as if the handle of Ebony had been in his fist the entire time. He spun his body back around, throwing his arm out as he did so and fired.

Castion's head whipped back with a ringing clank of metal and as he brought his head back up with a ferocious roar the blunt bullet dropped from the dent embedded in his helmet.

Dante brought the smoking nozzle of Ebony up to his face, only to purse his lips and cock an eyebrow at the faint smoke wisping out of its muzzle. Turning his face back to the demon, Dante sighed and with a flourish twist of the gun in his hand he tucked it back into its holster.

The sound of whistling drew his attention to his left. The large, metallic ball that had sent him flying through the wall came soaring towards him in a wide arch. Flicking his eyes towards the large, metallic beast as it braced its body, both hands clutching the chunky links attached to it as it forced the weapon around, Dante snorted He took a step back, just as the ball reached him, then extending a hand causally outward he snagged the nearest spike and allowed the swinging force to take him off his feet.

* * *

Trish's heels knocked off the stone floor as she ran. The fanning of her hair trailing behind her in wave of golden threads as her speed drove her forward. Her arms pumped at her sides, each movement made in an attempt to move faster. The rows of cells rushed past her in a series of blurred rust and stone. As she reached the end of the corridor she twisted, stuck her foot against the facing wall and angled to her left. The speed of her actions caused her to run against the wall itself, until the pull of gravity dragged at her. She didn't slow as her footing met the ground once more and as she glimpsed the massive hole in front of her she gritted her teeth and pushed herself faster still.

* * *

Castion heaved the ball around until it thudded behind him with an impending bang. It rocked on the spikes that held it from the ground only a second before its own weight caused them to spear and sink into the dirt. He heaved a massive breath, his eyes trailing across the large room to where the devil-hunter had been. There was nothing but dust and empty space. The growl that left his mouth shook the helmet covering his face so that the slots of its eyepiece rattled and vibrated across his line of vision.

He couldn't turn his head without turning his massive shoulders, the thickness of his metal plates as they joined together from his helmet to the iron rivets that lined his spine, fused his body together. He turned one way only to move and turn to the other. The chains around him tightened with agitation.

'Show yourself!' He bent forward and roared into the depths of the room, centring his anger on the space where Dante once stood, only to hiss as he felt a hard tapping on the top of his helmet.

He turned only to snarl as his eyes drew to the toe of a black, scuffed boot perched on the tip of one of the large spikes. His eyes trailed upwards only to narrow as the half-breed lifted his sword and knocked it off the top of his helmet for the second time. The cocky smile that was thrown at him caused a wave of rage to storm his body.

Dante leaned his elbow on the knee of the leg that rested upon the spike. He moved forward to rap the demon with Rebellion once more, only to hop back and swing the blade away from the creature's grasp as it batted its massive arm towards him. He landed on two spikes, the soles of his boots rocking slightly as he balanced only for him to crouch down and point the tip of Rebellion at the beast's face. He jerked it forward twisting the blade sideways so that its width faced upwards. It pinged off the slots of the demon's helmet. Dante pulled it away slowly, showing the creature his wide smile.

'I could do this all day,' he stated, 'but I have places to be and a hot babe waiting for me'

Castion roared up at him, spraying spittle outwards in a wide semi-circle of saliva. Then more swiftly than his massive bulk would lead to believe, he pinned his large hands underneath the immense sphere of metal and ripped it from the ground. He arched it upwards into the air sending a tirade of dirt cascading around him. Ignoring the flecks of grit that slipped through the slots of his helmet and into the swirling, black pools of his eyes he linked his wrist around the chunky chain and with one rough tug, brought the ball crashing back to earth. It bounced once, twice before rolling on the tips of the metal spines. He stepped forward as the skin of his palm split and a thick, iron chain tumbled through the gap. It clanked to the floor and coiled around itself like a sleeping cobra before he closed his fist and pulled. The metal links whooshed through the air and as Castion snapped his hand forward it cut through the air and whipped against the metal ball.

'Come and fight me!' he bellowed as his eyes snapped to the now solitary weapon.

A soft whistle reached his ears, the very sound causing the blood to rush through his veins with hatred. He used the bulk of his body to spin himself fiercely on the spot only to lurch backwards as a blade slipped through the gap of his eyepiece. It slid through his flesh, splitting the black orb of his eye down the centre until the sharpness of its head speared into the softness of his brain.

Dante pulled the blade out, only to raise his foot and connect it to the wide chest of the demon. It didn't even scream as it stumbled backwards, only the slow hissing of air escaping its mouth was evident within the silence of the room. Its back connected with its large, metal sphere; the rusted spikes erupted through its torso, spilling blood to the floor in large sprays of crimson rain.

Dante shook Rebellion free of blood, before slipping it back onto its resting place against his back. He stood of only a second to watch the beast gurgle.

'Like I said,' he sneered, 'I've places to be' then without a second glance he dashed towards the opening of the wall.

'Dante!' Trish gripped the side of the hole in one of her hands as she angled her body through the space, only to stumble backwards as his body pushed her out of the way.

'Jess!' his voice echoed around the silence of the cavernous room and as his eyes drew up the length of the empty hallway he turned his body back and slammed his fist against the wall, 'fuck' he snarled darkly only to turn his eyes back to Trish, 'did you see her?' he muttered.

'I'm sorry' Trish muttered her voice dropping low as she reached out and touched his shoulder with the tips of her fingers.

Dante huffed out a long breath as he rested his forehead against the cold stone, only to push himself back up and gently move her hand away.

'I only just found her,' he growled, his head turning slowly back down the hallway then as his body twisted to follow his gaze he fisted his hands tightly by is sides, 'and there is no goddamn way I'm letting these, sons-of-bitches, take her from me now'

* * *

The ground rumbled below his feet as cracks etched web-like towards him. Stone and dust fell from the ceiling and clouded the air. The walls shook dangerously, the stone slabs breaking in several places as the ground along the centre of the room split and caved inward. The sound of metal grinding filled the room as sparks flew from the depths of the hole.

Castion's head lifted slowly. His remaining eye opened to see the flare of his soldier's wrath sparking the air with their fury. His slid his palms backwards until the hard feel of metal touched his palms then with one shove against the weapon he pushed himself forward. There was a suction-like sound as the thick spikes slipped from his body only to slid free and send him stumbling to one knee right at the end of the crater.

His eye roamed across the fiery sea of metallic soldiers. Saws, large, morphed drills and rotating blades heated the air around him as they turned their gazes upon him. Each one matched their general's attire, coated in thick, winding lengths of chain. Their hands were replaced with their fierce looking weapons and as they raised their arms in salute to their commander, Castion rose to his feet.

'He must not reach our master' Castion sneered only to turn his head and spit out the dark, black blood that had congealed inside his mouth. Turning his head back to the vast army below the earth of his realm he grinned wickedly, 'kill the bastard'


	38. Chapter 38

Jess dropped to the ground as the small, gnome-like creatures released their grips on her body. She thudded on her back, jarring the elbow of the wrist they had broken. She whimpered, scrunching her eyes as the pain rattled the very lining of her teeth.

The earth was cold, soaking through the thinness of the cotton sheet around her. Rain poured down form the dark sky. Dense, black clouds drew the light from the world as she opened her lids and peered into their depths.

Lightning forked across the sky, ripping through the darkness in a blaze of hazy, blue light. The sound that followed rolled through the sky in a thunderous boom of noise. It caused Jess to jump and the pain in her arm to ripple until it coated every inch of her body. She shivered against the onslaught of cool water slicing through her with the harsh blowing wind. It soaked into the fabric chasing the small amount of warmth it gave away and icy water to seep against the bare flesh beneath. It was so cold that her teeth began to chatter and the harsh vibrations of her body to numb her limbs.

She tried to climb to her knees but the pain and the freezing blow of blustery air seemed to snatch all the strength from out of her. She rolled to her side, crying out against the agony of the movement. She lifted her uninjured hand and with shaking fingers reached around the limpness of her wrist to grasp it firmly. It burned like a furnace under her palm causing another cry of pain to escape her lungs.

The gnome-like demons chattered to themselves as they scurried away into the shadows, disappearing form her view. Then the sound of heavy footfalls echoed from the distance, each one sending shock-waves along the sodden, grassy knolls around her. They grew closer, stalking across the ground in leaping bounds, each shake of the ground jolting Jess until she pushed herself painfully to her knees. Cupping her wrist close to her chest she turned her head slowly as they thumped to a stop behind her.

Her eyes widened as she stared over her shoulder. It was a mass of sandy-colored stone, dulled by the hard drops of water soaking into its skin. Its legs were the size of tree trucks, circling round its solid structure. It towered above her, expanding outwards to a wide expanse of a chest, its shoulders almost four times the width of her own. It had no neck, only an oblong, faceless head perched on top. It groaned like old bones as it bent down towards her, its blank face coming to a stop only inches from her face. Jess gasped, her eyes closing automatically as she waited for it to strike her, but when the blow didn't come she opened them once again.

Its face split in two, opening up where a mouth should have been to allow a fine mist to ebb out of the orifice. It swirled up to cover the blank surface like a mask of fog before it twisted and morphed into a sharp-angled, demonic face. Its tongue flicked out of a ragged, razor-like mouth to flick in the air like a viper. Its eyes pointed downwards as its grin spread upwards and it laughed a raspy laugh.

The golem shifted each movement jerky as it raised its hand only to reach out and grab her around her upper arm. Its fingers pressed into her skin, turning the smooth creamy texture of her flesh scarlet with the force of its grip. Then as the demon hissed and reared up it dragged Jess to her feet. She cried out as her wrist jarred in its clutches only to whimper as her toes left the safety of the ground to dangle in thin air. He lifted her higher, sneering into her face as thick, tears overlapped her lashes.

The mist demon's tongue snaked towards her, lapping at the salty droplets as they fell and as Jess tried to rear her head away and out of its reach, the demon snarled and shook her wildly.

Jess screamed, the tightness of its grip bruising against her flesh as the pressure snapped the bones of her arm. Her shoulder popped out of its sockets as the bones snapped in two, the crack inside her arm running downward until it met the already shattered wrist.

The pain was like nothing she had ever felt before; it burned into the very fibers of her being, scorching her from the inside out until the cold chilly shivering turned into the hard, searing shudders of suffering. She couldn't breathe, her lungs lacking the strength to draw in fresh air. It caused the world around her to blur and even though she fought with what remaining strength she had left a black blanket of darkness crept from the corners of her eyes and pulled her into a world of unsettled shadow.

* * *

He dropped her to the ground, his mouth cracking wide as he turned his face towards his master. The hooded figure stared down at her un-moving body as she rolled to a stop on her side. The smooth arch of her throat glistened up to him from the sheen of water over her skin.

He growled from the confines of his hood, a sneer hidden from the world as he turned his face back towards the golem.

'She is broken' he snarled, his voice humming with a malevolent tone of undiluted fury.

'They break ssso easssily, massster.' The mist demon rattled in response, 'but not a drop of her blood wasss lossst from the damage.' He bowed the large body to his master before inching back.

The hooded demon growled once more in annoyance as he turned his caped head towards the key, taking a slow step to reach her side, he eased himself down to one knee. Cupping his fingers almost delicately around the curve of her chin, he stroked the softness of her skin before angling her face towards him.

He tilted his head to the side, raking his eyes over her fair features. The grey tinge of his skin, darkened as his hand slipped from the confines of the large sleeve covering his arm. Tracing the lines of her face until his thumb touched the silky skin of her closed eye, he hummed softly.

'So beautiful' he whispered before snapping his hand back and lurching to his feet. Turning towards the golem he raised his head to meet the foggy mask coating its skull, 'and the protector?'

'Cassstion, hisss army risssesss' the serpent-like tongue rattled against its teeth as it hissed.

Turning his head back down he trailed his eyes the over her crumpled form, 'make sure he does not interrupt the ritual should Castion's forces fail'

'You believe there'sss a chance of that, massster?' the mist demon frowned as he spoke.

'Do not underestimate your opponent' the hooded figure responded as his face snapped back to him, 'that is why you failed me the first time' he sneered only for it to turn into a smirk as the large golem visibly recoiled against his words.

'Forgive me' bowing as low as the huge body would allow the demon pleaded.

'Go and prepare,' Turning his face up towards the dark clouded sky he grinned as lightning split the sky open in a burst of violent light, 'it seems that the weather is in our favor, the darkness will suffice to begin the ceremony. There will be no need to wait longer than necessary to begin.'

* * *

Dante skidded to a stop as he left the tunnel and entered the training grounds. The world below him had begun to shake, trembling like an earthquake was about to rip the earth apart. The demonic aura from the cavernous jail seeped out of the very dirt like streams of smoke.

'What is that?' Trish questioned as she raked her eyes across the barren area, surveying the spiraling, black streams drifting upwards.

'I think we are about to find out' Dante muttered as he threw his arm out and used it to guide Trish backwards as the ground at their feet sunk into the dark pits below.

The center of the open ground lurched downwards causing a large concave dip to form in the earth only for the gravel and stone around it to swirl and spin as if sucked down through a drainpipe. The sound of metallic reviving echoed out from its depths, the humming thrum of massive drills followed. Vicious snarls and animalistic growling underlying the violent noise. The center of the training area continued to sink, pulling the earth and grit into its depths like a hurricane only to still for a moment and a geyser of dirt to shoot upwards and fan out in a fountain-like cascade. Dante threw the side of his coat over Trish's head, protecting her from the rain of stone. Only to lower it once more and shake the dust from its surface.

The ground eased, sieving itself as it settled. Glancing around him Dante plucked Ebony and Ivory from their holsters. Fisting them in his hands tightly he trailed his eyes to the streams of black aura streaming from the ground only to watch them return into the earth as if sucked in by a vast vacuum.

Trish palmed the handles of her guns, her fingers already placed neatly against the triggers as she stepped forward.

'We need to keep going' she whispered as her eyes flitted around their surroundings.

She turned to her side, side-stepping as she walked, her aim pointing in a right angle from her body as she moved. She felt the soft bump of Dante's back as he mirrored her stance. They walked like that, through the eerie silence of the training area, gingerly testing the ground under their feet as they neared the concaved space. It was deadly still, not even a breeze brushed against the ropes of the huge, wooden training structures. Then as they stepped around the sunken ground the earth beneath them once again began to shake.

Huge rotating blades, like massive chainsaws came thrusting out of the ground around them. Reviving and sparking against the stones they kicked up into the air. They cut through the earth like it was butter, tearing up the terrain as they sped across the open area. They zigzagged towards them, dozens of gyrating saws swarming with murderous intent.

Their guns fired simultaneously as they shot at the spinning blades, only for their bullets to ricochet off the turning, razor-edges. Dante weaved his torso to the side as one of his bullets bounced back at him only to spin away from Trish; he tucked his guns back into their casings to pluck Rebellion from his back.

'Trish!' Dante rolled his body in the air as a blade sped towards him. It missed the front of his waistcoat by millimeters. Dante landed on his feet, flaring his coat out behind him to check for damage only to dodge forward as a second saw zipped behind him.

Trish spun away, her golden locks circling her like glistening ribbons as she moved. The motion brought her closer to him and with a quick flick of her head she nodded that she had heard him.

Dante eyed the saws as they spread wide only to circle around and rush back towards them, 'I'm gonna need some juice,' he stated as he crouched and tilted Rebellion towards her.

Trish didn't hesitate, drawing the power from within her she felt the crackling energy coat her skin then with one swift push of her hand she sent electricity soaring towards the tip of the blade.

Rebellion jerked in his hand, the metal heating against his flesh as the current soaked through. It drew his demonic blood to the forefront, protecting him from the violent waves as it pulsed through his body. Dante stilled, allowing as much of her power to coat his blade as time would allow. Then as the first saw drew near, he raised the sword and speared it into the earth with all his might.

Rebellion sunk half-way up its blade, sinking into the depths of the land then as the grinding saw touched the blade, a web of electricity shot from the sword like lightning. The saw stopped spinning instantly only to vibrate as the demon beneath took the force of the shock. It webbed out as the rest of the saws drew closer, forking from one piece of metal to the other. Screams rang from beneath them between the sounds of metallic clattering as their bodies shook with electrocution.

A roar took up the volume of the screaming, its deep rumbling tones filled with fury and hatred. The ground cracked open along the concaved dip, causing dirt and gravel to tumble to the depths below.

'Kill him!' the voice traveled upwards in a haze of flying sparks as demons scrambled out of the crater.

They walked on all fours, each limb ending with a large drill that ate up the ground as they scurried towards them.

Dante pulled his blade from the dirt and flicked his wrist to rid it of the flecks of soil that clung to the metal. He gave Trish a quick glance from the corner of his eye before pushing his body forward and meeting the swarming mass of demons.

* * *

The golem handed him a blade. It was small, only the size of a butter knife but it was sharp, its tip ending in a lethal point.

He pulled her neck towards him, lifting her from the ground. An orange light swirled behind him, its hue highlighting and reflecting off the water that coated his cloak. He bent his head forward until the hem of his hood brushed across her flesh.

'Wake up now' he said it so softly that it was almost tender.

Shifting the blade into his other hand, he slipped his arm underneath her shoulders and braced her against him. Acknowledging the grimace that covered her face in her unconscious state as her shoulder bumped against his chest he lowered his head to her ear.

'Sshhh,' he soothed as he rocked her slightly, lifting his hand he moved the blade's position in his grasp to gently stroke the wet from her cheek, his hood slipped further across her face, protecting her from the torrents of rain that fell around them, 'I know it hurts now, my sweet' he whispered only for an evil grin to spread over his face, 'but it's nothing to the pain you are about to feel' he cooed before removing his arm quickly and letting her slam to the ground.

Jess's eyes opened wide as the sudden impact against her broken arm dragged her into reality. She gasped in a deep breath in an attempt to pant through the pain. Her startled eyes trailed towards the hooded figure standing over her.

'It's you' she rasped as she tried to suck in another breath. The words from the doctor's journal came tearing back into her mind as her body trembled.

The figure leaned forward tilting his head to stare at her from the darkness, 'it is I' he laughed only to snap his hand forward and snag her broken wrist. He tugged it roughly towards him, rearing back to his feet as he did so. It pulled Jess onto her side and as she screamed in agony he only laughed harder.

The pulled her by her wrist towards he orange light, its swirling pattern twisting in the air.

'I have waited for this day for a long time,' he spat as he walked; ignoring the fresh screams that left her mouth, 'to find the key, to keep the door open.'

He stopped in front of it, tightening his grip over Jess's wrist and pulling it upwards. Her arm felt disconnected from her body, but the pain, the pain she felt to the very depths of her soul. He squeezed her flesh, kneading it in his firm grip.

'And it is your blood,' he sneered as he lifted the blade to her palm, 'your blood that will keep it open.' He pressed the blade into her flesh, digging it through the softness of her flesh until large, falls of blood seeped down her arm, 'it is your blood, the bloodline of the all-seeing witch that is the key.' He dragged the blade across her palm from one side to the other.

She didn't even feel it, the pain of her arm overpowering even the deepest of cuts. It was the blood pouring down her skin that indicated his actions. Then as he turned his head to glance at her over his shoulder he gave her once last tug before thrusting her hand into the depths of the portal.

Jess screamed.


	39. Chapter 39

Dante used the flat of his sword to block the heavy drill aimed for his face. It bounced off the blade at an angle sending the demon off balance and stumbling away only to be knocked to the ground by a well-placed kick from behind.

Trish placed her heel on the back of its neck, pinning it to the ground as she fired a shot into the back of its skull. The beast squealed like a dying animal as it spasmed beneath her. She fired again, sending another round into the demon's skull. It stilled, the whirling of its drills slowing to a stop as the life ebbed out of its body.

There was a noise of scrambling metal coming from behind him. Spinning on his heel Dante brought Rebellion up and around slicing through the joint connecting the spinning metal to the demon's arm. It flew through the air, its rotation still turning as it landed, only to continue its directionless course across the ground. Dante dropped to his knees twisting his body to the side as the beast threw its remaining limb towards him. It pierced into the earth, jerking as dirt and stone lodged into its ridges only to groan a metallic whine as they halted the rhythm of its circulation until it smoked and a burning stench filled the air.

The demon tugged its arm free from the soil, growling manically as it watched its weapon burn only to fall forward as Dante kicked his leg out and took its footing from underneath it. Jumping back to his own feet, Dante speared the tip of Rebellion into the creature's back.

A shadow fell over him and as he looked upwards to a demon as it launched itself from above Dante heard his name being called from behind. The sound of her footsteps running towards him caused Dante to spin on his heels. Bending forward he dropped his blade to the ground and cupped his hands together. The sole of her boot pressed into his palms and as her weight drew his body downwards, he forced his strength down his arms to hoist her into the air.

Trish shot upwards, the air whipped against the bare flesh of her shoulders. She spread her arms out to the side and spread her legs for balance. The action tilted her towards the descending demon and as it neared, Trish brought her arms above her. She gripped it around the shoulders, her fingers pinning under the loops of the chains wrapped around them. The force of her uplift dragged the creature from his downfall, spinning them madly in the air as she tucked her knees against its chest. Slipping a slender leg upwards until the joining of her knee slid against the beast's neck, Trish pushed her body against the gravitational force yanking them back to earth and fixed herself around the back of its neck. She pressed her thighs to either side of its throat and squeezed. The demon choked, its raspy gurgles unable to fully leave its lips as she tightened her grip. Unhooking her hands from the chains, Trish arced them above her using the highest point of their curve to stop their revolving and angle them in direct line with the uprising ground. Just before they connected Trish twisted her hips roughly to the side using the pressure of her thighs to snap the demon's neck. Then seconds before they landed she pushed her body away from the lifeless creature to roll across the ground and slide to a stop.

Dante picked up Rebellion only to tuck the blade underneath his arm as he clapped his hands. Trish rose gracefully from the ground and spread her arms to give a small bow before straightening and smoothing her hair down against the back of her head. Flicking the tails over her shoulder she gave him a broad smile.

Stepping over a demon Dante's body rose as his boot pressed into its corpse only to descend as he took another step forward.

'I give you an eight,' he said as he shifted his sword to his back, 'I'm marking you down for the landing'

Trish stuck her hands against her hips and frowned, 'what was wrong with my landing?' she questioned haughtily before pointing a slender finger towards him, 'that at least deserves a nine-point-five'

'It lacked flare' Dante smirked as he stepped up towards her.

'My ass it did' she stated before turning her chin away and crossing her arms over her amble chest.

'Speaking of ass'' Dante muttered as he turned his head to take in the area. Hundreds of demons littered the ground; their lifeless bodies sprawled across the terrain haphazardly. The unresponsive chain-saw-like blades jutted out between them, sparks still twitching and crackling against the metal, 'it's time we got ours out of here' he stated and with a jerk of his head motioning for her to follow him.

They ran towards the path that led to the rip. The strong arm-like beams of light still holding it in place as the dark, wet world beyond shimmered before them. They reached the edge of the wooden, cabin-like huts only to skid to a stop as the earth exploded in front of them. A large sphere erupted out of the ground, its rusted protrusions whistled as they cut through the air. It slammed into the ground just beyond their feet. A long, massive chain led into the hole. It shook and rattled as something moved within the depths of the crater. Two red-skinned hands burst through the gap only to thrust themselves palm down against the ground. There was a strain visible along the lengths of the meaty fingers then with a loud groan of metal a hulking body burst upwards.

As the demon's feet slammed to the ground they sent a rumbling vibration long the trail. A menacing growl drifted through the air from between its clenched teeth. The wide shoulders heaved as it snarled and peered at them through the one remaining eye enclosed behind its slotted eyepiece.

A small, gnome-like creature perched on its shoulder, its tiny hands clutching fiercely to the helmet of the beast. It seemed to be whispering an unrecognisable chatter into the demon's ear only for it to click loudly and scurry down the expanse of the demon's wide back.

Castion laughed, the tone deep and hearty from the minion's words. He turned his face to the side slightly angling his head so he could peer mercilessly towards the half-breed.

'You are too late' he chuckled as his body hunched with tension, 'you will never reach her in time' Leaning forward slightly Castion hissed only for it to turn into a low growl as his vision took in the sight of his downed army, 'she is already dead'

* * *

The light pulsed around her hand. Jess gulped in large panting breaths before gritting her teeth. Her mind was spinning, twirling so violently inside her head that she felt a deep desire to vomit. She trembled against the pain burning through her. Its intense heat scorched away the cold of the rain and mud that covered her body.

The hooded figure snarled only to grip her harder and push her hand further into the depths of the portal. He held her there for a moment then as the light began to fade and the spell to open it began to disperse he roared.

'Why is it not working?' he bellowed only to shake her arm before throwing it from his clutches.

Jess hit the ground with a hard thud. The lifeless limb bounced off its surface before sinking into the murky depths of the mud forming below her. She was shaking too badly to attempt to reach out and clutch it to her side. Hissing as muck seeped across the fresh cut over her palm she threw her good arm out to the side and gripped several blades of grass in her fingers. She used them to try and pull herself away. The arm dragged against the ground behind her and even though the pain was almost unbearable, Jess tucked her shivering knees below her and hitched herself up.

The hooded figure spun towards her, watching her as she turned away from him and attempted to crawl away. Her footing slipped against the slickness of the mud, her injured foot stretching painful outwards. A growl echoed around her as she felt his hands wrap themselves around her bruised ankle only to hoist her back. He dropped to his knees, his hand roughly turning her knee inwards as he stared at her mud-covered calf. Smearing the dirt away with the sleeve of his cloak he let loose a fierce howl of fury as he glimpsed the ragged laceration on her skin.

The hood turned towards the golem as a rippling snarl echoed across the empty area, 'she has been ruined' he bellowed only to toss her leg back to the ground.

'Massster?' the misty mask hissed in confusion towards him.

The hooded figure jumped to his feet only to point a grey-skinned finger towards her, 'her blood has been shed in this world, you have ruined the key!'

'No massster,' the golem sunk down into itself as the demon hunched and inched away, his hands rose before him in a protective manner, 'we have not ssspilled her blood, I ssswear to you, we did asss you inssstructed.'

Jess glanced down at her leg.

'You imbecile,' the hooded figure roared as he stepped around her towards his servant only to lift his hand and slam the back of it across the golem's face, 'I needed her blood to be unpolluted by this world!' he screamed.

Jess squinted through the rain towards them, her head reeling with confusion and pain. She inched herself back to her knees her movements slow as all feeling was lost to the cold touch of the world around her. She felt the disjointed drag of her knuckles against the dirt and as she glanced over her shoulder, she saw her palm facing upwards as the back of her hand dredged the muck. Jess whimpered at the unnatural angle only to grit her teeth tightly and force herself up to her feet. She swayed dangerously close to once again toppling to the ground only to push her legs apart and brace herself. She reached out and gripped her arm as it swung uselessly at her side only to arch her head back and groan into the sky.

She dropped it down on a whimper and as she attempted to take a step forward she stumbled back as a hand fisted itself into the waves of her hair. It wrapped itself around the lengths twisting into the threads. It forced her throat to arc painfully and as her dislocated shoulder slammed against a hard chest she screamed.

'Where do you think you are going?' his mouth was right by her ear as he hissed. It vibrated against her skin with violent intent.

'Please,' Jess sobbed, the tears rolling down her cheeks mingled with the dampness of rain, 'let me go, you don't need me anymore' she pleaded only to scream once again as he jerked her roughly with his hand.

'Of course I do,' he stated harshly. Jess recoiled against the heated touch of his breath as she pried her hand into her hair in an attempt to release it from his grasp.

'The spell didn't work,' she gritted her teeth as her footing slipped against the slippery ground; it caused the strain on her roots to worsen.

'No,' he hissed, 'it didn't. I now because of you I will not gain the power of your world'

Jess shock her head and instantly regretted the decision, 'my world,' she stuttered, her voice shaking with the shudders running through her, 'it doesn't have power, not the kind you want'

His laughed a raspy chuckle against her cheek, 'that's where you're wrong' his hood brushed over her cheek as he rested his forehead to the side of her face, 'souls, you have pure unpolluted souls, untainted from the demonic touch of this world. Each one would have given me more power than those that have come before me.' Rolling his head against her cheek he growled before lifting it away, 'she was the key, the all-seeing witch, her blood held the power to see different worlds, it had the power to open the voids, but it was fouled by the aura of this world. I needed blood that was free from its contamination. I needed innocence'

'That's why you went after her baby' Jess muttered then yelped as the hand slid free from her hair. She stumbled backwards only to lose her footing and slam hard against the ground. The hooded figure stared at her for a moment before he bent down beside her.

'It's blood was unmarked by this world, unspoilt by the touch of the atmosphere. It's pure innocence more powerful than its mother's before it' the demon snarled as he reached out and clamped its hand around her throat. Pushing his head close to her face the hood tilted to the side, 'but she knew that,' he hissed as he lifted his free hand to tap her temple with a rough jab, 'she saw my plan and sent the child away.' Squeezing her throat tighter he lowered his voice, 'and that's where you come into it, my sweet. You are the descendant of that little brat. The same blood flows through your veins. The same innocence'

Jess scratched at his hand as the air lodged just below his grip. Its pressure was starting to build in her chest causing her to gape her mouth.

'But now you are poisoned by the very air of this world' Loosing his hand he stood and watched as she choked.

She was bent forward her hand clasped against her throat as her body trembled and rocked. Mud and dirt stained the white cloth around her black, her hair hung around her body in long, rat-tailed ropes as muck clung the locks together.

She panted slightly as she turned her head up, her eyes narrowed as they fixed upon him, 'then why do you still need me?' she shot the question at him with a heated growl underlying her words.

'Because,' he started as he moved so that his body was standing over her, 'it was not the only power that I craved.'

Jess lowered herself into the ground, her natural response to distance herself from his presence, 'you wanted Malory's power?' she whispered, 'but how would you?'

The hooded figure grinned behind the confines of his hood only to lower himself closer as she edged away, 'why do you think she sent her heart away?'


	40. Chapter 40

'No' Dante's fist bunched by his sides as he stepped forward.

Castion laughed a deep, rumbling laugh at the fury that coated the half-breed's face, 'it was worth losing my soldiers,' he stated darkly, 'just to see the look on your face knowing that you have lost her'

Trish's chest lurched at his words, turning her head slowly to look upon her friend's face she felt a deep ache burn inside her at the sorrow etched across his face. She watched his gaze drop the ground as his eyes raked across the earth searching for something, anything to prove that the demon's words were wrong.

Her fists flexed as the ache deepened only for her to whip her guns outwards towards the massive, iron-clad beast. She stepped in front of Dante, shielding him from the demon.

'Go' she snapped, her fingers twitched against the triggers as she pulled her power forward. It crackled against the white of her skin sending a blue hue over her flesh. Looking over her shoulder she lowered her brow, 'Dante,' she snapped drawing his attention to her, 'go' she repeated before turning her head back to the creature, 'I'll take care of him'

'Trish,' Dante stepped forward, his fingers gently touching the base of her back.

'Go' she softened her voice as she glanced at him from the corner of her vision, 'she isn't gone,' she whispered as she gave him a fleeting smile, 'you would feel it if she was'

Dante frowned, his eyes trailing away from her face towards the demon only to tear his body away and take off at a run.

Castion growled as the half-breed steered off to his side. Twirling his wrist around the chain connected to the immense, spiked ball he tightened the muscles along his arm and shoulder as he pulled. A bullet pinged off the side of his head.

'You're fight is with me now' Trish stated firmly.

Castion turned his head slowly towards her, an evil grin spread up his face as he raked his eye over the length of her curved body only for it to turn into another snarl as Trish fired a second round. It pierced the red skin of his arm sending a spurt of blood shooting from the small hole and staining the chains wrapped around the flesh beneath.

Dante skidded to a stop as he reached the rip, only to turn around as the sound of her gunfire; he watched the lumbering giant storm towards her, the metallic, thundering footsteps echoing towards him. Looking over his shoulder to the world beyond the tear he tilted his body back towards it. It felt like he was torn in two, he didn't want to leave her to fight this beast alone, but he was pulled towards Jess. It was like his soul was screaming out to get to her. His body followed the tug, turning away from the fight raging behind him.

Stepping up to it he tilted his head, 'I owe you one, Trish' he muttered before stepping through.

The rain beat against his skin the instant he did, hard heavy drops that soaked into the strands of his hair. The water rolled off the red leather of his coat, trickling downwards towards he ground only to fly to the side as Dante began to run. His feet kicked up dust with his push off. He could hear the mass beating of his heart as his pulse throbbed in his ears. It drove him forward, each thump inside his chest prompting him to increase his speed. The wind whipped against him, its howling gale pushing against him as if it was trying to block his passage. Dante bit down on his jaw as he forced himself onward, his body sliced through the air with ease. A hurricane could touch down in front of him and even its fury would do nothing to stop him, the need to get to her before it was too late was too great. Nothing would stand in his way.

* * *

Jess's head snapped to the side with the backhanded slap. It sent her body reeling into the dirt and pressed her uninjured shoulder into the depths of the pooling mud around her. Her cheek turned red with the impact. Using her elbow to push herself upwards she spat out a dribble of muck that had pushed past her lips.

He stalked towards her bending as he walked to grab a fist of her hair. He trailed her upwards as he continued on his way, not caring that she stumbled and staggered along the ground. Her screams echoed around their surroundings, the sound spreading outwards with the drift of the wind.

Tightening his grip be spun her only to slap her once again, 'stop your screeching' he bellowed. The anger that vibrated through his body coated each word. Twisting his wrist he circled another rope of her hair around his hand, pulling her towards him. Jess twisted with the angle of his grip, her head turning towards him as he reached out and snagged her broken arm. He applied a deep pressure to the skin as he grabbed her just above her elbow then with one turn of his wrist he twisted the limb and forced it behind her back. Jess reared back, the excruciating pain almost causing her pass out once again.

He untangled his fist from her hair using the anchor on her arm to propel her forward and forcing her down to her knees. She dropped heavy bending forward until her forehead touched the ground with the weight he applied to her back. She panted against the grass, her harsh breaths sending the blades flat against the dirt. She felt his hand snake across the top of her head, only to pull at the fine hairs that lined her temple. He released her arm as he pulled at her by the roots. Her knuckles bounced off the ground as her arm slammed to the ground. Every muscle within her body throbbed, the tension running through her causing them to spasm underneath the surface of her skin so that it look like she vibrated in his clutches.

He pulled upwards; the motion caused her to rise, her back arching inwards as she followed. It caused her chest to protrude from the curve of her body. She tried to speak, to voice her pain but as the cold trickled against the inside of her throat she felt it constrict and a hard, barking cough to escape her lips. She didn't know if she was shivering anymore, she knew she had to be but a heat had started spreading up to her face, chasing away the coolness. She felt the world spin around her as a wave of dizziness caused her to sag.

He pressed his knee into her back right between her shoulder blades so he could hold her in position. She seemed to have given up the fight against him, her body falling in on itself. Only a rough barking left her mouth as the air tried to push itself past her lips.

Lifting his hand he turned the small blade in his grip until it pointed inwards and sneered as he looked down the length of her face. Shifting her until she arched further over his bent knee he moved the blade to her chest. The point dipped into the skin just above her heart.

'Nothing is going to stop me this time,' he snarled as he reared the blade back to striking distance, 'I will consume your still beating heart. The power of the all-seeing witch will be mine!' he roared the last words as he brought the blade tearing towards her.

He was tore away from her, the blade clattering to the ground as her body fell in time with it. It was as if a boulder slammed into him, knocking and rolling with him along the mud-soaked, grassy knolls. He came to a stop face down in the muck, his hood soaking up the murky liquid. He felt fists grip at the back of his shoulders lifting him upwards only to turn him in mid-air and slam him back to the hard ground. He didn't see the first fist before it crashed into his face. The bones of his cheek shattered inwards, the broken pieces piercing through the optical nerves that connected to his eyes. The sharp bone severed them in two, coating his world in darkness, but the blinding shadows did nothing to lessen the feel of the strikes that landed.

Power swirled around him, snaking around his flesh in crimson waves as he slammed his fist into the bastard's face, again and again. The fury of seeing Jess in his arms caused nothing but the need to bring death to this creature to overtake him. He roared as his hand connected with each attack and even as blood coated the leather covering his knuckles the demonic blood inside him would not feel satisfaction until every single bone of its skull was pulverised beneath his touch.

Jess's world blurred against her vision as she rolled her head to the side. She could faintly make out the crimson outline of his body. It was like he was surrounded by waves of red light, but she knew her mind was playing tricks with her as her sight faltered.

She opened her mouth, her lips parting slowly with the effort it took for her to do that one simple movement. She tried to call his name but the sound wouldn't leave her mouth.

The ground shook beside her and the effort to roll her head in its direction left her panting. The heaving of her chest was slow and deep, forcing her eyes upwards she lazily took in the length of the golem crouching over her.

The mist-like mask hovered above her face only for the golem to raise its hand and place a solid, stumpy finger against the creature's mouth, 'ssssshhh' it hissed only for a smile to spread over its mouth as it glimpsed up towards the half-devil, 'isss it true?' he whispered as he looked back down upon her, 'will her power be mine if I take your heart?' tilting his head to the side the mist twirled and flickered.

Jess wanted to shake her head, but even that small movement was beyond her. The mist demon sneered down at her, 'why ssshould, massster, take all the power,' he hissed only to lower himself further, 'I dessserve it too' the mist stretched away from the blank face only to stop an inch from her own. He smirked at her, 'and I will take it. From the inssside'

The mist shot forward pushing past her parted lips. Jess's eyes widened as she felt it suck down her throat. It scraped against her windpipe like the edges of a razor-blade. The golem collapsed at her side as a small swirling stone erupted from the split in its faceless head. It squeezed itself past her lips, burning the cave of her mouth where it touched. Jess's body arched only to spasm as the demon fought for control inside her. The stone forced itself down her gullet, edging its way towards her chest.

It was like a knife had been stabbed through her heart. She felt its wild thumping pulse inside her against the impact of the stone as it thrust against the organ and forced its way through to the chambers within.

She felt the demon take hold, felt it pry its way through her body. It was fighting for control of her limbs, straining against her will until it broke. She continued to struggle, fighting in the background as the demon pushed forward. She could still feel the touch of the grass on her skin, feel the caking mud that covered her body and she could still feel the pain. It was a life-line to her own body and she clung to it with all the internal strength that remained.

The demon lifted her from the ground forcing her hand out to grasp the blade by her side. He hissed as her pain infiltrated his presence but pushing it aside he pulled her to her feet.

His aura ebbed out of her mouth, coating her face with his viper-tongued mask and laughed as he fisted the dagger, 'I feel it,' he rasped, 'I can feel the witch'sss power flowing through her veinsss. It isss mine!'

Dante lifted his head, his knuckles dripping blood upon the ground as he watched her rise to her feet and sway before the demon could steady itself. He snarled, the wave of demonic energy floating around him as he stepped toward her.

She held the knife out, pointing the tip of the blade towards him, 'ssstop where you are' the misty mask cover her features rattled only to smirk at him, 'you cannot harm me without dessstroying her'

Dante growled his hands flexing by his sides as the urge to grab his weapons and destroy the creature battled internally with the wanting to protect her.

Twisting her wrist so that the flat blade of the dagger turned skyward, the demon laughed, 'can you do it?' he queried as his grin spread upward, 'can you kill her to ssstop me?'

Jess thrashed wildly inside her own head, her mind screaming for him to do it, to lodge a bullet into her chest and end the suffering. The pain in her heart caused her to scream so loudly inside her head that the demon winced.

'Ssshe wantsss you to kill her' he sneered, 'ssshe'sss ssscreaming inssside my head with the pain' he hissed only to laugh manically as Dante inched forward.

'Let her go' he growled lowly as the aura around him flared outward.

The mist demon shook his head, 'never' he spat only to wag the blade at him as he made to move forward, 'I don't think ssso' he rasped.

Jess screamed again, her silent pleas falling on deaf ears as she felt herself rip apart. Her mind almost slipped from its grasp upon the pain and in that split second she saw images of death and destruction. Images of mutilated bodies as the demon world spilled upon the streets. It was so violent that the shock of the vision sent her mind reeling.

The demon snarled and hissed as pain ricocheted around its skull, it shook its head as it staggered to the side, 'what'sss happening?' it bellowed with confusion only to growl as Dante took another step, 'no!' it snapped.

I was a vision of what was to come if she was to give in. It would be the outcome if she allowed this demon to take control of the power within her veins. A will stronger than she had ever known she possessed pulled her mind forward, breaking past the barrier that the demon had forced her behind. She willed herself to take control against his hold.

'What are you doing?' the demon roared, its eyes rolling inward, 'no!' it screamed as its host body dropped to the ground.

'Jess?' Dante moved closer, his mind unsure of what to do as he watched her battle against the creature inside her.

Jess turned her head down to the hand that lay lifelessly against the ground, its palm turned up to the stormy sky. She turned her head to the hand that held the knife.

'Don't' the demon gasped as he spied into her subconscious thoughts.

She forced the blade to move, fighting against the pull of the demon. It was like weights bore her arm downward but she needed to do this. Needed to be the one to stop the vision from coming true. She sliced the blade across her wrist using the tip to cut a pattern into her flesh.

'Jess!' Dante rushed forward as the blade dropped from her hand to the ground, her blood staining the grass below as a faint glow erupted form the symbol she had carved into her skin. It was a three-pointed star, a scythe circling above.

The demon turned its face towards Dante, 'ssstop her' it screamed.

Jess grabbed her limp wrist pulling it from the ground and lifted it to her chest.

'No!' Dante reached out towards her as he ran forward.

Jess turned her face towards him, her features turning to a deep sorrow behind the mask as she caught his eye, she willed two words forward, using the last of her strength to push them through her mouth, 'I'm sorry' she whispered then slammed the symbol against her heart.


End file.
